


Путь к Раю. Часть 8. Мир сотворения

by Эсэйас Сайлас (esejas)



Series: Путь к Раю [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Angst, BDSM, Bromance, Disability, Drama, F/M, Fiction, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Philosophy, Polyamory, Post-Apocalypse, Psychology, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 77,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/%D0%AD%D1%81%D1%8D%D0%B9%D0%B0%D1%81%20%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%81
Summary: Истории, рассказанные Астаротом. О том, что было, и о том, что могло бы быть. О прошлом, будущем, настоящем, об иных реальностях. О тех, с кем его сводила судьба, и тех, с кем он никогда не встречался. Сплетение судеб, создавшее взаимосвязь всего, чего он касался. И его попытка до конца разобраться в себе.
Series: Путь к Раю [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649218





	1. История первая. Реальность мечты

**Author's Note:**

> Эту часть я хочу посвятить памяти человека, которого потерял. Я обещал ему написать про него и спустя годы осилил.  
> Ты был хирургом, но смотрел на меня с истинным интересом психиатра, Икар Идэмэс. Пусть хоть здесь ты останешься жив. В реальности, которую я сам написал. Потому что здесь я мессия и создатель. А там я всего лишь человек.

Реакция была мгновенной. Резкий разворот — и лезвие меча оказалось в стальной хватке Правителя Ада. Ничто не могло пробить его золотые доспехи. Впрочем, Арей целился в голову...  
Страх владел им в это мгновение, и все же Астарот видел перед собой непокорный, полный ненависти взгляд.  
— Ты не сможешь меня убить.  
— Смогу! Может, и не сейчас, но я это сделаю!  
Такая ярость. Такая боль...  
Астарот схватил Арея за подбородок, вцепляясь в бледную кожу когтями. Он сам преподнес меч, который отчаявшийся мальчик без души так опрометчиво на него поднял. Арею было некуда идти. Он давно уже не верил, что там, за стенами Ада, его все еще кто-то ждет. Отец не пришел за ним за все эти годы. И все, что осталось у него — жестокий палач, вырастивший как нового дьявола. Как своего ученика.  
Правитель Ада провел когтем по щеке, оставив кровоточащий порез. И, наклонившись, слизнул кровь мимолетным движением. Арей застыл. Во всем его теле ощущалось напряжение. В яростных глазах бушевал огонь. Будто он обдумывал импульсивное желание податься вперед и впиться в губы, на которых еще оставался вкус его крови. Не было ни одной реальности, где он бы решился.  
— Не сейчас, — усмехнулся Астарот, толкая к стене.  
Арей убил его. Многие годы спустя. Когда на проклятом палаче не было золотых доспехов. Когда броня безразличия и неуязвимости перестала защищать его. Когда он признал, что уязвим. Что полюбил. Что должен ответить.  
Но сейчас золотые когти раздирали кожу. Арей сдавленно постанывал, когда терпеть совсем не было сил. И рычал сквозь зубы, показывая свою непокорную ярость. А всемогущие руки удерживали, заставляя страдать.  
Правитель Ада пил кровь из ран, ощущая на губах ее сладость. Власть над душой мальчишки заставила бы его подчиниться. Заставила бы поблекнуть горящий яростью взгляд. Вкус его души был великолепен. Она заставляла чувствовать. Он желал ее. И забрал.  
И этого оказалось недостаточно.

***

— Ты никогда не воспринимал меня как... Как сломившего тебя? А все наши отношения — как стокгольмский синдром и потребность получить компенсацию за то, что я с тобой сделал?  
В этом взгляде застыла невероятная смесь недоумения и презрительного превосходства. Он всецело заменял собой так и не произнесенную фразу «Ты что, совсем долбоеб?».  
Арей расхохотался. И, видимо, сочтя Астарота недостаточно проницательным, отсмеявшись, пояснил:  
— Да, я полюбил насилие в сексе, потому что ты ласкал меня во время наказаний. И уже не смог без него обойтись. Но это стало частью моей личности, я люблю это, а не ненавижу. Как и все остальное. Я ни на секунду не переставал тебя ненавидеть, когда ты делал мне приятно. Это не заставляло любить тебя. Не стирало боли, которую ты причинил. Но сам процесс мне нравился. Если бы ты меня трахнул, мне бы тоже понравилось. Но это не заставило бы меня забыть о причиненных тобой страданиях. Понимаешь?  
Астарот кивнул, а потом тут же активно замотал головой. Арей вздохнул и, поднявшись с земли, подошел к нему. Запустил пальцы в растрепанные волосы, вцепился, проведя по ним в ласковом жесте.  
— Я простил тебя за все. Я люблю себя со всем дерьмом, что ты накидал мне в душу. Я люблю то, чем я стал благодаря тебе. Мне достаточно твоего раскаяния и того, через что ты прошел, чтобы оказаться здесь. Если тебя все еще мучает чувство вины, то я хочу, чтобы ты избавился от него. Ты часть меня. Ты всегда был мне дорог. И в тебе всегда было то, что меня привлекало. И, тем не менее, ты поступил со мной, как полный мудак. Я не мог сделать вид, что этого не было. Это было, и это было неприятно. Но я признаю, что это должно было произойти. Ты просто должен был заплатить за мою боль. И ты заплатил. Я должен был пройти путь через твой ад. Ты через мой. И никак иначе. Так строится реальность.  
Астарот усмехнулся, опуская глаза и утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо. Мальчишка научился от него законам, по которым строилась реальность. И построил для него персональный ад. Ученик превзошел своего учителя, сразив его же оружием. Это было забавно. И заставляло им гордиться.  
— Подстроил обстоятельства под психологию... — буркнул Правитель Ада, прижимаясь крепче.  
— Не думай, что ты так уж сложен, — с усмешкой произнес Арей, приобнимая его за плечи. — Важней всего убедить человека в том, что он чувствует именно то, что ты ему навязываешь. С тобой это несложно. Я люблю тебя, чертов палач. То, что ты со мной здесь и сейчас — лучшее, что я мог бы испытать в своей жизни. Потому что так я ощущаю, что я победил.  
— Ты победил, — эхом откликнулся Астарот. — Как ты понял, что победил? Как ты почувствовал, что простил меня?  
— Когда понял, что мести мне недостаточно. Ты наивно считаешь меня жертвой, а себя палачом, но ты никогда ничего не решал. Я запрограммировал все это давным-давно. Это был мой ответ тебе. Забавно. У меня всегда была твердая убежденность, что я прав, что моя картина мира верная — и все с доказательствами. Я знал, что обладаю властью над своей реальностью. И над твоей. И меня все равно пожирала тотальная безысходность с верой в твою правоту — потому что я не смог бы прожить задуманное, если бы не принимал происходящее всерьез. Как психике это удавалось? Верить, что я ничем не управляю и по уши в дерьме, которое не контролирую, хотя сам его себе создал — и информация об этом у меня в голове была?  
— Когда программируешь реальность, не знаешь, как это будет выглядеть, когда произойдет.  
— Ты никогда не чувствовал какую-то странную, деструктивную гордость за превозмогание дерьма? Будто страдание делало сильнее. Мудрее. Помогало что-то осознать.  
— Я чувствовал... — тяжело вздохнул Астарот, роняя голову и запуская пальцы в седые волосы. — Чувствовал, что я что-то в этом не до конца понимаю. Как это должно работать. Я будто потерял какой-то кусок алгоритма. Важный кусок. Где-то посередине зияла дыра и не давала мне двигаться дальше. Когда я пытался искать ответ, реальность выдавала мне мой вопрос. У меня получался замкнутый цикл, но где-то он должен был разомкнуться и вести дальше. Я чувствовал, что у меня какие-то настройки в башке сбились. Базой там этого не стояло.  
— Ты нашел ответ?  
— Нет. Ты нашел.  
Арей усмехнулся. Он выглядел таким... Сильным. Уверенным. Способным на все. Какое же счастье дарило осознание, что он больше не страдает. Не сломлен лажовой попыткой построить для него хорошую реальность. Как жаль, что добрые намерения не предохраняли от глупости... Глупости и трусости. Если бы не страх брать на себя ответственность... Если бы не гребаная неуверенность в себе...  
Астароту вечно поклонялись, как богу. Как мессии. Искали у него спасения. Арей единственный не просил сотворить чудес. Захотел стать равным. В нем всегда ощущалась внутренняя сила. Надежность. На него можно было положиться. Порой приходилось чувствовать себя на его фоне унылым говном — и это он тянул из уныния. Впервые в жизни. Впервые кто-то вместо «мы верим, что ты нам поможешь, батрачь, мессия ебаный» сказал «ты существуешь, значит я верю, что все могу».  
— Мне было очень сложно принять, что дерьмо случается, и я не могу его контролировать, — печально поведал Астарот. — Никакая техника безопасности не гарантировала нужного результата. Я не смог просчитать так много всего...  
— Я быстро к этому привык, — усмехнулся Арей, утешающе поглаживая по волосам. — Начал пытаться жить счастье, даже когда кругом дерьмо. Не считать себя обязанным страдать, если что-то не так, как я хочу. Я хотел этого с самого начала. Счастья вопреки дерьму. Гореть на костре и быть счастливым, даже ощущая невыносимую боль. Это мне на самом деле нужно. Это мое истинное желание. Все вокруг — декорации. Истина только в моей голове.  
— За счастье приходится отдавать ненависть. Потому что она ему противоречит. Это было сложно?  
— Да. Очень сложно. Я всегда ненавидел концепцию, что добро и зло, страдание и счастье — части единого целого и должны существовать в равновесии. Когда ты годами жрешь дерьмо, чтобы в итоге получить месяц счастья — это не равновесие. Это неправильно и несправедливо. Когда ты нищий и бесправный, а кто-то ни в чем не нуждается — это тоже не равновесие. Все это выдумали люди как оправдание той хреноты, на которую никто из них не мог повлиять. Отец пытался вообще стереть страдание, но делал это неправильно. А я ненавидел это. Он пытался отнять у меня право на ненависть. На страдание. Но ничего не собирался делать с источником моих страданий. Его не устраивала моя реакция. Он бил меня и хотел, чтобы я не чувствовал боль. Он хотел сделать меня бесправным рабом. Запретить мне адекватно реагировать на внешние раздражители. Это отвратительно.  
— Разве я не поступал с тобой так же, раз за разом требуя понять и принять путь к раю через страдания?  
— Поступал.  
Как же больно было говорить обо всем этом вот так прямо. И вздрагивать от каждого честного признания «да, ты причинил мне боль», «да, ты мудак». Впереди маячила вечность. И Астарот был сам виноват, что отравил ее счастье собственными пороками. Трусостью, нерешительностью, некомпетентностью. А теперь вместо любви и благодарности ощущал, как на него давит невыносимый стыд.  
— Ты меня ненавидел...  
— Как палача. Но любил как личность. Твои знания, наши разговоры и то хорошее, что было между нами. Мне не хотелось, чтобы ты исчез. Мне хотелось, чтобы ты перестал меня мучить. Чтобы мы смогли быть вместе. И это произошло.  
— Ты удивительный, — искренне восхитился Астарот, с нежностью касаясь щеки Арея. На долгие тысячелетия он, застывший, остановившийся в развитии, лишил себя любых эмоций. Как еще он мог столько ждать? Пока не пришел бы тот, кто растопит лед в сердце. Расколет оковы безразличия и пустоты.  
Мальчишка всегда вызывал какой-то благоговейный трепет. Хотелось оберегать его. Бесконечно смотреть на его потрясающее сознание, на все, что оно только было способно сотворить. Помогать ему расширять горизонты. Смотреть, как он стремится превзойти. И как у него получается. Лучше. Совершеннее. Кажется, он гораздо лучше понял, как должен выглядеть рай.  
— Каждая твоя реальность удивительна, — прошептал Правитель Ада, крепче прижимая его к себе. — Я видел каждого тебя, все, что ты мог пережить, и это было... нечто особенное. Я смотрел на многих, но никогда не испытывал такого... Только с тобой...  
— Расскажи мне об одной из моих реальностей, — усмехнулся Арей. — Покажи, каким я мог бы быть, если бы что-то пошло по-другому.  
Астарот прикрыл глаза, обхватывая его лицо ладонями. Утыкаясь лбом ему в лоб. Проваливаясь в мир иного бытия.


	2. Глава 1. Примирение

В той реальности Ад унесло в глубокий космос, но он не остался бесконечно дрейфовать в пустом пространстве. И это был далеко не худший исход.  
Очнувшись, Анри увидел напротив лицо брата. Перед глазами все плыло, голова раскалывалась — как, в общем-то, и все тело. И все же он смог приподняться и оглядеться, отчаянно пытаясь понять, где оказался. Последнее, что он помнил — как Ад падает в космическую бездну. А потом удар — и темнота.  
— Что произошло? — спросил он, беспомощно озираясь. Айон усмехнулся, кладя руку ему на плечо.  
— Ты только не нервничай. Мы на какой-то планете.  
Анри дернул плечом и презрительно фыркнул. Да уж — застрять на незнакомой планете наедине с ненавистным братом — что может быть лучше? Если бы он знал, что могло ожидать в альтернативе, он прыгал бы от счастья. Но он не знал.  
Зато Айон чувствовал себя прекрасно. Улыбаясь, он плюхнулся в траву и вгляделся в чистое небо. Амариз отправилась исследовать окрестности, и стоило бы к ней присоединиться, но только не сейчас. Сейчас хотелось насладиться этим безлюдным покоем. И погреться в теплых солнечных лучах.  
— Как у тебя хватает наглости валяться здесь с такой довольной рожей?! — возмутился Анри, подползая к нему.  
— Поделиться наглостью? — весело предложил Айон. Такое прекрасное место как-то само собой настраивало на игривый лад. — Тоже полежишь, отдохнешь, порадуешься.  
— Да пошел ты!  
— Поймать бы тебя и потискать. Как в детстве.  
— Я кусаться буду! — угрожающе заявил Анри.  
— А я тебя защекочу! — засмеялся Айон, заваливая его на траву.  
Брат захихикал, извиваясь и пытаясь спастись от щекотки. Навалившись сверху, Айон рыкнул ему в ушко и прикусил острый кончик, принявшись слегка посасывать. Анри завозился под ним, хныкая и ощущая, что прочно попал в ловушку, из которой теперь так легко не отпустят. Это напоминало безмятежно-теплое детство. Во всяком случае, те его моменты, когда они были вдвоем...  
С тех пор минуло много лет, и он давно не видел на лице Айона ни единого проблеска сострадания. В родных глазах осталась лишь холодная, безжалостная ярость. Словно брат не мог — или не хотел — больше чувствовать. Теперь, вновь видя его беззаботно-счастливым, Анри понимал, что сильно в нем ошибался. Айон остался прежним. Просто больше не доверял.  
Анри называл его своим повелителем, подчиняясь беспрекословно. Слепо верил, всегда следуя за ним. И все это просто исчезло в одно мгновение. Айон никогда не доверял никому своих мыслей. Истинных мотивов. Никто не знал, что у него на душе. Казалось, всех он считал недостойными. Презренными глупцами, неспособными понять. И не был, пожалуй, так уж неправ...  
Особенно насчет него.  
Ненависть почему-то схлынула, стоило снова увидеть Айона таким живым и радостным. Неприязнь сменилась каким-то смутным ощущением, что они все еще родня. Что это все еще имеет значение. Они играли и резвились под солнцем, как беззаботные дети. Хотелось забыть обо всем, не думать о тех, кто погиб. Ад, конечно, был домом — хоть каким-то. Но все же тюрьмой. Главное — Мираэль осталась жива.  
Стало так легко простить Айона за холодность, когда он снова смотрел такими живыми, полными энтузиазма глазами. Ласково трепал по волосам, игриво покусывал за уши и звал искупаться под водопадом. Пожалуй, этого и правда хотелось — вернуть их близость назад. А здесь... Здесь было лучше, чем на Земле.  
Этот день заставил о многом задуматься. А ночью Анри снились странные, полные жути сны.

***

Все существо сковывает невыносимая боль. Бросает то в жар, то в холод. Оковы опустошают, тянут к земле неподъемной, непреодолимой тяжестью. Хочется выть от отчаяния, но вместо крика из горла вырывается сдавленный хрип. И кровь потоком хлещет изо рта — ведь легкие пробиты сломанными ребрами насквозь. Глаза заплывают, и полутемная камера мутнеет, сливаясь в сплошную серость. Даже белоснежные волосы брата заляпаны кровью. Только его прохладная ладонь, приложенная ко лбу, по-прежнему помогает Анри оставаться в сознании. Он пытается поднять ослабевшую руку, чтобы прикоснуться в ответ, и, заметив это, Айон подхватывает ее, переплетая их пальцы. Анри тихо постанывает, ощущая, как бережно он зализывает раны. Брату тоже нестерпимо больно, но он держится... Улыбается, чтобы не показывать слабость, не позволить впасть в отчаяние. Вот только глаза его потускнели, а седые брови мрачно нахмурены.  
«Глаза не лгут, Айон...»  
Он ложится рядом, приглаживая волосы Анри. В них теперь появились седые пряди... Смотрит с грустью и сожалением, пытаясь сделать все возможное, чтобы облегчить его страдания. И Анри прижимается к нему, несмотря на нестерпимую боль в груди. Жаждая чувствовать родное тепло. Чувствовать, что они еще живы... Вслушивается в биение сердца. Глухой, рваный стук умирающего сердца, изо всех сил старающегося сохранить остатки жизни. Из глаз льются слезы, стекая по груди Айона на жесткий и холодный пол.  
«Не хочу... Не хочу, чтобы мы умерли так...»  
Айон целует в висок, собирая губами слезы со щек. Принимается нежно перебирать волосы, поглаживать ушко. Слишком болит горло, а из легких вырывается только рычание и хрип, но так хочется сказать все, что Анри понял за эти дни... Айон ласково улыбается, измученно прикрыв глаза.  
— Анри... — шипит он, чуть морщась от боли в пересохшем горле. — Все хорошо...  
Тот громко всхлипывает, касаясь губами его разбитых и окровавленных губ. Как же он может говорить так... Айон отвечает на поцелуй с какой-то жадной одержимостью. Кровь все еще вытекает из легких по горлу, а он выпивает ее изо рта. И обнимает, осторожно прижимая к себе, стараясь не задеть сломанные ребра. На секунду Анри даже забывает о невыносимой боли, сплетаясь с ним языками и ощущая вкус крови из разбитой губы.  
— Все хорошо... — хрипло повторяет Айон, отрываясь от него. — Я счастлив, что последние дни своей жизни я провел вместе с тобой...  
Анри смотрит на него полными слез глазами. Братик не хотел бы, чтобы он плакал... Поэтому Анри пытается улыбнуться, но тело вновь дергается в конвульсивном припадке, а кровь из горла заливает грудь Айона. Тот бережно гладит, продолжая крепко сжимать ладонь. Анри чувствует его дрожь, чувствует, как он резко сгибается пополам, хрипя и зажимая глубокую рану в боку. Они демоны... Их смерть будет мучительно долгой и болезненной...  
«Айон... Сжалься, брат, помоги мне умереть...»  
Айон утыкается в щеку, тяжело дыша и пытаясь унять дрожь. И Анри гладит его плечи, покрывая поцелуями шею. От губ остаются следы крови. Вместе... Они всегда были вместе... Еще до своего рождения... Может, и после смерти их ждет то же самое? Может, смерти и вовсе нет, и они просто попадут в рай, где наконец останутся вместе навсегда?  
— Убьем друг друга... — шепчет Айон, словно читая мысли. — Только дай мне еще немного побыть с тобой...  
Анри плачет. Брат жалеет его... Наверное, думает сейчас, что он эгоист, раз не хочет избавить от мучений... Ради того, чтобы они как можно дольше оставались вместе... Анри прижимается к Айону, игнорируя боль, и обхватывает за шею.  
«Не думай так, братик... Я ведь тоже не хочу оставлять тебя... Не хочу туда, в неизвестность, где тебя может и не быть... Хочу вечно тебя обнимать вот так, чувствуя твое живое тепло... Уже все равно, прижми к себе так сильно, как можешь... Сломай мою грудную клетку, все равно от нее уже осталась кровавая каша... Только не отпускай... Никогда... Если я умру, то до последнего ощущая твою близость...»  
— Я люблю тебя... Просто знай это... — тихо шепчет на ухо Айон.  
«Я знаю... Знаю, Айон... Прости меня за все, что я натворил...»  
— Я... Тоже... — хрипло выдавливает Анри, тут же заходясь в приступе кровавого кашля. Но он сказал это... В последний раз...  
Айон прижимает к себе, зарываясь лицом в окровавленные волосы. Плачет... Теперь уже все равно. Гладит по дрожащим плечам. Здесь, в Аду, они родились когда-то так давно... Здесь же и умрут...  
«Больно, Айон...»  
Он сжимает в объятиях, и сломанные ребра снова впиваются в легкие. Кровь, хлынувшая потоком из горла, остается на щеке.  
— Прости...  
Айон гладит по волосам. Анри тянется к его губам и замирает, касаясь их. Глубокий взгляд пронзает насквозь. И почему именно сейчас он не может ничего сказать? Почему именно тогда, когда это так необходимо? А Айон внимательно смотрит, желая уловить его мысли. Анри дышит с трудом, ощущая, что смерть уже очень близка. Страшно. Страшно умирать. Страшно, что он так и не сказал брату, как сильно любит его и жалеет о том, что не понял этого раньше.  
Айон крепко сжимает руку, отвечая на последний поцелуй. Анри кладет ладонь ему на сердце. Чтобы до последнего чувствовать его биение.  
«Скажи ты... Скажи о том, что чувствуем мы оба... Скажи, что там, за чертой, ты будешь рядом... Скажи, что не исчезнешь, когда прекратится биение твоего сердца...»  
Анри чувствует, как помутняется сознание. Мысли не слушаются. Перед глазами только они — счастливые, беззаботные дети. Они родились вместе...  
— Вместе и умрем... — усмехается Айон с какой-то обреченной удовлетворенностью.  
Анри дергается в предсмертной судороге. И брат с силой вжимает его руку себе в грудь. Анри кричит, желая вырваться, но уже не может. Достает когтями до сердца. Айон улыбается, крепко обнимая его. Последнее движение, на которое Анри находит силы — вцепиться ему в волосы.  
«Только будь рядом, брат... Там... Только будь рядом...»

***

Анри проснулся, ощутив постороннее присутствие. На душе царили опустошенность и тоска. Будто из него на самом деле выпили всю жизнь до капли.  
Что это было? Страх? Отголосок былой любви? Гнет вины? Но стоило ли оно того...  
В тусклом свете местных спутников он разглядел Айона. Его странную улыбку, задорный блеск глаз, к которому примешивались оттенки бушующей ярости. И так и смотрел — завороженно, не в силах отвести взгляд.  
Брат вдруг быстро шагнул вперед, опускаясь на кровать и приближаясь почти вплотную. Анри отпрянул, сжавшись в углу.  
— Чего ты хочешь?.. — выдохнул он.  
— Тебя, — усмехнулся Айон, оскаливая клыки.  
Он взял за подбородок и, притянув к себе, нежно поцеловал в губы. Анри тихо вскрикнул от неожиданности, попытавшись прервать поцелуй, но брат придержал за затылок, сделав его лишь глубже. Анри чувствовал, как скользкий язык шарит во рту, обвиваясь вокруг его языка. От этого демона всего передернуло. Нет, Айон определенно не стоил ни любви, ни вины. А ведь в этой реальности он даже не ранил Мираэль...  
Айон оторвался от губ, глядя в напуганные глаза, и усмехнулся, облизнув слюну со своего подбородка.  
— Очаровательно... — произнес он насмешливо. — Мне нравится твое выражение лица.  
Анри отвернулся, стараясь не смотреть на него. И тут же шумно выдохнул, когда брат повалил на кровать. Склонился над ним, проведя рукой по волосам. Заставив вздрогнуть от дыхания, обдавшего ухо. И прикосновения влажного теплого языка... Анри тихо застонал, когда Айон начал вылизывать его, нежно и старательно... Сдался. И, чуть приобняв за шею, погладил по волосам.  
Айон усмехнулся. Брат отвечал на ласки, а значит, был полностью в его власти. Айон коснулся губами его шеи, потянув за волосы и заставив запрокинуть голову. Чуть покусывая шею, иногда целовал, посасывая кожу и оставляя алеющие следы. Анри за плечи потянул на себя, и он подался вперед, сжимая пальцами его бедра.  
Жаркое дыхание ощущалось на лице, и, чуть приподнявшись, Анри встретился с братом губами. Айон снова скользнул языком ему в рот, углубляя поцелуй, и Анри задрожал, выгибаясь и прижимаясь к нему. Так сильно хотелось близости, ощутить себя с ним одним целым... Никогда не разрывать поцелуй.  
Анри обвил его шею руками, изнывая от возбуждения, и нетерпеливо потерся членом о ногу, выставленную вперед и прижимающуюся к паху. Выгнулся навстречу. Айон завел руки ему за голову, и Анри судорожно выдохнул, хватаясь пальцами за спинку кровати. Внизу все пульсировало, изнывая от желания.  
Встретившись с Айоном взглядом, он слегка вздрогнул. Тот улыбался. Улыбался счастливо, непривычно — не надменно-насмешливо. Тепло...  
А потом коснулся губами щеки. Благодарно и заботливо. Анри погладил его по волосам и захватил губами кончик острого ушка. Он почти мурлыкал от удовольствия, посасывая его и чувствуя, как брат дрожит. Мягкий и теплый язычок описал дугу вокруг ушка, спускаясь к шее. Хриплые вздохи и осознание, что он доставляет брату удовольствие, возбуждало еще больше, провоцируя на нежность и страсть. Анри весь напрягся, готовясь к обволакивающе-сладостному ощущению, когда Айон медленно и осторожно вошел в него, заставив громкий протяжный стон сорваться с уст. Поцелуй накрыл губы.  
— Утоли мою боль... — прошептал Айон хрипло, почти с отчаянием. И мольбой...  
Анри почувствовал, что плачет. Брат слизал слезу с его щеки и крепко прижал к себе, двигаясь резкими рывками. Заставляя вскрикивать от каждого толчка внутри. Беззащитный, беспомощный, ничтожный раб, вечно подчиняющийся чужой власти... И Айон просил его сделать то, чего не мог даже он сам?  
Анри тихо застонал его имя, прижимаясь еще ближе. Он очень хотел сказать, как сильно сожалеет о содеянном. Спросить, какую боль причинил своим предательством. Он так о многом хотел поговорить... Но только кричал от яростных движений внутри себя. Вцеплялся брату в волосы, стонал на ухо мольбы о прощении. Они выходили сбивчивыми и неубедительными — разум застилала пелена наслаждения и счастья. Он понимал, как сильно любил его все эти годы. Как сильно желал снова увидеть его радостную улыбку...  
— Тебе больно?.. — раздался во тьме тихий обеспокоенный шепот.  
— Нет, — улыбнулся Анри сквозь слезы. Дыхание сбивалось. — Совсем нет...  
Айон не поверил, бережно стирая пальцами слезы. Анри видел грусть, застывшую на его лице, и душу разрывала боль от того, что он не находил в себе сил помочь. И никогда даже не пытался...  
Он обнял брата за плечи, зарываясь лицом в его волосы, рассыпавшиеся по плечам. Седые, белоснежные...  
«Что за ужас ты пережил тогда, Айон? Кто ты? Чего ты всегда хотел? Сколь мало я вообще о тебе знаю...»  
Он обхватил брата ногами, пытаясь прижаться ближе. Позволяя проникать глубже, входить до упора. И застонал громче, раздирая когтями его спину. По всему телу прошлась ощутимая дрожь. Айон впился зубами в шею, но тут же зализал ранку и стал покусывать плечо уже более аккуратно и бережно. На коже оставались следы его поцелуев. Такие болезненные и невероятно приятные...  
Анри улыбнулся и протяжно застонал от очередного резкого толчка. Брат обхватил за пояс, прижимая к себе. Заставляя чувствовать, как напряжены все его мускулы. Ощущать неудержимую страсть, которая не давала им обоим прийти в себя. Айон был одержим им. И эти минуты были счастьем для Анри.  
Айон страстно впился в губы, искусывая их до крови. Его движения стали резче и жестче. Кровать скрипела, и казалось, что сейчас она не выдержит напора сплетенных тел и с грохотом сломается. Айон вцепился когтями в бедра, снова замедлив движения, и Анри стиснул зубы, подавляя протяжный стон. Брат коснулся губами груди, проводя по ней языком, и легонько куснул ключицу.  
Уже не в силах сдерживаться больше, Анри застонал в голос. Он находился на пике блаженства. Задрожав и хрипло рыкнув, Айон сжал его бедра, и Анри почувствовал, как он замер внутри. Жаркая пульсация заставила закричать и сильно выгнуть спину, запрокидывая голову. Обессиленно упав на брата, хрипя от экстаза, Анри прижался к родной груди, ложась на нее щекой. Айон запустил пальцы ему в волосы. Дыхание его было хриплым, частым, но размеренным, в отличие от дыхания брата — тяжелого, рваного и прерывистого. Анри весь дрожал и все никак не мог прийти в себя. Айон прижал к себе, успокаивающе гладя по голове. Пока он с нежностью перебирал волосы, Анри пытался выровнять дыхание и унять бешеный стук сердца.  
— Я люблю тебя... — тихо прошептал Айон. Анри прижался к нему, обнимая. В тот момент хотелось, чтобы это не закончилось никогда...  
Когда на следующее утро он проснулся, все тело — искусанное, исцарапанное, измученное — ныло, напоминая о прошедшей ночи. Анри коснулся темного следа поцелуя на своей шее, прикусывая губу и прикрывая глаза. Мечтая о том, чтобы он остался на коже навсегда.  
Наверное, только это всегда и было нужно от брата. Близость. Хотя бы физическая. Хотя бы плотская любовь.  
Но все же между ними теперь было не только это. Были еще веселые игры на красивой планете, где никто не мог помешать. Разговоры — и порой Айон даже говорил о чем-то действительно важном. Рассказал о Рае. О мечте. Рай... Зачем ему нужен был еще какой-то рай? Ведь здесь было так хорошо...  
Они словно вернулись в детство и прожили его заново. Счастливым. Свободным. Уже не хотелось на Землю. Земля никуда бы не делась — и Мираэль могла подождать. Весь мир мог подождать, ведь в кои-то веки получилось почувствовать себя никому не принадлежащим. Даже если это было иллюзией. Даже если Айон считал, что это не так. Он пока не стремился это оспаривать. Ему пока хватало просто совместного времяпровождения. И больше всего хотелось, чтобы так теперь было всегда.

Анри лежал на кровати, положив голову брату на колени и задумчиво уставившись в окно. Айон гладил по волосам. Его пальцы нежно терлись о шею, гладили за ушком... Было трудно думать, и с губ то и дело норовил сорваться стон наслаждения. Но Анри очень хотелось поговорить о терзающих душу вещах, а эти прикосновения только мешали сосредоточиться.  
Он наконец повернулся к брату, приподнимаясь. Тот потянулся к нему, желая обнять, но Анри мягко отстранился.  
— Айон... Я хочу поговорить с тобой серьезно.  
Он взял брата за руку и тут же пожалел об этом. Даже переплетенные пальцы сводили с ума. Анри раздраженно рыкнул и посмотрел Айону в глаза. Тот внимательно глядел в ответ, будто пытаясь угадать мысли.  
— Я тебя так хочу, что это мешает мне думать! — с досадой заявил Анри, прикрывая рукой лицо.  
Айон рассмеялся, прижимая к себе. Анри возмущенно оттолкнул его, но он перехватил руки и завел за спину. И спросил, глядя с ласковой улыбкой:  
— Ты уверен, что стоит что-то говорить?  
— Уверен, — недовольно буркнул Анри, опуская глаза. — Столько лет мы были врагами, а теперь вот так просто все вернули назад...  
Айон нахмурился, чуть сильнее сжимая руки. Стало уже ощутимо больно и некомфортно. Но было как-то страшно об этом сказать.  
— И что тебя не устраивает?  
— Чувство вины...  
Айон усмехнулся. Показалось, что с облегчением.  
— Анри... Я тебе все простил. Не думай больше об этом.  
Он смотрел как на капризного ребенка, которому приходилось объяснять очевидное. Анри подался вперед, касаясь губами его губ. Айон проник языком в рот и положил ладонь на затылок. Руки он так и не отпустил, и Анри почувствовал себя донельзя беспомощным. При всем желании он не смог бы сейчас разорвать поцелуй, а брат делал его все глубже, властно кусая губы. Анри тихо пискнул, протестующе ерзая у него на коленях. Айон усмехнулся, упираясь коленом прямо в пах. Анри довольно ощутимо дернулся, и брат наконец ослабил стальную хватку. Позволяя отстраниться и попытаться отдышаться. Стер большим пальцем слюну, текущую по подбородку. И получил в ответ гневный взгляд.  
— Не делай так больше!  
— Почему? — усмехнулся Айон.  
— Потому что!  
Айон вздохнул и устало посмотрел на брата.  
— Ты психуешь даже от того, что я поцеловал тебя, когда ты был против. Стоит мне заставить тебя что-то сделать — и ты снова меня предашь.  
Анри открыл было рот, чтобы ответить что-нибудь язвительное, но только захлебнулся воздухом, поняв, что Айон говорит вполне серьезно.  
— Не предам... — неуверенно пробурчал он. — Просто мне не нравится, когда ты меня контролируешь...  
— А как иначе? — усмехнулся Айон, глядя на него, как на идиота. От этого внутри снова всколыхнулась злость.  
— Я не твоя вещь!  
— Выбирай сам, кто ты мне... И раз уж ты так рвался это обсудить... — хмыкнул Айон, беря за подбородок и властно притягивая к себе. — Докажи мне, что не предашь. Тогда я смогу тебе верить.  
— Как я должен доказать?.. — пролепетал Анри.  
Он совсем не ожидал, что брат так решительно потребует от него каких-то действий. Которые он, возможно, и не захочет выполнять... Айон усмехнулся, и в его глазах заблестел какой-то хищный огонек.  
— Весь сегодняшний день ты должен будешь делать все, что я скажу. Не сметь мне сопротивляться, быть во всем покорным и послушным. Ты понял?  
Анри сглотнул.  
— Хорошо...  
Айон погладил по волосам. Так снисходительно. Покровительственно. Заставляя чувствовать себя ничтожеством. Но почему-то не выходило как-то выразить протест.  
— Прекрасно, Анри. И с этой минуты называй меня повелителем.  
Анри виновато опустил голову. Айон с усмешкой провел ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра, заставив вздрогнуть, но остаться неподвижным. Хотелось заслужить доверие, хотя Анри уже представлял, как это будет унизительно. И, возможно, больно... Но все-таки было стыдно за предательство. И, стоило посмотреть в глаза, так тщательно скрывающие боль, Анри перестал сомневаться.  
— Я не разочарую тебя, повелитель... — улыбнулся он, утыкаясь брату в плечо.  
Тот поцеловал в висок, гладя по волосам. Анри чувствовал его мелкую дрожь от близости так податливо прильнувшего тела. Хотелось большего. Анри нежно куснул брата в шею, посасывая кожу на ней. Айон вцепился в волосы, щекоча ушко ласковым шепотом:  
— Если я буду жесток с тобой сегодня, ты не разозлишься?  
— Сегодня я принадлежу тебе... — выдохнул Анри в ответ.  
Айон обнял за пояс, прижимая ближе к себе.  
— Мне хочется тебя ударить и поцеловать одновременно... — хрипло рыкнул он и отогнул голову брата назад, потянув за волосы.  
— Ударь... И поцелуй...  
Было немного страшно. Слишком жадный поцелуй накрыл губы, искусывая их до крови. Слишком сильно и властно Айон обнимал, прижимая к себе и сжимая ягодицы в широких ладонях. Анри обнял его за шею, запуская пальцы в седые волосы. Упершись коленом в пах и чувствуя нетерпение брата, стал расстегивать его брюки. Айон же медленно расстегивал на нем рубашку, нежно гладя и целуя обнажающиеся участки кожи. Заставляя тяжело дышать, прикрыв глаза и изнывая от возбуждения.  
— Анри... — хрипло выдохнул он. — Объясни мне, почему я не могу причинить тебе боль сейчас...  
Он коснулся когтем груди, вспарывая кожу, но тут же зализал ранку. И с мукой в голосе повторил:  
— Не могу...  
— Давай я сам... — усмехнулся Анри, вычерчивая его рукой кровавые узоры на своей груди.  
Айон прошелся по ним языком. Медленно, с наслаждением. Анри скинул с себя рубашку, чтобы ничто не мешало. Брат погладил плечо и, скользнув по шее легким поглаживанием, взял за подбородок.  
— Ты мой... Понимаешь это, Анри?  
— Да... — выдохнул тот и, чуть улыбнувшись, опустил глаза. Он боялся снова услышать это. Но теперь почему-то стало легче. Это перестало пугать. Может, потому, что казалось просто игрой.  
Айон впился поцелуем в губы, расстегивая ремень на его штанах.  
— А тебе нравится, когда я тебе подчиняюсь? — выдохнул Анри, когда брат оторвался от губ.  
— Да, — коротко ответил Айон, стаскивая с него последние остатки одежды.  
Он быстро разделся сам и лег на брата сверху, вдавливая в постель своим телом и коленом заставляя раздвинуть ноги. Анри обнял его за шею, выгибаясь и прижимаясь ближе.  
— Я очень хочу тебя...  
Айон поцеловал в шею, оставив на коже алеющий след, а после впился страстным и жадным поцелуем в губы. Вцепился когтями в бедра, хрипя от нарастающего желания. По телу пробежала дрожь, и Анри застонал, выгибаясь.  
— Я люблю тебя, Айон... — искренне выдохнул он. Им владели эмоции. И хотелось говорить о любви, даже если разум твердил, что она давно уже прошла.  
Айон впился губами в шею, одновременно резко входя. Анри тихо вскрикнул, царапая его спину и обхватывая ногами. Брат начал двигаться внутри довольно грубо, рывками, и он закусил губу, стараясь не закричать.  
— Больно? — прорычал Айон.  
Анри кивнул, жмурясь. На глазах выступали слезы. Айон нежно провел языком по груди, продолжая толкаться внутрь. Анри вскрикнул и подался ему навстречу, желая ощутить глубже в себе. Айон сорвал с себя его руки и завел за голову.  
— Перестань царапаться, — хрипло рыкнул он.  
Анри уцепился за спинку кровати. Очень не хотелось злить Айона. Особенно сейчас... Тот продолжал терзать его тело, прикрыв глаза и хрипло постанывая от наслаждения. Когда все закончилось, он даже не обнял, просто встал и сразу начал одеваться. Анри приподнялся, растерянно глядя на него. В тот момент он почувствовал, что в этом есть что-то унизительное. Словно брат просто воспользовался им...  
— Пошли со мной, — велел он тоном, не терпящим возражений.  
Анри покорно поднялся. Очень хотелось просто прижаться к брату. Было больно и обидно снова стать рабом. По собственной воле... А ведь все так хорошо начиналось. Глупые, наивные надежды вновь разбились о суровую реальность. В очередной раз.  
Айон привел в комнату для наказаний. Взяв за запястья, защелкнул на них оковы, и Анри оказался подвешенным к потолку. Ступни касались пола, но он почти не мог пошевелиться. Айон усмехнулся, вцепляясь в его подбородок.  
— Я очень хочу наказать тебя, братик... За всю боль, что ты мне причинил...  
Анри судорожно выдохнул, дрожа от страха. Айон погладил по щеке и властно велел:  
— Успокойся. Не знаю, как тебе, а мне будет приятно.  
Анри опустил глаза, почему-то ощущая невыносимый стыд. Черт, если бы Айон злился... Если бы демонстрировал ненависть... Но он был так ласков. Будто все еще не делал этого всерьез. И это возбуждало, заставляя метаться между страхом и вожделением. Если он продолжал любить... Это не было чем-то плохим. Это могло доставить удовольствие им обоим. А он ведь... Продолжал любить?  
— Мне тоже... Будет приятно принять от тебя наказание...  
— Хороший братик... — с улыбкой похвалил Айон и поцеловал в глаза. Провел пальцами по груди, по тем отметинам, что оставил на коже. Заставляя тихо выдохнуть:  
— Повелитель...  
— Что, Анри?  
— Поцелуй меня перед наказанием...  
Айон улыбнулся и выполнил просьбу, подарив нежный и долгий поцелуй. Но, отстранившись, снова посмотрел властно и насмешливо. Анри глубоко вздохнул, приготовившись к боли. Айон достал плеть и взмахнул ею, со свистом рассекая воздух. У Анри перехватило дыхание, и плеть тут же опустилась на грудь, заставив вскрикнуть. Айон хлестал по всему, по чему попадал — один удар даже рассек бровь и оставил на лице кровоточащую полосу. Обойдя брата, он ударил уже по спине. Анри дрожал, бессильно повиснув в оковах, а его тело податливо металось из стороны в сторону под ударами. Крики, наверное, были слышны по всему Аду... Кровь забрызгала белоснежные одежды, лицо и волосы...  
Айон остановился только тогда, когда брат почти потерял сознание. Только тогда он освободил его и, подхватив на руки, отнес назад и положил на кровать. Анри стонал от боли, а Айон принялся вылизывать его лицо, наслаждаясь вкусом крови. Боль от предательства понемногу начала утихать...  
— Ты будешь со мной? На вершине мира? — тихо произнес он, гладя брата по щеке.  
— Да... — прошептал Анри, касаясь седых, перепачканных в крови волос. — Повелитель... Брат...  
Айон накрыл поцелуем его губы.  
— Спасибо, Анри...  
Тот прижал к себе, зарываясь лицом в седые волосы и запуская в них пальцы. Айон обнял брата за плечи, но вдруг впился в них когтями и прошипел:  
— Не посмей снова меня предать!..  
Анри хныкнул, освобождаясь от когтей.  
— Айон... Я хочу спросить кое-что...  
Брат мрачно посмотрел на него, явно не ожидая ничего хорошего. Он все же повел себя как мстительный садист... Избил до потери сознания... Заслуженно ли? Или это вообще не имело значения? Так сложно было понять...  
— Я буду нужен тебе, когда ты достигнешь цели?.. — тихо произнес Анри.  
— Больше всего... — ответил Айон устало. — Больше всего мне будешь нужен ты, Анри...  
— Тогда я буду с тобой...  
Анри прижался поближе, запуская пальцы в его волосы. Седые, белоснежные волосы... Заляпанные алой кровью... А потом вцепился в них и притянул к себе, чтобы страстно поцеловать.  
— Улыбайся! — велел он почти угрожающе. — Улыбайся и верь мне!  
— Хорошо, — засмеялся Айон.  
Было так приятно, так спокойно рядом с ним... Этого и хотелось всю жизнь. Быть в безопасности... Избавиться от одиночества... Сильные руки крепко прижимали к родному телу, и Анри чувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым. Несмотря ни на что.

Анри наслаждался близостью с Амариз, но вздрагивал и оглядывался от каждого шороха. Они находились в небольшой пещере, надеясь, что здесь Айон не сможет их заметить. Даже в этот миг все мысли занимал только брат. Страх, что грозило случиться, если бы он сейчас увидел все это...  
Анри испуганно вздрогнул, заслышав позади шорох, и резко обернулся. Увидев темную фигуру, он издал отчаянный крик, кубарем скатившись с Амариз. В один прыжок оказавшись возле брата, Айон схватил его за волосы. Такого адского пламени ярости Анри еще никогда не видел в фиолетовых глазах...  
Айон несколько раз ударил головой о каменную стену пещеры так, что кровь залила все лицо, и бросил на землю. Анри даже не подумал сопротивляться. Айон заломил руки ему за спину, стянул ремнем и вцепился в бедра, приподнимая их. Анри вскрикнул и застонал, когда брат рывком вошел в него, тут же продолжая жестко двигаться, разрывая изнутри. И уткнулся лбом в землю, дрожа и рыдая от боли и унижения. Айон запрокинул его голову назад, резко дернув за волосы, и заставил смотреть на Амариз. Хотелось провалиться под землю от стыда. И боли...  
Амариз безмолвно плакала, обхватив себя руками. Но не отворачивалась. Смотрела прямо на Айона каким-то странным взглядом, наверно, надеясь пробудить в нем совесть. Тщетно.  
Айон рычал, исполосовывая когтями спину, каждым движением причиняя боль. Анри скулил, прося пощады, умоляя, чтобы брат отпустил. Но он только упивался его беспомощностью и унижением. Кончив, пнул, заставив перекатиться на бок, и, взяв за волосы, потащил за собой.  
После он в бешенстве метался по комнате, круша все, что попадалось под руку. Анри дрожал, стараясь забиться в угол и стать как можно незаметнее. Но, наконец отдышавшись и взяв себя в руки, брат подошел к нему, хватая за подбородок.  
— Прости меня... — всхлипнул Анри, зажмуриваясь от страха.  
Айон толкнул к кровати, заставляя упасть на нее, и навалился сверху, придавливая за плечи. Его глаза были полны гнева, и Анри чувствовал, что стоит отвести взгляд, как он тут же выплеснет свою злость.  
Амариз всегда его выгораживала. Жалела. Говорила, что он не жестокий, а просто срывается из-за всего пережитого. Неужели она все еще думала так же? После того, что сейчас произошло?  
Анри протянул руку и осторожно погладил брата по груди, залезая ладонью под рубашку. От этого Айона передернуло, а его лицо исказилось гримасой отвращения. Он резко встал, отвернувшись и сжимая кулаки.  
— Там, в пещере, какого черта это было?!  
— Айон... — тихо и растерянно начал Анри, приподнимаясь. — Она... Меня просто попросила...  
Брат развернулся к нему, снеся ногой стул, и пронзил взглядом, полным бешеной ярости.  
— Ты меня за идиота держишь?!  
— Да правда... Она сказала, что это просто способ снять стресс... Что ей одиноко и хочется тепла...  
Айон с досадой хлопнул себя по лбу, закрывая рукой лицо. Анри забился под одеяло, сочтя, что так безопаснее. Но, кажется, его уже не собирались бить.  
— Идиот... — простонал Айон, опускаясь на кровать. — Анри, какой же ты идиот...  
Тот высунулся из-под одеяла и, взяв его руку, утянул к себе, но Айон перехватил за запястье и вытащил наружу.  
— И что мне теперь с тобой делать? — вздохнул он.  
— Простить... — неуверенно предложил Анри.  
Айон хмыкнул, поражаясь такой наглости. Анри робко потянулся к его губам и тут же получил за это звонкую пощечину.  
— И ты думаешь, я теперь тебя еще и целовать буду?  
— Ну прости... — захныкал Анри. — Братик, я уже все понял... Это было временное помрачение...  
— Ты меня предал. А потом еще и изменил.  
— Я больше не буду...  
— Больше?! — заорал Айон. — Больше ты не будешь?! А того, что ты уже натворил, тебе недостаточно?!  
Анри снова спрятался под одеяло. Кажется, он наконец понял. Боялись они оба. Что все повторится. Но Амариз никогда не стала бы для него второй Мираэль...  
— Айон... — осторожно позвал он, высунувшись из своего укрытия. — Если тебе станет от этого легче, я ее не люблю...  
— Так какого же черта это было?!  
— Просто...  
Айон со стоном повалился на кровать, накрывая лицо ладонью. Брат полез рукой ему под рубашку, надеясь смягчить и отвлечь.  
— Анри... — угрожающе прорычал Айон.  
Тот облизнулся, покусывая губы и строя невинные глазки. Айон хмуро посмотрел на него и отвернулся. Похоже, он уже не хотел ни ласкать, ни бить.  
— Мы же все равно помиримся... — промурлыкал Анри, утыкаясь ему в затылок. — Правда, братик?  
— Как я от тебя устал... — измученно выдохнул Айон. — Ты как нахальный ребенок, который съел запрещенные конфеты...  
Анри обхватил его руками, принимаясь расстегивать рубашку, мешающую гладить по мускулистой груди.  
— Думаешь, ты этим отделаешься? — мрачно поинтересовался Айон.  
— А я больше ничего не умею, — вздохнул Анри. — Только ублажать тебя и убивать... Раньше тебе этого было достаточно...  
Айон повернулся к нему, внимательно заглядывая в глаза. Анри вздрогнул, переводя взгляд на их переплетенные пальцы, и чуть улыбнулся, сжимая его руку.  
— Может, просто забудем обо всем этом?  
— Наверное, Анри... Наверное, так будет лучше...  
Неужели они наконец во всем разобрались?  
Анри подался вперед, но Айон первым поцеловал его, не давая перехватить инициативу.  
— Так не честно! — надулся Анри. — Ты вечно доминируешь!  
Айон усмехнулся, нежно пробежавшись пальцами по его животу. Анри тихо и сдавленно застонал, сердито глядя на брата. Тот, сбросив мешающую одежду, залез к нему под одеяло, прижимая к себе.  
— Я тебя еще накажу, — усмехнулся он. — Но позже...  
Анри фыркнул, обхватывая его ногой и выгибаясь, чтобы потереться восставшей плотью. Айону явно не понравилось такое пренебрежение, но портить момент примирения он не стал, только немного болезненно куснул за губу. Его руки скользнули к бедрам, приподнимая их, и Анри податливо расставил ноги, страстно впиваясь в губы брата и переплетаясь с ним языками.  
— Любишь ведь меня, сволочь такая, — ухмыльнулся Айон.  
— Еще как! — подтвердил Анри, хихикая и царапая его по спине.  
Айон резко вошел, заставив пискнуть и сжаться, но, опомнившись, ласково поцеловал в грудь, начиная двигаться медленно и осторожно. Анри обхватил его руками, запрокидывая голову и постанывая. От этого неповторимого ощущения тепла и близости он просто сходил с ума.  
Айон хрипло дышал, покусывая за ушко. Анри выгибался, прижимаясь к нему и дрожа. Седые волосы были небрежно взъерошены, и он запустил в них пальцы, приглаживая белые пряди. Заметив полный нежности взгляд, Айон тепло улыбнулся, целуя в шею.  
— Ты ведь... Тоже от меня что-то скрываешь... — тихо выдохнул Анри.  
Айон вздрогнул и замер, неожиданно холодно посмотрев на него. Анри понял, что крайне не вовремя ляпнул то, что говорить вообще не следовало. Ласково проведя ладонью по груди брата, он погладил его по волосам.  
— Забудь... И продолжай...  
Айон впился в губы, словно желая заставить заткнуться. Анри двинул бедрами, давая войти глубже, и услышал в ответ тихий стон.  
— Анри... — звенящим от напряжения голосом произнес Айон, хватая за волосы. — Никогда не лезь в мои тайны...  
— Пусти, мне больно... — захныкал Анри.  
Брат дернул за волосы.  
— Мне решать, делать тебе больно или нет.  
— Перестань... — прошептал Анри. — Братик, ты же сам говорил, что не будешь со мной жестоким...  
— Я передумал, — презрительно ухмыльнулся Айон. — Ты же легко меня предал... Вот и я просто взял и передумал...  
Он резко двинулся внутри, кончая, а потом впечатал лицом в кровать.  
— Ты ничтожество... — прошипел он, склонившись над ухом. — Ты бы не выдержал правды... Ты ни на что не способен, ты бесполезен... Ты не можешь даже подчиняться мне... Ты не стоишь того, что я к тебе чувствую, ты недостоин занимать место рядом со мной... Даже быть моим солдатом... Даже рабом...  
Анри дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, но ощущая, как брат только сильнее сдавливает шею.  
— Айон... — всхлипнул он. — За что?..  
— За то, что ты такой жалкий, непослушный и наглый... Лучше бы я правда убил тебя... Ты мне только мешаешь... Если бы тебя казнили за восстание, все мои проблемы решились бы сами собой...  
Анри плакал, уткнувшись в подушку. Он никогда еще не видел брата таким. Айон никогда не говорил таких слов. Никогда не желал смерти. Никогда не хотел, чтобы его не существовало.  
— Ну и убей меня! — закричал Анри, приподнимаясь и резко оборачиваясь к нему. — Если так, то убей! Зачем ты вообще делал вид, что простил меня, если так хочешь, чтобы я умер?! Если я тебе не нужен... Если ты меня ненавидишь... Убей...  
И снова упал лицом в подушку, бессильно рыдая. Айон мягко коснулся плеча.  
— Я тебя не ненавижу...  
Анри развернулся и со всей силы ударил его. Айон вдавил в кровать, не позволяя двигаться. Удерживая от новых попыток выместить давно скрываемый гнев.  
— Прости... Прости, Анри... Успокойся... Я очень люблю тебя... — тихо произнес он, прижимаясь. — Просто мне больно от этой любви... Иногда... Прости... Я не должен так злиться... Ты не виноват...  
Анри попытался вырваться, царапнув его когтями, но Айон только крепче прижал к себе.  
— Ты сумасшедший, — процедил Анри. — Я вообще не желаю иметь с тобой ничего общего. Я все это время был рядом только потому, что в детстве мы были близки. Но ты изменился. Я бы еще тогда не пошел за тобой, если бы знал, что так будет.  
Некоторое время в комнате стояла гробовая тишина. Казалось, что время просто замерло.  
— Анри... — наконец прошептал Айон, наклоняясь к уху брата. — Я никогда тебя не ненавидел... Прости, что ты такое от меня услышал...  
— Я же тебя предал... Наверное, это правильно... Ты должен меня ненавидеть...  
Айон накрыл поцелуем губы, и Анри приобнял его за шею, старательно отвечая на поцелуй. Скользнув рукой к его члену, сжал, принимаясь ласкать. Айон хрипло выдохнул, чуть прикрывая глаза.  
— Анри... — шепнул он, обдавая дыханием щеку. — Давай поиграем...  
— Поиграем? — переспросил Анри немного удивленно. Это было какое-то не слишком подходящее время, чтобы играть...  
— Я ведь твой повелитель... — хитро усмехнулся Айон. — И ты должен мне подчиняться...  
— И теперь ты накажешь меня за то, что я тебе изменил? — хихикнул Анри. Снова этот несерьезный тон мешал испугаться подобного предложения. Это звучало совсем не страшно. Даже заманчиво. С таким лицом не убивали.  
— Ага... — довольно протянул Айон.  
Анри выгнулся, улегшись ему на колени. Наклонившись, Айон поцеловал в щеку, проведя рукой по груди, и Анри прижал его ладонь к своему сердцу.  
— Ты на меня не злишься из-за того, что я сказал?  
— Нет... Я просто хочу, чтобы ты все время был рядом... Мне нужно ощущать твое тепло...  
— Надеюсь, между нами больше не будет разногласий... — вздохнул Айон и прижался губами ко лбу Анри. Тот игриво улыбнулся, переворачиваясь на живот.  
— Ты, кажется, хотел меня наказать?  
— Хотел, — усмехнулся Айон, гладя по ягодицам. — Скажи какую-нибудь гадость, а то передумаю.  
— Ты тиран! — заявил Анри, показав язык.  
— Анри, какая же ты зараза... — вздохнул Айон и вдруг сильно шлепнул по заднице.  
Анри ойкнул, но все равно рассмеялся. Айон выдернул ремень из своих брюк, брошенных на спинку кровати, заставив беспокойно завозиться.  
— А может, не надо? — жалобно спросил Анри, ерзая и утыкаясь членом ему в бедро. Все это действовало жутко возбуждающе. Но все-таки немного пугало. Брат слишком быстро выходил из себя, и игра становилась реальностью. Жуткой, заставляющей по-настоящему страдать.  
— Надо, — усмехнулся Айон. — Это еще только начало.  
Анри захныкал, когда брат ударил ремнем, но подался навстречу, надеясь, что тот не вытерпит и трахнет, не окончив наказание. Он выгибался, стонал от ударов и терся животом о его колени. Вот это действительно было приятно им обоим. Жаль, гораздо чаще Айон хотел, чтобы приятно было только ему.  
— Братик... — захныкал Анри, когда Айон сжал в ладони его руки, которыми он некстати попытался прикрыться. — Ну хватит...  
Айон ударил последний раз и отложил ремень, принимаясь гладить покрасневшие ягодицы. Анри посмотрел на него, эротично облизнув губы. И тут же ощутил, как горячий язык медленно прошелся по спине.  
— Айон... — выдохнул Анри, испытывая то ли разочарование, то ли облегчение. — Это все?  
— Нет, — усмехнулся тот и покровительственно шлепнул.  
Анри недовольно насупился и тут же скатился с его колен, обиженно отворачиваясь. Брат потянул назад за волосы.  
— Больно же... — капризно захныкал Анри, выворачиваясь.  
— Ты должен меня слушаться, — строго произнес Айон. — Я не потерплю неповиновения.  
Он притянул к себе за плечи и поцеловал. Анри залез к нему на колени, обнимая за шею, и вкрадчиво предложил:  
— Не надо меня больше бить... Хочешь, я что-нибудь сделаю?  
— А хочу, — усмехнулся Айон. — Дай руки.  
Анри с некоторой опаской протянул свои руки, и Айон туго стянул их ремнем, а потом опрокинул спиной на кровать, заводя их ему за голову. Сколько еще он знал способов продемонстрировать свою власть? Анри закатил глаза.  
— Ты садист!  
Айон погладил по внутренней стороне бедра. Анри издал короткий стон, но тут же затих, не желая показывать, как ему хорошо.  
— Что, не хочешь напоследок мной насладиться? — усмехнулся Айон, припадая к шее и посасывая тонкую кожу.  
— Напоследок? — насторожился Анри. — Ты что собрался делать?  
— Увидишь.  
Это прозвучало очень зловеще. Айон поднял на руки и понес в другую комнату. И там, пристегнув ремнями к стене, оставил совершенно обнаженным и обездвиженным.  
— Айон! — возмущенно закричал Анри, осознав свое положение. — Это уже перебор!  
— Да? — равнодушно хмыкнул брат. — А предавать меня — это был не перебор?  
И, окинув взглядом распластанное на стене беззащитное тело, хищно ухмыльнулся.  
— Пару недель тут постоишь, ничего с тобой не случится, зато у тебя будет много времени, чтобы подумать о своем поведении.  
Анри зарычал и дернулся, но ремни держали крепко. Айон расхохотался.  
— Вряд ли я столько выдержу, каждый день созерцая тебя в таком положении.  
— Да ты вообще уже, что ли?! Ты еще и трахать меня собрался?!  
Айон с удовольствием закивал. Анри взвыл, запрокидывая голову. С ним обращались даже не как с рабом. Как с вещью. Положили на хранение и собирались периодически использовать. Возмущение было так велико, что победило бы страх и позволило вцепиться брату в горло. Но на этот раз мешали связанные руки. Айона не вышло бы даже укусить — он стоял слишком далеко.  
— Сам просил тебя не бить, — усмехнулся он. — Где благодарность за мое великодушие?  
— Айон... — захныкал Анри, жалобно глядя на брата. — Ну прости меня...  
— Прощу. Потом.  
Айон подошел и погладил по щеке. Анри поцеловал его ладонь, надеясь вымолить прощение. Даже сейчас не хватило бы решимости побороться за независимость. Он осмелился один-единственный раз, потому что счел Правителя Ада меньшим из зол. А сейчас пришлось бы полагаться только на себя. Нести ответственность за свою жизнь, искать способ вернуться на Землю. Его воспитали солдатом. Он умел подчиняться — но совершенно не умел сам заботиться о себе.  
— Я твой повелитель, и ты должен думать только обо мне, — прошептал Айон, обдавая жарким дыханием щеку.  
— Я и так всегда думаю только о тебе, — вздохнул Анри. — Даже когда занимался любовью с Амариз, все равно думал только о тебе...  
— Я тебе этого все-таки не прощу, — усмехнулся Айон. — Ты мой.  
— Почему ты сказал, что лучше бы я умер?  
Напоминание об этом заставило Айона вздрогнуть и отвести глаза.  
— Мы оба с тобой совершили ошибки... Давай так — я забуду о твоей измене, а ты забудь мои слова...  
Анри отвернулся, надеясь, что брат не заметит его слез. Было невыносимо больно от того, что он желал ему смерти. Айон взял за подбородок, накрывая поцелуем мягкие губы. Оба они чувствовали себя виноватыми.  
И все же наказание свершилось.  
— Братик, не делай так больше! — в слезах молил Анри, когда Айон наконец отпустил его. — Не оставляй меня больше в одиночестве, там думать приходится!  
Айон только весело рассмеялся.


	3. Глава 2. Месть

Анри задумчиво смотрел на закат, и мысли несли вдаль, уводя от реальности. Все заботы забылись. Сейчас было слишком хорошо и легко на душе. Он вернулся на Землю, к своей любимой... Рядом не было тирана-брата, а значит, и необходимости обдумывать каждый свой шаг. Можно было просто жить...  
Внезапно сковал пронзающий страх. Слишком явственно ощутилось присутствие Айона... Услышав крик, Анри сорвался с места и пулей бросился к Мираэль. И застыл от ужаса, увидев, как быстрая тень отрывает ей голову. В полутьме сверкнули ледяные, безжалостные глаза. Дрожь пробирала от одного лишь взгляда.  
— Анри... — угрожающе произнес звенящий голос.  
Демон попятился, но Айон приблизился быстрыми шагами и цепко схватил пальцами за подбородок. Анри дернулся, ощущая, как стальные когти вонзаются в кожу, и зажмурил глаза, дрожа от ужаса. Брат отнял руку от лица и коснулся языком царапин, слизывая кровь. А после, не дав отпрянуть, с силой впечатал в скалу, схватив за горло.  
— Ненавидишь меня?! — прошипел он со злостью.  
Анри зарычал, сильно дернувшись, но брат ударил, снова вонзая в него когти. Даже ненависть больше не придавала сил... Айон почти вплотную прижал к скале и несколько раз ударил об нее головой. Кровь залила лицо, а от ее вкуса, ощущающегося на губах, в груди разрастался всепоглощающий ужас. Айон провел когтями по спине, оставляя на ней глубокие борозды и сдирая одежду. Анри дернулся, и его снова приложили головой о скалу. Никогда еще он не видел брата в такой ярости...  
Он был уже вконец обессилен и сломлен, а Айон и не думал останавливаться. Оставив на животе следы своих когтей, принялся срывать одежду, сдирая ее вместе с кожей. И, встретив сопротивление, ударил так, что потемнело в глазах. Кровь была уже повсюду. Айон держал за горло, прижимая щекой к скале, и оставалось только рычать, царапая ее и ломая когти о камень. Бессмысленно.  
Потом он резко вошел, заставив захрипеть от боли. Из глаз текли не то слезы, не то кровь... И рвал тело изнутри, кусая в шею и с жадностью высасывая кровь из ран. Анри кричал, почти готовый молить прекратить этот ад. Тело бороздили когти, оставляя глубокие раны. От сильной кровопотери он почти отключился. Когда Айон наконец отпустил, он просто рухнул на землю, бессильно сползая по скале и оставляя за собой кровавый след.  
Их взгляды встретились, и снова накрыл невыносимый страх. По телу пробежала крупная дрожь. Анри не мог даже пошевелиться. А брат шагнул к нему...  
Из груди вырвались рыдания. Анри уже не думал, было только невыносимо больно. Он готов был сделать уже что угодно, лишь бы закончилось все это... Лишь бы этот ледяной взгляд перестал пронзать стальной яростью. Айон присел на корточки, поднимая за волосы.  
— Ненавидишь меня? — процедил он. И выдохнул хрипло и яростно: — Не смей мне не подчиняться.  
— Прости меня... — с надрывом произнес Анри, трясясь от рыданий.  
Он выглядел таким жалким в тот момент... Лицо Айона исказилось, и он чуть ослабил хватку. Анри шумно вздохнул, попытавшись осторожно освободиться. Брат не отпустил, но притянул к себе и приобнял одной рукой.  
— Анри... — прошептал он на ухо. — Глупый ребенок... Ты достаточно набезобразничал... Пора все исправить...  
Анри дернулся из последних сил, но брат прижал к себе и с нежностью провел ладонью по окровавленной щеке. Больше в его глазах не было ярости. Он смотрел ласково, с какой-то долей жалости.  
— Ты нужен мне... — улыбнулся Айон. — Нужен, Анри... Потому что ты мой братик... Потому что я тебя люблю...  
Анри вздрогнул от внезапного поцелуя. Перед глазами все поплыло. Айон отстранился, положив руки на плечи. Внимательно всмотрелся в глаза, заметил слезы, текущие по щекам.  
— Ну, что ты... — ласково улыбнулся он, стирая их нежными прикосновениями. — Не надо плакать, братик...  
Анри так и не сказал ни слова. Просто не знал, что сказать. Только уцепился когтями за его одежду. Айон со вздохом посмотрел в глаза и поцеловал прикрытые веки, заставив ресницы дрогнуть. Боялся потерять? Все это время... Снова... Поэтому так поступал?  
Анри очнулся в постели. Раны уже не болели. Он приподнялся, осматриваясь, и вздрогнул, когда увидел брата, стоящего у двери. Сжавшись от страха, осмелился все же посмотреть ему в глаза и испытал облегчение, увидев в них лишь оттенок грусти.  
Айон оставался неподвижен, а Анри боялся встать и подойти к нему. Боялся даже произнести хоть слово, задать главный мучающий вопрос. Брат сам подошел и сел рядом, потянувшись рукой к голове. Побудив в страхе отпрянуть, судорожно выдохнув. И, посмотрев на это, только с грустью вздохнул, погладив по волосам. Анри замер, а потом, подчиняясь внезапному порыву, подался вперед и обнял его. Айон прижал к себе, укрывая одеялом и целуя в висок.  
— Это был сон?.. — почему-то тихо спросил Анри. Брат вздрогнул и медленно погладил по плечам.  
— Да... Анри... Сон... Просто сон... Потому что такого не могло случиться...  
Анри сильнее прижался к нему.  
— Если это был просто сон... Мы забудем его?..  
— Да... Забудем...  
Анри поднял на брата полный надежды взгляд. Айон стер слезу со щеки и, поцеловав ее влажный след, чуть улыбнулся, вплетая пальцы в растрепанные волосы.  
— Это был просто кошмарный сон... Все хорошо, Анри...  
Как же тяжело было попытаться улыбнуться в ответ.

Демон, распятый на кресте... В церкви собралась целая толпа, чтобы посмотреть на такое зрелище. На его казнь.  
Айон мрачно усмехнулся, с ледяной яростью оглядывая толпу. Люди перешептывались между собой, со страхом поглядывая на опасного демона. Как же брат мог сотворить с ним такое? После всего... Теперь уже было глупо о чем-то жалеть.  
Равнодушное смирение сменилось неудержимой ненавистью, стоило увидеть Анри в толпе. Он беспокойно озирался, протискиваясь к кресту. Айон сжал зубы, напрягшись. Как же хотелось заставить брата почувствовать боль, которую он причинил...  
Анри оказался прямо напротив и поднял глаза, одаривая умоляющим взглядом. Айон только оскалился в ответ. Брат отступил на шаг, но потом, задрожав, вдруг рванулся к нему, принимая истинный облик. Толпа шарахнулась врассыпную, а Анри, выпустив когти, разрубил цепи, сковывающие Айона, и отпрянул под напором его ледяного взгляда. Айоном владела ярость, которую он даже не пытался сдержать.  
Грудь Анри пронзили его когти. Тот захрипел, кашляя кровью, позволяя отбросить себя к кресту. Не пытаясь сопротивляться. Только зажмурился, ожидая очередного удара.  
— Айон... Прости... — умоляюще прохрипел он.  
Айон оскалился, криво ухмыляясь, и ударил его головой о крест. Анри зарыдал, дрожа и трясясь. Айон развернул его, впечатывая лицом в крест, и резко вошел сзади. Заставляя вскрикнуть и уцепиться за крест когтями. Каждым движением причиняя боль.  
От осознания этого становилось все лучше. Брат громко стонал и всхлипывал, податливо дергаясь в такт движениям. Было так приятно скользить внутри него, ощущая дрожь страха в безвольном теле. Толпа смотрела на проявления этой неистовой ярости, и во взглядах смешивались ужас и омерзение. Айон ухмылялся, вполне довольный происходящим.  
— Айон... — выдавил Анри, глотая слезы. — Повелитель...  
Айон сжал его горло.  
— Не смей произносить ни слова. Ты все уже сказал своим поступком.  
— Прости... — застонал Анри. — Братик, прости...  
Айон рывком вошел в него так глубоко, как только было возможно. Анри издал громкий вопль и уронил голову на грудь, хныкая и кусая губы. Айон провел когтями по его спине, с наслаждением глядя, как он, взвыв, выгибается, чтобы уйти от прикосновений. И потянул за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Чтобы прорычать в лицо:  
— Двуличная, лицемерная тварь...  
Анри всхлипнул и завизжал, дергаясь, когда зубы Айона с силой сомкнулись на его ухе. Айон держал крепко. И искренне наслаждался мучениями брата. Кровь падала на его плечо большими сгустками, стекая из откусанного уха. Все тело била крупная дрожь.  
— Убить тебя, что ли? — усмехнулся Айон, вцепляясь ему в подбородок и получая в ответ тихий всхлип. — Я не прощу тебя. Но если хочешь жить — старайся.  
Анри начал двигаться в такт болезненным толчкам, плача и цепляясь пальцами за крест. Айон уткнулся ему в затылок, обнимая и придерживая за пояс. Он не мог не простить... Даже за такое... И злость, наверное, прошла слишком быстро... Но было совершенно плевать на то, что случилось минуту назад. Сейчас существовал только Анри, дрожащий и стонущий в его объятиях. Родной, хоть и глупый брат...  
Достигнув вершины наслаждения, Айон куснул брата в плечо и отстранился, тяжело дыша. Улыбаясь радостно и облегченно. Тот сполз вниз, цепляясь за крест. Царапая когтями, оставляя глубокие борозды. Айон схватил его за волосы и в сладком предвкушении объявил:  
— Пойдем. Я еще не закончил.  
Анри застонал и, не поднимаясь с колен, пополз следом, морщась от боли из-за того, что Айон слишком сильно сжимал его волосы. Толпа шокировано застыла, пропуская их. Айон широко улыбался, уверенно идя к выходу и таща брата за собой. Впереди явно ожидала еще пара веселых дней, когда бы Анри позволил делать с собой все, что придет в голову.

Анри стонал, ощущая, как болит истерзанное тело. Горло сдавливал тяжелый ошейник, цепь от которого тянулась к ножке кровати. Руки туго перетягивали ремни. Уже неделю он был бесправным рабом, обязанным терпеть боль и подчиняться. Уже неделю Айон злился за очередное предательство... Анри понимал, что виноват, но отчаянно желал, чтобы это закончилось поскорее.  
Мысль, что с ним обходятся несправедливо, что у брата комплексы и травмы, и окружающие не обязаны за это расплачиваться, посещала все реже. Анри никогда не хотел свободы. И сейчас не собирался о ней мечтать. Но стоило вспомнить рабство у Правителя Ада — прекрасное, почти добровольное рабство в обмен за привилегии, без унизительных принуждений к сексу и без запретов на секс — накрывала всепоглощающая тоска. Правитель Ада никогда не грозился убить Мираэль за предательство, в котором она не виновата. Никогда не требовал ему прислуживать, выполнять прихоти. Четко озвучивал, чего хочет. И в основном хотел только шпионажа, похищений и убийств, чтобы защитить Ад.  
Айон держал за волосы, до упора вгоняя в рот свой член. Из глаз текли слезы, но Анри терпел, боясь снова разозлить его. Брат рывком оттянул голову назад и, кончив на лицо, вытер член волосами. Анри бессильно упал, утыкаясь носом в кровать. Как же тяжело, как же невыносимо было чувствовать себя бесправной вещью...  
Айон поднял на руки и, уложив к себе на колени, погладил по щеке.  
— Анри... — тихо позвал он. — Объясни мне, почему ты так поступил.  
Приоткрыв глаза, Анри увидел перед собой взгляд, полный грусти. И отвернулся, прикусывая губу.  
— Из-за Мираэль...  
Айон тяжело вздохнул и, скользнув рукой к ладони, сжал ее. То бил и насиловал, то ласкал и говорил о любви... Невыносимо было гадать, что взбредет ему в голову в следующий момент.  
— И почему ты передумал?  
— Потому что ты нужен мне... — шепнул Анри, переплетая их пальцы. Ведь больше никого не осталось...  
— Нужен... — мрачно усмехнулся брат. К сожалению, он никогда не был дураком. — Нужен... Если я умру, у тебя никого не останется. Тебе некуда будет идти. Не это ли причина?  
— Я понимаю, что ты не можешь мне верить... Но ты не выгнал меня и не убил...  
— Исключительно из жалости.  
— Разве тебе присуща жалость?  
— К тебе — да.  
И почему его проницательность всегда касалась только каких-нибудь мерзостей? Опасно было лгать ему. Недоговаривать. Скрывать то, что он запрещал. Но почему-то он, вздохнув, высвободил из ремней затекшие руки. И с омерзительной нежностью произнес:  
— Я тебя люблю... Я должен о тебе заботиться...  
Анри сел на кровати, внимательно глядя на брата. Тот снова вздохнул. Положив руку на макушку, потрепал по волосам и чуть улыбнулся.  
— Хватит с тебя...  
— Ты больше не улыбаешься, как раньше... — заметил Анри, опуская глаза. Айон мрачно усмехнулся.  
— Анри... Ты отдал меня на смерть...  
Что можно было на это ответить? Эти слова были правдой. Здесь нечего было возразить.  
— Больно? — спросил Айон, снимая ошейник. И, дождавшись измученного кивка, взял на руки и понес в ванную.  
— Ты простил меня? — тихо произнес Анри, когда брат опустил в воду. — Я бы... Тебе такое не простил...  
Айон тяжело вздохнул и, быстро сбросив с себя одежду, залез в ванну, прижимая к себе.  
— Да, Анри... Вот и я тебя не прощаю...  
— Я дурак... — виновато всхлипнул Анри.  
— Осознание проблемы — первый шаг к ее устранению, — усмехнулся Айон.  
В любой другой момент Анри бы обиделся. Сейчас же вообще никак не среагировал. Как можно было язвить в ответ, если брат был прав?  
— Все нормально, Анри... Просто не делай так больше... — прошептал Айон, улыбаясь. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был всегда со мной...  
Анри уткнулся брату в плечо, цепляясь за него когтями. Верил ли он?.. Хотелось только утешения... Хотелось снова знать, что братик рядом и всегда будет заботиться...  
Ничто другое не имело значения. Все рухнуло. Ада больше не было. Бессмысленно было скучать по нему и по жизни с Мираэль.  
Улыбнувшись, Айон приобнял за пояс, прижимая бедром к себе. Заставляя вздрогнуть и чуть смутиться. Глядя как-то тепло и спокойно улыбаясь. Анри отвернулся в смущении, краснея. Брат со смехом развернул к себе и, замерев на секунду, нежно поцеловал. Анри задохнулся на мгновение и тут же почувствовал, как крепкие руки обвиваются вокруг истерзанного тела. А горячий язык скользнул в рот...  
Анри замер, наслаждаясь поцелуем. Айон чуть покусывал губы, легонько касался языком языка. Когда поцелуй стал глубже, он сильнее прижал к себе, прижимая колено к паху. Анри задрожал от сладостного томления и обнял его за шею, выгибаясь дугой и прижимаясь всем телом.  
Айон вдруг резко отстранился, разрывая поцелуй и сбрасывая с себя преданно обнимающие руки. Анри так отчаянно посмотрел ему в глаза, как никогда раньше, наверное, задавая немой вопрос. Айон улыбнулся и потрепал по волосам. Пробежался цепким взглядом по обнаженному телу. Таким пристальным, что Анри не выдержал.  
— Хватит пожирать меня глазами!  
— Я не пожираю... — задумчиво протянул Айон. — Я любуюсь.  
И, рассмеявшись, прижал к себе. Анри хмыкнул, расслабляясь и откидывая голову. Погрузив пальцы в его волосы, Айон принялся бережно намыливать их.  
— Сиди спокойно, — предупредил он.  
— Я и так сижу спокойно! — заявил Анри и тут же начал отплевываться от шампуня.  
— Ребенок... Сказал же... — вздохнул Айон.  
Анри презрительно фыркнул. Айон смыл шампунь с волос и принялся намыливать все тело. Когда он спустился к паху, Анри попытался увернуться от мочалки.  
— Капризный ты мальчишка... — усмехнулся брат и, вдруг обхватив за ноги, провел языком по животу. Анри дернулся, сводя ноги вместе и пытаясь его оттолкнуть. — Ну как? Мне тебя вылизывать или все-таки лучше мочалкой?  
— М-мочалкой... — запнулся Анри, представив себе первый вариант.  
Айон рассмеялся, прижавшись щекой к животу. Тиская, как свою игрушку. Забавляясь, играя. Анри только вздохнул и смирился, хоть и не мог перестать смущаться от такого обращения.  
Закончив с мытьем, брат снова увлек в воду, уложив себе на грудь. Принимаясь расслабленными движениями поглаживать спину. Анри улегся поудобнее, нежась в теплой воде. Это был просто рай для измученного тела.  
Он скользнул языком по клыкам брата, но тот перехватил поцелуй, обвив свой язык вокруг его. Почему-то накрыло умиротворяющее спокойствие. Вспомнилось детство. Когда выдавалась свободная минутка, они любили лежать, обнявшись. Чувствуя тепло друг друга. Дремали, ласкались друг к другу. И было так хорошо...  
— Айон... — тихо прошептал Анри, вплетая пальцы в седые волосы.  
— Что? — так же тихо ответил тот.  
— Я люблю тебя...  
— Может, мне все-таки вымыть тебя языком? — игриво усмехнулся Айон, целуя в грудь. Анри вздрогнул, чувствуя, как лицо заливается краской.  
— Не надо...  
— Опять споришь? — шутливо нахмурился брат.  
— Да иди ты... Повелитель... — вымученно вздохнул Анри.  
— Обиделся? — засмеялся Айон.  
— Угу, — угрюмо подтвердил Анри.  
Айон куснул за ушко, заставив издать короткий стон. Поцеловал, залез языком в раковину, вылизывая ее. Принялся посасывать острый кончик. Анри прикрыл глаза, тихо постанывая и царапая его когтями. Почувствовав теплый рот, обволакивающий ушко влажной слюной, он захныкал от горячего взрыва в паху, упираясь твердым членом брату в бедро. Посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, тяжело дыша, постанывая и похныкивая.  
— Ну, скажи, что тебе это нужно... — страстно выдохнул Айон прямо в губы. — Попроси меня...  
— Прошу... — прошептал Анри. Айон медленно провел пальцем по губам.  
— Нет, Анри... Не так... Совсем не так...  
Поняв, что он имеет в виду, Анри поцеловал его руку и умоляюще выдохнул:  
— Повелитель... Мне очень нужна твоя ласка...  
Айон усмехнулся, вцепляясь в волосы и притягивая к себе. Анри заскулил от несильной боли, подаваясь вперед.  
— Заслужи... — хищно ухмыльнулся брат.  
— Что я должен сделать?.. — всхлипнул Анри.  
Айон упивался его беспомощностью, зависимостью, податливостью и послушанием. Властный взгляд заставлял трястись от неконтролируемого страха.  
— Там, в шкафу, лежит плеть, — с усмешкой произнес Айон. — Принеси мне ее.  
Анри задрожал и припал к нему.  
— Не надо...  
— Братик, я приказал тебе... — вкрадчиво напомнил Айон и, ласково пробежавшись пальцами по плечам, потерся щекой о шею. — Или ты снова решил не выполнить мой приказ?  
Очередной спектакль. Чтобы показать, кто здесь главный.  
— Нет, повелитель... — преданно прошептал Анри.  
Он привык. Он правда привык, что у него больше вообще нет никаких прав. Закон в Аду гарантировал хоть какую-то безопасность. Неприкосновенность. Там не казнили кого попало только потому, что у повелителя не задался день.  
Но было так страшно обо всем этом сказать. И так хотелось тепла. Иллюзии семьи. Люди никогда бы не приняли. Некуда было идти.  
Анри встал и принес плеть. Айон хлестнул ей по воздуху, с усмешкой наблюдая, как брат вздрагивает от ее свиста, и хищно сверкнул глазами.  
— Вставай на колени. Можешь опереться о стену. Попытаешься увернуться — изобью безо всякой жалости. Понял?  
Анри сглотнул, но, несмотря на страх, подчинился. Встав у стены, прикрыл глаза и закусил губу, надеясь, что не придется слишком сильно кричать. Айон ударил по спине, оставив на ней рубец. Заставив тихо вскрикнуть и выгнуться. Ухмыльнулся и ударил еще несколько раз. Анри повизгивал, мотаясь из стороны в сторону от каждого удара, но даже не пытался увернуться.  
Ему нравилась эта экзекуция. Нравился хищный взгляд, за которым брат прятал свою боль. Нравилось визжать под ударами плети, услаждая его искалеченную душу. Податливо дергаться, выгибаясь и цепляясь когтями за стену. И это подобострастие уже не пугало. Он уже не помнил, как было иначе. Когда не приходилось думать об ублажении жестокого тирана своими страданиями. Когда наказывал Правитель Ада. Который никогда не был семьей.  
Плеть обвивалась вокруг тела, оставляя уже кровоточащие рубцы, Айон бил прямо по ним, заставляя кричать еще громче. Спина превращалась в кровавое месиво.  
Он бил долго. Очень долго... До тех пор, пока Анри не упал на пол без сил. Только тогда брат поднял и отнес к себе, уложил на кровать. Приподнявшись на постели, Анри посмотрел ему в глаза и увидел в них прежнюю теплоту. А на лице улыбку... И потянулся, извиваясь. Рука Айона легла на живот, заставляя перекатиться на спину.  
— А ты бываешь и послушным, — усмехнулся он, заставляя завести руки за голову и прочно фиксируя их. — Очень этому рад, братик...  
Анри судорожно выдохнул от ощущения жара сильного тела, вдавливающего в кровать. Так близко... Но так недостаточно...  
— Люби меня, — усмехнулся Айон. — Люби... Братик...  
Поцелуй накрыл губы. Анри отвечал пылко, но не слишком уверенно. Казалось, Айон в любой момент ударит снова. Но он отстранился и с нежностью посмотрел в глаза, прикасаясь к налитому кровью члену. А потом, заметив, как брат застонал и нервно дернулся, хохотнув, раздвинул ему ноги коленом.  
Анри прикрыл глаза и тут же ощутил, как Айон вошел резким рывком, причиняя боль, разрывая изнутри. Из глаз сами собой потекли слезы. Он вцепился когтями себе в ладони, но брат переплел их пальцы, не позволяя раздирать себе руки до крови. И лишь скользнул глубже, увеличил темп, начал двигаться яростней, когда Анри захныкал, судорожно дернувшись. Когда взвыл, выгибаясь дугой и ерзая на члене, пытаясь соскользнуть с него. Айон только сильнее придавил к кровати, заставив завопить от боли, неистово дергаясь и метаясь из стороны в сторону.  
— Айон... — выдавил Анри. — Хватит...  
— Нет, — коротко отрезал тот.  
Анри разрыдался. Его била крупная дрожь. Для Айона это была просто очередная пытка... Очередной способ причинить боль и унизить... Он хрипло рычал, явно наслаждаясь этим. Кровать скрипела, а беспомощно распластанное по ней тело податливо дергалось в такт его движениям. Анри рыдал в голос. Брату было все равно...  
— Ненавижу... — всхлипнул он. — Ненавижу тебя...  
Айон вдруг замер, а потом со всей силы ударил по лицу, разбив губу до крови. Голова мотнулась в сторону. Когда он схватил за горло, Анри захрипел, но не нашел в себе сил сопротивляться.  
— Братик... — умоляюще всхлипнул он. — Братик...  
Хватка ослабла. Секунду спустя он почувствовал, как боль внутри понемногу угасает. Айон осторожно коснулся волос. Анри рыдал, отвернувшись и обняв подушку, уткнувшись в нее лицом. Брат погладил по дрожащей спине.  
— Прости, Анри... Прости...  
— Тебе просто все равно... — отчаянно всхлипнул Анри. — Все равно...  
— Нет... Нет, мне не все равно... — возразил Айон. Анри резко обернулся к нему.  
— За что ты меня ударил?!  
— За твои слова...  
— Я готов их повторить!  
Айон отвернулся, закрывая лицо рукой. Неужели ему правда было не плевать? Ну конечно. В кои-то веки обидел не он, а его, сказав правду. Тиран не считал себя тираном. Он считал, что неповиновение должно караться. Выстроил себе воображаемую иерархию. Заставил поверить в нее.  
— Ублюдок... Сволочь... — прошипел Анри, желая причинить ему ту же боль. — Я для тебя просто вещь... Раб... Тебе плевать, что мне больно... Тебе всегда было плевать...  
Айон молчал, не двигаясь. Не глядя на брата. Чувствуя на себе его полный ненависти взгляд. А потом порывисто обнял. Анри вонзил когти ему в грудь, но он только сильнее прижал к себе, зарываясь лицом в волосы. Позволяя ощутить свою дрожь. Анри обмяк в крепких объятиях, позволяя целовать свое лицо, тереться о щеку, оставляя на ней слезы...  
Айон провел рукой по груди, страстно впиваясь в губы. Сплетаясь языками. И потянул за волосы, заставляя чуть откинуть голову назад. Целуя так неистово, что перехватывало дыхание. Анри трепетал в его объятиях, чувствуя, что принадлежит ему. И хотелось принадлежать полностью, без остатка...  
Айон нежно провел рукой по спине, углубляя поцелуй. Анри с наслаждением подался вперед и потерся восставшей плотью о его живот. Брат погладил по волосам и куснул за ушко, заставив тихо пискнуть.  
— Анри... — прошептал он с придыханием. — Я всегда был для тебя повелителем... Ради которого ты сделал бы все...  
— Да... — тихо ответил Анри. — Ты и сейчас мой повелитель...  
И вздрогнул, когда Айон игриво лизнул ушко.  
— Доставь мне удовольствие... Ты все еще виноват...  
— Что мне сделать? — преданно и послушно спросил Анри.  
— Встань на колени, — ласково попросил Айон.  
Анри опустился на колени, и брат вцепился ему в волосы, притягивая ближе к своему паху. Поняв, чего он хочет, Анри коснулся руками его члена и осторожно взял в рот, стараясь не задеть клыками. Айон вздрогнул, сильнее стискивая волосы. Заставляя болезненно заныть у корней.  
Мягкие губы сомкнулись вокруг возбужденной плоти. Анри даже вполовину не смог заглотить ее, начав давиться, но, получив одобрительное поглаживание, стал ласкать языком головку, посасывая, как конфету. Неумело, но Айону, похоже нравилось... Он улыбался и хрипел от наслаждения, иногда дергая за волосы — требуя двигаться быстрее. Обычно он не позволял просто ласкать. Грубо трахал в рот и наслаждался беспомощностью своего раба. Так что это, пожалуй, был не худший вариант...  
Анри потянулся рукой к своему члену, но брат требовательно дернул за волосы, запрещая. Анри зажмурился, на глазах от боли выступили слезы. Сперма растеклась внутри рта, и он проглотил ее, поднимаясь с колен и избегая смотреть Айону в глаза.  
— Молодец, братик... — похвалил тот, погладив по щеке. И обнял, прижимая к себе и целуя в ушко. — Ну-ну, не плачь...  
— Я люблю тебя... — тихо всхлипнул Анри. Ведь этого он хотел?  
— Я тебя тоже люблю, Анри...  
Осторожно положив брата на постель, Айон начал покрывать поцелуями его тело. Он был так нежен, так боялся снова причинить боль...  
— Ты боишься меня потерять?.. — выдохнул Анри.  
— Очень боюсь...  
Он застонал от поцелуя в шею. От поцелуев по всему телу оставались следы, темно-алые, похожие на клеймо... Айон кусал губы, целовал глаза, слизывал слезы...  
Но в памяти так некстати всплыла Мираэль. Как она улыбалась, как любила... Анри тихо зашипел сквозь зубы. Айон не остановился, продолжая ласкать, но он с силой оттолкнул его, вскакивая с кровати. Как брату вообще это удавалось? Что случилось с психикой за время, проведенное с ним? Почему внутри то вспыхивала пламенная ненависть, то страх, то отчаянное желание любви и тепла? И никак не выходило определиться. Господи... Почему, за что? За то, что они семья?  
— Что такое, Анри? — мрачно спросил Айон, буравя тяжелым взглядом. — Какой бред снова пришел тебе в голову?  
— Да пошел ты... — прошипел тот. — Я тебя все равно ненавижу...  
— Пару минут назад ты говорил совсем другое, — усмехнулся Айон.  
Анри зарычал от злости. Брат вдруг быстро встал и схватил за запястья.  
— Не хочешь по-хорошему? — угрожающе вопросил он.  
Анри протестующе дернулся. Айон криво ухмыльнулся и с силой бросил на кровать. Уселся сверху, связывая руки.  
— С меня довольно. Не хочешь слушаться — я тебя заставлю.  
Анри дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, но получил удар по лицу. Кровь потекла по подбородку из рассеченной губы. Айон удовлетворенно усмехнулся.  
— Продолжим?  
— Ублюдок... — зашипел Анри.  
Айон наклонился к лицу, надавливая пальцем прямо на глаз. Анри истерично задергался, вопя и пытаясь как-то помешать. Но брат схватил за подбородок, вцепляясь в него когтями.  
— Братик, перестань... — умоляюще всхлипнул Анри в полном отчаянии. — Пожалуйста, не надо больше... Что я сделал?..  
Айон ударил прямо в пустую глазницу. Голова дернулась, окропив кровью простыни. Анри пронзительно закричал, дергаясь в истерике. Брат с силой надавил на второй глаз.  
— Не-е-е-ет!!! — заорал Анри. — Не надо!!!  
Айон словно не слышал. Дальше Анри будто бы погрузился в небытие. Он помнил только, как его развязали и бросили куда-то, где он сразу же отключился.  
Он очнулся от бережных прикосновений. Мог чувствовать их, но перед глазами по-прежнему было темно.  
— Прости меня, Анри... — тихо прошептал Айон. — Прости...  
Анри всхлипнул и поднес руки к глазам. Бесполезно — перед ними стояла лишь непроглядная тьма. Брат с нежностью погладил по волосам.  
— Зрение скоро восстановится... Потерпи чуть-чуть...  
Анри на ощупь нашел его лицо и тут же отдернул руку. По щекам текли слезы... Айон поймал ладонь у своего лица и поцеловал.  
— Прости меня... Брат... Если сможешь... — попросил он с ужасающей искренностью. Анри зарыдал, сжимаясь в комочек, и почувствовал, как его прижали к теплой груди. — Я больше не буду... Больше не буду заставлять тебя что-то делать... Если тебе плохо со мной... Уходи...  
Он целовал лицо. Нос, щеки, лоб, уши... Анри попытался взять себя в руки. Хотя и было ужасно больно... Но он не хотел, ни за что не хотел снова оставаться один. Он погладил Айона по волосам, пытаясь на ощупь найти губами его губы. Тот отпрянул, а потом еще крепче прижал к себе.  
— Прости... — снова повторил он. — Прости...  
— Айон... — хрипло позвал Анри.  
— Что, Анри?..  
— Ты меня ненавидишь?  
— Нет...  
Голос странно дрогнул. Мрачно усмехнувшись, Анри спросил:  
— Тогда чем я заслужил такое?  
— Ты не заслужил такого... — тихо ответил Айон.  
— Ты сумасшедший, — продолжил Анри. — Помешанный на власти и своих бредовых идеях... Ты чудовище...  
Айон уткнулся в волосы, окропляя их слезами. Он так крепко сжимал в объятиях. Так собственнически. Он никогда не перестал бы смотреть как на вещь.  
— Анри... Это не так... Ты не понимаешь... Я люблю тебя, ты мне очень нужен... Я боюсь, что ты уйдешь... Разозлишься на меня и уйдешь...  
— Уйду, — уверенно отрезал Анри. — Когда снова смогу видеть.  
Брат медленно провел пальцами по щеке.  
— Значит, этого не случится... Лучше ты будешь искалечен... Но будешь здесь, со мной... Всегда рядом...  
— Я ненавижу тебя.  
Пальцы дрогнули и прочертили когтями кровавые полосы.  
— Каждый раз, когда ты будешь это говорить, я буду делать тебе больно...  
Анри стиснул зубы и вцепился брату в горло. Айон отбросил одним ударом, вставая и пиная ногой в живот. Анри так и остался лежать на полу, слыша, как удаляются его шаги.  
Он не знал, сколько дней провел в одиночестве, прежде чем снова смог разглядеть хоть что-то вокруг. Глаза понемногу восстановились, и он обнаружил, что находится в своей комнате. Окна и дверь в ней были заперты наглухо, и оставалось только ждать, пока придет брат. Пытка одиночеством. Это было невыносимо.  
Айон пришел через несколько дней. Анри спал, отвернувшись лицом к стене, но сразу проснулся от того, что его погладили по голове. Он не повернулся, продолжая притворяться спящим. Брат все продолжал гладить. Нежно, сначала по волосам, потом по спине. Наклонившись, поцеловал в плечо. И вздрогнул, когда Анри схватил его за волосы, заглядывая в глаза, притягивая к себе, впиваясь в губы поцелуем.  
— Я соскучился... — тихо прошептал он, отстраняясь. — Тебя долго не было...  
— Ты простил?.. — изумленно выдохнул Айон.  
— Нет... — лукаво улыбнулся Анри. — Ты пока не заслужил...  
Он обнял брата за шею, притягивая вплотную к себе. И обнимал, расслабившись, подставив лицо под поцелуи. А потом зарылся лицом в его рубашку, будто желая укрыться от всего мира в родных объятиях.  
— Я хочу обладать тобой... — тихо прошептал Айон. — Но я хочу сделать тебя счастливым...  
Он потянул за волосы, отрывая от своей груди, и накрыл поцелуем губы. Анри прижался, обвивая его ногами. Руки брат снова завел ему за голову и хищно усмехнулся, глядя на то, как он цепляется пальцами за спинку кровати.  
Когда Айон уперся коленом в пах, Анри судорожно выдохнул, не зная, чего теперь ожидать.  
— Я тебя сначала немножко помучаю, — предупредил брат.  
— Как помучаешь? — насторожился Анри.  
Айон усмехнулся, сдирая с него одежду и раздеваясь сам. Оставив полностью обнаженным, он провел ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра. Анри вздрогнул, стыдливо отворачиваясь и прикрывая глаза. И слегка напрягся, ерзая на постели. Тихо захныкал, когда прикосновения стали совсем уж невыносимо жаркими. Айон провел языком по животу, оставляя на коже влажный след и провоцируя выгнуться дугой навстречу. А потом перевернул на живот, подхватывая за пояс и прижимаясь сзади. Анри уткнулся лицом в кровать, дрожа. Он принадлежал брату... Стоя в столь унизительной позе и ожидая, пока тот возьмет его...  
Айон потерся щекой об изогнутую спину и вошел. И медленно входил все глубже, заставляя сдавленно постанывать. Анри вцепился когтями в простыни и закусил губу. Выгнувшись и запрокинув голову, сам подался назад, насаживаясь на член до упора. Брат хрипло выдохнул, утыкаясь лбом в спину.  
— Айон... — тихо выдохнул Анри.  
— Что? — прохрипел тот.  
— Я же для тебя просто вещь?..  
— Анри... — процедил брат, больно сжимая горло. — Просто заткнись и не мешай мне наслаждаться моментом.  
Анри тихо пискнул, когда он начал двигаться. Резкими рывками, словно разрывая изнутри. Кровать скрипела, тело податливо дергалось в такт движениям. Анри скулил и дрожал, цепляясь за простыни. Из глаз текли слезы. Айону было плевать.  
— Тебе неприятно? — прошептал он, наклоняясь к ушку и слегка прикусывая.  
— Ты же все равно не остановишься... — всхлипнул Анри.  
Айон вышел из него и перевернул на спину, меняя позу. Анри судорожно свел ноги вместе, а он только усмехнулся, целуя колени.  
— Анри... Пока ты меня не удовлетворишь, я никуда тебя не пущу... Так что прекрати выделываться... А то накажу...  
Анри громко всхлипнул, сжимаясь и зажмуривая глаза. Айон снова развел его ноги. Сжал в руке вяло стоящий член. Анри вздрогнул, подаваясь вперед. Застонал от наслаждения, когда брат провел языком по всей длине возбужденной плоти. Когда обхватил губами, посасывая головку, обволакивая теплой влажной слюной. От таких ласк удалось кончить почти сразу.  
Проглотив сперму, Айон лег грудью брату на живот.  
— Ну что, братик? Твоя очередь доставлять мне удовольствие.  
Разомлевший Анри с готовностью подставился под прикосновения. Проведя языком по груди, Айон прикусил сосок, с наслаждением ловя сладкий стон.  
Наконец он снова вошел, впиваясь когтями в бедра и терзая изнутри такое приятное тело. Анри кричал, извиваясь и прижимаясь к нему вплотную.  
— Хороший братик, — усмехнулся Айон.  
И тут же хрипло застонал, кончая. Повалился рядом, прижимая к себе. Анри дрожал и поскуливал, прильнув к нему и расцеловывая мокрую от пота грудь. Слишком тяжело было попытаться уйти. И не менее тяжело — признать, что жизнь превратилась в кошмар. Поэтому так хотелось продолжать играть с братом в семью. Делать вид, что все нормально. Хоть иногда сдавали нервы и накрывало прозрение... Это лечилось новой порцией наказаний и ласк.  
— В следующий раз можем поменяться местами, — усмехнулся Айон, гладя по спине.  
— С удовольствием! — огрызнулся Анри.  
Брат рассмеялся, целуя в глаза.


	4. Глава 3. Сквозь бытие

Анри сидел на подоконнике, задумчиво глядя в окно, когда брат неслышно подошел сзади и обнял, заставив вздрогнуть и чуть отстраниться. Как же он любил портить прекрасные моменты наедине с собой... А ведь они были так редки. Чаще в одиночестве накрывали пугающие и гнетущие мысли. Но сейчас было так хорошо смотреть на облака за окном, а он помешал...  
— Что такое, Анри? — вздохнул Айон.  
— Ничего, — буркнул тот. Хотелось, чтобы брат оставил в покое. Но он обхватил за пояс и сцепил руки в замок.  
— А раз ничего... И раз ты все равно ничем не занят...  
Анри дернулся. Любой, кто хоть немного уважал чужое личное пространство, уже понял бы вполне очевидный намек.  
— Ты стал каким-то непослушным, братик... — вздохнул Айон, наклоняясь к ушку. — Давно я тебя не наказывал...  
— Отстань! — процедил Анри. — Дай мне побыть одному!  
— Я хочу тебя... Я твой повелитель... И ты должен исполнять мои приказы... — усмехнулся Айон, утыкаясь в затылок. Анри сердито засопел.  
— Хочешь покомандовать — иди командуй кем-нибудь еще!  
— Нет, братик... Мне нужен только ты...  
— Мне этим гордиться? — фыркнул Анри.  
Айон куснул ушко и нежно провел пальцем по губам. Анри в ответ укусил за палец и сердито рыкнул.  
— Вот же вредина... — вздохнул брат, разворачивая к себе за плечи.  
Анри спрыгнул с подоконника и пошел прочь, но Айон удержал за локоть. Как же хотелось, чтобы он провалился на месте сию же секунду. Анри дернулся, но, убедившись, что его держат крепко, развернулся и ударил брата по лицу, рассчитывая, что тот увернется. Однако Айон не успел...  
Отпрянув, Анри виновато посмотрел на струйку крови, стекающую по его подбородку. Взгляд брата был полон грусти и легкого разочарования. Приблизившись, Анри поцеловал разбитые губы.  
— Прости, братик... Я не хотел...  
Айон отстранился.  
— Перестань, Анри. Ты ненавидишь меня.  
— Неправда... Просто я несдержанный и вспыльчивый...  
— Надо тебя воспитывать, — усмехнулся Айон.  
— Не надо! — нахмурился Анри.  
Айон стер кровь со своего подбородка и задумчиво оглядел окровавленную руку.  
— Надо, братик... Я не хочу вечно ходить избитым.  
Фыркнув, Анри слизал кровь с его руки, очень надеясь, что дальше слов дело не зайдет.  
— Когда ты меньше всего можешь себя контролировать? — задумчиво спросил Айон.  
— Когда злюсь, — машинально бросил Анри. Брат усмехнулся, положив ладонь ему на затылок.  
— Ты ведь злишься, когда я пытаюсь тобой командовать? Считаешь это унизительным?  
— Считаю, — мрачно буркнул Анри.  
— Раздевайся, — приказал Айон, отходя и садясь в кресло.  
Анри пробурчал что-то протестующее, но покорно начал раздеваться. Брат с ухмылкой смотрел на него, сцепив пальцы. Заставляя отвернуться, покраснев от стыда под пристальным взглядом.  
— Смотри мне в глаза, — усмехнулся Айон.  
— Отстань, — огрызнулся Анри. Айон со вздохом покачал головой.  
— Непослушный капризный мальчишка...  
Анри фыркнул и, раздевшись до конца, все же встретился с ним взглядом. И этот взгляд совсем не понравился...  
— Иди сюда, — велел Айон.  
Положив ладони на бедра, он притянул ближе. Анри вздрогнул, когда властные руки переползли на ягодицы и сжали, впиваясь когтями. Но потом брат отпустил и скомандовал:  
— Вставай на четвереньки.  
— Зачем? — огрызнулся Анри.  
— Не спорь, — усмехнулся Айон.  
Ругаясь сквозь зубы, Анри подчинился. Брат положил ноги ему на спину, заставляя прогнуться и тихо охнуть.  
— Ну, как ощущения? — усмехнулся он.  
— Тебе еще смешно? — процедил Анри. — Я тебе не подставка для ног!  
— Для тебя — самое то, — засмеялся Айон и одарил скептическим взглядом, прищурив один глаз. — Меньше будешь выпендриваться.  
— Это ты мне так тактично указал мое место?  
— Что-то вроде того.  
Айон закинул ногу на ногу, заставив вздрогнуть, и, взяв со стола книгу, принялся читать.  
— Ты охренел! — не выдержал Анри через пару минут. Брат вопросительно поднял бровь.  
— Да неужели? Лучше молчи, если не хочешь стоять с кляпом во рту.  
Анри зарычал, трясясь от злости. Айон довольно усмехнулся.  
— Ну как, братик, будешь еще на меня злиться?  
— Не буду! — со злостью заявил Анри.  
Айон покачал головой, вздыхая и перелистывая страницу. Он читал, наверное, около часа, а Анри все это время стоял на карачках, служа ему подставкой для ног. Ближе к концу он уже начал понемногу думать, что так и должно быть. Но Айон наконец отложил книгу, убрал ноги и разрешил встать.  
— Как думаешь, Анри, ты заслужил награду за свое послушание? — усмехнулся он, снова положив руки на бедра. Анри вздрогнул и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Тебе решать... Повелитель...  
Айон улыбнулся и медленно провел языком по животу. Если он и наказывал, то расплачивался за это очень щедро...  
Он откинулся на спинку кресла, потянув за собой. Забравшись к нему на колени, Анри стал раздевать его, лаская обнажающуюся кожу. Айон улыбался и тихо постанывал, запустив пальцы в растрепанные волосы брата, пока теплый язычок выписывал узоры у него на груди.  
Он потянул вверх, впиваясь в губы страстным и глубоким поцелуем. Анри истомленно застонал, прижимаясь вплотную и чувствуя, как сильно оба они хотят наконец слиться в едином порыве. Айон сжал бедра, приподнимая и насаживая на свой член. Запрокинув голову, Анри громко застонал, скользя по возбужденной плоти. Брат рычал от неутолимого желания, его дыхание сбивалось. Он всегда трахал как дикий, неистовый зверь.  
— Ты... Тоже... Не можешь... Сдерживаться... — выдохнул Анри, делая вынужденные паузы между словами.  
— Я... Тебя... Не бью... — прохрипел Айон.  
— Вся... Разница...  
Достигнув пика удовольствия, они без сил упали в кресло, восстанавливая дыхание. Анри лежал щекой на груди брата, чувствуя, как она вздымается от шумного дыхания. Через пару минут Айон, отдышавшись, запустил пальцы в его волосы.  
— Анри... Ты правда считаешь, что между нами нет разницы?  
— Есть, но незначительная, — фыркнул тот. — Я не могу сдерживать гнев, а ты — любовь...  
— Незначительная, значит? — усмехнулся Айон.  
— Очень незначительная.  
— Значит, ты так ничего и не понял?  
— Понял, — кисло хмыкнул Анри. — Если я еще раз тебя ударю, мне придется опять изображать подставку для ног.  
Айон засмеялся, целуя в макушку. Анри улыбнулся и легонько царапнул его шею, не решившись на что-то большее. Хотя очень хотелось укусить.  
— Нет уж, — коварно усмехнулся брат. — В следующий раз ты не отделаешься так просто.  
— Ах ты сволочь! — возмутился Анри.  
Айон шлепнул по ягодицам, заставив ойкнуть и заткнуться.  
— Прямо сейчас наказать? — игриво поинтересовался он. — А, братик? Наказать?  
— Да ну тебя... — отмахнулся тот устало.  
— Ну вот... — вздохнул Айон, целуя в висок.  
Анри принялся теребить прядь его волос. Не хотелось вставать и что-то делать, хотелось просто быть с братом. Прижиматься к теплой груди, ощущая нежные объятия, вздрагивать от жарких поцелуев.  
— Я люблю тебя, — улыбнулся Айон, ласково глядя в глаза.  
— Зачем озвучивать очевидное? — фыркнул Анри.  
Айон вздохнул и отвернулся. Осталось только мысленно выругать себя за резкость.  
— Я не это хотел сказать...  
— А что ты хотел сказать?  
Не найдя себе оправданий, Анри коснулся его губ, подарив нежный поцелуй. На лицо Айона снова вернулась самодовольная усмешка.  
— Может, тебе вообще молчать? Говорить ты умеешь только гадости, а благодарить у тебя и так неплохо получается...  
Анри показал язык. Шутливо рассердившись, Айон сам поцеловал его, кусая податливо раскрывшиеся губы.  
— Ты иногда бываешь таким властным, что я начинаю тебя бояться... — признался Анри, выгибаясь, чтобы прижаться к нему вплотную. Усмехнувшись, Айон уперся коленом между ног, так, что теперь не вышло бы встать, если бы он не позволил.  
— Не бойся... Я тебе не сделаю ничего плохого...  
— Зашибись хорошее... — хмыкнул Анри.  
— Раз ведешь себя, как истеричный ребенок, надо мне браться за твое воспитание, — засмеялся Айон, целуя в лоб. А потом лишь сильнее прижал к себе, надавив коленом на пах.  
Анри судорожно выдохнул.  
— Это что, тоже часть твоего воспитания?  
— Да.  
Анри хмыкнул, упираясь руками брату в грудь. Нет, все-таки у него всегда была мания величия. И явные комплексы. Он жаждал власти и сурово карал за малейшее неподчинение. Может, виноваты были гены отца, может, детство в Аду... Он ведь всегда завидовал Правителю Ада. Хотел оказаться на его месте. Но Правитель Ада никогда себя так не вел.  
Порой Айон казался жалким. Отчаянно пытающимся почувствовать себя значимым. И Анри сам не понимал, почему продолжает ему подчиняться. Они были близнецами. Равными по силе. Может, дело было в силе духа... Может, в чем-то еще...  
— Все, отпусти меня...  
— Это еще зачем?  
— Внесем разнообразие в нашу жизнь.  
— Меня все устраивает, — усмехнулся Айон.  
— А меня нет! — заявил Анри. — Ты мне не разрешаешь даже за пределы Элизиума вылетать...  
— И не разрешу.  
— Сволочь!  
Айон сбросил с себя и резко встал. Анри прикусил губу.  
— Пошли в небе полетаем... Вместе...  
Это предложение было проигнорировано. Айон молча начал одеваться. В голове Анри на мгновение промелькнула мысль, что лучше бы ему действительно всегда молчать.  
— Братик, прости... — виновато попросил он и вздрогнул, когда Айон схватил за волосы, приподнимая.  
— Так хочешь от меня сбежать?  
— Нет! — воскликнул Анри, чуть не плача. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты мне верил!  
Айон отбросил назад в кресло. Анри тихо всхлипнул, сворачиваясь калачиком, как побитая собака. Брат развернулся и ушел, оставив в одиночестве. Когда за ним захлопнулась дверь, Анри разрыдался, утыкаясь в мягкую спинку кресла. Что он был в силах сделать, чтобы брат теперь смог снова верить ему?..

***

Цепи сковывали запястья. Анри метался будто в бреду, кричал, звал брата, срывая голос. Перед глазами была лишь тьма, тело объял ледяной холод. Он слышал журчание крови, которая скатывалась на землю, и от этого звука начинал сходить с ума.  
Он дернулся и услышал звон цепей. Это, все же, было лучше... Пока кровь не потекла по лицу.

***

Громкий крик разнесся по Элизиуму, и Анри резко сел на постели, дрожа и всхлипывая. Обхватил себя руками, утыкаясь лбом в колени. Больно... Страшно...  
Дверь в комнату открылась, и Айон подошел почти неслышными шагами.  
— Ты кричал и звал меня по имени... Что у тебя тут случилось? — поинтересовался он довольно холодно.  
Анри била крупная дрожь. Сам не понимая, что делает, он встал и обнял брата, разрыдавшись у него на плече. Тот вздрогнул и погладил по волосам.  
— Объясни мне, что произошло...  
Анри всхлипнул, сильнее прижимаясь к нему.  
— Там... Было ужасно... Там кровь... Цепи... Темно и холодно... И нет... Тебя...  
— Тебе приснился кошмар? — уже мягче спросил Айон.  
Анри кивнул, зарыдав еще громче. Айон сел на кровать и усадил к себе на колени.  
— Теперь я с тобой... — тихо произнес он, гладя по щеке.  
— Не уходи... — умоляюще выдохнул Анри, прижимаясь к нему, дрожа и всхлипывая. Все тело сотрясалось в рыданиях. А на душе царили тьма и страх. — Больше не смей уходить...  
— Хорошо, только успокойся...  
— Я нуждаюсь в тебе...  
Айон поцеловал в ушко, запуская пальцы в мягкие волосы. Некоторое время они просто молчали. Брат гладил по голове, пытаясь успокоить, а Анри все не покидало то чувство ужаса и пустоты, которое он испытывал во сне. Скованный цепями... И повсюду кровь...  
Он задрожал и тихо заскулил, прижимаясь к брату так близко, как только мог. Айон осторожно положил на кровать, обцеловывая лицо. Анри всхлипнул и притянул его ближе, вцепившись в широкие плечи.  
— Заставь меня забыть этот кошмар...  
Айон нежно провел рукой по волосам. Поцеловал. И отстранился, раздеваясь, но потом снова припал к губам. Анри вцепился ему в волосы, жадно кусая губы. Пылко отвечая на утешающий поцелуй. Брат мягко убрал его руки и переплел их пальцы, чтобы он перестал царапать.  
— Айон... — выдохнул Анри, глядя ему в глаза. — Только когда ты рядом, мне хорошо...  
— Тогда я буду рядом, — улыбнулся тот.  
С губ сорвался стон, когда Анри ощутил его в себе. Выгнулся, прижимаясь плотнее и обхватывая ногами. Айон куснул в плечо, ритмично двигаясь и обдавая ухо хриплым дыханием. На какое-то мгновение стало потрясающе хорошо.  
Внезапно Анри вспомнил звук капающей крови, заполняющий все существо, и с пронзительным криком дернулся. Брат держал пришпиленным к кровати, пока он снова не успокоился и не заплакал. А после тяжело вздохнул и лег на него, сцеловывая слезы с лица.  
— Почему?.. — всхлипнул Анри, дрожа. Он не понимал, что с ним происходит. И это пугало не меньше, чем жуткие видения. — Откуда это чувство?..  
— Я не знаю... — тихо произнес Айон. — Мы найдем ответ, но утром... А сейчас успокойся и выспись... Я буду здесь, рядом... Все будет хорошо...  
— Хорошо?! — возмутился Анри. Голос предательски дрогнул. — Хорошо?! Ты вообще понимаешь, как мне плохо?!  
Айон скривился, и Анри увидел презрение в его глазах.  
— Это ты не понимаешь... И все равно не поймешь...  
— Проваливай! Тебе все равно плевать на мою боль! — огрызнулся Анри, резко отталкивая его. Айон схватил за горло, окончательно выходя из себя.  
— Мне плевать на твою боль?! А тебе?! Ты задумался хоть раз, что мне бывает больно?!  
— Не бывает! — яростно заявил Анри.  
Айон ударил головой о спинку кровати. Анри попытался вырваться, но брат схватил за волосы и куда-то потащил. Нет, он никогда не пытался по-настоящему заботиться. Только усиленно делал вид и требовал благодарности. На самом деле ему было плевать. Он всегда любил лишь самого себя. И думал о себе. А всех остальных использовал, чтобы чего-то достичь.  
Анри верещал и брыкался, но Айон только бил, стоило начать дергаться слишком сильно. Он приволок на нижний ярус Элизиума и, бросив в темную комнату без окон, захлопнул дверь. Анри как будто снова остался без глаз...  
Он подбежал к двери и, ударив по ней кулаками, бессильно опустился на колени. От этого ощущения прошиб холодный пот. Сон... Те кошмарные чувства снова возвращались. Анри с мольбой выкрикнул имя брата, но тот не отозвался. Демон уткнулся лбом в пол, дрожа всем телом. Это было невыносимо... Издав нечеловеческой крик и до крови впившись в голову когтями, он лишился чувств.

Снова этот холод... Оковы... Анри не может сопротивляться. Больно... И запах крови... Он уже не отталкивает, а притягивает... Манит убить, заставляя подчиниться...  
Руки смыкаются вокруг шеи брата. Анри не осознает, что делает — лишь жаждет крови. Из сдавленного горла вырывается хрип, и Айон, резко открыв глаза, вырывается, скатываясь с кровати. Анри недовольно рычит и снова бросается на него, замечая ужас в фиолетовых глазах. Айон с силой бьет в челюсть, и Анри падает, ударившись головой об пол.

Он очнулся на кровати. Брат гладил по волосам, положив его голову себе на колени.  
— Айон... — всхлипнул Анри, холодея от ужаса. — Это... Это не я... Я не хотел... Я не мог...  
— Я знаю, Анри... Знаю... — тихо ответил тот, приложив палец к его губам.  
Анри разрыдался, уткнувшись Айону в колени. Он успокаивающе гладил по плечам, но совсем не становилось легче. Жизнь всегда была не сахар, но еще никогда не превращалась в такой нескончаемый кошмар.  
— Ты теперь все равно меня убьешь... — с надрывом произнес Анри. Брат вздрогнул и прижал к себе, обнимая.  
— Нет, Анри...  
— Если ты этого не сделаешь, я тебя убью... И хватит меня успокаивать, хватит мне врать!  
Анри оттолкнул брата, падая лицом в подушку. Айон погладил по спине и лег сверху, зарываясь лицом в волосы. Обнимая, вселяя веру, что ему не все равно.  
— Я не дам ничему отнять тебя у меня...  
Анри дернулся. Айон ласково поцеловал в затылок.  
— Поверь мне, Анри... Я все сделаю, чтобы тебя спасти... — пообещал он. И успокаивающе поцеловал в ушко, когда Анри задрожал и всхлипнул. — Спи... Завтра я придумаю, что делать...  
— Ты не убьешь меня, когда я усну?..  
— А ты меня?  
Анри перевернулся на спину и, посмотрев брату в глаза, чмокнул его в губы.  
— Свяжи меня... На всякий случай...  
— А ты себя уже нормально чувствуешь? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Айон, выполняя просьбу — пристегивая руки ремнями к спинке кровати.  
— Нормально... — выдохнул Анри. Брат улыбнулся и нежно поцеловал в губы, ласково касаясь рукой волос.  
— Ты собираешься извиняться за то, что чуть меня не убил?  
— Сейчас? — напрягся Анри. — Ты уверен, что я не попытаюсь убить тебя в процессе?  
Айон усмехнулся и провел рукой по вожделенному телу.  
— Вообще-то ты сам виноват, братик... Вечно вляпываешься в неприятности...  
Анри застонал, когда он начал целовать бедра. Наверное, отвлечься и правда было не худшей идеей... Но порой казалось, что только это и нужно брату в любой ситуации. Секс позволял ему особенно остро ощущать свою власть.  
— Ты обещал, что меня не убьешь...  
— Не смей о таком даже думать, — недовольно велел Айон, шлепнув по ягодицам.  
— Хорошо... — всхлипнул Анри, прикусывая губу и чувствуя, как брат входит в него.  
Он с наслаждением двигался, а Анри лежал почти неподвижно и плакал, отвернувшись. Спустя пару минут Айон склонился над его лицом.  
— Анри... — тихо позвал он, заставляя поднять глаза, и поцеловал в щеку. — Все будет хорошо...  
Анри кивнул, глотая слезы. В это не верилось. Да и вообще... Было ли хоть когда-нибудь по-настоящему хорошо?  
Айон прижал к себе, кончая, и Анри сдавленно застонал, обмякая в его руках. Брат усмехнулся и, сделав еще пару движений, повалился на него, восстанавливая дыхание. Анри заснул почти сразу, до того был измотан. К счастью, больше он в ту ночь не пытался никого убить...  
Утром Айон так и оставил связанным, а сам ушел и вернулся только к вечеру. Сев на кровать, наклонился и поцеловал в лоб, освобождая из плена.  
— Ничего не придумал? — тихо спросил Анри. Голос дрогнул. Айон улыбнулся.  
— Напротив...  
— Что ты будешь делать?  
— Выясню, что с тобой.  
— Как?  
— Проникну в твое подсознание. Амариз все проконтролирует, и если что-то пойдет не так — разорвет наш контакт.  
— Я не хочу! — запротестовал Анри, решительно глядя на брата. — Это опасно!  
Айон посмотрел ледяным взглядом и вдруг с силой ударил, заставляя рухнуть на пол. Встал на одно колено и схватил за горло, притягивая к себе и шипя в лицо:  
— Идиот... Ты понимаешь, чем я рискую, спасая тебя?! Да если ты останешься в таком состоянии, мы все можем умереть! Все умрут только из-за того, что ты вспыльчивый идиот. Упрямый, глупый, маленький безответственный ребенок. Хочешь этого?  
Анри почувствовал, что по щекам текут слезы, и отвернулся, всхлипнув.  
— Тогда убей меня... Если я тебе мешаю...  
Взгляд Айона смягчился.  
— Все, успокойся и пойдем...  
Он встал и подал руку, помогая подняться. Всю дорогу они шли молча. Держались за руки, как на прогулке. Будто ничего не произошло.  
В лаборатории он усадил на кушетку и велел ждать, а сам начал разбираться с технической стороной вопроса. Амариз копошилась рядом, помогая правильно подсоединять провода.  
Да, это было немного безопаснее, чем прямой контакт... Да, это был единственный вариант помимо варианта просто избавиться от непонятной угрозы... Немного утешало то, что он не собирался убивать, а пошел по сложному пути. Но ведь вряд ли из большой любви... Просто иначе над кем бы он властвовал? Кого бы угнетал? Амариз и так стала относиться к нему гораздо прохладнее после всего, что он натворил. Да и ее он уважал... Ей бы он ни за что не приказал ничего столь мерзкого и унизительного... Без нее он, возможно, вообще бы погиб.  
— Связать его? — усмехнулся Айон не то серьезно, не то в шутку. Амариз неожиданно кивнула.  
— Он может все тут разнести, если начнет сопротивляться.  
Айон повернулся к брату.  
— Ты слышал, Анри?  
Тот закатил глаза и выставил вперед руки. Но Айон сперва заставил лечь на кушетку и, лишь когда Анри обхватил ее, туго связал ему руки ремнем.  
— Расслабься, — улыбнулся он, гладя по дрожащей спине.  
Оба погрузились в совместный сон.

***

День, когда был разрушен Ад... Как же давно... С тех пор минули годы.  
Анри в панике метался по кораблю, как и все тогда. Правитель Ада покинул это место. Без него защиты не было. Только смерть.  
До того дня Анри никогда не бывал в центре управления. Ад был огромным — большинство демонов никогда не видели друг друга, о знакомстве не шло и речи. Но здесь и сейчас они двое столкнулись нос к носу.  
Айон узнал, едва увидев. Это лицо, эти глаза... Все — такое знакомое. Такое его.  
— Я могу управлять им, — мрачно сообщил Арей, обдав презрением незваного гостя. — Не мешайся.  
Не поверив мальчишке, Анри оттолкнул его в сторону.

Все та же темнота. Черная, непроглядная. Кровь. И цепи сковали еще сильнее. Анри был обессилен и вымотан. Сломлен...  
В тишине послышались шаги, заглушая звук капающей крови. Лица коснулась теплая ладонь. Демон с трудом поднял голову и тут же снова уронил на грудь.  
— Пойдем со мной, Анри... — услышал он громкий шепот и попытался что-то сказать в ответ, но губы не слушались. Айон погладил по щеке и поцеловал, подцепляя пальцами подбородок. — Пойдем, брат... Я избавлю тебя от оков Ада... Навсегда...  
— Он не пустит меня... — всхлипнул Анри. Айон вздохнул и снова припал к губам.  
— Анри... Не думай... Ни о чем... Никогда... Ты хочешь, чтобы я был счастлив?  
— Хочу...  
— Тогда живи и помогай мне.  
Анри опустил голову. И, вновь взглянув на Айона, вздрогнул от его строгого, неумолимого взгляда. В темноте белела его фигура. Блестели яростные глаза. Он встал и протянул руку, командуя:  
— Сейчас же вставай и пойдем со мной.  
Преодолевая слабость, Анри вложил руку в его ладонь. Оковы, упав, звякнули об пол, позволяя подняться и прижаться к брату. Из темноты донесся душераздирающий крик. Айон повернул лицом к свету, заблестевшему вдали, прижимая к себе спиной и держа за руки. Не давая больше бояться того, что позади.  
— Не раздумывай, Анри... Просто иди за мной... — обжег ухо страстный шепот. — Я так хочу...  
Тьму озарило яркой вспышкой, и сознание отключилось.

***

Анри била дрожь. Он метался в истерике, выкрикивая что-то невразумительное. Айон дал пару пощечин, приводя в чувство.  
— Все... Закончилось?.. — прохрипел Анри, сумев посмотреть на брата осмысленным взглядом. Тот кивнул, внимательно глядя в ответ.  
— Как ты?  
— В порядке... Вроде...  
Айон отвязал руки, и Анри сел на кушетке, потирая запястья. Неужели все и правда закончилось? И что это было? Запоздалое наказание от Правителя Ада? Тогда все получилось неправдоподобно легко...  
— А ты как?  
— А что я? — усмехнулся Айон. — Я тобой доволен.  
Он прижал к себе и погладил по волосам. Так покровительственно и снисходительно, будто одаривал чем-то бесценным. Наверное, он ужасно гордился собой.  
— А все-таки, если бы ты не лез, куда не просят, и слушался приказов... — укорил он, и в самом деле заметно повеселев.  
— Но все же хорошо... — жалобно промямлил Анри. Никак не удавалось разделить его радости. И понемногу начинало казаться, что лучше умереть от проклятья Правителя Ада, чем и дальше торчать в персональном аду, который создал Айон.  
— Нет, братик... Я из-за тебя переживал, нервничал, рисковал собой... Не думаешь же ты, что так легко отделаешься?  
Анри нахмурился и уткнулся Айону в плечо.  
— Ничего себе легко... — пробурчал он недовольно. Брат усмехнулся и повалил на кушетку.  
— Ладно, начнем с чего-нибудь приятного. Мне тебя жалко.  
Анри фыркнул, ясно давая понять, что думает о подобной «жалости». Айон припал к губам, залезая рукой под рубашку. Он не просто не понимал слова «нет». Он отменил право его произносить.  
— Айон... — выдохнул Анри, разрывая поцелуй. — Зачем ты так рисковал ради меня?  
— Ради тебя, — простодушно усмехнулся тот. — Просто ради тебя... Ты мне просто нужен...  
— Для чего?  
— Я тебя люблю.  
— Я чувствую, — хмыкнул Анри, ощущая, как брат надавливает коленом на пах. Айон вздохнул.  
— Как же меня раздражает, когда ты иронизируешь об этом...  
— Твои проблемы! — нагло заявил Анри.  
Айон схватил за волосы, вставая и стаскивая с кушетки. Заставляя оказаться перед ним на коленях.  
— Найди своему рту более полезное применение, чем говорить гадости, — ухмыльнулся он.  
Анри закатил глаза и тут же ойкнул, когда брат больно потянул за волосы. Ругнувшись сквозь зубы, начал расстегивать его брюки. Повезло, что Амариз ушла, когда все закончилось. А может, наоборот... Может, при ней Айон бы не решился снова все это вытворять...  
— Лучше б ты меня вообще спасать не стал...  
Айон вздрогнул и вдруг отбросил на кушетку, ударив об нее спиной и заставив вскрикнуть от боли.  
— Ты вообще никогда не научишься быть благодарным?! — процедил он, опаляя гневным взглядом.  
Анри закусил губу, отводя глаза.  
— Я буду молчать... Я так не думаю... Просто так получается...  
— Ты вообще никак и никогда не думаешь!  
— Накажи меня...  
— Что? Не слышу?  
— Накажи меня, повелитель...  
Айон зловеще сверкнул глазами. Он весь преображался, стоило признать над собой его власть. В том, чтобы служить Правителю Ада, была хоть какая-то доблесть. Солдат сражался за свое государство. За свой народ. А здесь... Анри больше не был солдатом. И служил не государству, а хозяину. Как жалкий цепной пес.  
Он лег на кушетку, сцепляя руки в замок и утыкаясь в него лбом. Застывая в смиренном ожидании наказания. Айон выдернул провод из прибора, с помощью которого спас ему жизнь, и сильно ударил им по спине. Было в этом что-то символичное... Наверно, это отражало всю суть их отношений. Если он и мог спасти, то только чтобы побить.  
— А Амариз не будет против такого применения ее изобретений? — усмехнулся Анри, вздрагивая от очередного удара.  
— Она меня поймет, — ухмыльнулся Айон, отбрасывая провод и прижимаясь сзади.  
Анри подался к нему, шумно выдохнув. Позволяя обнять за пояс и расстегнуть ремень на штанах.  
— Не расслабляйся, братик, — садистски ухмыльнулся Айон. — Это просто передышка. Ты слишком эротично кричишь, когда я тебя бью.  
Он оставил полностью обнаженным. Быстро шепнул на ушко:  
— Я люблю тебя... — и встал, складывая вдвое ремень.  
Анри улыбнулся, не поднимая головы. Ему уже начинала нравиться боль. В ней можно было забыться. Раствориться в потоке крайнего физического напряжения, позволяя уносить себя далеко-далеко. Все мысли в это время уходили из головы. А потом ненадолго становилось действительно хорошо.  
— Кричи, Анри... Не сдерживайся... — велел Айон, снова наклоняясь над ушком и слегка прикусывая.  
— Да, повелитель...  
Первый удар со свистом рассек воздух, опускаясь на спину. Анри вскрикнул, задрожав от боли. От следующего удара по щекам потекли слезы, и он захныкал, поджимая ноги.  
— Лежи смирно, — прорычал Айон, нанося очередной удар.  
Анри вздрогнул, хныкая и скуля, но вернулся в прежнюю позу, больше не смея ослушаться. Айон потянул за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову. У Анри был такой жалобный взгляд... Губы дрожали, по лицу стекали слезы, застывая каплями на ресницах... Айон не смог сдержаться, впиваясь страстным поцелуем в пухлые губы. Отбросив ремень, обхватил ладонями голову брата, делая поцелуй глубже и чувственней. Анри шумно дышал, отвечая. Но думая совсем о другом.  
Раньше почему-то не приходила в голову мысль, что будет, если Айону придется защищаться. От людей или черт знает еще от кого. Доверит ли он теперь свою жизнь? Позволит ли быть солдатом? Рискнет ли, даже если не будет другого выбора? Что-то подсказывало, что нет.  
Через несколько минут Айон резко отстранился и выпрямился, поднимая ремень и стирая слюну со своего подбородка. Анри судорожно ловил ртом воздух, пытаясь отдышаться. Господи, как же он устал...  
— Ну какого же черта... — с досадой произнес Айон. — Как же меня злит, что ты так меня заводишь...  
Анри лукаво усмехнулся. Айон хлестнул брата ремнем по ягодицам, чтобы убрать это довольное выражение с его лица, и тот взвизгнул, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. Айон за волосы стащил его с кушетки. Поставив на колени, заставил опереться об нее локтями. И, оглядев представшее перед глазами зрелище, раздраженно потер переносицу. Как же сложно было сдержаться...  
Анри дрожал, кусая губы и царапая когтями кушетку. Айон хлестнул его по пальцам, и он с визгом отдернул их.  
— Не царапай. Нервничай как-то по-другому. Нечего портить мебель.  
— Больно... — хныкнул Анри.  
— Знаю, что больно, — усмехнулся Айон. — Терпи.  
Анри опустил голову, кивая. Айон с силой хлестнул его по спине, оставив кровоточащий рубец, и тут же, не давая передохнуть, поставил такой же наискось от предыдущего, заставив захлебнуться криком. Стал бить, не делая перерывов между ударами. Анри задыхался от боли, выгибая спину и дергаясь.  
Через пару минут Айон остановился, давая ему возможность перевести дух. Присел, взял за подбородок. Анри всхлипнул, дрожа и сжимаясь, и зажмурился, глотая слезы.  
— Да что же это такое... — вздохнул Айон, снова припадая к его губам.  
Анри жадно отвечал на поцелуй. Ласкался в надежде, что наказание уже окончено.  
— Ладно... Больше бить не буду, — усмехнулся Айон, отстраняясь. И с покровительственной нежностью погладил его по волосам, когда он благодарно поцеловал руку. — Ты хоть понял, за что?  
— Я понял, повелитель...  
— Ну и хорошо, что понял, — улыбнулся Айон. — Очень хорошо...  
Анри уловил в его голосе намек на продолжение прерванной близости и подался вперед. Шумно вздохнул, краснея и отводя взгляд, когда брат перехватил за пояс и прижал к себе вплотную, игриво шлепнув по ягодицам.  
— Анри... — засмеялся он. — Ты до сих пор смущаешься?  
— Угу, — недовольно буркнул тот.  
Айон заставил развернуться. Положил ладони на пояс, зализывая рубцы на податливо выгнутой спине и вслушиваясь в тихие стоны.  
— Братик... — вздохнул он, прижимаясь к ней щекой и обнимая за бедра. — Ты же видишь, с каким трудом мне удается тебя наказывать... Слушайся меня...  
— Нет уж, — усмехнулся Анри. — Мучайся.  
— Ах, ты так! — шутливо рассердился Айон. И, повалив на кушетку, выдернул ремень из своих брюк.  
— Прошу, не бей меня больше... — взмолился Анри.  
— А я несильно, — усмехнулся Айон и хлестнул ремнем. — Мучайся, любимый братик.  
Анри захныкал, неуютно заерзав. Брат и правда бил не очень больно — скорее, просто для устрашения. Это не шло ни в какое сравнение с той экзекуцией, которую он устроил только что.  
— Ты так обнаглел, — усмехнулся Айон, отвешивая очередной удар, от которого Анри взвизгнул. — Что же мне с тобой делать...  
— Меня надо любить! — заявил тот и захныкал от удара пряжкой.  
Айон тяжело вздохнул и притянул к себе за бедра. Анри так и продолжил лежать лицом в кушетку, только немного подался назад.  
— Тебе нравится видеть меня униженным и принадлежащим тебе? — глухо всхлипнул он.  
— Нравится, Анри... — улыбнулся Айон. — Очень нравится...  
Он погладил по дрожащей спине и медленно вошел. Анри застонал, ощутив, как по всему телу пробегает судорога. Так и хотелось сказать что-нибудь язвительное, но удачно получалось, что с губ слетали лишь стоны. Они стонали почти в унисон, громко и с наслаждением. Как вообще могло быть так приятно после всего...  
Заставив забраться на кушетку, Айон перевернул на спину и лег сверху, обцеловывая лицо.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты мне принадлежал... — выдохнул он, целуя в глаза. — Чтобы любил меня...  
— Я... Люблю... — выдавил Анри, задыхаясь от яростных движений внутри.  
Боль в спине уже почти не ощущалась. Разум застилала туманная пелена. Айон сильнее прижал к себе, входя глубже и стараясь доставить как можно больше удовольствия. Он хрипел от сладостного наслаждения, упиваясь этой мимолетной властью. Анри обхватил его ногами, выгибаясь и запрокидывая голову. И попытался обнять руками, но тут же отдернул их.  
— Царапай, — разрешил Айон.  
Анри крепко обнял его, исполосовывая когтями широкую спину. Айон сдавленно застонал и замер в нем на несколько секунд, крепко прижимая к себе, а после расслабленно упал лицом в подушку. Бессильно распластавшись по кушетке, Анри уткнулся ему в плечо, пытаясь прийти в себя. На лице Айона сияла удовлетворенная ухмылка, седые волосы были немного взъерошены, а грудь под расстегнутой наполовину рубашкой тяжело вздымалась от частого дыхания.  
— Я люблю тебя... — выдохнул он.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, братик... — прошептал Анри, прижимаясь к нему и переплетая их пальцы.  
Брат зарылся лицом в его волосы. И почему он всегда не мог быть таким...  
— Айон... — захныкал Анри, кусая губы.  
— Что? — откликнулся тот.  
— Ты обещал, что мы поменяемся местами...  
— Поменяемся, — усмехнулся Айон. — Потом. Когда заслужишь.  
Анри вымученно застонал, извиваясь на кушетке. Спустя минуту он нашел относительно удобное положение и улегся на спину, запрокинув голову.  
— Не зли меня, — вздохнул брат.  
— Чем? — удивился Анри.  
— Я тебя еще больше хочу, когда ты в такой позе лежишь.  
Анри усмехнулся и, потянувшись, хлопнул себя по бедру. А потом тут же ойкнул и приподнялся на локтях, когда Айон зарычал и сел на живот, придавливая собой.  
— Анри... — угрожающе начал он.  
— Я тебя одним своим существованием достал?  
Айон вздохнул и погладил по волосам, уловив в этом вопросе искреннюю печаль.  
— Ты капризный и вредный ребенок... Стоит мне показать тебе свои слабые места, как ты начинаешь бить именно туда, причем чем мне больнее, тем тебе приятнее...  
— Я не специально!  
— Знаю я, как ты не специально... — укорил Айон, легонько шлепая по губам. Анри вздохнул.  
— Слезь с меня.  
Когда брат встал, Анри опустился перед ним на колени, принимаясь ласкать губами наполовину вставший член. Айон хрипло выдохнул и улыбнулся, поглаживая по волосам. Изумление, отразившееся на его лице в первое мгновение, сменилось привычным убеждением, что так и должно быть. Он считал себя повелителем Вселенной, но вряд ли Вселенная разделяла это тщеславное мнение.  
— Теперь ты веришь мне? — тихо спросил Айон. Анри вздрогнул и поднял глаза.  
— Верю... И вообще, я занят!  
Айон расхохотался, вплетая пальцы в его волосы. Анри сердито запыхтел и продолжил свое занятие. Теперь он, пожалуй, понял, как же бесят издевки, когда пытаешься доставить кому-то удовольствие. Наверное, не стоило лишний раз наглеть и злить брата. Он и так постоянно выходил из себя.

Как же давно он не посещал это место... Какими же болезненными до сих пор оставались воспоминания...  
Тихое, наполненное уединенной умиротворенностью. Здесь не было слышно ничего, кроме пения птиц и шелеста листьев. Айон шел вдоль ручья, оглядываясь по сторонам, но видя совсем не то, что находилось перед глазами. То, что мелькало перед ними годы назад...  
Он вышел к дому. К сожженному, разрушенному дому. Который оставил много лет назад. Поверив в то, что все кончено.  
Сердце дрогнуло, когда взгляд зацепился за широкие плечи темной фигуры. Сын стоял спиной, и Айон не мог разглядеть его лица, однако это был он — совершенно точно. Взрослый, сильный, выживший без его поддержки и помощи... Облаченный в черное. С сединой в волосах...  
Больше всего на свете хотелось обнять его. И попросить прощения. Не уберег, поверил в его смерть... Обрек на жизнь в Аду. Разве за это Айон не заслуживал только ненависти?  
Сын обернулся и смерил холодным, безэмоциональным взглядом. Он прошел через ад, оказался здесь, рядом с отцом — и совершенно ничего не мог почувствовать. Ни злости, ни радости. Тоскливую пустоту. Вместо души внутри зияла пропасть. И все же он шагнул к нему...  
На закате они сидели на крыльце вместе, обнявшись, как в детстве, глядя на появляющиеся в небе звезды. Айон укрыл Арея своим плащом, проявляя в этом запоздалую заботу. Что еще он мог для него сделать теперь?  
Он не хотел плакать, но на глаза сами собой наворачивались слезы. Смесь боли и счастья... И было совершенно все равно, что будет потом... Осталось только это волшебно-нереальное мгновение. Момент, когда он обрел нечто невероятно ценное. То, что считал утерянным навсегда.


	5. Глава 4. Темница души

Услышав настойчивый стук в дверь, отвлекший от едва начатой бутылки вина, Арей чертыхнулся и с неохотой поплелся открывать. Меньше всего он ожидал увидеть на пороге валящегося с ног Айона, напившегося до беспамятства.  
— Ты чего приперся? — только и смог сказать Арей.  
Вместо ответа отец полез обниматься, роняя на него горючие слезы и сбивчиво прося прощения. Едва он утихомирился, наконец вырубившись от такого количества алкоголя, сын уложил его спать. В том, чтобы нянчиться с пьяными, удовольствия было мало. Гораздо приятнее было иметь дело с вином, чем с его потребителем. Этим Арей и занялся.  
Проснувшись, Айон обнаружил себя в неожиданно странном месте. И, оглядевшись, осознал, что понимает еще меньше, чем ожидал. Волосы были заплетены в некое подобие бондажа и опутывали тело, исписанное трудно смываемым маркером. Когда в комнате показался Арей, он едва не рухнул на пол от смеха, созерцая жалобно-беспомощное выражение лица отца, будто кричащее: «Помогите!»  
— Это что... Я в таком виде вчера к тебе пришел? — растерянно промямлил Айон.  
— Нет, это я так сделал, когда ты отрубился, — усмехнулся сын, ловя его укоризненный взгляд. — Пусть это будет тебе уроком. Одевайся и вали.  
— Прости...  
— Почему ты вообще напился?  
— Меня мучило чувство вины... За то, что не уберег тебя...  
— И что, ты, напившись, все исправил?  
Айон промолчал, опустив голову. Сын был прав. Он просто позволил себе проявить слабость. Поступил неправильно. Это ни на что не повлияло. На душе было все так же паршиво.  
Дальнейший день тоже сложился не лучшим образом. Вернувшись в Элизиум, Айон собирался немного отдохнуть, однако назойливый брат оказался тут как тут, заискивающе улыбаясь. Не иначе как снова где-нибудь напакостил.  
— Братик... — вкрадчиво начал он, застенчиво пряча глаза. — Не знаю, как ты к этому отнесешься...  
— К чему? — нахмурился Айон. Анри испуганно прижал ушки.  
— Я...  
— Говори уже!  
Ответить не позволила с грохотом отлетевшая дверь и посыпавшиеся в комнату маленькие демонятки, тут же вскакивающие на ножки и с радостным гыканьем разбегающиеся во все стороны.  
— Это что? Это откуда? Что они здесь делают? Сколько их? — шокировано забормотал Айон, не зная, как на это реагировать и что предпринять.  
— Когда Ад начал разрушаться, я их спрятал, — виновато пояснил Анри. — А теперь вот у нас все хорошо и мы можем их растить...  
Айон отчаянно застонал, накрывая ладонью лицо. Демонята накинулись на него, смеясь, и принялись дергать за волосы, тискать и тянуть в разные стороны. Выловив из толпы одного, Айон взял его на руки. Демоненок оказался маленьким, большеглазым и щекастым, как хомяк. Сначала он мурлыкнул и потерся, а потом, играя, боднул в грудь.  
— Из-за тебя Элизиум будет похож на детский сад, — вздохнул Айон.  
Анри только понадеялся, что не получит за эту выходку. В конце концов, что он сделал плохого? Им двигали благородные порывы! А демонятки очень даже милые. Только их много. Ну и что? Элизиум все равно нуждается в капитальном ремонте. Пусть разрушают! Айон новый построит. Еще лучше.  
Первые сомнения посетили, когда он сам стал объектом повышенного внимания, и уже его принялись хватать и дергать за волосы.  
— Мне казалось, что их не так много, — виновато вздохнул он, признавая, что совершил глупость. — А теперь они по всему Элизиуму разбежались... Но Элизиум же большой... Нам всем тут хватит места...  
Как раз в этот момент мимо пробежал маленький мальчик и с веселым гыканьем кинул в Анри мороженкой, попав прямо в лицо. Демон растянулся на полу и застонал — от жалости к себе и бесцельно покалеченному лакомству.  
— Не такой уж большой, — заметил Айон, помогая ему подняться. — И скоро здесь станет опасно...  
Едва встав на ноги, Анри рухнул снова — на этот раз от того, что в затылок прилетел мяч.  
— Надо было их всех в Аду оставить, — усмехнулся Айон. — Они бы его разрушили — мне меньше работы.  
— Они просто до свободы дорвались, вот и бесятся... Скоро привыкнут и успокоятся... — попытался убедить себя Анри. Ну в самом деле, не могло же так продолжаться вечно?  
Демонята разоряли все вокруг. Неуправляемые, неуловимые, жаждущие озорничать дети — на всем свете не было оружия эффективней.  
— Их невозможно сосчитать! Они все время бегают! — нервно заявил Анри. И, отловив в толпе относительно взрослого демоненка, спросил: — Эй! А сколько вас всего?  
— Тысяча! — улыбнулся демоненок и вприпрыжку умчался играть.  
Анри грохнулся в обморок. Его хрупкая психика не могла выдержать такого ужасного потрясения.  
Айон тяжело вздохнул, созерцая все это безобразие. Элизиум наполнялся детским смехом, от которого закладывало уши. Приходилось признать, что никто из них совершенно не создан для воспитания детей.

Айон наслаждался тихим, прекрасным вечером. Сидел у окна, расслабленно закинув ноги на стол. Смотрел в безмятежное небо. Рядом стояла едва начатая бутылка вина, и больше ничего не было нужно. Однако когда на пороге замаячил Анри, тащащий за собой на буксире упирающего демоненка, Айон понял, что кратковременному отдыху пришел конец.  
— Что случилось? — вздохнул он устало.  
— На него все демонятки жалуются! — возмущенно сообщил Анри. — А в меня он пироженкой запустил, когда я его отчитал!  
Тут же подтверждая его слова, демоненок хмуро посмотрел на Айона и показал язык.  
— Все плохие! И ты плохой! — насупился он недовольно и зашипел: — Отстаньте от меня!  
— А ты только пироженками кидаться умеешь? — осторожно поинтересовался Айон. — Или как-то еще плохих наказываешь?  
— Я еще кусаюсь! И царапаюсь! И с Элизиума их сбрасываю! Но они возвращаются и мстят... А Анри на меня орет и наказывает!  
— Когда я маленький был, меня тоже все время наказывали, потому что я не хотел слушаться.  
Повнимательнее присмотревшись к Айону, демоненок забрался к нему на колени и обнял за шею.  
— Я вижу, что ты хороший. Ты меня не обижаешь. Давай дружить.  
— У тебя нет друзей? — спросил Айон, удивленный тем, как быстро удалось завоевать его расположение. — Хорошо, я буду твоим другом. Как тебя зовут?  
— Дик.  
— А меня Айон.  
— Я знаю.  
— Я — местная знаменитость?  
— Анри нас сюда привел и сказал, что ты тут главный. Он мне запрещает делать, что я хочу!  
— А чего ты хочешь?  
— Хочу, чтоб меня никто не обижал! Чтоб меня все боялись!  
— А меня вот все боятся, потому никто и не обижает.  
— Хочу быть как ты!  
— Только мне самому нельзя никого обижать...  
— Ты же самый сильный!  
— Да. Но моих подчиненных было больше, когда я сбежал из Ада. Если бы я их обижал, они бы меня возненавидели и объединились бы, чтобы убить.  
Демоненок задумался. Айон хитро улыбнулся, стараясь подогреть его интерес.  
— Знаешь, как правильно захватывать власть? Сначала нужно, чтобы тебя полюбили, стали тебе преданы. А потом уже можно пугать, чтобы они делали то, что ты хочешь.  
— Здорово! — обрадовался Дик и решительно посмотрел на Айона. — Научи меня быть хорошим! А потом все будут меня бояться!  
— Хорошо, обязательно научу, — улыбнулся тот. — Научу быть хорошим лидером. Как я.  
На следующий день Айон проснулся, со всех сторон обложенный спящими демонятками. Анри ютился на полу — они согнали его с кровати. Дик, обнаружившийся среди демонят, подобрался к Айону и радостно поведал о том, что его больше никто не обижал.  
— Я всем сказал, что ты их побьешь, если они меня будут обижать! — восторженно заявил он.  
Да, все же Айон совсем не годился на роль воспитателя...

***

Арей стоял на коленях, запрокинув голову и подставив дождю раскрытые ладони. Прохладные струи стекали по лицу, и вместе с этим приходило ощущение невероятного счастья. Свободного, прекрасного, гармоничного. Словно он обрел мир в душе. Словно все вдруг встало на свои места.  
Золотые когти вырвали из груди отчаянно бьющееся сердце. Душа, выпавшая из него, рассыпалась в прах. Отзвук безысходности накрыл тишину.

***

Айон застал сына лакающим вино, возлежа на горе трупов.  
— Что тут было? — поинтересовался он осторожно и вкрадчиво.  
— Оргия, — расхохотался Арей.  
Айон прилег рядом, обнимая его и пытаясь приласкать. Сын, усмехнувшись, прижался к нему.  
— Тебя не смущают трупы вокруг?  
— Ничего, главное, что ты не труп.  
— Я тоже труп, — истерично засмеялся Арей, расплескав вино.  
Айон поцеловал его в губы, прерывая этот поток безумия.  
— Иди ко мне, мой хороший, — терпеливо и ласково прошептал он.  
Арей подался навстречу. В эти моменты он казался таким покорным... Их обоих в экстазе обдавало все новой и новой волной наслаждения, сын кричал от удовольствия — и это было приятно. Ведь Айон мог сделать для него хоть что-то. Хоть что-то для того, кого предал, бросил, отдал на растерзание аду. Создал и не смог спасти.  
— Когда я делаю все правильно, когда побеждаю — это опустошает меня, — произнес Арей, закуривая. — Это противоречит тому, что я чувствую. Когда я страдаю, это подтверждает мое мировоззрение. Я боюсь того, что на самом деле этот мир лучше, чем я его вижу. Я боюсь видеть что-то хорошее. Я боюсь потерять себя такого, какой я сейчас. Зацикливаясь на том, что ненавидишь, привязываешь себя к этому, перестаешь видеть и ощущать хорошее. Оно противоречит реальности. Я боюсь прощать, даже если у меня попросят прощения. Но я не принимаю эту реальность.  
— Ты должен перестать терзать себя.  
— То, что ты говоришь, не работает, — мрачно усмехнулся Арей. — Скажи что-нибудь другое.  
— Я просто буду рядом.  
Поймав руку сына, протянутую за бутылкой вина, Айон поцеловал острые коготки и принялся обсасывать дрогнувшие пальцы, обволакивая влажной теплотой. Арей шумно выдохнул, напрягаясь.  
— Людям недоступны многие наши удовольствия, — усмехнулся он, тяжело дыша. — Даже если я оторву твой член и начну ласкать, ты почувствуешь. Потому что это твои клетки.  
— Как все же совершенны наши тела, — согласился Айон, озорно прищурившись.  
Оглядев гору трупов, Арей извлек из ближайшего глаза. И, не удовлетворившись цветом, кинул их в отца.  
— Зачем ты их собираешь? — поинтересовался тот, проигнорировав эту безумную выходку. Сын болезненно скривился.  
— Я сумасшедший.  
— Ты не отделаешься от меня этой фразой.  
— Пошел к черту.  
Как же с ним было сложно. Невозможно было вытянуть из него больше, чем он хотел сказать. Что творилось у него на душе? Что произошло с ним в Аду? Как же они отдалились друг от друга... Между ними зияла пропасть. Они больше не смотрели в одну сторону. Не шли одним путем. Арей погряз в мире своих безумных страданий. Исцелить его разум... было ли это возможно?  
— Ты не знаешь, что стало с твоей матерью?  
На лице сына на миг возникло отвращение.  
— Если измерять вас хуями, которые вы на меня положили, то у нее больше.  
Айон тяжело вздохнул. Наверное, если бы ему выпало воспитывать Арея, он бы почти наверняка с этим не справился. Властвовать можно было над подчиненными, для которых ты господин. Детей приходилось понимать и любить. Он совершенно точно не был на это способен.

Стоя по колено в морской воде, Анри стирал одежду, эротично нагибаясь и дразня своим телом. Айон сидел на веранде, наблюдая за ним. Когда брат оборачивался, он делал вид, что любуется пейзажем, и отводил глаза. Анри хихикал и продолжал соблазнять. В конце концов Айон не выдержал и, сойдя с веранды, быстро направился к нему.  
— Анри... — прорычал он, останавливаясь у кромки воды. Тот невинно захлопал глазами.  
— Что?  
Шагнув в воду, Айон обнял его сзади, прижимая к себе. Анри охнул, выгибаясь и запрокидывая голову. Айон впился губами в его шею. Подхватив под бедра, взял на руки. Отнес в дом и, положив на кровать, навалился сверху. Анри уперся руками в грудь.  
— Я не хочу сейчас! — надув губы, капризно заявил он.  
Предупреждающе рыкнув, Айон завел руки ему за голову.  
— Айон... Ну не надо... — жалобно попросил Анри.  
— Почему?  
— Я не хочу...  
— Захочешь.  
Анри дернулся, но Айон держал крепко. Видя, что брат не угомонится, он привязал его руки к спинке кровати. Анри отвернулся, решив хоть этим выразить молчаливый протест.  
— Ты что, обиделся? — усмехнулся Айон, убирая челку с его лица и нежно проводя пальцами по щеке. — Братик?..  
Анри хмуро посмотрел на него. Покачав головой, Айон поцеловал плотно сомкнутые губы.  
— Не надо на меня злиться... Ты сам виноват.  
Анри хмыкнул. Айон улыбнулся.  
— Нечего было передо мной выделываться.  
Анри вновь обиженно отвернулся. Захохотав, Айон стал покрывать поцелуями его лицо. После встреч с сыном эти моменты были как бальзам на душу. Простой, понятный, покорный брат позволял как следует отдохнуть. Им обоим не мешало немного расслабиться. Побыть вдвоем, здесь, на земле, где не донимали демонята, от которых они понемногу начинали сходить с ума.  
Спустя пару минут Анри уже стонал от наслаждения, расслабленно прикрыв глаза. Айон гладил его спину, втирая масло. Мял плечи. Потом переместился к пояснице, принимаясь усердно массировать.  
— Айон... — выдохнул Анри, податливо выгибаясь.  
— Что? — усмехнулся тот.  
— Просто... Ты такой хороший...  
— Я?  
— Ты удивлен? — хихикнул Анри.  
— Ну...  
— Ты не останавливайся. Может, я тебе за это еще чего хорошего скажу...  
Когда он широко и довольно улыбнулся, обнимая подушку, Айон легонько шлепнул его по ягодице. Как же быстро брат наглел, стоило хоть раз сделать ему приятно...  
— Вредина, — тяжело вздохнул Айон.  
— Я сейчас обижусь!  
— А разве это для тебя не комплимент?  
— Вот и благодари тебя после этого... — фыркнул Анри.  
Айон усмехнулся и продолжил массировать ему спину.  
— Как ты сдерживаешься, чтобы мной не овладеть? — ехидно поинтересовался брат.  
— Вспоминаю, какой ты гадкий.  
— А тебя это не возбуждает?  
— Нет. Мне от этого больно.  
— Ладно... Извини... — вздохнул Анри, присмирев. Айон пожал плечами.  
— Да ладно... Я уже привык.  
Анри перевернулся на спину и притянул к себе за плечи. Поцеловав его в щеку, Айон поднялся. Он чувствовал, что уже начинает трезветь. Это следовало срочно исправить.  
Немного выпив сам, он протянул брату бокал с вином. Анри хитро улыбнулся и отхлебнул пару раз. А после, не найдя, чем закусить, просто зарылся лицом в струящиеся по спине брата белоснежные волосы.  
— Анри... — хрипло шепнул Айон.  
— Что? — пробурчал тот.  
— А ничего... — вздохнул Айон, крепко прижимая его к себе.  
Анри вздрогнул и обнял в ответ. Но через пару минут отстранился и начал одеваться, лукаво улыбаясь.  
— Я так сильно тебе нужен?  
— Ты до сих пор не понимаешь, как ты мне нужен? — печально улыбнулся Айон.  
— Пошли! — засмеялся брат, хватая за руку и переплетая их пальцы.  
Выбежав на побережье, они покатились по песку, обняв друг друга и смеясь. Айон подмял брата под себя, нависая сверху и целуя в губы. Тот недовольно отстранился, упираясь руками в грудь.  
— Ты все время только об одном думаешь?  
— Да, — усмехнулся Айон. — О тебе.  
— Обо мне, значит? — хмыкнул Анри. Айон пожал плечами.  
— Ну я же не виноват, что ты такой сексуальный.  
Анри рассмеялся и обнял за шею. Айон коснулся его щеки. Склонился ниже, обдавая ее жарким дыханием. Чувствуя, как стремительно твердеет член.  
— Ты мой братик... Которого я очень люблю... Не забывай об этом...  
— Не забуду, — улыбнулся Анри, прижимая к себе.  
Айон потерся о его щеку и рывком поднялся, увлекая за собой. Брат потянул в сторону моря, и он с улыбкой последовал за ним. Весело рассмеялся, когда Анри толкнул в воду, ныряя следом. Они барахтались в воде, брызгая друг на друга и смеясь. Будто на краткие мгновения возвращаясь в беззаботное детство. Когда между ними еще не было неравенства и вражды.

Уже в который раз, едва Айон присел отдохнуть, к нему тут же подбежали демонята, облепляя со всех сторон и убеждая пойти с ними. Путь лежал в просторную комнату, облюбованную маленькими проказниками для игр. Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы вникнуть в представшую перед глазами картину.  
Посреди комнаты на полу была нарисована пентаграмма, в центре которой лежал связанный Анри. Вокруг него несколько демонят водили хоровод, лопоча что-то на несуществующем языке. Самый маленький из них вышел вперед с пылающим факелом в руке.  
— Это что вы тут делаете? — ошарашенно поинтересовался Айон.  
— Мы в жертвоприношение играем, — заулыбались демонята коварными зубастыми улыбками.  
— Во что, простите? — переспросил Айон, решив, что ослышался.  
Это был уже перебор!  
Спустя пару минут демонята были построены у стены, дабы выслушать длинную лекцию о вреде опасных игр. Кто-то ревел от обиды, кто-то хотел играть дальше, кто-то испуганно глазел на Айона, но каждый, похоже, не придавал его словам совершенно никакого значения.  
— Обещайте больше так не играть, — тяжело вздохнул демон, не зная, что еще предпринять. — Иначе я вас накажу.  
Демонята дружно закивали и разбежались кто куда.  
— С чего они вообще додумались в такое играть? — недоумевал Айон, развязывая Анри.  
Тот отчаянно зарыдал, вцепляясь в брата и в ужасе вспоминая, как демонятки облепили со всех сторон и затащили в это страшное место. Да лучше было вытерпеть десять наказаний, чем еще раз пережить такие игры!  
Завопив, Анри убежал в свою комнату и забился там под кровать. Пожалев хрупкую психику маленького братика, Айон попытался успокоить его и выманить оттуда.  
— Мир страшный! — заявил Анри, забившись глубже. — Не хочу отсюда вылезать!  
Минутой позже, не поддавшись на уговоры, он уполз в шалаш из стульев, подушек и одеял, прячась там от всего мира. Айон только тяжело вздохнул, созерцая это безумие. Как же тяжело было иметь умственно неполноценных родственников...  
На этом мучения Анри не закончились. Зайдя на кухню спустя несколько часов безвылазного сидения в домике, он обнаружил все свои тортики в коварных лапках демоняток. Те беззастенчиво уничтожали их, используя как снаряды в тортиковой войне.  
Анри завопил от ужаса и кинулся снимать ремень, чтобы всыпать за это варварство хоть кому-нибудь. И тут же получил залп из тортикомета, отчего растянулся на полу и заревел от обиды. Демонятки обступили его и принялись утешать.  
— Кушай пироженку! — заявил особенно добрый мальчик, сунув ему лакомство прямо в рот.  
— Вы погубили мои любимые тортики... — забубнил Анри, пытаясь прожевать такую громадину.  
— Зато нам было весело! А ты зануда!  
— Но я так люблю тортики... — всхлипнул демон. — Они такие вкусные... Мои тортики-и-и-и...  
— В городе полно тортиков! Только тебя туда Айон не пустит!  
— Пустит! — недовольно запыхтел Анри.  
Можно подумать, он стал бы спрашивать!  
Он пожалел об этом опрометчивом решении в тот же день.

Анри стоял, за руки подвешенный цепью к потолку. На глазах была повязка, во рту кляп. Он не мог ни пошевелиться, ни произнести ни слова, ни даже просто посмотреть на брата. Всю эту картину довершал кожаный ошейник, цепь от которого была намотана на руку Айона. На спину ритмично опускались удары плети, от которых Анри дергался и глухо стонал. И все это только потому, что он додумался сбежать из Элизиума без разрешения...  
Айон подошел сзади и крепко сжал в ладонях дрожащие ягодицы. Анри судорожно всхлипнул, ощущая, как он проводит пальцами прямо по рубцам на коже. Не вышло бы даже умолять — а умолять он уже научился... Видимо, именно поэтому брат предпочел заткнуть ему рот кляпом.  
— Больно? — усмехнулся он. — Ну-ну...  
Горячий язык прошелся по плечу. Анри хныкнул, но не попытался отстраниться, чтобы не злить брата снова. Айон погладил по спине, наслаждаясь тем, как он дрожит от боли, и вошел, попытавшись сделать это медленно и нежно. Анри тихо застонал, подаваясь назад, ближе к нему. Айон потянул за ошейник, заставляя выгнуться. Удовлетворившись позой, начал размеренно двигаться, шумно дыша в затылок и положив ладони на пояс. Анри уже настолько привык к такому способу проявлять любовь, что вполне искренне наслаждался близостью.  
Кончив, Айон пару минут просто стоял, обнимая, после чего, поцеловав в плечо, освободил руки и развязал повязку на глазах, а потом потянул за поводок. Анри покорно пошел за ним. Беспрекословно выполнил приказ, когда брат привел к себе в комнату и, сев на кровать, велел встать на колени. Окинув удовлетворенным взглядом своего униженного раба, Айон наконец вынул кляп и припал к губам, не слишком углубляя поцелуй.  
Анри молчал, в ожидании глядя в зловеще блестящие фиолетовые глаза, когда он отстранился. Айон погладил по щеке. Провел пальцем по губам, усмехаясь. Анри обхватил губами его палец, посасывая и лаская языком. И расслабленно прикрыл глаза, когда он погладил по волосам и прижал головой к своей груди, утыкаясь в макушку.  
— Анри... — вздохнул он с досадой. — Вот ты такой хороший, когда меня слушаешься...  
Тот рассмеялся.  
— Плохо мотивируешь.  
Айон вскинул бровь. Увидев на лице брата лукавую улыбку, вздохнул и потянул за ошейник, заставляя податься вперед. Уложил к себе на колени, принявшись вылизывать рубцы на спине. Анри тихо постанывал от наслаждения, ощущая, как шершавый язык проходится по ноющим ранам. Он ждал, что его снова как-нибудь накажут за дерзость, но, похоже, повелитель на этот раз решил смилостивиться и проявить великодушие.  
— Больше не улетай из Элизиума, — строго велел он, сажая на кровать. — Это может быть опасно.  
— Угу, — буркнул Анри. Айон нахмурился и взял за подбородок.  
— Ты точно понял, или мне тебя выпороть, чтобы в твоей голове отложилась хоть какая-то информация?  
— Да понял! — спешно подтвердил Анри, испугавшись.  
— Ну смотри... — вздохнул Айон, снимая ошейник. Анри провел пальцами по шее и ойкнул от боли. Как это все вообще можно было терпеть день за днем?  
— После твоих наказаний вечно следы остаются! — капризно заныл он.  
— Добавить? — усмехнулся Айон. — Ходи и помни, кто твой повелитель.  
Анри обиженно насупился, поджав губы. Айон игриво шлепнул по ягодицам и заявил:  
— Будешь сильно наглеть — буду наказывать при всех.  
— Чего?! — возмутился Анри.  
Айон садистски ухмыльнулся и упал на кровать, закинув руки за голову. Улегся поудобнее, расслабляясь с чувством выполненного долга. Анри сердито засопел.  
— А сбежишь еще хоть раз — я тебя так высеку, что месяц сесть не сможешь, — мечтательно предупредил брат. — И лечь... Потому что я тебя подвешу за руки, и все будут на тебя смотреть...  
Анри хмыкнул.  
— Я идиот, что ли, сбегать, зная, что ты за это такое со мной сделаешь?  
Айон усмехнулся и не ответил. Анри обиженно отвернулся. Если его так жестко наказывали просто за безобидное неподчинение назло, за способ выразить протест тирании, то как бы брат наказал за реальное предательство... Об этом страшно было даже подумать.  
— Сделай что-нибудь полезное, — лениво велел Айон. — Например, доставь мне удовольствие.  
Анри пренебрежительно фыркнул. Айон укоризненно посмотрел на него.  
— Тебе трудно брату приятное сделать?  
— А тебе? — резонно заметил Анри.  
Айон вздохнул.  
— И ты мне не брат, а повелитель, — продолжал издеваться Анри.  
— А раз повелитель, то сейчас опять получишь, — пригрозил Айон.  
Анри показал язык. Пожалуй, это уже было лишним. Брат схватил в охапку и прижал животом к кровати. Анри вскрикнул и дернулся, но его только сильнее вдавили в постель.  
— Недолго же ты был хорошим, — усмехнулся Айон, отвешивая сильный шлепок. Анри заскулил, сжимаясь.  
— Я больше не буду...  
Айон шлепнул снова.  
— Сколько раз ты обещал быть послушным?  
— Много, — захныкал Анри.  
— Значит, много получишь, — усмехнулся Айон, вынимая из брюк ремень.  
Анри заверещал, метаясь на постели. Когда брат коленом вдавил в кровать и ударил пряжкой по ягодицам, он взвизгнул, завертевшись в попытке вырваться.  
— Так сколько раз ты обещал мне исправиться? — повторил Айон свой вопрос.  
— Не знаю... — хныкнул Анри.  
— Вспоминай.  
— Раз десять... Или двадцать...  
— Так десять или двадцать?  
— Не помню...  
— Ладно, — усмехнулся Айон. — Сжалюсь, пожалуй.  
Он ударил пятнадцать раз, но каждый раз Анри выл от боли. И это называлось «сжалюсь»...  
— Ты меня никуда не пускаешь... Я как в тюрьме... — пожаловался он недовольно.  
— Ты моя вещь, — холодно напомнил Айон.  
— Ты меня не любишь! — разревелся Анри.  
— Люблю, поэтому ты мне очень дорог.  
— Тогда почему относишься ко мне как к вещи?  
— Это не значит, что я тебя не люблю. Перестань думать, у тебя это плохо получается. Стоит иногда напоминать тебе, где твое место. Непослушный, глупый, неблагодарный раб.  
— Я исправлюсь... Не сердись... — забурчал Анри, прижав ушки. Вечно Айон затыкал и не давал высказаться. Но более обидно было понимать, что диктатура распространяется только на него одного. Брат больше ни с кем себе такого не позволял.  
— Скоро ужин. Пойдем, — объявил он, вставая и бросая ему одежду.  
— А как я сидеть буду?! — зашипел Анри. Айон широко улыбнулся, явно издеваясь.  
— Как хочешь, братик. Как хочешь. Можешь сесть ко мне на колени.  
Анри кинул в него ботинком, очень надеясь промахнуться. Айон поймал ботинок в полете и со скучающим видом вернул.  
— Так тебе было мало?  
— Отстань! — огрызнулся Анри. Айон смерил строгим взглядом. На миг в его глазах промелькнул зловещий, угрожающий блеск.  
— Анри...  
Тот притих, узнав этот тон. Еще одно слово — и брат запросто мог бы сильно разозлиться.  
Анри начал одеваться, больше ничего не говоря. Отчаянно надеясь больше ничем и ни на что не спровоцировать. Айон стоял и смотрел, засунув руки в карманы. Когда, одевшись, Анри подошел к нему, он приобнял за плечи и, поцеловав в висок, повел в столовую.  
Там царили веселье и смех. Один Анри совершенно не вписывался в эту цветущую компанию, от которой веяло оптимизмом за километр. Сидел молчаливый и хмурый, вяло ковыряясь в тарелке. Хотел провалиться сквозь обшивку и рухнуть кому-нибудь на голову.  
Иногда он втихаря кидался чем-нибудь с площадки, втайне надеясь, что это на кого-нибудь упадет. Но стресс все равно был сильнее маленьких радостей.  
— Ты чего, Анри? — удивленно спросила Амариз, заметив его подавленное состояние.  
— А того, — огрызнулся демон.  
Айон вздохнул и, поставив на стол бокал с вином, притянул к себе за ворот. А ведь вся надежда была на то, что он не решится при всех...  
— Вот ты вечно настроение испортишь, Анри... И чего ты все время такой угрюмый?  
— Отстань! — отмахнулся тот.  
Айон покачал головой и вдруг впился поцелуем в губы. Анри потрясенно захрипел, протестующе пытаясь его оттолкнуть. Не вышло — брат схватил за волосы, не давая вырваться. Он целовал, наверное, несколько минут. И все это время за столом стояла гнетущая тишина, а все уставились на них, не моргая.  
— Ну, тебе полегчало? — усмехнулся Айон, отпуская.  
Красный как помидор, Анри сорвался с места и выбежал вон. Вслед ему раздался победный смех.

Айон смерил брата вопросительно-терпеливым взглядом. Тяжело вздохнул. И осведомился тоном врача в психбольнице:  
— Ты дурак?  
Анри обиженно засопел, но не прекратил сосредоточенно, с упорством терминатора тыкать в грудь пластиковой вилочкой.  
— Братик вредный и плохой! — пожаловался он сердито. — Братик не убивается!  
— Ты что, решил меня убить таким образом?  
— Да! Убивайся! А то я подумаю, что ты меня не любишь!  
Когда Айон постучал ему согнутым пальцем по лбу, Анри возмущенно запыхтел и начал кусаться.  
— Ребенок. Капризный ребенок, — вздохнул Айон. — Кто тебе сказал, что вилкой можно убить?  
— Ты меня не любишь! Ты злой!  
— Потому что не умираю от вилки?  
В ответ снова раздалось раздраженное пыхтение. За такие ребяческие выходки даже как-то жалко было наказывать. Разве что в угол поставить — маленькому братику не мешало бы подумать над своим поведением.  
Эту картину и застал явившийся к Айону Арей. Отсмеявшись, он увлек в комнату, где они могли бы остаться наедине. И, посмеиваясь, заметил, что отец явно теряет квалификацию, раз стал наказывать так простенько и безвкусно.  
— Я ему как-то глаза вырвал... — тяжело вздохнул Айон.  
— От меня научился?  
— Чему?  
— Отрывать разные части тела.  
— Просто он плохо себя вел... А теперь он на меня вообще обиделся...  
— Ну и чего ты ноешь как баба?  
— Он мой брат.  
— А ноешь, как будто он твой хахаль.  
Айон только отмахнулся.  
— Ути-пути, какие мы обиженные! — поддразнил Арей. — Бедный несчастный Айоша, все его обижают! Ведешь себя, как баба, которую трахнули, а наутро не перезвонили.  
— Какой же ты... — устало вздохнул отец. Сын презрительно хмыкнул.  
— Это ты тут обидки корчишь, а не я. Носишься с ним как с ребенком, не можешь даже всыпать ему как следует.  
— Ну и как я, по-твоему, должен был его наказать?  
Вместо ответа Арей, злорадно усмехнувшись, притянул Айона к себе и отбросил к стене, принимаясь быстро и грубо избавлять от одежды. Когда плеть, мелькнувшая в руке, со свистом опустилась на обнаженную спину, Айон не издал ни звука и даже не дернулся. Сдержанный, молчаливый, неподвижный, непоколебимый, как скала — как же все это в нем раздражало!  
— Что, все слезы уже истратил? — усмехнулся Арей. — Тебя неинтересно наказывать. Чего ты не орешь?  
— Я? Должен орать? — переспросил Айон таким тоном, будто принимал за идиота.  
— Да, мне скучно слушать звуки ударов.  
— А ты заставь меня закричать. Прояви фантазию.  
Это прозвучало как вызов. А сложные задачи всегда было особенно интересно решать.  
— Ты такой довольный, что аж противно, — недовольно заметил Арей. — Во время секса ты не лежишь как бревно. Почему ты сейчас как бревно?  
— Потому что сейчас не секс.  
— Достал ты меня, — заявил Арей, раздраженно хлопнув себя по лбу. — От чего ты в конце концов заорешь?  
Идея пришла неожиданно. Пристроившись к Айону сзади, Арей вошел в него, с удовольствием ощущая, как он подается навстречу. И замер, прижавшись к его спине. Отец зарычал от ярости. Арей возобновил движения и снова прекратил, усмехаясь.  
— Что, нравится наказание? — шепнул он, шлепая смуглую ягодицу. — Посжимайся вокруг меня, может тогда я сжалюсь и тебя трахну.  
Как же чертовски приятно было ощущать его дрожь. Его старания. Его бессилие. Вслушиваться в яростное рычание. От горячей обволакивающей тесноты Арей тихо застонал, закатывая глаза, и кончил, так и не доведя отца до разрядки. Айону пришлось справляться с невыносимым напряжением рукой.  
А потом досталось уже Арею. Не то, чтобы он был особо против... К тому же, оно явно стоило того.

***

С самого детства Арей любил играть с папиным мечом. Кроме меча он, конечно, любил еще рогатки, самодельные гранаты и многое другое оружие, однако именно история с мечом запомнилась больше всего. Правда, уже из более взрослого возраста...  
Развлечений в Аду было мало. Приятных — еще меньше. Однако Арей всегда был весьма изобретателен.  
Правитель Ада зашел как раз в тот момент, когда он трахал себя рукоятью меча и был уже почти на вершине блаженства. Он закатил глаза и сладко постанывал, не замечая ничего вокруг. А потому присутствие зрителя, заставшего в такой интимный момент, оказалось для него полной неожиданностью.  
Обратив на повелителя взгляд, Арей вздрогнул, непроизвольно сжимаясь в безотчетном страхе. Однако Правитель Ада лишь пристально смотрел на него и усмехался. Об увиденном он не сказал ни слова. Только бросил привычно холодно:  
— Одевайся. Иди за мной.

***

Наверное, тот эпизод тоже в какой-то мере оказал на него влияние. Живя в Аду, Арей никогда не думал о себе как о жертве или рабе. Палач в золотых доспехах был маняще-притягательным, удивительно умным и — что было больнее всего признать — близким по духу. Он, все же, был равным. Обладающим большей властью. Но равным. Он никогда не применял бессмысленной жестокости. Его методы были жесткими и суровыми, однако это можно было списать на характер. На холодную безэмоциональность. Отстраненность от реальности.  
Арей мечтал о нем в те мгновения, когда находил на это время и силы. Мечтал о том, как в ледяном холоде просыпается теплота и нежность. Как за улыбкой следуют объятия.  
На что он потратил десять лет своей жизни? И не прошли бы они еще хуже, если бы он провел их с отцом?  
Секс никогда не был той сферой, которая полностью удовлетворяла. Арей усмехнулся, вспомнив, как однажды в детстве застал родителей за сиим занятием. Особенно ему запомнился последующий разговор отца с матерью:  
— Мариса, я не знаю, как ему объяснить...  
— Ну, тебе самому как объясняли?!  
И легендарная фраза:  
— Никак. У демонов любить можно только родину...  
Эти воспоминания навевали грусть. Хорошего в жизни было катастрофически мало. И все же... Правитель Ада за эти годы стал гораздо ближе отца.  
Когда Арей пришел навестить Айона, на него тут же набросилась толпа демоняток. Они обступили, принимаясь трогать и разглядывать, а он не знал, куда от них деться.  
— Дядя, а ты на Айона похож! — заявила маленькая девочка. — Возьми меня на ручки!  
— Я не люблю детей.  
От этих слов демонятки заревели так горько и обиженно, будто он сказал, что хочет расчленить их и съесть на обед.  
— Почему я тебе не нравлюсь? — всхлипнула девочка, глядя на него большими, полными слез глазами.  
— Мне никто не нравится. Я злой и страшный.  
— Неправда... Ты хороший...  
— А чего вы все тогда ревете?  
— Ты нас не любишь... А мы хотим с тобой играть...  
— А во что вы хотите играть?  
— В обнимашки! — заявила девочка и, запрыгнув ему на руки, чмокнула в щеку, а потом с хохотом умчалась прочь.  
— Дядя Арей! Ты теплый! — тут же полез к нему другой демоненок, обнимая за пояс и прижимаясь к боку щекой.  
— Я холодный, — возразил Арей.  
— Это трупы холодные! — засмеялся демоненок. — Мы их трогали! Но они противные!  
— Зачем вы их трогали?  
— Интересно!  
— Дети такие любознательные...  
Разве сам он в детстве был не таким?  
— Какие у тебя тут дети наглые, — обескуражено пробормотал Арей, пробиваясь сквозь толпу демоняток к отцу. Кое-как удалось отбиться от преследующей кучи и закрыть дверь в кабинет.  
— Просто ты им нравишься, — усмехнулся Айон, вставая из-за стола.  
— Я не должен никому нравиться, я плохой и злой. Почему они этого не понимают?  
— Потому что они дети. Ты играешь с ними и хорошо к ним относишься. Дети привязываются быстро. Они не считают тебя злым.  
С ними было иначе, чем с остальными. Искренние и открытые, каждый со своим неповторимым характером... Они напоминали Арею его самого. Пусть его детство и отличалось от их...  
Впрочем, не так уж сильно.  
В комнату вбежал маленький мальчик и принялся палить из игрушечного пистолета. Пули, хоть и оказались пластмассовыми, были запущены весьма метко и били в цель весьма больно.  
— Меня дядя научил! — заявил демоненок, ткнув пальцем в Арея, и засмеялся. — Убива-а-ать!  
В ответ на укоризненный взгляд Арей только пожал плечами.  
— А я-то думал, откуда у детей такие страшные игры, — вздохнул Айон.  
— По-моему, это мило. Я в детстве был нормальным, но все равно же вырос психопатом.  
— Так что пусть они в детстве лучше будут психопатами, чтобы потом вырасти нормальными?  
— Ну а почему бы и нет?  
С этой логикой сложно было поспорить.  
— У тебя очень много демонят, — заметил Арей.  
— Это все Анри...  
— Он размножается в геометрической прогрессии?  
Айон не успел ответить. В комнату вбежали весело смеющиеся демонятки и скрылись, бросив на пол динамит. Арей среагировал быстро — подбежав, выбросил его в окно. Взрыв, раздавшийся снаружи, вызвал у детей новый приступ оглушающего смеха.  
— Этому вас тоже дядя Арей научил? — нахмурился Айон.  
Демонятки радостно закивали.  
— А он сказал вам, что это опасно?  
На этот раз ответом стало дружное мотание головами.  
— Он только показывал, как прикольно взрывать!  
После долгой воспитательной беседы демонятки притихли и разошлись кто куда, пристыженные и помрачневшие.  
— Это тоже весело? — вздохнул Айон, устало садясь на кровать.  
— Ну, по крайней мере, не скучно, — усмехнулся Арей. — Если хочешь, я больше не буду учить демонят убивать.  
— Да, сделай одолжение.  
Беспечно улыбаясь, Арей разлегся на кровати и утянул отца за собой, заставляя лечь сверху. Уткнувшись сыну в ухо, Айон устало пробормотал:  
— Какой ты все-таки ребенок...  
Какое-то время они просто лежали так и наслаждались покоем. Но идиллия не продлилась долго. В квесте «быть родителем для толпы детей» начался новый раунд — в коридоре послышалась возня, и Арей, выглянувший посмотреть, в чем дело, увидел, как демонята катят бочку с вином.  
— Не пейте эту гадость! — верещал бегущий за ними Анри. — Будете больные и страшные, как дядя Арей!  
Тем временем бочку уже откупорили (эти маленькие чертики были способны на многое), и один из демонят, запрыгнув в нее, начал весело плескаться. Когда Айон достал его и взял на руки, демоненок захихикал и задрыгал ногами. Много ли надо было таким малюткам?  
— Стены разноцветные! На них танцуют красные бабочки! — вдруг захихикал Анри.  
Айон заметил, как коварные демонятки убегают вместе с коробкой конфет. Сладкоежку сгубили конфеты с ликером.  
— Девочка, иди шлепни дядю Анри, — велел Айон стоящей рядом демонятке. Та с готовностью исполнила просьбу. Но это не помогло.  
— Как весело от той конфетки! Мир такой разноцветный и красивый! — продолжал хихикать брат.  
Подковыляв к Айону, он потянул его за руку, завлекая в жуткий по виду танец и наступая на ноги.  
— Я вас сейчас обоих выпорю, — пригрозил Арей.  
Анри пискнул, прячась за Айона.  
— Братик главный, бей его!  
— Тебя веселее, ты орешь громче.  
От смачного пинка он и правда завизжал как резаный, так, что Арей поморщился и заткнул уши.  
— Братик так больно не бьет! — захныкал Анри.  
— Я с любовью бью, — усмехнулся Айон.  
— Вот именно! — насупился Анри, прижимаясь к нему. — Люблю братика... Братик самый хороший...  
Побыть рядом с братом удалось недолго — подбежавшие к Айону демонятки оттеснили Анри в сторону и заявили:  
— Хотим на ручки! Все! Сразу!  
— У меня нет для вас столько ручек, — попытался объяснить Айон, но демонятки продолжали ныть:  
— А мы хотим!  
Попытавшись все же взять их всех на ручки, Айон закряхтел и согнулся. Демонятки со смехом разбежались, кто куда, а Анри поднял с пола придавленного детьми брата.  
— Ты их слишком избаловал! — возмущенно воскликнул он. — А вдруг им понравится, и они опять захотят на ручки?  
— Тогда это будут твои ручки.  
— Что-о?!  
— То. Мы близнецы, и ты должен разделять со мной страдания.  
Вконец утомившись от толпы, Айон ушел к себе и прилег на кровать. Нужно было как следует отдохнуть перед новым происшествием. А что угодно могло случиться в любую секунду. Анри увязался следом, бормоча:  
— Надо было их выпороть!  
— У тебя мания какая-то, — вздохнул Айон, поправляя подушки и устраиваясь поудобнее. Он бы предпочел остаться один. Но брат, оставленный без присмотра, нервировал едва ли не больше шкодливых демонят.  
— Просто меня бы ты наказал за то же самое! Это обидно! Вопиющая несправедливость!  
— Демонятки милые, а ты Анри.  
— Ты меня не уважаешь!  
— Будешь так орать — выпорю.  
От обиды Анри заплакал, и Айон, вздохнув, великодушно позвал:  
— Ну иди ко мне, я тебя обниму.  
— Ты меня не любишь... — всхлипнул брат, прижимаясь к нему и утыкаясь в шею.  
— Люблю.  
— Да? А почему ты все время говоришь, что я дурак? Что я глупый и тупой? Что все вокруг лучше меня, а я глупее табуретки? Что демонятки милые, а я просто Анри?!  
— Ты не просто Анри, ты целый Анри.  
— Глупый, не милый Анри? Которого можно только наказывать?  
— Ты для меня самый милый и важный. Я тебя люблю, мой маленький братик.  
— Я для тебя братик? Не глупый, бесполезный Анри, а маленький братик? — осенило демона. — Поэтому ты воспитываешь только меня? Потому что я твой братик?  
— Да, — улыбнулся Айон. — За маленьким братиком надо следить, чтобы он снова не совершил ошибок.  
Анри довольно замурлыкал, крепче прижимаясь к нему и принимаясь тереться.  
— А ты меня больше демоняток любишь? — заискивающе спросил он, заглядывая в глаза.  
— Больше, — уверил Айон. — Ты же больше демоняток.  
— Ты меня больше всех любишь?  
— Больше всех.  
Удовлетворившись ответом, Анри пригрелся у него на груди и прикрыл глаза, довольный и счастливый, продолжая урчать. Айон тяжело вздохнул, запуская пальцы ему в волосы. Одного брата было куда тяжелее воспитывать, чем огромную кучу демонят.  
В этом он убедился, когда случился очередной инцидент.  
— Я с девочкой хотел поиграть, дернул ее за косичку! — плача, пожаловался Анри, прибежав к нему. — А она меня прямо в пах пнула!  
— Нельзя девочек дергать за косички, — вздохнул Айон.  
— Я хотел поиграть! Она меня обидела! — захныкал Анри. — Накажи ее! Твоего маленького братика нельзя никому обижать! Защищай меня!  
— От кого? От маленькой девочки?  
Анри надулся и сердито запыхтел. От обиды он сбежал в город и принялся разорять кондитерские. Стащив огромный торт, уселся на тротуар и начал есть прямо на улице. К счастью, безлюдной. Почти.  
— Хочешь, покажу кое-что интересное? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался проходящий мимо мужчина.  
— Нет! Я ем мою прелесть! Отстань! — огрызнулся Анри.  
— Да у меня дома этих тортов сотни!  
— Мне один дядя так уже говорил! — насупился демон. — Иди отсюда, ты плохой!  
Мужчина попытался стереть следы крема с его лица, но Анри агрессивно зашипел и цапнул за палец.  
— Буду трахать братика, братик меня и грязным любит, — пробурчал он сердито.  
За эту выходку ему неслабо влетело от брата.  
— Уйди, ты злой! — вопил Анри, отталкивая его. — Ты меня выпорол!  
— Я тебя приласкать хочу, — вздыхал Айон, ухитряясь поймать и начать покрывать поцелуями. — То тебя девочки маленькие обижают, то дяденьки принимают за умственно отсталого и домогаются...  
— Перестань... — беспомощно захныкал Анри, ощущая на шее жаркие поцелуи и обмякая в объятиях брата. — Я вообще обиделся...  
Против них у него не было никаких шансов.

Анри с опаской зашел в темную комнату, куда его притащили демонятки. Пугливо огляделся и заметил, что они снова играют в инквизицию. Только на этот раз костер у них оказался из разноцветных тряпок. Видимо, урок был усвоен.  
— Ты будешь демоном, которого мы на костре сожжем! — объявили они, захихикав.  
Анри попытался возразить, но демонятки быстро нашли другую «ведьму» — ей стала девочка, которую привязали на костре и начали «сжигать».  
— А ведьмы после костра попадают в ад! — заявил мальчик, обнимая «сожженную» «ведьму». — А я дьявол! Ты будешь моей женой!  
— А мне нравятся дьяволы! — засмеялась та. — Они злые, поэтому с ними весело и хорошо!  
— Да! Дядя Арей злой, а с ним весело и хорошо!  
— Я жена дьявола! Я буду королевой ада!  
— А все остальные будут нашими слугами!  
Анри не стал портить такую идиллию и ушел. В соседней комнате он наткнулся на связанного брата, с которым уже успели поиграть в инквизицию. Правда, Айон не скучал — кажется, Арею очень понравилось найти его связанным. Поэтому Анри сконфуженно удалился.  
— Дядя Арей! — полезли к нему проникшие в комнату демонятки. — А Анри плохой, он нас всех обижает! А ты нам интересные игры показываешь! Покажи еще!  
— Хотите, будем обижать вредного Анри? — усмехнулся Арей.  
Демонятки радостно закивали.  
— Давайте ему в торт что-нибудь положим. Он его начнет есть, а оттуда что-нибудь вылезет.  
— Давайте засунем туда червяка!  
— Нет! Ящерицу!  
— Жалко! Паука!  
— Нет, паука тоже жалко... Давайте тараканов напихаем!  
— Вы такие милые, — усмехнулся Арей.  
Демонятки прижались к нему, приветливо урча. Из них получилась прекрасная банда.  
Обнаружив в своем тортике «сюрприз», Анри оглушительно завизжал. Подглядывающие за ним демонятки довольно захихикали.  
— Я же говорил, вы маленькие маньяки! — заревел Анри. — Вы мне тортик испортили!  
— А хотите поиграть в дядю Анри? — внезапно предложил Арей.  
Тот завопил и бросился наутек. Демонятки погнались за ним под предводительством Арея. Он всегда мечтал иметь свою маленькую армию.  
Спустя пару часов, вдоволь нарезвившись, они разместились в просторной уютной комнате и попросили Арея рассказать что-нибудь интересное.  
— Расскажи, почему ты седой! — заявил один из демонят.  
Арей усмехнулся.  
— Хотите послушать страшилку?  
— Хотим! — с энтузиазмом подтвердили демонята. — Мы любим страшилки!  
Выключив свет для большего впечатления и оставив только ночник, Арей собрал их вокруг себя и, обведя взглядом горящие в темноте глазки, начал:  
— В черной-черной комнате, где не видно ни единого лучика света, на грязном полу сидит исхудавший человек в окружении останков тех, кто был ему дорог. Он скован цепями и не может пошевелиться. Но если кто-то сломает эти цепи, он все равно не сможет подняться. Он гниет изнутри. Он уже мертв, но продолжает существовать.  
— Разве так бывает? — раздался в темноте удивленный голос.  
— В страшилках и не такое бывает.  
— А почему он там сидит? Кто его туда посадил?  
— Тот, кто приходит к нему. Он никогда не показывает своей сути, и речи его лживы. Повелитель реальности. Никому не известно, кто он на самом деле. Он приходит, чтобы мучить души, которые слишком слабы, чтобы ему сопротивляться. Он заставляет верить в смерть и безысходность. И не дает сдвинуться с места и увидеть свет.  
Демонятки дружно заревели.  
— Ну вот, — вздохнул Арей. — Не буду вам больше страшилки рассказывать.  
— Мы не хотим, чтобы дядя там сидел! Мы хотим его забрать и спасти! И чтобы ему было хорошо! Что нам сделать, чтобы тебе было хорошо?  
— Ничего.  
— Мы хотим, чтобы тебе всегда было хорошо! Мы все тебя любим!  
— Я знаю, я вас тоже люблю.  
Наверное, не стоило расстраивать детей буквальным описанием своих проблем с психикой. Но как же грело их сочувствие. Они не испугались, не начали говорить, что он ненормальный, что должен с этим бороться. Как всегда говорил отец. Дети... Дети умели думать и умели любить.  
Днем позже демонятки затащили на кухню и преподнесли коробку печенья.  
— Мы сами испекли, чтобы тебя порадовать! — сообщили они, сияя и с надеждой заглядывая Арею в лицо. Он потрепал их по волосам и похвалил за старание. От этой искренней заботы и правда становилось невероятно тепло.  
— О, печеньки! — тут же активизировался непонятно откуда выползший Анри. — Хочу!  
— Брысь, — лениво отогнал его Арей, за что получил кровожадный укус в руку. Правда, тут же дал сдачи.  
Осознав, что совсем уже обнаглел, Анри попятился и стал отступать к двери, однако племянник схватил за шкирку и приложил головой о стену.  
— Что здесь происходит? — поинтересовался Айон, явившийся на вопли.  
— Научи его себя вести, — презрительно бросил Арей.  
Анри подбежал к брату и юркнул ему за спину, прячась.  
— Братик, накажи меня, выпори, поставь в угол, на цепь посади! Но не отдавай ему! — истерично воскликнул он, дрожа от ужаса.  
Арей расхохотался. Айон тяжело вздохнул.  
— Детский сад, — констатировал он, уводя брата прочь.  
Демонятки разочарованно посмотрели им вслед. Но тут же снова оживились.  
— Дядя Арей, пошли смотреть, как Анри в углу стоит! — предложил один.  
— А пошли, — согласился Арей.  
К огромному удивлению Анри, демонятки не стали злорадствовать, а, наоборот, пожалели его.  
— Я думал, что вы плохие... А вы были такими только потому, что я к вам плохо относился... — осознал он изумленно.  
— А почему ты на вкус не как шоколадка? — спросил озадаченный демоненок, лизнув его руку.  
— Что? — не понял Анри.  
— Мы думали, что раз ты ешь так много шоколадок, то ты уже сам стал шоколадкой!  
Анри засмеялся. Кажется, он был близок к тому, чтобы признать в демонятках своих.


	6. Глава 5. Грех созидания

Закат. Дождливый вечер. Арей сидел и курил, слушая, как дождь стучит в окно. Серые облака застилали небо. Тоска разрасталась внутри. Подперев щеку, дьявол смотрел на капли, стекающие по листьям деревьев. Там, в саду, все жило. Но от жизни всегда отделяла непреодолимая завеса. И ничто не могло пробиться к отсутствующей душе.  
Когда кто-то коснулся плеча, Арей вздрогнул и обернулся.  
— Папа?..  
Айон, улыбнувшись, погладил по волосам. Арей обвил его руками за пояс и уткнулся в мускулистую грудь.  
— Побудь со мной...  
— Тебе плохо?..  
— Нет... Мне плевать... Я просто хочу быть с тобой...  
— Арей...  
— Молчи...  
Айон замолчал, продолжая нежно гладить по голове. Перебирая седые пряди. Дьявол выглядел сильно постаревшим. Измотанным. Усталым. Должно быть, тяжело было на это смотреть.  
— Арей...  
— Я сказал: молчи...  
— Арей, если я верну тебе душу, ты начнешь жизнь сначала?..  
Дьявол вскочил, оттолкнув отца.  
— Какого черта?.. Неужели ты не можешь оставить эту ересь и просто молча побыть рядом?!  
Айон раскрыл ладонь, на которой сиял, переливаясь, голубой сгусток — душа сына. Зрачки Арея расширились, ноги подкосились, и он рухнул в кресло, прохрипев:  
— Откуда?..  
Подойдя ближе, Айон встал перед ним на колени и поцеловал бессильно повисшую ладонь.  
— Прости, что не сделал этого раньше...  
Поднявшись и наклонившись над сыном, он коснулся губами его губ. Арей, находящийся в полуобморочном состоянии, непроизвольно вцепился когтями в рубашку у него на груди. Отстранившись спустя мгновение, Айон увидел слезы, текущие из родных фиолетовых глаз. Взгляд любви и благодарности был обращен на спасителя, способного творить чудеса.  
— Папа... — почти неслышно прошептал Арей.  
Айон обнял его, прижимая головой к своему плечу. Арей крепко обхватил отца за шею. Больше ни слова не было сказано. Потому что все было понятно без слов.

***

Арея разбудил настойчивый стук. Чертыхнувшись, он поплелся открывать, собираясь прикончить того, кто окажется за дверью. Однако за ней оказался тот, кого он меньше всего ожидал увидеть. Брошенный младенец в корзине, заливающийся плачем.  
— Я не знаю, что это, но забери это себе, — заявил дьявол получасом позже, стоя перед отцом.  
Айон взял ребенка на руки и, вздохнув, прочитал записку, найденную в корзине.  
— Это что, мое? — брезгливо скривился Арей, узнав неожиданную новость — ребенок оказался его сыном. — Какая гадость.  
— Его мать пишет, что считает его мерзким отродьем.  
— Я тоже считаю его мерзким. Давай его убьем.  
— Я буду его растить, — нахмурившись, твердо заявил Айон.  
Арей остался категорически недоволен таким раскладом.  
Все то же брезгливое омерзение он испытывал и спустя годы.  
— Это уже выросло? — презрительно поинтересовался он, заметив за спиной Айона маленького напуганного демоненка.  
Тот прижал ушки и боязливо выглянул из-под плаща архангела. А потом, подойдя к Арею, обнял его за ногу.  
— Он милый, правда? — усмехнулся Айон, наблюдая, как сын скривился. — Погладь его.  
— Не хочу, он мне не нравится, — огрызнулся дьявол. — Чего он ко мне лезет?  
— Потому что ты его папа. Он никогда не видел своего папы. Он вообще очень добрый и ласковый.  
Арей презрительно хмыкнул. Это маленькое существо пробуждало в нем боль. И все-таки он решился забрать его себе.  
Было тяжело. Арей не мог не срывать злость на том, кто рядом. И бесконечно ненавидел себя за это, продолжая бесконечно повторять этот замкнутый круг.  
Но все же сын рос счастливым. Привыкшим к его сумасшествию. Он любил его правила — такие логичные и объяснимые по сравнению с правилами других родителей. Арей не заставлял вовремя ложиться и вставать или ходить в школу. Он не любил, когда трогают его вещи. Когда ему мешают. И иногда мог ударить за то, что ты попался под руку. В остальном же...  
Агварес с малых лет пользовался его кредиткой. Арею не было дела до того, сколько он тратит. Сын мог гулять где хотел и сколько хотел. Общаться с кем хотел. Нельзя было приводить никого домой. Зато можно было остаться ночевать у кого угодно. Есть что угодно, пить что угодно... Как-то Агварес даже пробовал курить.  
Редкие дни он проводил дома, вместе с Ареем. Когда у того бывало хорошее настроение, они могли вместе посмотреть что-нибудь или просто поговорить. В такие моменты он получал от отца хоть немного необходимой ласки. И продолжал тянуться к нему в отчаянном желании любви.  
Агварес научился понимать его настроения. Пытался заботиться. За заботу тоже порой били. Но он понимал, что все это не со зла.  
Когда Арея мучило чувство вины, он сходил с ума, терял над собой контроль, становится жестоким. Он ничего не мог исправить, и это приносило страдания. Но никто не был на самом деле достоин его страданий. Все они заслуживали жестокости.  
Только не его сын. Дети... Его дети... Он был бесконечно виноват перед ними за то, что привел их в этот мир. Это был его грех, его ответственность. Его величайшая боль.  
— Иди положи это на место, — велел он, когда сын принес в дом лягушку.  
Агварес прижал ушки, глядя настороженно и боязливо.  
— Я просто хотел тебе показать... Она красивая...  
— Нельзя никого хватать.  
— Почему?  
— А если тебя возьмут и куда-нибудь потащат?  
— Со мной так все время делают...  
— Кто?  
— Ты...  
— Неправда.  
Понурившись, Агварес ушел, но вскоре вернулся и залез к отцу на колени, обнимая за шею. Арей ощутил напряжение в маленьком теле, когда приобнял в ответ.  
— Папа, ты сегодня хороший? — с надеждой заглядывая в глаза, спросил сын.  
— Да.  
— Папа, а тебе бывает хорошо? Или тебе всегда грустно?  
— Бывает.  
— Папа... Я вырасту как ты...  
— Нет. Ты будешь другим. Ты будешь счастливым.  
— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я был как ты, потому что я тогда буду несчастным? Но тогда ты не будешь одинок... Может, я тогда смогу понять тебя и утешить...  
— Нет, тогда нам обоим будет плохо.  
Демоненок печально вздохнул.  
— Как бы я хотел забрать твою боль...  
Он пронес это через всю свою жизнь — желание сделать отца счастливым. А потому не мог от него отказаться. Уйти от боли, которую ему причиняли. Покинуть того, кто причинял эту боль. Он вырос с ним. И эти годы были полны не только страданий, но и невесомого, едва уловимого счастья. Он все же был любим... Иногда.  
В то утро Агварес проснулся с головной болью. Кажется, он сильно перебрал вчера... Отец уже встал и ждал внизу, коротая время за курением и чтением новостей. Агварес виновато обнял его, плюхнувшись на диван, и зарылся лицом в седые волосы.  
— Прости, я не думал, что так напьюсь...  
— Все нормально, — ответил Арей, слегка погладив сына по голове. В конце концов, он и сам не знал меры в употреблении алкоголя. — Лучше давай сходим сегодня еще куда-нибудь.  
— Давай. Только не туда, где пьют...  
— Везде пьют. Или ты хочешь на детские качельки сходить?  
— Давай погуляем по парку, — смутившись, пробормотал Агварес.  
Арей предложение принял.  
Полчаса спустя они уже шли по красивой алее с цветущими деревьями. Увидев поблизости ларек с мороженым, Агварес робко попросил купить ему лакомство. Отец в просьбе не отказал.  
— Кушай мороженку, пить тебе пока рано, — покровительственно произнес он, похлопав по плечу.  
— Ты со мной, как с ребенком... — пробормотал Агварес, пряча за мороженым покрасневшее лицо.  
— А ты и есть ребенок, — усмехнулся отец. — Маленький и несамостоятельный.  
Он уселся на ближайшую лавочку и устремил взгляд в небо, слегка расслабившись. Агварес неловко примостился рядом, наслаждаясь мороженым, вкус которого сразу перебил запах отцовских сигарет. Почему-то было слегка неуютно. Будто он делал что-то не то. Причем всегда и во всем...  
— Что? — промямлил Агварес, ощутив на себе пристальный взгляд, от которого стало не по себе.  
— Прожуй, а потом говори, — закатил глаза Арей. — У тебя никаких манер.  
Сын прижал ушки и остаток прогулки провел в молчании.  
— Ты обиделся, что я тебе замечание сделал? — без особого интереса спросил Арей, когда они вернулись домой.  
— Просто немного задело... — осторожно пояснил Агварес. — Ты сказал, что я не могу вечно быть ребенком... Но, похоже, что буду... Ты сам ко мне относишься как к ребенку. Взрослых не отчитывают при всех...  
— Взрослые умеют прилично себя вести на людях.  
— Не все. Ты не умеешь.  
— Я?! — рассвирепел отец, мгновенно выходя из себя. — Ты совсем обнаглел?! Ты меня еще учить будешь, сопляк? Я смотрю, ты совсем забыл, где твое место!  
Вцепившись сыну в волосы, Арей выволок его на улицу и, вдавив в дерево, вонзил нож ему в ладонь. А после, оглушенный пронзительным криком, проделал то же самое со второй ладонью. И с силой ударил в лицо.  
— Папа, хватит... — зарыдал Агварес. — Не надо больше... Не бей меня...  
— Хочу и буду бить. Я вообще с тобой могу делать все, что хочу.  
— Папа, мне больно... — умоляюще всхлипнул сын.  
Арей ответил холодным и безжалостным взглядом. Он пожалел об этом лишь спустя много, много часов.  
Он стоял у окна, когда сзади обхватили знакомые руки. Прижимая спиной к горячей груди.  
— Раздевайся, — обжег ухо страстный шепот.  
— Что, так сразу? — усмехнулся дьявол, разворачиваясь. — А как же поговорить?  
Ответом стала пощечина. Это был поединок. Где он выбрал одно оружие — наглый, самоуверенный взгляд. А отец продолжал бить по лицу, дожидаясь, когда же он сдастся.  
Он исполосовал плетью всю спину. И, нагнувшись, поцеловал кровавый рубец, заставив шумно выдохнуть и выгнуться навстречу.  
— Нет, ты не заслужил удовольствия, — усмехнулся он, отстраняясь и ловя разочарованный стон. — Проси меня на коленях. Вылизывай мне ноги.  
Черт, как же всегда заводили эти игры...  
Сегодняшняя близость была больше похожа не на секс, а не массаж изнутри — медленный, размеренный, слишком мучительный. Как же Арей ненавидел эти моменты, когда отец намеренно изводил наслаждением, заставлял просить больше, сильнее, жестче. И все же от этого становилось легче. Арей заслуживал боли и пыток за то, что снова не смог сдержать себя с Агваресом.  
— Ни в ком еще мне не было так мягко и тепло, — сладко шепнул Айон, прикусив его ушко, и вышел, но не отстранился, оставив в своих объятиях. — Ты меня любишь, Арей?  
— Люблю.  
— Больше всех?  
— Да.  
— Наверное, это семейное... Агварес тебя тоже больше всех любит.  
Сейчас о нем ничего не хотелось слышать.  
— Я хочу с тобой засыпать и просыпаться, хочу, чтобы мы принадлежали только друг другу, — мрачно объявил дьявол.  
— Скоро так и будет, — пообещал Айон. — Потерпи еще немного. Я доберусь до нашего рая. Все будет хорошо.

Избавь меня от бренной пустоты,  
Где в каждом я найду твои черты...

Арей сам не заметил, как задремал от вина и тоски. На этих словах, донесшихся из динамиков, он приоткрыл глаза и с отвращением оглядел комнату. Рядом обнаружился Агварес — черт знает, сколько он уже тут сидел.  
— Проваливай, — рявкнул дьявол.  
— Я хотел... поговорить... — робко начал сын. — Просто я подумал, что у меня не было нормального детства... И хотел, чтобы у меня оно было теперь...  
— Твое детство давно кончилось. Хочешь нормального детства — найди себе нормального отца.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты был нормальным...  
— Я никогда не буду нормальным.  
Агварес прильнул к Арею, обнимая за руку и утыкаясь в плечо. Не боясь, что его оттолкнут или ударят. Снова.  
— Папа... — прошептал он с болью. — Я тебя люблю...  
— Иди ко мне, — смягчился Арей, обнимая в ответ. — Хочешь испытать то, что я сегодня доделал?  
В ангаре Агварес застыл в восхищении перед небольшим, но эффектным звездолетом и перевел ликующий взгляд на отца. От этого слегка потеплело внутри. Они так редко проводили вместе приятные минуты. И сына было сложно застать хотя бы радостным. Боль терзала их обоих. Сейчас они заставили ее отступить.  
— Хочешь на нем полетать? — предложил Арей с довольной усмешкой.  
— С тобой...  
— Конечно, со мной, — хмыкнул дьявол. — Думаешь, я тебе доверю свою собственность?  
— Свою собственность своей собственности! — захихикал Агварес.  
— Вот именно. Нельзя вещь доверить вещи.  
Сын только улыбался.  
— Тут так темно и пусто, — заметил он, подойдя к прозрачной стене, когда они взлетели и поднялись ввысь. — Кругом только тьма и далекие звезды.  
— Мне тут нравится, — усмехнулся Арей. — Я бы остался тут навечно. Тут тихо и спокойно. И никого нет.  
В сексе в космосе было нечто особенное. Нечто загадочное, пропитанное покоем и вечностью. Отстранившись от сына, Арей похлопал его по щеке и отвернулся, принимаясь застегивать штаны.  
— Все? — разочарованно уточнил Агварес.  
— Я не нанимался тебя ублажать, — хмыкнул дьявол. — Ты стал слишком привередливым.  
Агварес, смирившись, грустно вздохнул.

***

Арей спал в своей уютной маленькой кроватке, когда его разбудило что-то посреди ночи. Что-то теплое и мохнатое.  
— А-а-а! — завопил демоненок, забившись в угол. — Папа!  
«Что-то» забилось под кровать, испугавшись ничуть не меньше. Айон примчался тут же и, включив свет, извлек оттуда нечто маленькое, фиолетовое и очень пушистое.  
— Что это? — настороженно спросил Арей, выглянув из-под одеяла.  
— Я видел что-то похожее в Аду, в заповеднике... Не думаю, что он опасен.  
Потрогав пушистое нечто, Арей взял его на руки и стал гладить. Пушистик тут же замурлыкал и довольно зажмурил глазки. Он и правда казался совершенно безобидным.  
— Себе оставишь? — усмехнулся Айон.  
— Да! — засмеялся Арей. — Он прикольный!  
Они засыпали рядом. Арей гладил мохнатого питомца, а тот теплел и урчал, прижимаясь к нему. Так у маленького демоненка впервые появился друг.  
Утром Арей проснулся от того, что пушистик жалобно пищал и тыкался ему в ладонь.  
— Чего ему надо? — недоуменно спросил демоненок, притащив его к Айону.  
— Есть, наверное, хочет, — предположил тот.  
Совместными усилиями удалось накормить пушистика, налив ему в миску молока. А позже, когда мимо пролетела муха, он поймал ее и, проглотив, довольно заурчал.  
— А что, если он вырастет большой и нас съест? — хихикнул Арей.  
— Надеюсь, что нет... — с сомнением успокоил Айон. Больше самого себя, чем беспечного сына.  
Тот взял мохнатого питомца на ручки и зарылся лицом в пушистую шерстку. Пушистик урчал и теплел, когда его гладили и обнимали. Арея, кажется, это очень забавляло.  
— Пушистость и ничего лишнего, — усмехнулся Айон, созерцая, как сын тискает своего нового друга.  
Демоненок весело хихикнул.

***

Этим утром Арей проснулся оттого, что почувствовал на себе что-то теплое и урчащее. Открыв глаза, он с удивлением узрел перед собой то самое существо, которое приютил в детстве. Оно обрадовалось и заурчало громче, распушиваясь и будто приветствуя.  
— Ой, что это у тебя? — заинтересовался Агварес, заглянув к нему.  
— Пушистик, — усмехнулся Арей. — Он жил у меня в детстве.  
— Какой милый...  
— Арей! — пропищал пушистик. — Арей!  
— Он еще и говорящий? — изумился Агварес.  
Пушистик спрыгнул с груди Арея и, угнездившись в горшке с цветком, принялся его вылизывать. От этого цветок внезапно расцвел.  
— Какое странное существо... — заметил Агварес.  
— Но милое, — усмехнулся Арей.  
Запрыгнув на кровать, пушистик вдруг сильно распушился, и из-под его шерстки показались три маленьких пушистика. Они весело запрыгали по комнате, пища и отталкиваясь от стен.  
— Они что, еще и размножаются? — вытаращился на них Агварес.  
Дьявол расхохотался.  
— Наверно секс пушистиков был бы самым милым занятием на свете.  
— А по-моему они размножаются почкованием, — с сомнением предположил сын.  
Он попытался поймать пушистиков, рассыпавшихся по всей комнате, но они ловко уворачивались, отталкиваясь от стен, и распушивались, моргая глазками.  
— Оставь их, иди сюда, — позвал Арей, похлопав по кровати.  
Агварес улегся рядом и прижался к нему, принимаясь довольно мурлыкать. Зажмурился от удовольствия, когда отец погладил по волосам.  
— А что было бы, если бы ты был девочкой? — усмехнулся тот. — Твоя сестра всегда была пацанкой, так что, можно сказать, я никогда девочек не воспитывал.  
— А давай я тебе внучку рожу. Понянчишься с девочкой!  
— Ты что, научился размножаться как пушистики?  
— Нет, — засмеялся Агварес. — Я девушку заведу, потрахаюсь с ней, она и родит!  
— Я тебе заведу, — пригрозил Арей, щелкнув его по лбу. — Я лучше на тебя бантиков нацеплю.  
— Папа... — вдруг погрустнел демон. — Ты ведь говорил, что когда-нибудь мне придется уйти... И создать семью...  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастливым и успешным.  
— Мне это не очень-то и нужно... Я был бы рад всегда быть с тобой... Но если все равно придется взрослеть... Я тебя все равно буду любить и никогда не забуду...  
— Если у тебя появятся свои дети, ты будешь их любить.  
— Буду. Но не больше тебя...  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Потому что я тебя очень сильно люблю.  
— Ты думаешь, что не можешь любить еще сильнее?  
Агварес помотал головой и уткнулся отцу в грудь. Он это знал. Знал наверняка. Было много попыток и переключиться, и возненавидеть. И порой в душе действительно вспыхивала ненависть, когда Арей бывал особенно жесток. Но никто не сравнился бы с лучшей частью его личности. Никто так не понимал. Ничьей любви не могло быть достаточно. А он был виноват лишь в том, что психически больной.  
— Мне тебя никто не заменит...  
— Заменить вообще никого невозможно, — хмыкнул Арей. — Человек — это не набор качеств и воспоминаний. Тот, кто оценивает личность как совокупность данных, смотрит на людей потребительски. Клон не будет идентичен. По одной простой причине — клонирование не подразумевает пересадку души. Душа индивидуальна. Душа — это сама твоя суть, твой единственный орган восприятия для взаимодействия с миром. Если клон обожжется или поцелуется — ты ничего не почувствуешь. Если ты умрешь, то перестанешь чувствовать жизнь, даже если продолжит он.  
— Хороший способ проверить истинность любви... К твоим качествам она или к тебе самому... Есть ли до тебя кому-то дело как до личности или все просто пользуются твоими качествами...  
— Мне приятна твоя искренняя любовь. Ко мне, а не к тому, что я тебе даю.  
— Если бы мне кто-то дал то, что даешь ты, этого все равно не было бы достаточно...  
— Я это ценю. Правда ценю. Даже если не могу это выразить. Просто знай об этом.  
— В детстве я думал, что ты меня ненавидишь...  
— Я все время тебя бил. Я был очень жестоким.  
— Ты не виноват.  
— Ты тоже был ни в чем не виноват. Если бы я тебя нормально воспитал, ты бы вырос другим. Счастливым.  
— Но я счастлив... С тобой...  
— Ты не уверен в себе и зависишь от меня.  
Подцепив пальцем подбородок Агвареса, Арей заглянул ему в глаза, читая в них бездонную вину. Это причиняло чудовищную боль. Каждый раз. И легче было избегать его, чем на это смотреть.  
— Я тоже виноват... — пролепетал сын. — В детстве я тебя не прощал... Хоть ты просил прощения...  
Просил прощения. И повторял все снова. Разве слова в таком случае хоть чего-то стоили?

— Ой, а чего это он такой большой? — насторожился Агварес, увидев неожиданно громадного отцовского питомца. Тот достиг уже размеров средней кошки и, кажется, это был еще не предел.  
— Вырос.  
— А если он еще больше вырастет?  
— Пушистый кушать! — воскликнул пушистик. — Пушистый кушать зеленое!  
— Какое еще зеленое?  
Запрыгнув на стол, питомец мигом проглотил лежащее там яблоко.  
— Он вырастет еще больше и нас съест, — усмехнулся Арей.  
— Пушистый не кушать Арей! Пушистый любить Арей! Пушистый кушать зеленое! — заявил пушистик, когда дьявол взял его на руки. И тут же потеплел и замурлыкал от ласки. Отец выглядел таким счастливым, когда гладил его...  
— А как там твои пушистики в приюте? — поинтересовался он.  
— Они маленькие пока, — пожал плечами Агварес. — Только пищат.  
— У тебя там скоро будут звери со всех уголков галактики, — усмехнулся Арей и взглянул на своего питомца. — Вот вырастет большим, и придется его Айону отдать.  
— Пушистый любить Арей! — всполошился пушистик. — Пушистый вырастет большим, будет летать! А потом лопнет! И будет много пушистых! Пушистый лопнет и сделает много пушистых... Не надо отдавать пушистого...  
— Не отдам, — пообещал дьявол, зарывшись лицом в пушистую шерстку. — Я тоже тебя люблю.

— А Астарот назвал пушистика «шарик с глазами»... — сообщил Агварес, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Он не знал, как начать разговор, но побыть с отцом в этот момент очень хотелось.  
— Он заходил? — слегка напряженно спросил Арей, отрываясь от бутылки.  
— Да... А про манулов он сказал, что они «пушистость на лапках»... И что манулятки на маленького тебя похожи, потому что «кавайные и суровые»...  
Представления Астарота о классификации местной фауны дьявола не слишком заинтересовали, и он снова вернул все свое внимание вину. К нему на живот запрыгнул пушистик и, пригревшись, зажмурил глазки.  
— Пушистый вырасти! И летать! Летать с Арей! — пискнул он радостно. — Пушистый вырасти, когда счастье тепло!  
Он сильно распушился, и по Арею запрыгали еще три маленьких пушистика.  
— Он опять размножился? — удивился Агварес.  
— Пушистый размножаться каждый раз, когда больше! Когда счастлив, пушистый размножаться!  
— Они так всю планету заполнят, — усмехнулся Арей.  
Агварес взял новых пушистиков на руки, и они запрыгали по его ладоням.  
— Такие милые существа... — улыбнулся он, глядя на то, как они кувыркаются в воздухе и хлопают глазками. — Теплые, мягкие и игривые. Их можно отнести в Рай, там к ним дружелюбно отнесутся. Там им точно будет хорошо.  
— Ты тоже такой теплый и милый, — внезапно заявил Арей, сгребая сына в объятия.  
Похоже, он начал пить уже довольно давно...

Когда пушистик вырос еще втрое, речь его стала внятной и осмысленной. И теперь он смог летать вместе с Ареем в небе, как и мечтал с момента появления у него в доме. Наблюдая за отцом, Агварес видел в нем что-то странное, чуждое, родом из далекого детства. Какую-то безмятежную беззаботность. Ничем не омраченную радость. Это было захватывающе-волшебно — в эти мгновения находиться рядом. Арей будто молодел на все свои тяжелые годы. И становился тем ребенком, который когда-то приютил непонятное существо.  
Но потом пушистик лопнул, как и говорил, оставив после себя десять новых маленьких пушистиков. Арей отдал всех Агваресу, хоть тот и уговаривал оставить одного себе. Он часто приходил в приют и грустно смотрел на них, предпочитая это времяпровождение привычному пьянству. Сын хотел как-то его утешить, но не знал, как.  
Однажды на колени Арею запрыгнул один из маленьких пушистиков и потеплел, приветственно мурлыкнув.  
— Может, это твой? — с надеждой предположил Агварес. — Переродился?  
Арей погладил нового друга, и тот лизнул ему ладонь, радостно распушившись.  
— Возьмешь себе?  
— Да, — улыбнулся Арей.


	7. Глава 6. Бессилие

Эмеральд очнулась в незнакомом месте. Открыв глаза, она не сразу поняла, что проснулась. Слишком уж это было похоже на сон.  
— Я принес тебя сюда. Ты в безопасности, — прозвучал рядом доброжелательный голос.  
Мужчина с длинными седыми волосами сидел на краю кровати. Значит, это был его дом? Небольшая, но уютная комната. Мягкий свет из-за тонких занавесок. Неужели все закончилось? Неужели она правда была в безопасности?  
Ее спас сам Сатана — разве она могла когда-нибудь себе такое представить? Что он придет в эту чертову лабораторию, где она провела большую часть жизни, и заберет оттуда, ничего не требуя взамен?  
Он вывел в сад — чтобы она впервые за долгие десятилетия увидела небо. Услышала шум листвы и плеск воды в озере. Это было так волшебно... Так невероятно после всего...  
— Кто это? — спросила она, заметив невдалеке играющих демонят.  
— Они здесь живут, — ответил Сатана. — Со мной много кто живет.  
— Ты всех подбираешь?  
— Да. Всех, кому нужна помощь.  
Эмеральд обняла себя руками. Ей вдруг стало холодно на легком ветру.  
— Это место станет тебе домом, если ты сама захочешь, — произнес Сатана, положив руку ей на плечо. И улыбнулся — мягко и ободряюще.  
Эмеральд заглянула ему в глаза, будто силясь найти там ответы.  
— Почему ты ничего не спрашиваешь обо мне?  
— Жду, пока ты сама захочешь рассказать.  
— Тебе все равно, кто я? Почему ты хочешь мне помочь?  
— Потому что тебе это нужно.  
— А говорят еще, что демоны монстры...  
— Демоны разные.  
Для нее монстрами были люди. Ведь это люди истязали ее все эти годы. Изучали, мучили, обращались, как со своей собственностью. И только здесь к ней отнеслись иначе. Здесь она была своей. Демоницей под защитой Сатаны.  
Она импульсивно сжала его руку, словно боялась, что он исчезнет. И вокруг снова возникнут стены тесной камеры. В ответ он обнял и по-отечески прижал к себе, принявшись поглаживать по волосам. За всю свою жизнь она не знала никого добрее.  
За несколько дней она привыкла к этому месту. После того, что она пережила, оно казалось нереальным. Здесь было непривычно хорошо и спокойно. Рай действительно являлся таковым.  
Она сидела под деревом, расслабившись с книгой, когда рядом будто из ниоткуда возник полуодетый демон с такими же удивительно длинными седыми волосами, как у Сатаны.  
— Конфетку будешь? — предложил он, плюхаясь рядом.  
— Нет, спасибо... — отказалась Эмеральд.  
— А сигаретку?  
— Я не курю...  
— А чего ты хочешь?  
— Ничего не надо... Спасибо...  
— Хочешь увидеть отца?  
Эмеральд вздрогнула. Ей показалось, что она ослышалась.  
— Мой отец умер...  
— Нет, он жив.  
Она ничего не понимала. Откуда посторонний демон мог знать о ней то, чего не знала она сама? Кто он такой?  
— Я друг Сатаны, — непринужденно сообщил демон, будто прочитав ее мысли. — Я все знаю. Все и обо всех. Так что?  
Да. Конечно, ей этого хотелось.  
Ее отец был похож на Сатану. Такой же высокий, с такими же белоснежными длинными волосами... Он так же крепко обнял ее. И они говорили... О, как же много хотелось ему рассказать!  
— Что это за шлюха? — прервало их чье-то презрительное высказывание.  
Эмеральд обернулась. К ним приближался болезненно-бледный мужчина, тощий, весь в черном. Первый недружелюбно настроенный демон, которого она встретила.  
— Это твой брат, — сообщил отец, вставая между ними — Арей уже потянулся к ее горлу.  
— За что? — непонимающе спросила Эмеральд, заглянув Арею в глаза. — Что я сделала плохого?  
— Он всех ненавидит, — усмехнулся Астарот. Все это время он молчал, покуривая в углу. — Особенно тех, у кого есть пизда.  
Он занялся Ареем, предоставив отцу и дочери возможность спокойно поговорить. Айон ощущал себя слегка виноватым — это было написано у него на лице.  
— Не обращай внимания на Арея, он просто ревнует, — улыбнулся он, приобнимая дочь. — Ему будет хорошо только в том мире, где мы с ним останемся вдвоем. Это и есть моя цель.  
— Необитаемая планета?  
— Не совсем. Я хочу построить свой мир, а не занять чей-то.  
Ко многому ей еще предстояло привыкнуть...

Явившись к отцу, чтобы закатить скандал, Арей застал его перебирающим старые вещи.  
— Это твои, — пояснил Айон на молчаливый вопрос. — Из нашего старого дома. Когда ты маленьким был...  
— Гранаты и рогатки? — усмехнулся дьявол.  
— Ну, это тут тоже имеется.  
Пошарив в ящике, Арей извлек оттуда свою любимую рогатку и прицелился в отца.  
— Тебя выпороть? — полушутливо-полусерьезно поинтересовался Айон, нахмурившись.  
— Почему взрослая ревность это нормально, а детская нет? — произнес Арей вместо ответа. — Почему у жены не требуют смиряться с любовницей, а у ребенка с другим ребенком требуют? А если все дело в сексе, значит вся ваша сраная любовь базируется только на сексе. Мне плевать, выебешь ты ее или нет. Я хочу, чтобы ее здесь не было. Никого не было. Ты мой.  
— Ревность — это плохо, — вздохнул Айон, не став припоминать сыну все его похождения. — Ревность — это для людей и дураков. Я все делаю ради того, чтобы ты был счастлив. Дай мне взамен хотя бы свободы.  
— Свободы любить, кого ты захочешь? — криво ухмыльнулся дьявол. — Ну нет. Ты мой.  
— Это ты мой. Мой сын. И ты будешь делать все, что я скажу.  
— Нет. Потому что я могу тебе врезать.  
— Агварес тебе может, но не хочет...  
— А я могу и хочу. Будешь мне приказывать — получишь в глаз.  
Арей отвернулся, принимаясь копаться в ящике со своими детскими игрушками. Арсенал был не слишком разнообразен — кроме оружия его тогда мало что интересовало. Как, впрочем, и теперь.  
— Ты меня не бил, когда я был ребенком, и мне казалось, что ты хороший, — как-то болезненно-напряженно произнес дьявол.  
Айон ответил спустя минуту, не сразу найдя слова, чтобы отреагировать на эту реплику:  
— А теперь я стал плохой?  
— Ты всегда был плохой. Ты создал меня для своей мечты. Ты думаешь, что никогда не применял ко мне насилие, потому что никогда не бил? Ты заставлял хотеть твоей мечты. Жить этим. Я рад, что меня вырастил Астарот. Он, по крайней мере, дал мне возможность увидеть другой путь. Ты любишь мечту больше меня. Ты никогда не понимал, что я не часть нее, а личность, у которой могут быть свои интересы. Я расплатился своей душой за возможность почувствовать себя личностью. А не придатком к тебе. Ты — не предел моих мечтаний. Но ты сам сделал меня таким — кроме тебя у меня нет ничего.

Агваресу было слегка не по себе. В свои годы он был не слишком общителен и практически весь его мир составлял один лишь отец. Неловко было начинать знакомство с девушкой. О чем с ней говорить? Как вести себя? Его бросили с ней здесь, а всего этого совершенно не объяснили.  
— А что ты любишь? — спросила Эмеральд, решив первой начать разговор.  
Агварес смутился.  
— Есть и валяться на диване.  
— И все?  
— Ну да...  
Разговор обещал быть интересным.  
Когда час спустя они действительно разговорились, между ними обнаружилось много общего. Это могло стать началом прекрасной дружбы. А могло перерасти в нечто больше...

Эмеральд уже не первый раз видела демона — того самого, который подарил встречу с отцом. Он приходил сюда часто — играл с демонятами, приставал к Сатане, дразнил его. Сатаны сейчас не было, поэтому все свое внимание Астарот отдал демонятам.  
Сначала он раздал каждому по конфетке, извлекая их из бездонных карманов. Похоже, таким было его своеобразное приветствие. Потом поиграл с ними в рыбалку, превратившись в рыбу и нырнув в пруд. Эмеральд казалось, что ему очень нравится исполнять детские желания. Оба они — он и Сатана — были для нее ангелами, совершающими добро и ничего не требующими взамен.  
— Ты... — начала она, подойдя к нему, когда он выбрался на берег и улегся понежиться в лучах солнца. — Твои способности... Это за пределами способностей обычного демона...  
— Я одаренный, — пожал плечами Астарот.  
— Ты можешь все?  
— Не все. Но я многое знаю, и поэтому многое могу.  
— Слишком многое...  
— Нет, этого мало.  
Мало... Ей было много и того, что она имела теперь.  
Возвращаясь в дом, она столкнулась с агрессивно одетой девушкой. И, сжавшись под ее взглядом, попыталась прошмыгнуть мимо.  
— Ты че, новая баба Самаэля? — с наездом поинтересовалась незнакомка.  
— Нет, я... — попыталась ответить Эмеральд, запинаясь.  
— Ты его дочь?  
— Нет. Я... Дочь Айона...  
— Тогда почему ты здесь, а не в Элизиуме?  
— Там часто бывает Арей...  
Эмира хмыкнула, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Он так невыносим?  
— Он не дает нормально жить...  
— Мне тоже. Я его дочь.  
— Ты сестра Агвареса? — смутилась Эмеральд. — Мы с Агваресом...  
— Трахаетесь?  
— Нет... Мы только целовались...  
— Два мямли.  
Усмехнувшись, Эмира вдруг быстро поцеловала в губы. И, вдоволь насладившись замешательством, удалилась прочь, зловеще хохоча.

— Где ты был? — с порога застал врасплох внезапный вопрос.  
— Гулял... — уклончиво ответил Агварес, помявшись на пороге.  
— С кем?  
— С Эмеральд...  
— И чем вы с ней занимались?  
Агварес промямлил что-то невнятное, заливаясь краской.  
— Ты ее трахал? — усмехнулся Арей. — И как она тебе?  
— Она мне... Нравится... Нам... нельзя больше встречаться?  
— Можно.  
— Но... Ты говорил, что я должен принадлежать тебе... И что ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-то продолжал твой род...  
— Она моя сестра. Это будет ее род.  
— Я хочу быть с тобой... Я тебя люблю...  
— Не надо.  
— Не надо тебя любить?  
— Да.  
Тихо всхлипнув, Агварес обнял Арея и прильнул к нему, ища ласки. На что получил лишь болезненную пощечину. И ледяной взгляд.  
— Тебе нравится чувствовать себя ничтожеством? Нравится, что я могу сделать с тобой все, чего мне захочется?  
— Нет...  
— Тогда почему ты остаешься со мной?  
— Потому что тебя люблю... Потому что думаю, что тебе без меня будет плохо... Я... остаюсь с тобой, потому что мне нужен отец...  
— У тебя нет отца. У тебя есть хозяин. Я никогда не был тебе отцом. Я тебя не воспитывал, не заботился. Я не любил тебя.  
— Я надеялся, что если буду тебя полностью слушаться, однажды ты меня полюбишь, как отец...  
— Этого не случится. Я не способен тебя полюбить.  
Это было так больно слышать... Каждый раз. И каждый раз Агварес не верил. Жил надеждой, что что-то изменится. Но ничего не менялось.  
Отец был честен. Отец хотел для него лучшего. Чтобы он ушел и постарался стать счастливым. Но ад был полон надежды. Счастье же полнилось только отчаянием.  
— Стой, — окликнул Арей, когда Агварес уже стоял в дверях. — Обними меня.  
Сын повиновался, вздрогнув.  
— Я ничего не чувствую, — мрачно усмехнулся Арей, отстраняясь. — Мне не противны твои прикосновения, но я не чувствую к тебе ничего хорошего. Дело не в тебе, не в твоем поведении. Просто я не могу.

Айон застал своих детей за дракой. Как малолетних ребятишек, не поделивших игрушку. Кое-как их все же удалось разнять.  
— Я его убью! — заявила Эмеральд, тяжело и яростно дыша. Растрепавшиеся волосы спадали ей на лицо, придавая непривычно хищный и дикий вид. — Из-за него меня Агварес бросил!  
— Она бешеная! — прорычал Арей, готовый снова наброситься.  
Взяв дело в свои руки, Айон увел дочь в свою спальню. Усадил на кровать, дал глотнуть воды. Подождал, пока немного схлынет ее неистовая ярость. И только тогда попросил объяснить, что же произошло.  
— Я все время буду одна, — ответила Эмеральд мрачно и глухо. — Меня никто никогда не полюбит больше, чем кого-то другого. Агварес любит Арея. Он не бросит его ради меня.

***

Она пришла как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть это. Агварес лежал на земле, прикрывая голову руками, а отец пинал его, не внимая жалобным мольбам.  
— Больно? — будто издеваясь, поинтересовалась Эмеральд, подойдя к нему, когда Арей удалился в дом. — Тебе это нравится, видимо.  
— Нет... — тихо и жалобно отозвался Агварес. — Но я ничего не могу сделать...  
— Ты можешь от него уйти! Ты сам выбрал остаться с ним! Сам!  
— Я не могу уйти... Ему без меня будет совсем плохо...  
— А с тобой ему хорошо, да? То-то он тебя избивает и ненавидит, называя ничтожеством!  
— Я не могу его бросить... Он страдает... Со мной ему легче...  
— Бить тебя ему легче?  
— Ты же любишь своего отца, почему ты не можешь меня понять?  
— Ну, может потому, что он меня не избивает?  
— А если стал бы, ты бы его возненавидела?  
— Да.  
Агварес сел. Уткнулся себе в колени, ничего не отвечая. И только спустя несколько минут поднял голову и тихо сказал:  
— Ты не должна на это смотреть. Тебе лучше больше не приходить.

***

Слишком больно и мерзко было видеть это снова. На этот раз Агварес сидел во дворе на цепи, как непослушная собака. Избитый, несчастный. Раб по доброй воле.  
— Больно? — мрачно усмехнулась Эмеральд, подходя к нему.  
Присев рядом, она схватила его за руку. И, полоснув по запястью когтями, прижалась губами к ране, жадно лакая кровь.  
— Ты что творишь, шлюха?! — яростно прорычал Арей, мгновенно оказываясь рядом и хватая ее за волосы.  
После длительного избиения он едва удержался от того, чтобы ее не прикончить. Однако, совладав с собой, отнес к отцу.  
— Она вломилась в мой дом и пила кровь моего сына! — возмутился он, бросив Эмеральд к его ногам.  
— Чтобы ты ее убил, что тут непонятного... — тяжело вздохнул Айон.  
— Чтобы ты меня потом убил?  
Подобрав дочь с пола, Айон уложил ее на диван. Отвел с лица прядь волос, слипшуюся от крови. Он не злился, не чувствовал гнева. Только печаль.  
— Об этом она не подумала... И ее в любом случае это не волновало.  
— Я хочу, чтобы она больше никогда не появлялась в моем доме, — нервно отрезал Арей. — Никогда.  
Но она явилась снова, подгадав момент, когда его не было рядом. Агварес сидел во дворе — на этот раз на качелях. Просто сидел без дела и печально обводил взглядом сад.  
— Прости... — отвлекла Эмеральд, подходя ближе и надеясь, что ее выслушают. — Я не могу заставлять тебя измениться... И если ты жалеешь Арея... И все терпишь... Я не имею права что-то менять, это твой выбор...  
Она присела рядом, не дождавшись ответа. Ему нечего было сказать? Или он просто не хотел ничего говорить?  
— Мне очень стыдно за то, что я пила твою кровь...  
— Зато меня папа пожалел... — все же подал голос Агварес. — Он всегда меня жалеет, когда меня кто-то обижает кроме него... Но он не может меня жалеть, когда сам меня обижает... Он говорит, что ненавидит меня в такие моменты, а потом ненавидит себя...  
Эмеральд разрыдалась, закрыв лицо руками. Вся ее боль хлынула наружу. Не было больше сил терпеть. Нет, это было невыносимо... Продолжать все это... День за днем, раз за разом смотреть на страдания того, кого любишь. Кто сам выбрал это. И не быть способной на это повлиять...  
— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? — злобно зарычал Арей, схватив ее за плечо и одним рывком заставив подняться.  
— Она сама пришла, папа... — запинаясь, начал оправдываться Агварес. — Я не виноват...  
— Я пришла к нему! — заявила Эмеральд, яростно дернув плечом. — Он не твоя собственность!  
— Я не дам тебе своего сына.  
— А может быть, ты так за него цепляешься, потому что твоя жизнь — полное дерьмо, как и ты сам? И тебе нужен собственный мальчик для битья, чтобы в ней был хоть какой-то смысл? Сдохнуть-то ты не можешь, боишься! — с неожиданным бесстрашием зашипела Эмеральд.  
Арей хмыкнул, даже не поведя бровью.  
— И ты думаешь разозлить или оскорбить меня правдой? Всех устраивает мое поведение, только ты пришла и полезла в мою жизнь, решив, что имеешь право распоряжаться моими вещами.  
— Так Агварес для тебя — всего лишь вещь?  
Он ведь и сам признавал это... Сам, добровольно. Его устраивала такая жизнь. Быть чьей-то собственностью. Если бы Арей сейчас набросился на нее и попытался убить — Агварес не защитил бы. И это приводило в настоящее бешенство.  
— Однажды ему надоест, и он прикончит тебя! — с яростью зашипела Эмеральд в лицо дьяволу.  
— Ты похожа на Астарота, — усмехнулся Арей. — Он приперся ко мне в голову и заставил меня сойти с ума. Он тоже пугал меня всякой херней, которая могла существовать только в моем воображении.  
— Хватит... — умоляюще позвал Агварес, касаясь ее руки.  
— Не хочу тебя больше видеть! — воскликнула она и, оттолкнув его, убежала прочь.

Явившись к отцу в Элизиум, Арей натолкнулся на тех, кого точно не ожидал здесь увидеть. Навстречу ему выбежали трое демонят. Более того — демонята гнались за Астаротом, улетающим от них на диване. Когда им удалось самим залететь на диван, они принялись дергать демона за волосы. Тот решил проблему просто — телепортацией.  
— Хотим волосы! — заревели маленькие проказники.  
Астарот милостиво сбросил на них парик.  
— Поиграй с нами в леталки-хваталки! — стали канючить демонятки.  
Правитель Ада замотал головой.  
— Мы хотим! — не отставали они.  
— Если чего-то захотел — надо подождать, пока расхочешь, — глубокомысленно изрек Астарот. Он сам руководствовался этим принципом каждый раз, стоило чего-то захотеть. И из-за этого совершил главную ошибку в своей жизни. Но оказался слишком глуп, чтобы это осознать. — Идите лучше с дедом поиграйте.  
Демонятки обратили к дьяволу внимательные цепкие взгляды. До Арея начало доходить.  
— Ты очень хороший и понравился нам, — заявили они, наигравшись.  
— Потому что вы меня первый раз видите, — усмехнулся Арей.  
Демонятки озадаченно переглянулись.  
Эмеральд было больно смотреть на то, как счастливы они познакомиться с Ареем. Причинил ли бы он им вред? Пока он был с ними добр, а они были счастливы. Почему она обязана была запрещать им общаться? Дети ведь не ее вещи. И раз им нравится, то... ее вражда не должна им мешать.  
Порой она все же старалась приглядывать за ними одним глазком. Но рядом часто маячил Астарот, и в этом не было особой необходимости. Зато это попросту было весело.  
Однажды она застала его, завернутого в пододеяльник и вооруженного гигантским батоном, отмахивающимся от маленькой армии, атакующей водными пистолетиками. В другой раз по коридорам Элизиума за мамой-избушкой бегал выводок избушат. Как-то даже довелось увидеть Арея с Астаротом фехтующими на шампурах. Демонята смотрели и аплодировали. А потом дочь подошла к Астароту и обняла его, уставившись требовательными глазенками.  
— Будешь моей женой, когда вырастешь, — пообещал Астарот, и дочь, возликовав, запрыгнула к нему на шею. Стащив с себя обрадованную девочку, он повернулся к остальным и, раскинув руки, объявил: — А давайте играть!  
Играть с ним было настолько весело, что даже Арей как-то преображался. Прежде не доводилось видеть его хотя бы просто в хорошем настроении. А в такие моменты он радовался. Искренне. И что-то подсказывало, что совсем не из-за детей.  
Как-то Эмеральд увидела их, когда они остались наедине. Уселись на подоконник и курили, отдыхая от подвижных игр. Молчали и не прикасались друг к другу. Но между ними ощущалось что-то... большее. И никак не удавалось понять, почему.  
— А ты не верил, что эти реагенты дают взрыв, — наконец произнес Астарот.  
— О, я уверовал, — саркастично отозвался Арей, нервно затягиваясь.  
— Не психуй, — миролюбиво посоветовал Астарот. — Зато демоняткам понравилось. А тебя даже не задело.  
— Эрудит, блять. Это была твоя идея.  
— Ерундит.  
— Это ты наерундил какую-то херню.  
— По-моему, было весело.  
— Тебе всегда весело, когда мне плохо.  
— Ну ты че, обиделся?  
— Отъебись.  
Они общались, как старые, давно знакомые друзья. Между ними совсем не ощущалось дистанции. Кажется, даже с отцом Арей был более напряженным. Взвешивал сказанное. А сейчас он будто расслабился. С Астаротом ему было спокойнее — это проявлялось в каких-то смутно уловимых вещах, но Эмеральд не могла не заметить. Все то же самое он сказал бы Айону совсем с другой интонацией. Да и Айон отреагировал бы иначе, чем Астарот...  
— Тебя кто-то еще обидел, — непринужденно заметил он, когда у Арея в кармане засигналил коммуникатор. Дьявол сматерился и взглянул на экран. — С каких пор ты стал таким занудой? В детстве тебе нравилось ставить опасные опыты.  
— Я уже не ребенок, — мрачно огрызнулся Арей.  
Спрыгнув с подоконника, он быстрым шагом направился прочь. Но замер, когда до его слуха донеслись трели гитары. Материализовав ее из воздуха, Астарот запел песню, пробирающую до самых костей:

Отойти от привычного,  
Уничтожить сознание  
В окруженьи статичного  
И холодного пламени.

Пробираясь сквозь тернии,  
Укрощая иллюзии,  
С обнаженными нервами  
В генералы пробьюсь и я.

Я парил над заветами,  
Что оставили древние,  
Меж вопросами и ответами  
Я не знал, во что верю я.

Я простил всех предателей,  
Я ушел, чтоб проснуться.  
Проклял свет и создателя —  
Мне вдруг стало ужасно грустно.

Вернувшись в тот день домой, Арей едва узнал свое жилище. В полнейшем бардаке хозяйничали демонятки, ломая и круша все, что вздумается.  
— Где ваш отец? Куда он смотрит? — холодно поинтересовался дьявол, усадив демонят на диван и заставив утихомириться.  
Агварес вышел из кухни и тут же попытался смыться с глаз долой, но Арей вмиг подскочил к нему и принялся избивать, выплескивая ярость.  
— Не бей его! — заревел один из демонят, схватив дьявола за ногу.  
Арей отбросил его, как назойливую помеху. Демонята разбежались, завизжав. Агварес со страхом и болью смотрел, как отец медленно осел на пол, вцепившись себе в волосы, и надрывно взвыл.  
— Папа? — позвал он тихо.  
— Почему ты меня не остановил?! Я мог убить твоих детей!  
— Я не мог... остановить... Я не мог остановить, потому что ты — это ты...  
Его настиг новый удар, и Агварес сжался, закрыв голову руками. Разве он любил отца на самом деле? Разве побоялся бы тогда удержать от свершения того, о чем он потом пожалел?

Арей сидел, бессильно уронив голову отцу на плечо. Зарывшись лицом в мягкие седые волосы. Будто это правда помогало спрятаться от мира. Будто так все вселенское дерьмо вдруг переставало существовать.  
— Почему я всегда делаю всем плохо? — глухо произнес он, не поднимая глаз. — Рядом со мной все несчастны.  
— Ты сам несчастен, — тихо ответил отец, утешающе гладя по голове. — Потому с тобой несчастны и другие.  
— Я не хочу всем делать больно, я устал.  
— Ты психически ненормальный. Ты нуждаешься в надзоре. Всегда, когда будешь общаться с детьми. Я буду рядом.  
— Мир вокруг причиняет мне боль. Мироздание... Это все не мое. Это чуждо мне. Всегда было чуждо. Я так устал от постоянной боли...  
— Тебе больно смотреть на мир?  
— Да.  
— Тогда смотри только на меня.  
Подняв голову, Арей увидел добрый взгляд фиолетовых глаз. Ободряющую улыбку. От прикосновений и поцелуев тепло, разливаясь по телу, проникало в душу. Арей провел пальцами по груди отца, гладя шоколадную кожу. С наслаждением скользнул по ней ладонью. Он бы хотел навечно раствориться в этом. Ощущать, как отец прижимает к себе, зарываясь лицом в волосы... Перебирает их... Его жаркое шумное дыхание под ухом заставляет дрожь бежать по телу.  
Губы соприкасаются в поцелуе. Без него — пустота. Тьма. Бесконечная боль. Горячие губы целуют холодные пальцы. Он и правда превратился в безжизненный холодный труп, раз так жадно ловит каждое прикосновение... Ласки заставляют боль отступить, но она вернется.  
Арей вцепился в отца изо всех сил, неистово целуя. Переплетая их — такие разные — пальцы. Айон прижал к себе, наваливаясь сверху. Обдавая жарким дыханием впалую щеку. Нежно оглаживая его смуглую кожу, дьявол отчетливо ощущал живую пульсацию вен. Такой живой, полный энергии... У него была душа. И это было невыносимо.

***

Айон гулял по окрестностям деревеньки недалеко от своего разрушенного дома. Вернувшись в место прекрасных и болезненных воспоминаний, он особенно остро почувствовал, как скучает по тем временам.  
Он шел по дороге, потом зачем-то свернул в лес. Лесная тропинка почти заросла травой, но это не стало препятствием. Дорога скоро исчезла за деревьями, а Айон смог наконец насладиться одиночеством вдали ото всех.  
Но одиночество продлилось недолго. Навстречу шла девушка, которая, поравнявшись с ним, спросила, как выйти из леса. Безошибочно сориентировавшись, демон повел ее в сторону деревни. По дороге они разговорились. Обо всем и ни о чем.  
Лес, уединение и тоска сделали свое дело.  
— Ты красивый, — заметила девушка, слегка смущаясь.  
Айон усмехнулся. Заигрывание у нее вышло каким-то неловким. Зато, когда они вышли из леса, и он уже собирался свернуть назад, она очень ловко удержала за руку.  
— А можно, я тебя хотя бы поцелую? — решительно спросила она, когда он удивленно воззрился на нее.  
Айон не нашелся, что ответить. Встав на цыпочки, девушка пригнула его к себе и жадно впилась в губы. Тут уже мозг отключался сам собой.  
Он прижал ее к дереву и вошел, задрав подол коротенького платьица. Это спонтанное знакомство подарило им обоим несколько приятных минут. А потом обернулось для нее страшным кошмаром...

***

Арей сам не понимал, почему Эмеральд не отказалась поехать с ним, когда он предложил навестить ее мать. Ту самую, которая отдала ее в лабораторию давным-давно. Потому что ненавидела демонов. Ненавидела Айона. Просто не знала его в лицо. И не узнала даже имени. Ведь это была случайная связь.  
Арей стоял, прислонившись к машине, и смотрел, как Эмеральд переминается у двери. Стучит, и на пороге показывается совсем не старая, шикарно выглядящая женщина. Они поговорили о чем-то — а потом мать врезала Эмеральд по морде. И затащила в дом.  
Арей вошел, пнув дверь ногой, спустя буквально пару секунд.  
— А вы, собственно, кто вообще? — возмутилась мамаша, явно недовольная тем, что ей помешали избивать собственную дочь.  
— Я ее родной брат, — холодно сообщил Арей.  
— Ты... сын Айона?!  
— Был когда-то.  
— Что значит «был»?!  
— Ты тоже наверняка дочь каких-то мудаков, и что, ты сама, что ли, лучше теперь.  
— Ты... заткнись, демон!  
— Сама заткнись, человек.  
Женщина потянулась за кухонным ножом, оставленным на столе, но Арей в один момент подскочил и схватил ее за горло.  
— Нет! — воскликнула Эмеральд, и голос ее сорвался на крик.  
— Почему нет? — удивленно хмыкнул Арей.  
— Не надо... Пожалуйста...  
— А что ты мне за это дашь?  
— Что ты хочешь?  
— А что ты можешь?  
— Я не знаю...  
— Отсоси мне.  
— Хорошо...  
Как эта мерзкая, жалкая тварь вообще могла осуждать Агвареса? Чем она сама была лучше? Черти заплясали в глазах, и, безумно ухмыльнувшись, Арей на мгновение крепче сдавил горло ее матери.  
— А ты смотри.  
Она брыкалась, отчаянно пытаясь освободиться. Эмеральд же покорно опустилась на колени, расстегнула его штаны и взяла в рот член. Оставалась еще одна свободная рука, чтобы взять ее за волосы и немного «помочь».  
Она казалась такой дикой и непокорной, когда пыталась бороться за Агвареса. Но Агвареса было гораздо сложнее убить. А сейчас достаточно было бы просто сжать когти. Почему-то этот вопящий кусок бренного мяса был очень дорог ей. Настолько, что она отсосала своему злейшему врагу.  
Арей оттолкнул Эмеральд, заставив пару метров прокатиться по полу, и вставил ее мамаше, прижав к стене, чтобы было удобнее. Царапая, кусая, уродуя красивое тело с пышными формами. А потом кончил ей на лицо и расхохотался. Как бы она ни брыкалась и ни орала, пытаясь пинаться ногами, он размазал по ее лицу свою сперму и, собрав остатки, проник пальцами во влагалище, не утруждаясь втягиванием когтей.  
— Опять демона родишь, тупая шлюха, — смеялся он, безумно ухмыляясь. Она не знала, что это невозможно. Поэтому испугалась по-настоящему и забрыкалась сильней.  
— Не надо, — попросила Эмеральд сорвавшимся голосом. В муках созерцая эту экзекуцию. — Оставь ее, насилуй меня...  
— До тебя еще очередь дойдет, — усмехнулся Арей. — Могу перегрызть ей горло. Хочешь?  
— Нет! Оставь ее! Со мной сделай что угодно, а ее оставь в покое! Я выдержу, а она человек!  
— Думаешь, она даст над собой издеваться, чтоб тебя спасти?  
Эмеральд вздрогнула. Неужели ее настигло прозрение?  
— А давай спросим, — весело предложил Арей, входя во вкус, и обернулся к ее матери. — Если ты мне сейчас сама не отдашься, я твоей дочери руку оторву.  
— Я тебя убью! — яростно объявила истерзанная женщина.  
— Видишь, ей на тебя насрать, — картинно вздохнул Арей. И, подавшись вперед, схватил Эмеральд за волосы, чтобы притянуть к себе. Вцепился зубами ей в плечо и выгрыз кусок плоти.  
— Нет, стой! — заорала ее мать. — Не надо!  
Это было довольно неожиданно. Хотя Арей в целом уже привык к непоследовательности людей. Они спокойно отдавали детей на страдания. Пока страдания не причинялись на их глазах.  
— Плохо постараешься — я ей что-нибудь посерьезнее откушу, — довольно ухмыльнулся Арей и приказал: — На колени.  
Как же весело было смотреть на ее кривящееся в отвращении лицо, когда он бил по нему членом. Водил по губам и трахал в рот, удерживая за волосы.  
— Ты только что сама отсосала демону, — расхохотался Арей, кончив и похлопав ее по щеке. — Как ощущения?  
Женщина молчала. Ее тело сотрясала дрожь. Эмеральд смотрела так отчаянно. Так умоляюще. Лицемерная тварь.  
Она вскрикнула, когда Арей перегрыз горло ее матери. И почему-то не набросилась, чтобы мстить. Только сотрясалась в рыданиях, обхватив себя руками. Агварес был достоин лучшего, чем эта мерзкая, слабовольная дрянь.  
Арей шел к машине, оставив ее в доме, когда за загривок схватила крепкая рука. Отец приложил башкой о капот. Несколько раз пнул ногами. Организм бы восстановился. А вот «Хаммер» теперь придется отмывать от крови. Больше Арей ни о чем не сожалел.  
— Это тебе при ребенке, — мрачно сообщил отец, бросив на землю и позволив увидеть созерцающую все это Эмеральд. — Наедине я тебя жестче накажу.


	8. Послесловие

Было как-то не по себе. Арей отстранился, пауза затянулась. О чем он думал? Леденящий ужас пробирал от мрачного выражения на его лице.  
— Ты правда считал, что мне будет хорошо с мудаком, который так издевался над своим братом? Ты прекрасно знал, сколько раз он меня бил и насиловал. Заставлял быть таким, каким он хочет. Почему тебя это не останавливало? Почему ты упорно продолжал считать, что ты хуже, чем все это дерьмо?  
— Прости.  
Арей так активно убеждал, что они должны быть вместе. Что нет никого лучше. И не может быть. Но разве Астарот был лучше? Разве безразличие и пренебрежение выигрывали на фоне неравнодушной ненависти во имя любви?  
— Я тоже заставлял тебя жить то, что тебе не хотелось жить.  
— Ты понял, что был мудаком. До отца так и не дошло. Он до сих пор считает, что достаточно осознавать, чтобы контролировать. Недостаточно.  
— Я тоже не понимаю всех граней твоего безумия.  
— Ты не пытаешься меня за него осуждать.  
Астарот ощущал, что не заслуживает такого безоговорочного доверия. Целую вечность он считал себя худшим из вариантов. А Арей даже после всего пережитого продолжал убеждать, что лучше никого нет.  
— Меня всегда раздражало, что за ревность принимают неприязнь к личным качествам. Если ты ненавидишь бабу своего отца — значит, непременно ревнуешь. Независимо от того, мудачка она или нет.  
— Если ты о Марисе, то она еще и твоя мать.  
— И что?  
— Айон... довольно много времени провел среди людей, — осторожно попытался объяснить Астарот. — У которых фигура родителя возведена в культ. И ты обязан любить родителей, даже если они хотят тебя убить.  
— Люди, — презрительно фыркнул Арей. — Им лили в уши истории об изнасилованиях в семье, и они говорили «инцест это плохо». Им показывали истории о насилии в отношениях между посторонними людьми, и они говорили «ну бывает». Во всей Вселенной не нашлось бы народа тупее землян. Они все думали, что я опасен для общества. Но всем было плевать, что общество опасно для меня. Мне нравилась религиозная концепция о деволюции. О том, что люди не создали цивилизацию, а засрали рай и деградировали. Теория эволюции людям нравилась больше — она позволяла думать, что они стали лучше, а не хуже.  
— Но ты не переехал на Иварлидрей. Хотя мог.  
— А там был расизм. И куча глупых войн.  
— Ну, тебе не угодишь.  
Арей мрачно усмехнулся, отворачиваясь. Глядя в темную даль. Над горизонтом собирался дождь. Воздух был так чист и свеж. Но Астарот почему-то ощущал, что дышать невыносимо тяжело.  
— Почему ты считаешь, что я лучше Айона? Почему ты всегда так считал? С самого начала и до самого конца?  
— А почему ты считаешь, что у меня к тебе стокгольмский синдром?  
— Потому что... я тебя похитил?  
Это же было предельно логично. Нет?  
— Ты вырос закомплексованным и убежденным, что ты всем должен, — с заметным раздражением пояснил Арей. — Ебаный мессия. Ты пытался позаботиться обо мне, но при этом от меня слиться, и не находил в этом противоречия. Реальность не подстроилась под твою психотравму, а ты не смог ее преодолеть. У нас с тобой всегда были охуенно здоровые отношения. Мы спасали друг друга из таких глубочайших жоп, в которые никогда бы не сунулись ради кого-то другого. Ты в принципе неспособен на осознанную гадость, а у меня рядом с тобой включается какой-то предел. Нет, отношения у нас здоровые. А вот сами мы два травмированных больных дебила.  
Ну... Да. Пожалуй, да.  
— Ты только что сам показал мне на примере моего папаши с братом, как выглядит стокгольмский синдром. Это хоть чем-то похоже на то, что я чувствую к тебе?  
— Ну, «чем-то», наверно, похоже, — осторожно заметил Астарот. — Мелочами. Я из тебя вырастил мазохиста.  
— Хочешь сказать, без тебя я не вырастал мазохистом? Не начинал любить затейливо потрахаться просто ради развлечения?  
На это уже не нашлось, что сказать.  
— Ты тянулся ко мне, а я отталкивал.  
— Ты не требовал подчинения взамен за свою любовь. Ты вообще ничего за нее не требовал. Ты ее просто зажал.  
Господи, и почему от его проповедей становилось так стыдно, что отчаянно хотелось куда-то деть глаза, лишь бы на него не смотреть?  
— Ты от Агвареса тоже не требовал послушания взамен за любовь.  
— Агварес оставался со мной, приняв четко взвешенное решение. Мы всегда это обсуждали. Честно и открыто. Ему было, куда уйти. Он мог дать мне сдачи в любой момент. С моего позволения. Я никогда себя не оправдывал. Я сам просил его меня остановить.  
— Я тоже... хотел, чтобы ты меня остановил.  
— Сравниваешь меня с Агваресом? Подумай еще раз и найди десять отличий.  
— Я не разрешал тебе гулять по Земле, — тяжело вздохнул Астарот. Это был последний аргумент. И на него Арей ответил:  
— Меня гораздо больше ущемляло твое нежелание спускаться вместе со мной на Иварлидрей.  
Безысходность. Тлен. Крах.  
— Но один раз ты пошел со мной. Мы гуляли по прекрасному лесу. Я помню, как увидел сухие, мертвые деревья. А ты провел рукой по воздуху, заставив их на миг пропасть из моего поля зрения. И когда я взглянул снова, то увидел шикарную зеленую листву, яркую, живую. Ты улыбнулся. Очень печально улыбнулся. Я спросил твое имя. Ты сказал, что я узнаю его лишь через много десятилетий. И на мое «Ты будто прощаешься» ответил: «Нет, я всегда буду с тобой». Я верил в это. Я жил ради этого. Хоть в этом ты не соврал.  
Боже. Как же хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Обратно в бездну. К хуям. Потому что это было невыносимо. За это он всю жизнь ненавидел. За попытку зажать любовь. А совсем не за душу, похищение или разлуку с отцом. Никогда в жизни еще не было так стыдно. Ни перед кем. Ни за что.  
— Иногда на выходе написано «на себя», а ты толкаешь от себя, — усмехнулся Арей, вдруг повеселев. — И думаешь, что выхода нет.


	9. История вторая. Борьба за реальность

Арей стоял под порывами сильного ветра, обратив взгляд за горизонт. Глядя на мир своего сотворения. На глубины своей души. Такие безмятежно-тихие, умиротворенные. Удивительно прекрасные.  
Он шел мимо цветов и трав, вдыхая свежий прохладный воздух. Легкий, как невесомые облака на небе. Все здесь было легким и нежным, совершенным. Арей никогда не думал, что способен на нечто подобное.  
Он остановился в паре шагов от Астарота, развалившегося на траве и мирно потягивающего сигарету. Растрепанный, рассеянно-отсутствующий, безразлично-нервный — он все еще оставался таким же. Противоречиво-ненавистным. Признавшим свои грехи.  
— «Мы побеждаем зло, лишь склоняя его на сторону добра», — усмехнулся Арей, отвлекая Правителя Ада от его увлекательнейшего занятия. — Так говорил отец.  
— Это так не работает, — отозвался Астарот, пожимая плечами.  
— Тогда почему ты здесь? — хмыкнул Арей, усаживаясь рядом с ним.  
— Так сложилось исторически, — в своей манере ответил демон. — Это не потому, что я полюбил тебя. Жизнь не состоит из людей. Жизнь состоит из явлений. И мое решение — это реакция на все, что со мной произошло. Дело не конкретно в тебе. Дело во мне. В моем чувстве вины. В том, что я испытал благодаря тебе. В том, что ты заставил меня чувствовать.  
— Так я все-таки участвовал?  
Правитель Ада вздохнул, наблюдая его усмешку.  
— Это мои чувства. Люди не ведают, что творят. К чему приведут их поступки. Даже я... Не смог этого просчитать. Так просто вышло. По стечению обстоятельств. По каким-то причинам. Но я рад, что так вышло. Что я здесь оказался. Что захотел признать свою вину. Ты правда думаешь, что я зло?  
Арей расхохотался.  
— Неужели властелин реальности станет оперировать такими понятиями как «добро» и «зло»?  
— Я не хочу быть злом, — печально вздохнул Астарот.  
— А кем ты хочешь быть?  
— Я хочу быть картошкой. Тихо лежать на дне темного мешка, и чтоб меня никто не трогал.  
Дьявол закатил глаза, отбирая у него сигарету и затягиваясь сам.  
— Тебе уже хватит.  
Астарот насупился, как обиженный ребенок.  
— Ты думаешь, я только укуренный могу ересь нести? — с вызовом заворчал он. — А вот и нет!  
— Верю, — коротко согласился Арей.  
Правитель Ада развалился на траве, уставившись в чистое голубое небо. Ощущая легкость бытия.  
Ему было хорошо здесь. Стать частью чего-то или же, напротив, сделать что-то своей частью. Соприкоснуться с тем, чего он так жаждал. Избавиться от метаний и сомнений. От разъедающей душу пустоты.  
— Ты добро, — усмехнулся Арей, утешающе потрепав по волосам. — Ты отковырял себе часть мозга, чтобы помочь другу смыться от его безумного брата. Вы, бросившие вызов Адаму, вообще сильно рисковали — и все, что построил Сатана, было создано только благодаря тебе.  
— А знаешь, — оживился Астарот, привставая с земли. — Ведь были и до нас герои-камикадзе.


	10. Глава 1. Герои прошлого

Он появился здесь внезапно. Направляясь к пригодной для жизни планете из дальнего космоса, счел Иварлидрей вполне подходящим для этого. Мир, населенный существами, куда менее совершенными, чем он. Здесь он мог построить свою реальность.  
Он сбежал из Рая. Не признав над собой власти самодура-архангела. Жесткого тирана, карающего всех несогласных бунтарей.  
Он восстал против тирании. Повел за собой народ, уставший от правления Эсседеса. Архангел уводил все дальше от счастья и истины, насаждая свои порядки, заставляющие всех страдать. Этого ему не могли простить. Но все оказалось напрасно.  
Креайос лишился всего в том сражении за свободу. Войска, крыльев и дома. Сбежал на чужом звездолете и едва смог оторваться от погони. Амбициозный, непокорный, он считал себя правым, считал себя победителем — и потерял все. И после, потерянный и отчаявшийся, ступил на чужую землю неродной планеты. На волшебный, удивительный Иварлидрей.  
Сейчас, спустя годы, он стоял здесь, на том же месте, так изменившемся теперь. Светлые маги построили здесь свой город. Сколько тысячелетий минуло? Четыре? Пять?  
Креайос откинул за плечо блестящие золотые волосы. Поправил черные очки. Глянул наверх, на палящее солнце, и неспешно направился к воротам.  
— Пароль! — потребовали у него, стоило к ним приблизиться.  
— Мне нужен Вестер Реймонд, — пренебрежительно отозвался Креайос.  
— Вестера здесь нет, — ответили ему.  
— А где он? — раздраженно поинтересовался дьявол.  
— Да нам-то откуда знать, — не менее раздраженно огрызнулись со стены.  
Вестер отличался привычкой пропадать на десятилетия, и все уже давно успели с этим смириться. Он появлялся и исчезал когда хотел, наплевав на любую ответственность. И маги, вынужденные терпеть его вечное отсутствие, частенько поминали недобрым словом.  
Поняв, что больше ничего не добьется, Креайос развернулся и зашагал прочь. Шел шесть тысяч тридцатый год. Креайос когда-то слышал от Вестера, что тот должен умереть через четыре года. Но очень сильно сомневался, что четырех лет на поиски неуловимого мага будет достаточно.  
С досадой пнув попавшийся на дороге камень, Креайос споткнулся и рухнул в траву, едва не приложившись об него затылком. По небу лениво плыли легкие пушистые облака. Солнце палило, и в поле от него не было ровно никакого спасения. Выругавшись, Креайос поднялся и подобрал с земли плащ, который пришлось долго отряхивать от пыли. Его вконец доконала жара. Он вынужден был совершать изматывающие путешествия ради поисков и до невозможности этому злился.  
Когда-то Креайоса привлекал Иварлидрей с его манящей загадочностью. Планета, насквозь пропитанная волшебством, притягивала и влюбляла в себя с первого взгляда. Он рассчитывал найти здесь дом, но нашел лишь новое разочарование.  
Судьба Креайоса, по его собственному мнению, сложилась весьма трагически. Но сейчас было не время предаваться воспоминаниям и впадать в тоску. Приходилось, устало переставляя ноги, тащиться по бесконечному полю.  
Дьявол направлялся в хоть какой-нибудь ближайший цивилизованный город, где можно было выспаться и перекусить — и самое главное, где никто не стал бы спрашивать этот чертов пароль!  
Магов Креайос не любил. Ни светлых, ни темных. Впрочем, недолюбливал он и людей. Валясь с ног от усталости и ощущая, будто желудок прилип к спине, он вообще вряд ли был способен испытывать хоть сколько-нибудь положительные чувства.  
Путь предстоял неблизкий. Нужно было пересечь поле и несколько километров идти по лесу, рискуя сбиться с пути. А вот за лесом, на трассе, Креайос уже мог рассчитывать поймать попутку и доехать хоть куда-нибудь. Так он и собирался поступить.  
Едва доковыляв до леса, дьявол окончательно выдохся. Усевшись в теньке, он перевел дыхание и блаженно закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь прохладой. Как же невероятно злила эта беспомощность! Это тело было слишком слабым, слишком зависимым от потребностей. Человеческим.  
Когда-то у него было совершенное тело. Не знающее усталости и голода. Всецело подчиняющееся разуму. Способное летать...

***

Первыми он лишился крыльев. Эсседес убил всех союзников прямо на его глазах. А потом влез в душу, ломая ее и калеча. Разрушая сознание. Добираясь до самой глубины. Попытка сбежать и вырваться из этого кошмара закончилась, когда лезвие меча перерубило крылья у самого основания, содрав со спины кожу. Креайос повалился на пол, хрипя от боли. Он полз, царапая пол когтями, а Эсседес возвышался над ним, презрительно посмеиваясь. Как же его забавляли чужие мучения...  
Боль накрывала тогда всей своей силой. Тело не подчинялось. Раны не желали зарастать. Эсседес обладал поистине дьявольской способностью. И от него было никуда не деться...  
Стеклянный потолок огромного зала треснул, и быстрый демон — последний выживший из отступников — ворвался внутрь. Он подхватил Креайоса на руки и прижал к груди. Предводителя восстания, теперь беспомощно и беззащитно льнувшего к нему. Раненого, искалеченного. И улетел прочь, спасая его и спасаясь сам.  
Он донес Креайоса до звездолета, пока тот бредил и проваливался в бессознательность. Не было времени заняться его ранениями — погоня настигала, преследуя с завидным упорством. Эсседес не прощал бунтарей.  
Но им удалось взлететь. Космос радушно принял их в свои объятия. Пара кораблей отправилась следом, атакуя из лазерных пушек. Их ни за что не отпустили бы живыми.  
Прежде, чем последний из преследовавших звездолетов был уничтожен, выстрел разнес несколько слоев обшивки. Навигаторскую почти не задело, однако взрыв чудовищной силы встряхнул корабль. С потолка посыпались куски рассыпающихся деталей, где-то в хвосте с грохотом взрывались двигатели. Креайос не видел всего этого. Он умирал — быстро и стремительно. Из задетого взрывом тела фонтаном хлестала кровь. В тот день он лишился правой его половины.  
Креайос пришел в себя на корабле, спустя множество лет. В тот момент он еще не осознавал этого. Да и прошлое казалось тогда просто ужасным сном.  
Тело ощущалось как-то по-иному. Дьявол сел, ощущая некоторое напряжение и непривычную тяжесть. Мир вокруг выглядел странно. Сердце билось медленно, с трудом.  
Он взглянул на свои руки и не сразу понял, что видит перед собой. Все тело было раскроено пополам. И на месте его совершенной мускулистой руки теперь был лишь холодный металл.  
Креайос встал, пошатываясь. Новая нога все еще слушалась плохо. Прихрамывая, он двинулся к зеркальному монитору и, доковыляв до него, оперся на поверхность стола.  
Его лицо. Это больше не было его лицо. Это лицо принадлежало страшному монстру. Куда делся тот прекрасный, совершенный юноша — широкоплечий, статный, высокий, с завораживающими песочными глазами? Почему теперь в отражении на него смотрело это чудовище с металлической половиной лица?  
Креайос отшатнулся и, не удержав равновесия, рухнул на пол. Он пытался закричать, но вопли ужаса гасли в груди, и изо рта вырывался только сиплый хрип.  
Кто-то подбежал к нему, поднял и помог сесть в кресло. Креайос едва ли осознавал сейчас, что происходит. Чьи-то широкие ладони обхватили лицо. Кажется, ему пытались что-то сказать, настойчиво повторяя одно и то же. Но Креайос не мог ничего видеть или слышать. Его полностью поглотила мысль о произошедшем с ним ужасе.  
От души залепленная пощечина привела в чувство. Дьявол захрипел, вцепляясь в чью-то тонкую рубашку.  
— Эиренэйос, — выдохнул он, ощущая, как сдавленно звучит голос.  
Мужчина улыбнулся и потрепал по волосам, обрадованный уже тем, что его узнали.  
— Ничего, жить будешь, — утешил он, ободряюще кладя руку на плечо.  
Креайос издал тихий смешок, а потом вдруг расхохотался. Он хохотал и хохотал, сгибаясь в безумном приступе. Его трясло и колотило. Сильные руки прижали к могучей груди, не позволяя в кровь расцарапывать кожу.  
— Пусти, я хочу умереть! — истошно вопил Креайос, вырываясь.  
А Эиренэйос молчал и только гладил по волосам, одаряя грубоватой лаской.  
Только потом Креайос узнал, что со дня их восстания прошло более тысячи лет. И все это время он умирал в жизнеобеспечивающей капсуле, а Эиренэйос — единственный выживший в тот день — искал хоть кого-то, кто смог бы ему помочь.  
Он починил звездолет после взрыва. Он посадил его на Иварлидрей. Он привел Вестера Реймонда к искалеченному, умирающему телу своего повелителя. И спустя несколько лет их общие усилия подарили ему новое тело — несовершенное, жуткое, но в котором он все же смог существовать.  
Бескрылый, лишенный дома и смысла жизни, потерявший все, что имел, Креайос ступил на землю Иварлидрея. Он и был тем дьяволом из местных легенд. Никто до того не знал о существовании Рая. Никто не подозревал, что можно беспрепятственно летать по космосу. Его существование породило слухи о могущественных сущностях, способных творить чудеса. Но никто не смог выяснить большего.

***

Креайос шел по лесу уже несколько часов. Начинало темнеть и холодать, поэтому пришлось накинуть плащ. Дьявола уже не злило даже то, что тот изодран о ветки и вымазан в грязи — его слишком измотала эта бесконечная прогулка.  
Когда он наконец добрел до трассы, была уже глубокая ночь. Машины проезжали здесь со скоростью одна в несколько часов, и Креайос уже начал всерьез подумывать о том, чтобы просто лечь посреди дороги и ждать, пока его переедут. Но ему повезло.  
Вдали загудел мотор, и вскоре поблизости остановился мощный внедорожник. Кое-как доковыляв до него, Креайос постучался в стекло.  
— Что, чувак, в лесу потерялся? — весело поинтересовались из салона.  
Стекло отъехало вниз, и дьявол узрел перед собой юношу туманного возраста и не менее туманной половой принадлежности. Юноша был подвижен и болтлив, поэтому перебить его оказалось крайне сложно. Но, когда ему наконец дали вставить хоть слово, Креайос попросился подвезти до города.  
— Да не вопрос! — тут же согласился болтун. — Запрыгивай!  
Креайос кое-как забрался в салон.  
— Эристис, — представился юноша, протягивая руку. — Можно просто Эрис.  
С подозрением покосившись на покрывало сзади, из-под которого явственно проступало дуло автомата, дьявол пожал ему руку.  
— Постой-ка, — внезапно осенило Креайоса. — А я тебя помню. Ты сын Иарлэйта?  
— Ага, — ничуть не удивился Эристис. — Но где ты мог меня видеть?  
— В Эмисе, — усмехнулся дьявол, разглядывая некроманта. — Ты совсем не изменился за четыре тысячи лет.  
— А, помню! — радостно подхватил Эристис, вдавливая педаль газа в пол. Заставляя машину за несколько секунд разогнаться почти до полной скорости. — Ты тусовался с Вестером! Правда, ты выглядел немного по-другому...  
— Я сменил тело, — неохотно пояснил Креайос, ужасаясь манере его вождения и судорожно пытаясь запоздало пристегнуться. — Ты знаешь, где сейчас Вестер?  
— Не-а, — легкомысленно помотал головой некромант. Автомобиль едва не улетел в кювет. — Я давно его не видел. Я вообще не люблю сталкиваться со своим прошлым. Тем более это же из-за моего папаши был разрушен Эмис, и маги разделились и разбрелись по своим норкам. А тебе он зачем?  
— Мне надо найти одного человека, — сквозь зубы процедил дьявол, всерьез опасаясь за сохранность своей жизни. — Я лишен всех способностей и сам никогда не смогу этого сделать. А найти Вестера все же легче. Чтобы с его помощью потом найти того, кто мне нужен...  
— А кто тебе нужен?  
Креайос выдержал паузу, сомневаясь, стоит ли делиться с магом своими мыслями. Но потом все же решился.  
— Эиренэйос.  
— А-а, — протянул некромант. — Это тот чувак, который вечно за тобой таскался, и которого ты колотил за любую фигню? Такой молчаливый, суровый и брутальный? Который при желании мог тебя одной лапой прихлопнуть, но почему-то терпел?  
— Да! — раздраженно процедил Креайос, закипая. Он уже жалел, что сел в машину к Эристису.  
— Кажется, когда-то давно я видел его у некромантов, но это не точно, — развел руками маг.  
Дьявол издал истошный вопль и сам схватился за руль.  
— А ты все такая же стервозная истеричка, — весело заметил Эристис, отпихивая плечом и возвращая себе управление машиной.  
— На себя посмотри! — яростно огрызнулся Креайос.  
— А что я-то? — пожал плечами некромант. — Я пушистая няша, а ты чувырло.  
Злобно пнув Эристиса в бедро, дьявол отвернулся к окну, поудобнее устраиваясь в кресле. Он ужасно устал. Веки слипались, хотелось убить весь мир, лишь бы наконец лечь в удобную постель и хоть немного поспать.  
— Приехали, — сообщил некромант несколько минут спустя, когда Креайосу все же удалось задремать.  
Пошатываясь, тот нехотя выполз из машины и побрел прочь. Все, чего он хотел — найти какую-нибудь гостиницу и завалиться спать.  
— Деньги-то есть? — донеслось ему вслед.  
Дьявол сделал неопределенный жест рукой, отмахиваясь от Эристиса, как от назойливой мухи. Маг догнал его и сунул несколько десятков измятых купюр.  
— Спасибо, — через силу, но искренне поблагодарил Креайос.  
— За них я убил очень стремного чувака! — похвалился некромант. — Пока я его выцеливал, он пинал свою кошку, представляешь! Вот сволочь-то!  
Но дьявол уже не слушал.  
До гостиницы он добрел на автомате и после не вспомнил, как оказался в номере. Наплевав на все и не утруждая себя даже попыткой сбросить одежду, просто повалился на кровать и уснул.  
Ему снилось прошлое. Ужасное и прекрасное прошлое. Где была нескончаемая боль. И где зародилась любовь...

***

Он ступил на эту землю искалеченным. Утратившим все, что имел. Мертвым, но почему-то живым. Перед ним расстилался новый путь. Множество возможностей. И на все было совершенно плевать.  
Он сидел в лесу и плакал, уткнувшись себе в колени и обняв их руками. Вдали от всех, в одиночестве. Когда до него донесся оклик Эиренэйоса, он вздрогнул и быстро вытер слезы. Демон подошел и сел рядом, приобнимая и поглаживая по волосам. Креайос прижался и уткнулся ему в плечо, стиснув рубашку на спине.  
— Я не этого хотел... — всхлипнул он отчаянно. — Что я сделал не так?..  
Ответа не было. Листва шелестела, тихо пели птицы. Дул легкий ветерок. Безмятежной природе было все равно.  
— А мое тело? — с горечью продолжал дьявол. — Что это — наказание? Ладно еще крылья... Но почему тело?.. За что?!  
— Ну не реви, — грубовато утешил Эиренэйос.  
Креайос с бессильной яростью стукнул его кулаком по груди.  
— Ну все, все. Тихо, — не обиделся демон, продолжая поглаживать по волосам.  
Это раздражало. Это спокойствие... Как будто ничего не произошло...  
Креайос вскочил и, схватив с земли палку, стал с яростью колотить ей по дереву. В это мгновение он ненавидел весь мир.  
— Ну и в чем виновато дерево? — вздохнул Эиренэйос.  
Дьявола до дрожи взбесил этот тон. Будто его считали слетевшим с катушек. Будто его жалели... Так унизительно и мерзко... Развернувшись, он замахнулся, но Эиренэйос перехватил палку.  
— А я в чем виноват?  
Креайос попытался пнуть его ногой, но снова потерпел неудачу. Эиренэйос повалил на землю и навалился сверху. Шею кольнуло холодное лезвие ножа.  
— Успокоился? — беззлобно поинтересовался демон.  
Креайос отрывисто дышал, полуприкрыв глаза и всем телом ощущая только холод от прикосновения стали.  
— Что со мной будет, если я умру? — спросил он почти неслышно вместо ответа.  
— Я не знаю, — отозвался Эиренэйос, отпуская его. — Тебе страшно?  
— Куда я попаду, если умру? Что я буду чувствовать?  
— Я не знаю...  
— Ненавижу тебя!  
— Не я отобрал у тебя все.  
Креайос замахнулся снова, но бессильно опустил руку и, вернувшись под дерево, уткнулся себе в колени. Несколько минут он сидел неподвижно и молчал. Потом, поднявшись, подошел к краю поляны и остановился у обрыва.  
— Ты что собираешься делать? — насторожился Эиренэйос.  
Креайос безумно ухмыльнулся и шагнул в пропасть. Сильные руки успели подхватить и оттащить. Дьявол безумно расхохотался, извиваясь в стальной хватке, но не находя сил из нее вырваться.  
— Да ты уже свихнулся! — заметил Эиренэйос, пытаясь удержать и не позволить наделать глупостей.  
— Я совершил ошибку! — застонал Креайос сквозь дикий хохот. — Ошибку, которую уже не исправить! Не исправить!!!  
Он цеплялся за рубашку демона, выл и скулил, едва держась на ногах. Эиренэйос взял за плечи и встряхнул, заглядывая в наполненные безумством песочные глаза.  
— Какую ошибку? — спросил он твердо и негромко. — Неужели ты хотел бы остаться там? Или ты думаешь, что смог бы победить?  
Креайос истерично дернулся, так и не ответив на вопрос.  
— Тише, — шепнул Эиренэйос, заключая в объятия.  
— Почему ты меня не ненавидишь? — застонал дьявол, цепляясь за него.  
— Мне не за что тебя ненавидеть. Я сам пошел за тобой, это было мое решение. Да и не могу я тебя ненавидеть, когда ты так плачешь.  
— Тебе что, меня жалко?  
— Чуточку.  
Всхлипнув, Креайос прижался крепче, кладя голову ему на плечо и утыкаясь в шею.  
— Я тебе помогу, — тихо утешил Эиренэйос, поглаживая по волосам. — Мы будем свободны. Здесь.  
— Я калека! — взвыл дьявол, не стараясь подавить рвущиеся из груди рыдания. — Я больше не управляю своим телом, я лишился большей его части! И крыльев! У тебя... У тебя есть все! Ты можешь летать! Ты можешь исцелить любые раны! А я не смогу, я умру, если меня кто-нибудь убьет!  
— Я не позволю никому тебя тронуть, — пообещал Эиренэйос, крепче прижимая к себе.  
Креайос ощутил теплый, мимолетный поцелуй в висок, и нервно куснул губы. Поцелуи собирали слезы, текущие по щеке. Мягко, ласково, бережно. Сильные, грубоватые пальцы пробежались по плечам, опускаясь на пояс. Дрожь разнеслась по телу, заставляя непроизвольно выгнуться и податься навстречу, прижимаясь к мощной груди. Эиренэйос нежно целовал, проникая в рот языком, терся о его язык, покусывал губы. Все глубже и неистовей, ощущая, как дьявол льнет к нему и тянется за лаской, изнывая от желания.  
Когда они встречались взглядами, их обоих будто обдавало током. Креайосу казалось, что та, мертвая и холодная его часть, не может делать приятно. Что он выглядит ужасно с этим разорванным напополам телом. И это лицо невозможно искренне целовать...  
Но внутри него было мягко и тепло. Креайос застонал и изогнулся, запрокидывая голову, когда Эиренэйос прижал к дереву и вошел, насадив на свой крепкий член. Дьявол извивался от наслаждения, обвивая его ногами и прижимаясь как можно ближе, заставляя входить глубже. Вопил от бешеного темпа, вонзая когти в широкую спину. Эиренэйос рычал, покусывая подставленную шею, как добравшийся до добычи зверь.  
Когда они лежали на траве, переводя дыхание, Креайос снова взглянул на небо. Эиренэйос обнимал и поглаживал по волосам, с нежностью припадая губами к живому плечу. Совсем необязательно было иметь тело, чтобы чувствовать... Он не мог коснуться неба. Но оно не становилось менее прекрасным. И пусть он уже не мог летать... У него все еще была душа. А на эти мгновения он мог ощутить обволакивающее тепло чужой. Иварлидрей принял в свои объятия. Подарил такую желанную свободу. И теперь она почему-то не казалась проклятием... Ведь у него осталась любовь.

***

Креайос проснулся совершенно разбитый и опустошенный. На удивление, выспавшись, он начал чувствовать себя еще хуже. Старая боль нахлынула по новой. Он тосковал по Эиренэйосу. По его заботе, по грубовато-ласковым рукам, по всепрощающей улыбке.  
Кое-как приведя себя в порядок и позавтракав, Креайос вышел из гостиницы и остановился посреди улицы, совершенно не представляя, куда дальше идти. У Вестера было бесконечно много знакомых. Через них дьявол мог найти и его самого... Но их найти было едва ли не сложнее, чем Вестера.  
Оглядевшись, Креайос просто зашагал вперед, сам не зная, куда направляется. Повсюду сновали люди, солнце палило вовсю, мимо с тарахтением проносились автомобили, и все это до невозможности раздражало. Ко всему прочему, дьявол заметил, что умудрился порвать край майки. Похоже, тогда, когда пробирался по лесу...  
Эта мелочь почему-то окончательно доконала. Наплевав на все, Креайос зашел в первый попавшийся магазин, чтобы купить что-то более прочное. Подыскав подходящую майку, он натянул ее на свое исхудавшее тело и посмотрелся в зеркало. Синяки под глазами не внушали восторга, как и запылившийся плащ. Но майка сидела очень даже неплохо.  
Креайос полез в карман, надеясь, что у него осталось достаточно денег. Но надеялся он напрасно — денег там не оказалось совсем. Выругавшись, дьявол вспомнил, как протискивался через толпу на переходе. Видимо, там чья-то загребущая ручонка и позарилась на его скромное состояние...  
Присев на пуф, Креайос обхватил голову руками и тихо завыл от тоски. Он проклинал все на свете. За что Вселенная была к нему так жестока?!  
До слуха донесся раздражающе веселый смех. Креайос поднял голову, жаждая сорваться хоть на ком-то.  
У кассы вертелся юный паренек, играющий в перетягивание куртки с высоким, богато одетым мужчиной. Он тянул куртку на себя, повторяя:  
— Ну папа, ну я буду ее носить, пока ты не видишь!  
А человек постарше ворчал:  
— Ты меня в могилу сведешь, Эериэс! А ну быстро положи это безвкусное убожество! Вот, посмотри, какие папа тебе красивые брючки выбрал! Не то что твое рванье!  
Креайос не мог поверить в то, что ему так повезло. Вскочив, он в два шага подскочил к спорящей парочке и выпалил:  
— Ты Тиелларис? Король полудемонов? Ты знаешь, где Вестер Реймонд?  
Тиелларис удивленно обернулся к нему, выпустив куртку. Эрик отлетел назад, рухнув на манекены. Куртка пока была отвоевана.  
— Я Креайос, — нетерпеливо продолжал дьявол. — Мы виделись мельком около четырех тысяч лет назад.  
— В Эмисе? — изумленно вскинул бровь король. — Да, я помню тебя... Ты выглядел... М-м... Несколько иначе...  
— Так ты знаешь, где Вестер? — прервал его Креайос, не желая предаваться ностальгии.  
Тиелларис задумался, что-то припоминая.  
— Кажется, я видел его, когда заезжал в королевство некромантов... Он гостил у Аэна Аркиса. Где-то около полугода назад...  
Зная Вестера, Креайос не надеялся застать его там же. Полгода — целая вечность для странника, которому никогда не сиделось на месте.  
— Он рассказал мне о своей жене и ребенке, — продолжал Тиелларис. — Кажется, они живут где-то в этом городе... Невдалеке от крепости светлых. Ради безопасности.  
— Адрес! — умоляюще поторопил дьявол. — Ради бога, скажи мне адрес!  
— Он не говорил мне адрес.  
Креайос застонал, схватившись за голову. Все было тщетно. Ответ ускользал от него, даже оказываясь уже почти в руках.  
— Имя его жены — Дженна Нибер, — сочувственно глядя на дьявола, добавил Тиелларис. — Она работает в одной из местных больниц. Может, хоть это тебе как-то поможет.  
Это было уже хоть что-то. Поблагодарив короля, Креайос собрался идти на поиски загадочной жены Вестера, когда за руку схватил продавец и потребовал оплатить майку, о которой он уже и думать забыл.  
— Я заплачу, — с готовностью вызвался Тиелларис, созерцая растерянное лицо Креайоса.  
Из магазина дьявол удалялся под вопли Эрика, удирающего от отца и ни в какую не желающего расставаться с курткой. В руках шуршали крупные купюры, и на этот раз Креайос запрятал их подальше — чтобы не достал ни один уличный воришка. Кажется, ему все же везло...


	11. Глава 2. Темное королевство

Эиренэйос нашел Креайоса на краю обрыва. Ветер бил в лицо, развевая его золотые волосы. Дьявол стоял, раскинув руки, и, затаив дыхание, смотрел на лес внизу. Поняв, что он собирается делать, Эиренэйос подлетел к нему за мгновение и обхватил за пояс, не позволяя прыгнуть. Креайос завопил и принялся вырываться, колотя его руками и ногами.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал, — прошептал Эиренэйос, крепко прижимая к себе. — Я сделаю что угодно, чтобы излечить твою боль. Только живи.  
Креайос разрыдался, зарываясь лицом в его волосы. Рыжие вперемешку с черными... Он ни у кого больше не видел таких волос. Эиренэйос был особенным. Во всем.  
Страшно было остаться одному. Слабому, беззащитному. Смертному. Наедине с безысходностью. Эиренэйос тянул наверх, прочь из пучины уныния. Без него он погряз бы в тоске.  
— Прости, что я не могу чувствовать боль так, как ты ее чувствуешь, — зашептал демон на ушко, ласково проходясь рукой по волосам. Мягким, шелковым, блестящим волосам... То, что осталось от его тела, по-прежнему было прекрасно. — Прости, что не могу понять, каково бояться смерти и не мочь залечить пустяковые царапины... Прости, что я позволил этому случиться с тобой. Я бы хотел заковать все твое тело в стальные пластины, чтобы никто больше не повредил тебе. Живи. Пожалуйста, живи. Я найду способ... Я верну тебе вечность. Обещаю.  
Креайос всхлипнул, обмякнув в его объятиях. Изящный и тонкий, такой хрупкий... Иногда Эиренэйосу казалось, что даже неосторожным прикосновением своих сильных рук он может сделать ему больно. Поэтому прикосновения всегда были такими бережными...  
Он исполнял все его капризы. Вставал посреди ночи, чтобы принести воды, а потом Креайос выплескивал ее ему в лицо, вереща, что она слишком холодная. Он требовал везде носить его на руках, истерил, когда Эиренэйоса не оказывалось рядом, бил, если ему не нравилась какая-то мелочь. Демон терпел.  
Он любил Креайоса. Понимал, что ему тяжело и больно. Что он нуждается в поддержке. И ни разу, ни словом, ни жестом, не упрекнул.  
Дьявол бывал невыносим в своих капризах. Под настроение он мог пожелать сущую нелепость. Но Эиренэйосу все равно приходилось исполнять приказы. Он обещал. Клялся в верности. Клялся быть рядом. И это совсем не было в тягость.  
Ночами Креайос плакал. Часто он уходил из корабля, желая остаться наедине с собой. Садился на траву и смотрел на луну, на далекие звезды. На космос, в котором где-то далеко-далеко застыл его Рай. Сердце терзала невыносимая боль. Он тосковал по утерянному. Он больше не мог даже летать...  
Эиренэйос не позволял сидеть ночами на холодной земле. Ворча, он шел на поиски, едва заметив его исчезновение, заворачивал в плед и уносил обратно, возвращая в теплую кровать. Креайос цеплялся за него, безмолвно покоряясь, и позволял отнести себя в постель. А наутро вновь донимал капризами.  
Он просыпался в нежных объятиях. Каждый раз. Каждый раз Эиренэйос приносил завтрак, помогал расчесать волосы, проверял, в порядке ли механическая половина тела. Иногда утренний поцелуй перерастал в нечто большее, но чаще Креайос просыпался в мерзком настроении и хотел только хандрить и капризничать.  
В тот день он проснулся именно в таком расположении духа. И сразу пихнул локтем Эиренэйоса. Огромный демон даже не заметил этого. Тогда Креайос лягнул его металлической ногой, свалив с кровати.  
Эиренэйос, разбуженный таким варварским образом, поднялся и потянулся, разминаясь. Он был не в обиде. За день ему доставалось много тумаков, к которым он уже успел привыкнуть.  
Досталось ему и сегодня, когда он сидел на полу, осматривая металлическое колено дьявола на предмет повреждений. Именно этим коленом — точно по носу. Демон потер переносицу и тяжело вздохнул, укоризненно воззрившись на Креайоса. Как правило, за свою заботу он получал преимущественно именно побои. Но даже на это было плевать.  
Эиренэйос не стал высказывать недовольства — только без слов поцеловал другое колено, живое и чувствующее. Креайос как-то сжался на мгновение и отвел глаза. Он сердился на демона. За то, что тот ничего не потерял. За то, что уговорил жить. Сердился... И чувствовал себя виноватым. Эиренэйос не заслуживал такого отношения за все, что делал для него.  
Склонившись к демону, Креайос поцеловал его в макушку, обхватив руками широкое лицо. Эиренэйос улыбнулся, накрывая живую ладонь своей и целуя ее в ответ.  
— Ты не уйдешь? — тихо спросил дьявол. — Никогда?  
— Никогда, — уверенно ответил Эиренэйос.  
От поцелуя в бедро Креайос шумно вздохнул и напрягся. Раздражало быть таким беспомощным, раздражало каждое утро представать перед демоном обнаженным и терпеть эти осмотры и поиски неполадок... Однако его прикосновения были приятны.  
— Не трогай меня, озабоченный извращенец! — огрызнулся Креайос, отшвыривая Эиренэйоса от себя и вставая. — И вообще, я вполне могу обойтись и без этого! Достаточно проверять раз в неделю! Ты делаешь это так часто, потому что тебе нравится смотреть на мое унижение!  
Демон только тяжело вздохнул и встал, потирая шею. Падение оказалось неожиданно травматичным.  
— Помнишь, как ты в прошлый раз разозлился на меня и пошел в лес? — спокойно произнес он, пытаясь воззвать к разуму. — А я нашел тебя лежащим на земле и воющим от боли. Из-за того, что за ночь в твоей ноге отскочили контакты...  
— Ненавижу! — разъяренно заявил Креайос, награждая Эиренэйоса пощечиной.  
Тот взял руку, причинившую боль, и поцеловал, отвечая на удар. Креайос бил его, чтобы почувствовать, что все еще не слабый, что ему не сделают больно в ответ. И Эиренэйос стойко сносил все причуды. Без него дьявол давно бы погиб. И оба они понимали это.  
— Ненавидишь? Кого? — усмехнулся демон, крепко сжимая его руку. — Эсседеса? Его давно уже нет.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?! — истерично воскликнул Креайос, вырываясь. — Ты врешь, врешь, ты все время врешь!!!  
— Я видел демона, — мягко продолжил Эиренэйос. — В Эмисе. Такого же, как мы. Изгнанного. Новым архангелом...  
— Сын Эсседеса?! Да он такой же, как его отец!  
— Не сын, — покачал головой демон. — В том-то и дело... Не сын. Сын Эсседеса изгнан. И мертв.  
Креайос расхохотался, схватившись за голову. Искренняя радость затопила душу. Как же он был счастлив, что прервался род этого жестокого тирана... Того, из-за кого он потерял все...  
— Тот демон... — начал Эиренэйос, осторожно прижимая Креайоса к себе. — Он обладает властью над реальностью. Ты должен увидеть его. Он мог бы помочь нам...  
Дьявол вскинул на него злые, полные ненависти глаза.  
— Говоришь, его изгнали вместе с сыном Эсседеса? — прошипел он яростно. — Никогда, никогда я не буду просить о помощи прихвостня сына Эсседеса!!! Никогда!!!  
— Глупец, — с нескрываемой досадой произнес Эиренэйос, отстраняя Креайоса и заглядывая ему в глаза. — Ты понимаешь, что теряешь шанс, лелея свои обиды? Что твоя предвзятость будет стоить тебе жизни? Понимаешь, что всем, кроме тебя, давно плевать на Эсседеса? И его сын, возможно, был совсем не таким, как он...  
От яростного удара хрустнула скула. Дьявол бил правой... Эиренэйос перехватил его руку, занесенную для нового удара.  
— Пусти! — завопил Креайос, тщетно пытаясь освободиться. — Ненавижу! Пусти!  
Поняв, что не может вырваться из железной хватки демона, он зарыдал, уронив голову и прикрыв ладонью глаза. Слабый, ничтожный... Зачем ему вообще нужно было существовать?  
Эиренэйос вздрогнул и разжал пальцы. Дьявол осел на пол, утыкаясь себе в колено. Его плечи мелко дрожали от сдавленных рыданий.  
— Прости, — умоляюще прошептал Эиренэйос, падая на колени. — Прости...  
Осторожно коснувшись Креайоса, он погладил его по волосам, не решаясь обнять. Как он мог причинить ему боль...  
— Никогда больше не говори об Эсседесе, — глухо отозвался дьявол. — Ни слова о Рае. Ни слова об ангелах и демонах. И если еще раз схватишь меня так — я отрублю тебе руку.  
— Прости меня, — повторил Эиренэйос, обнимая его и зарываясь лицом в растрепавшиеся золотые волосы. — Прости...

***

Креайос не слишком хотел вспоминать об этом. О шансе, которым не воспользовался... О ссоре...  
Он старался не думать об этом, но...  
Вдруг Эиренэйос вообще не захотел бы теперь его видеть? Он был обузой... Трепал нервы... Без него было лучше. Столько лет демон был свободен... Разве захочет он снова стать бесправным, послушным слугой, наступающим на свои желания в угоду повелителю?  
Дьявол рывком поднялся со скамейки и пошел прочь. Эти мысли стоило выбросить из головы. Он искал Дженну Нибер. И обязательно должен был найти.  
Ему только и оставалось, что обходить все больницы по очереди, спрашивая о ней. И вот, на третий день, когда он, измотанный, уставший, уже подумывал сделать перерыв в недельку-другую, ему встретилась та, которую он искал.  
Женщина. Уже не юная, но по-прежнему прекрасная. Каштановые волосы чуть ниже плеч, добрая улыбка. Креайос узнал ее. Узнал ту, кого встречал тысячелетия назад...  
— Алеона, — негромко окликнул он.  
И женщина обернулась...  
Алеона Альбер. Так ее звали тогда... Жена Вестера Реймонда.  
— Ты? — удивилась она, подходя к дьяволу.  
Узнала...  
— Мне нужен Вестер, — сообщил Креайос, надеясь, что на этот раз наконец-то узнает о его местонахождении. — Ты должна знать, где он.  
— Он дома, — улыбнулась Юдифь, поправляя волосы. Дьявол облегченно выдохнул. — Пойдем, я как раз иду домой.  
— Ты...  
— Мы все ограничены телом. Сущность может переселяться. Но я человек, потому что рождена человеком. Как и ты...  
Креайос кивнул, понимая. Те, кто мог перерождаться... Были обречены остаться ограниченными возможностями своих новых тел. Он был ангелом по сути, но не по форме. Так же, как и она больше не была магом...  
— Не говори Вестеру, кто я, — мягко попросила Юдифь, когда они уже стояли у двери. — Он не должен знать.  
Дьявол снова кивнул. Спустя мгновение он оказался в тесной, но уютной квартирке. Переступив порог, осмотрелся, гадая, куда теперь идти.  
Вестер сам вышел навстречу. Сонный, усталый. Потер переносицу и, обнаружив в доме Креайоса, удивленно поинтересовался целью его визита.  
— Эиренэйос, — выпалил дьявол почти умоляюще. — Найди мне Эиренэйоса.  
— Так ты не знаешь... — протянул маг пугающе-загадочно.  
Креайос не решался задавать вопросов. Молча, он с надеждой смотрел на Вестера, дожидаясь, пока тот расскажет все сам.  
— Эиренэйос в королевстве некромантов, — наконец продолжил маг. — С тех пор, как некроманты разделились... После того, как Аэн взошел на престол... Его власть становится все крепче. И старому королю это совсем не нравится... Он предложил Эиренэйосу присоединиться к нему, и Эиренэйос согласился...  
— Давно? — коротко уточнил Креайос.  
— Довольно давно.  
Заметив, что дьявол заметно помрачнел, Вестер ободряюще похлопал его по плечу, одаряя молчаливой поддержкой.  
— Отправимся туда завтра, — обнадеживающе пообещал он, удаляясь в недра квартиры. — А пока пойдем ужинать. Юдифь прекрасно готовит...

***

Вернувшись из леса, Эиренэйос застал Креайоса за довольно странным занятием. Дьявол сидел и заплетал свои волосы в косу.  
— Мне идет? — кокетливо спросил он, склоняя голову на бок.  
Эиренэйос молчаливо кивнул. У него не находилось слов.  
— Иди сюда, — усмехнулся Креайос, замечая комплимент, заметно выпирающий из его штанов.  
Когда демон улегся на кровать, он оседлал его и взялся за крепкий член тонкими пальцами живой руки.  
— Такой кувалдой можно сваи заколачивать, — фыркнул дьявол, водя острым черным когтем по сочащейся смазкой головке. — Вот у меня член — произведение искусства!  
Эиренэйос хмыкнул, кладя руки ему на бедра и притягивая поближе к себе.  
— Да ты посмотри на это! — возмущенно воскликнул Креайос, расстегивая ширинку и доставая член из штанов.  
Он тряс им прямо у лица демона. Тот засмеялся, заваливая на кровать.  
— Ну да, он у тебя красивый, длинный и изящный, — согласился Эиренэйос, прижимая к кровати. — Мой короче твоего в длину, но больше в ширину.  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь в красоте! — заявил Креайос, уворачиваясь от поцелуев. — Черствое, грубое шкафообразное! Не трогай меня за задницу, у меня там от твоих лапищ синяк будет!  
Он попытался пнуть Эиренэйоса, но тот увернулся так удачно, что нога оказалась у него на плече. Секундой спустя он закинул туда и вторую. Креайос завопил так, будто его собрались изнасиловать.  
— Пусти меня, животное! — истерично взвизгнул он, изворачиваясь так, чтобы демону стало неудобно его держать. — Мучает спермотоксикоз — сходи подрочи!  
Эиренэйос со вздохом поднялся, оставив сходить с ума в одиночестве.  
— А можно, я буду думать о тебе? — усмехнулся он, склоняясь над Креайосом.  
Дьявол вцепился ему в ворот, заставляя лечь обратно.  
— Каким... ты представляешь меня, когда делаешь это? — спросил он внезапно тихо и вкрадчиво.  
— Таким, — улыбнулся Эиренэйос, поглаживая по щеке. — Потому что сейчас ты такой.  
— И о чем ты... думаешь?  
— Я представляю, как ласкаю тебя... Покрываю поцелуями все твое тело... Прижимаю к себе, крепко и нежно... Согреваю теплом своих объятий... И вхожу в тесную теплоту...  
Креайос зарылся лицом в его волосы и вцепился, не желая отпускать.  
— Сделай это... — шепнул он.  
Эиренэйос поцеловал в затылок и, спустившись ниже, припал к плечу. Он целовал подрагивающие пальцы, полуприкрытое веко, губы, слабо отзывающиеся ответными поцелуями. Креайос тихо постанывал, извиваясь в сладостных объятиях. Грудь тяжело вздымалась от отрывчатого, шумного дыхания. Когда Эиренэйос раздвинул его судорожно сжатые вместе ноги, он подался навстречу, насаживаясь на крепкий член.  
Эиренэйос двигался в нем медленно, входя до упора. Граница металла к низу живота отодвигалась чуть в сторону, и он целовал ее, наклоняясь к дьяволу. Тот выгибался, подставляясь под поцелуи. Запустив пальцы в волосы демона, царапал другой рукой его спину. Эиренэйос терпел, стиснув зубы. Металл царапал больнее когтей...  
Они пришли к финалу почти синхронно. Вид Креайоса, тонкого, гибкого, запыхавшегося от его напора, компенсировал боль и царапины на плечах. Как прекрасно было это зрелище... Дьявол сладко постанывал, тяжело дыша и приходя в себя. Такой грациозный, изящный, эротично выгнувшийся в напряжении...  
Эиренэйос не удержался от поцелуя. Как же он любил его... Как же боготворил...

***

Утром Креайос познакомился еще с один членом семьи Вестера. Его сын, юный восемнадцатилетний парень, в подпитии ввалился в квартиру в шесть утра, перебудив всех ее обитателей. Дьявол и так полночи не мог уснуть, вслушиваясь в звуки секса за стеной. И, стоило ему наконец провалиться в сон, как случилось это...  
Юдифь со вздохом созерцала, как Виктор что-то пьяно бормочет, оправдываясь, и, пошатываясь, направляется в свою комнату. Оттуда как раз вылетел разъяренный Креайос, столкнувшись с ним лоб в лоб.  
— Сделай что-нибудь со всем этим, — укоризненно потребовала женщина, оборачиваясь к Вестеру, который, зевая, выглянул из спальни.  
Маг сонно потер переносицу. Виктор оперся о косяк, хватаясь за плечо Креайоса. Ноги его уже не держали.  
— Да всыпь ему уже наконец! — возмутилась Юдифь, заметив торчащие из кармана сына стринги.  
Вестер, неожиданно проснувшись, активно замотал головой.  
— Насилие — путь разочарования, — мудро изрек он, удаляясь обратно в спальню.  
Грозно засопев, Юдифь принялась сама хлестать сына полотенцем. Виктор поспешил последовать примеру отца и скрылся в своей комнате. Не зная, куда податься, Креайос ушел на кухню дожидаться, пока страсти немного улягутся. Минуту спустя к нему присоединился изгнанный из спальни Вестер. Заглянув в холодильник, он сварганил себе бутерброд и уселся за стол рядом с дьяволом, принимаясь невозмутимо есть.  
— Поешь, и можем отправляться, — посоветовал он, взглянув на Креайоса.  
— Жена выгнала? — хмыкнул тот, решив последовать совету.  
В холодильнике не оказалось почти ничего съедобного. Завтрак Юдифь еще не готовила, а ужин был съеден вчера. В итоге дьявол ограничился бутербродами.  
— А, не обращай внимания, — махнул рукой Вестер. — У нас просто немного разные взгляды на воспитание детей.  
Креайос едва не расхохотался от такого заявления. Взгляды мага почти на все можно было описать одним емким словом «похуй».  
— Тебя было сложновато найти, — пожаловался он, плюхаясь за стол и принимаясь уминать бутерброды. — Вечно шляешься не пойми где.  
Вестер пожал плечами.  
— У меня новое тело. Новые надежды. Мало кто вообще знает мое настоящее имя. И там, куда мы пойдем, ты не должен никогда его произносить.  
— И как твое имя теперь?  
— Эван Байзерд.  
Креайос кивнул, принимая к сведению.  
— Я ничего не знаю о современном мире, — признался он. — Помимо каких-то нюансов вроде нынешних обычаев... Я ничего не знаю о том, что теперь происходит с магами и с людьми, почему все так, а не иначе. И что это за вражда...  
— Назревает война, — пояснил Вестер. — Между светом и тьмой. И, думаю, на ней мне и суждено умереть... Там будут и те, кто сам за себя. Я предчувствую что-то... Это затронет всех.  
— Плевать, — отмахнулся дьявол. — Главное для меня — найти Эиренэйоса.  
— Он теперь знать при дворе, — усмехнулся маг, с прищуром глядя на Креайоса. — Иметь в подданных истинного демона — дорогого стоит. Эиренэйос не нуждается ни в чем. Его сила, его знания, его технологии... Король некромантов очень высоко все это ценит.  
— Я никогда не принадлежал к знати, — хмуро буркнул Креайос. — А вот он... Он тусовался среди всей этой швали. Среди прихвостней Эсседеса... Как же я ненавидел его за это. Все они мнили себя лучше меня... Лучше тех, кто был чернью...  
Вестер удивленно приподнял бровь, выдавая заинтересованность.  
— Как же вы познакомились?  
Дьявол мрачно усмехнулся, вспоминая. Тогда у него выдался ужасный день...

***

Он был народным героем. Любимцем всех обездоленных. Относился к ним с трепетом, с заботой. И потому замужество Анабель счел личным предательством.  
Он издали наблюдал, как она идет под руку с Золотым Ангелом. Как заискивающе улыбается ему и строит глазки. Жалкая подхалимка, променявшая братство и принципы на роскошь и положение. Лживая тварь...  
Он выскочил на дорогу, преграждая им путь, и попытался ударить Бафомета в лицо. Тот живо скрутил, впрочем, не отвечая на агрессию злобой. Просто дожидаясь, пока он успокоится. Но дьявол не желал успокаиваться.  
Анабель верещала, требуя вышвырнуть его вон.  
— Да кем ты себя возомнила, тварь?! — окончательно вышел из себя Креайос. — Думаешь, он пару раз в тебя кончил, и ты стала такой же, как он?!  
Девушка неожиданно сильно пнула в живот, заставив захрипеть и согнуться. Бафомет и сам, похоже, не ожидал от нее подобного. Креайос вцепился ей в волосы, и оба они покатились по траве, с ненавистью избивая друг друга. Бафомет был слишком растерян таким поворотом событий, чтобы сообразить, что предпринять.  
Их расцепил Эиренэйос, прогуливающийся невдалеке и заслышавший шум. Анабель толкнул к Золотому Ангелу, настоятельно порекомендовав привить ей манеры, а Креайоса взял за волосы и потащил за собой. Дьявол верещал, царапался и пинался, пытаясь хотя бы доплюнуть до нахального демона, посмевшего с ним так обращаться. За что получил крепкий щелбан и был выброшен за черту садов.  
— Ненавижу! — завопил он с яростью, бросая вслед уходящему Эиренэйосу камень. — Ненавижу вас всех, мелочные, зажравшиеся хмыри!  
Демон обернулся и зашагал обратно. Креайос взвизгнул и помчался наутек, устрашившись его грозного вида. Но все равно был схвачен и прижат к могучей груди.  
— Думаешь, ты лучше?! — яростно прошипел дьявол, тщетно пытаясь вырваться.  
— А ты думаешь, ты? — хмыкнул Эиренэйос.  
Креайос опешил и от растерянности даже не сообразил, что ответить. Демон усмехнулся.  
— Ты уверен, что мы так сильно отличаемся друг от друга?  
— Да! — огрызнулся дьявол. Оцепенение спало, и он снова начал хамить.  
— Пойдем, — настойчиво потребовал Эиренэйос, утягивая за собой. — Я покажу тебе, как живет знать.  
— Я и так знаю! — заупрямился Креайос, безуспешно пытаясь сопротивляться. — Вы все зажравшиеся свиньи! Презренные сволочи! Жируете за наш счет! Угнетаете тех, кто в сто раз вас лучше!  
Демон ничего не ответил на этот шквал обвинений. Доведя Креайоса до своего дома, он втолкнул внутрь, не слушая возражений. Оказавшись в просторной светлой комнате, дьявол презрительно фыркнул.  
— Хочешь жить здесь? — спросил Эиренэйос, усмехаясь.  
— Как эта дура Анабель? — оскорбленно возмутился Креайос. — Стелиться под тебя, чтобы ты таскал меня за собой, как собачку, и хвалился мной перед зажравшимися уродами? Быть твоим рабом взамен за роскошь?  
— Какие грязные мысли, — покачал головой демон. — Я могу просто уступить тебе свой дом и свое положение. Мне ничего не надо взамен.  
— Ко мне все равно никогда не будут относиться, как к тебе! — истерично возразил дьявол. — И я не верю, не верю ни единому твоему слову!  
— Ты мне понравился, — насмешливо продолжал Эиренэйос. — Такой напор, такая страсть... Как можно было не попасть в такую громадную мишень, как я, камнем с пяти шагов?  
Креайос сердито засопел, сжимая кулаки. Когда он психовал, он не мог целиться. Но не будешь же это объяснять всяким зажравшимся уродам...  
Импульсивный, вспыльчивый — Креайос часто совсем не мог себя контролировать и творил множество опрометчивых глупостей. Вот и сейчас он не нашел ничего лучше, чем со всей силы врезать наглому демону по морде.  
Эиренэйос поймал его руку, занесенную для следующего удара. А потом и вторую, полностью обезоружив. Заглянув в ядовито-зеленые глаза, Креайос совсем забыл, что все еще может пинаться ногами. Это была любовь с первого взгляда.  
А потом они пили чай, говоря обо всем на свете. И Креайос впервые в жизни смог выговориться, рассказав обо всем, что накопилось на душе.  
Эсседеса не любил никто. Даже зазнавшиеся лорды, обвешанные привилегиями. Эсседес карал и миловал, руководствуясь лишь своими непредсказуемыми желаниями. А попасть под раздачу не хотел никто.  
Знать ненавидела власть так же, как и простой народ. Но, в отличие от него, ей было что терять.  
Креайос в тот день остался спать у Эиренэйоса. Впервые в жизни — на удивительно мягкой и удобной кровати. Он развалился на ней, как король, восторженно утопая в перинах. И засыпал с блаженной улыбкой на лице, впервые в жизни ощущая детское, неподдельное счастье.  
С тех пор он так и остался жить в доме демона. Тот был совсем не против такого расклада.  
Креайоса смущали только его взгляды — пристальные, изучающие. Задерживающиеся на каждой черточке облика. Эиренэйос никогда не домогался, но даже эти взгляды заставляли чувствовать себя крайне неуютно.  
— Да, я любуюсь тобой, — признал демон, когда Креайос все же психанул и высказал все это. — Ты очень красивый. Я счастлив, что могу смотреть на тебя.  
— Не можешь! Не можешь!!! — запротестовал дьявол, хватая его за ворот и притягивая к себе. — Будешь пялиться — вырву тебе глаза!  
— Буду, — усмехнулся Эиренэйос, не пытаясь сопротивляться. — Вырывай.  
Креайос немного остыл и разжал пальцы, отступая на шаг.  
— Ну и смотри, — буркнул он обиженно. — Все равно тебе это никогда не достанется.  
Словно в насмешку над его словами Эиренэйос шлепнул по заднице, стоило отвернуться. Креайос взвизгнул и разъяренно набросился на него, колотя кулаками и пинаясь. Демон сгреб в объятия и стал раскачивать из стороны в сторону, призывая успокоиться.  
— Ненавижу! — завопил Креайос, злобно уставившись на него. — Пусти меня, громила! Я тебе сейчас кое-что другое оторву!  
Эиренэйос засмеялся, зарываясь лицом в его мягкие волосы.  
— Как же ты прекрасен, — прошептал он на ушко. — Сильный, независимый и такой изящный... Я никогда раньше не встречал никого на тебя похожего. Я готов на все, лишь бы быть с тобой рядом. Я пойду за тобой куда угодно. Я все сделаю ради тебя.  
Креайос затаил дыхание, жадно вслушиваясь в каждое слово. Такого ему еще не говорил никто.  
— Ты все врешь, — запыхтел он, неуютно вертясь в крепких объятиях. — Врешь, врешь, врешь! Врешь, чтобы мной овладеть! А вот хрен тебе, жадный, зажравшийся боров! Еще раз будешь тянуть ко мне свои лапищи — протянешь ноги! Усек?!  
Эиренэйос снова рассмеялся и отпустил дьявола, получив напоследок пинок в колено.  
— Если бы я действительно хотел только этого, я бы изнасиловал тебя в первый же день, — усмехнулся он. — Я не вру. Я полюбил тебя. Я хочу помочь.  
— Никогда не поверю зазнавшемуся похотливому индюку! — непреклонно заявил Креайос.  
И удалился в заботливо заправленную мягкую постель — горевать и печалиться о своей угнетенной судьбе в уютной и комфортной обстановке.  
Эиренэйосу, как представителю знати, приходилось посещать балы, устраиваемые во дворце. Он таскался туда с неохотой и весь вечер тихо стоял в сторонке, желая как можно скорее от этого отделаться. Но в этот раз с ним увязался Креайос.  
Все косились на него с брезгливой неприязнью. Дьявол поймал в толпе взгляд Анабель — презрительный, горделивый. Как же он ненавидел это...  
К Анабель относились почти так же. Но все же она была женой Золотого Ангела... А он — всего лишь чернью, по недоразумению попавшей сюда. Наверняка все они считали его такой же шлюхой, как и проклятую Анабель. Таким же продажным мешком дерьма, согласившимся ублажать зажравшегося богача за роскошь и привилегии.  
При Эсседесе все было совсем иначе, чем при Адаме. У ангелов была в почете верность. Тогда еще заключались браки, существовали семьи. Связь родственников считалась незаконной. Даже за наличие любовницы могли крепко наказать. Но не было запрещено мужчине брать в супруги мужчину, хоть и случалось подобное крайне редко. Поэтому к появлению Креайоса рядом с Эиренэйосом все отнеслись без шока, с праздным любопытством. Эиренэйос всегда казался странноватым и замкнутым, поэтому от него вполне ожидалось что-нибудь эдакое.  
Креайос весь вечер вертелся поблизости от Анабель, ни на шаг не отходившей от Бафомета. Когда она наконец осталась одна, он подошел к ней сзади и, яростно вцепившись в ее рыжие волосы, зашипел:  
— Продажная шлюха!  
Анабель завизжала, попытавшись стукнуть локтем в лицо, но промахнулась и упала, споткнувшись о заботливо подставленную подножку. Ухмыляющегося Креайоса тут же схватил за плечо один из ангелов.  
— Пусти, он мой, — властно велел Эиренэйос, подходя к ним.  
— Он ударил женщину! — возмущенно напомнил ангел, вцепившийся в плечо дьявола. — Пусть ответит за это! Ты его притащил сюда — ты и накажи! Ты виноват, что он не обучен манерам!  
Разжав руку, он толкнул Креайоса к демону, заставив упасть ему в объятия. О нем говорили, как о чьей-то вещи. Как же это все было унизительно...  
— Ударь его! — подхватили другие ангелы. — И вышвырни вон, он не заслужил высшего общества!  
Эиренэйос усмехнулся, приобнимая дьявола и будто закрывая собой ото всех.  
— Ради чего? Ради вашего одобрения? В их обществе принято бить друг другу морды за обиды, и кто я такой, чтобы рушить чужие обычаи?  
— Здесь другие обычаи! — возмущенно возразили ему.  
— Тогда я, пожалуй, пойду, — пожал плечами Эиренэйос, беря дьявола за руку и настойчиво увлекая за собой. — Думаю, это устроит нас всех.  
Креайос молчал, пока они шли через сады, и вспоминал множество изумленных лиц, направленных им в спину. Демон заступился за него, с легкостью наплевав на всех.  
— Давай прогуляемся, — предложил Эиренэйос, улыбнувшись. — Нынче выдалась такая красивая ночь...  
Дьявол без слов прижался к нему, складывая голову на могучее плечо и глядя в темное, звездное небо. Когда на задницу легла широкая ладонь, он не начал как обычно возмущаться и, наоборот, лишь прогнулся в пояснице, припадая к груди Эиренэйоса.  
— Значит, тебе нравятся наши обычаи? — усмехнулся он, ощущая, как начинает учащаться дыхание.  
— Нравятся, — подтвердил демон, утыкаясь ему в волосы. — Вы умеете жить и наслаждаться жизнью. Вы искренни. А я живу в обществе лжецов и лицемеров, которые из зависти называют удовольствие грязью.  
— Так ты хочешь секса? — лукаво поинтересовался Креайос, поднимая глаза и кокетливо прикусывая губы. — Дикого, безумного секса, который никогда не даст тебе никто из этих святош?  
— Этого я тоже хочу, — усмехнулся Эиренэйос, проводя рукой по золотым волосам и заправляя упавшую на лицо прядь за острое ушко. — Мне всегда было одиноко. А теперь у меня есть ты. Ты дорог мне больше всего остального.  
— Докажи! — потребовал дьявол, хватая его за ворот. — Если это действительно так, поклянись помочь мне свергнуть Эсседеса! Поклянись, что станешь мне во всем подчиняться! В твоем доме будет наш штаб! Твоя власть поможет нам организовать восстание! Если ты готов на это — я отдамся тебе!  
— Я клянусь, — улыбнулся демон, опускаясь перед ним на одно колено и припадая губами к дрогнувшей ладони. — Клянусь тебе в верности. Клянусь пойти за тобой куда угодно и всегда делать все, что ты прикажешь. Клянусь всегда быть рядом, когда я буду нужен тебе.  
В дом они ввалились, целуясь и не желая отпускать друг друга. Срывая друг с друга одежду — страстно, напористо. Завалив Креайоса на кровать, Эиренэйос жадно оглядел его совершенное тело. Обнаженное, прекрасно-бледное, изящное. Это была первая близость в его жизни. Креайос же никогда не трудился считать своих любовников. Он познал многих, успев набраться опыта. Но с Эиренэйосом почему-то было приятнее всех даже несмотря на его неопытность. Грубовато-осторожный, он одарял неподдельным восхищением.  
Он трахал, вбиваясь в гибкое тело и напряженно рыча, страстно, по-звериному. Креайос выгибался — соблазнительно, эротично, запрокидывая голову от наслаждения и царапая могучие плечи, до крови впиваясь в них когтями. Жаркая теснота обволакивала член, сжимаясь от каждого движения и обнимая собой. Эиренэйос сходил с ума от этого ощущения.  
Голова кружилась от неземного блаженства, когда он, достигнув вершины, устало опустился на кровать, пытаясь обнять Креайоса и притянуть к себе, чтобы зарыться лицом в шелковые золотые волосы. Но дьявол ускользнул от объятий и сел, свесив ноги на пол.  
— Иди ко мне, — шепнул Эиренэйос, касаясь его талии. Рука сама соскользнула вниз.  
Креайос дернулся.  
— Не пойду, ты мне омерзителен.  
Демон привстал, нахмурившись.  
— Тогда почему ты спишь со мной?  
— Потому что ты меня принуждаешь, — злобно огрызнулся Креайос.  
Эиренэйос поднялся и, обойдя дьявола, встал перед ним на колени. Широкие ладони сжали изящные руки, дрогнувшие от этого жеста.  
— Прости, — тихо произнес он, опустив глаза. — Прости, если дал понять, что ты обязан это делать. Что это плата за мою преданность.  
Креайос ошеломленно замер, глядя на демона растерянно и шокировано. У него не находилось слов.  
— Прости, — повторил Эиренэйос. — Я больше не прикоснусь к тебе.  
— Я... — сдавленно начал дьявол, но замолк. Порывисто подавшись вперед, обнял демона и зарылся лицом в его волосы, пряча в них беззвучные слезы. С того дня он больше не сомневался. Хоть и капризничал порой...

***

— Есть выпить? — мрачно поинтересовался Креайос, дожевывая последний бутерброд. Воспоминания внезапно пробудили в нем жуткую жажду напиться.  
Вестер печально развел руками.  
— Думаю, мой сын припрятал у себя в комнате пару банок пива, но тебе ведь явно хочется чего-то покрепче.  
— Поехали, — буркнул дьявол, рывком поднимаясь с табуретки. — Чем быстрее мы будем там, тем быстрее я встречусь с Эиреном.  
Маг не возражал. Пару минут спустя он уже сменил домашний растянутый наряд на привычную рубашку и джинсы и ждал Креайоса в прихожей. Юдифь, вышедшая проводить мужа, со вздохом облокотилась на косяк, скрещивая руки на груди.  
— Когда вернешься? — лаконично спросила она.  
Вестер уклончиво пожал плечами.  
— Может быть, осенью... — с сомнением ответил он, и за этот ответ был бит полотенцем и выгнан на лестничную площадку — дожидаться дьявола в гордом одиночестве.  
Креайос присоединился к магу спустя четверть часа. Их неблизкий путь пролегал через болота, и Вестер, не желая терять время, перенесся туда телепортацией. Сразу за границей болот пролегала черта, отделяющая темное королевство. Маг остановился перед ней, явно не собираясь идти дальше.  
— Дальше ты пойдешь один, — пояснил он на вопросительный взгляд Креайоса. — Я светлый. Формально светлый. На какую-то часть... В общем, это не важно. Я не могу ступить на территорию короля против его воли. Ну, не совсем не могу, но... В любом случае, ничего хорошего мне там не светит. При самом удачном раскладе меня кинут в тюрьму. А ты... Ты такой же, как Эиренэйос. Ты можешь быть ему полезен, поэтому тебя он не тронет.  
— Не такой же! — истерично возразил дьявол. — Я человек! Я лишен всех своих способностей! Я бесполезен даже для себя самого!  
— По крайней мере, у тебя есть шанс, — вздохнул Вестер, с сочувствием глядя на него. — Я сделал для тебя все, что было в моих силах. Если хочешь увидеть Эиренэйоса — дальнейший путь ты можешь пройти только сам. А если тебя увидят со мной, то вряд ли станут даже разбираться. Ты ведь смертен...  
— Я понял! — раздраженно прервал Креайос.  
Нервно дернув плечом, он перешагнул незримую границу и направился вперед.  
— На запад, — донеслось ему вслед последнее напутствие.  
— А куда идешь ты?.. — опомнившись, спросил дьявол.  
Но, обернувшись, уже не обнаружил позади себя никого.  
Он шел почти до полудня. Вперед и вперед, упрямо переставляя ноги. Во что бы то ни стало желая добраться до цели. И досадовал на себя за глупость и опрометчивость. Не взять с собой ни еды, ни воды, не спросить Вестера, как долго добираться до замка... Как же он был глуп, когда надежда застилала разум. Чем ближе было долгожданное воссоединение, тем большим трепетом наполнялась душа. И это до жути мешало думать... Рассуждать здраво и хладнокровно, просчитывая опасности. Темные маги нынче были совсем не те, что в бесконечно далеком Эмисе, канувшем в прошлое. Они были крайне опасны.  
Выбившийся из сил, голодный, одуревший от палящего солнца и невыносимой жары, на закате Креайос добрел до первой хижины, попавшейся на пути. Было уже настолько плевать на любую опасность, что он без страха постучал в дверь ногой, проклиная все на свете.  
— Чего приперся? — недружелюбно поинтересовалась юная ведьмочка, высунувшаяся из дома. — Пшел вон отсюда, не буду я ничего покупать.  
— Чего? — опешил Креайос.  
— А того! — продолжала ворчать ведьма. — Ходят и ходят, людей им мало! Торгаши проклятые! Не нужны мне ваши пылесосы и кофеварки, у меня и розеток-то в доме нет! К некромантам суются, совсем обнаглели уже!  
— Я не... — попробовал растерянно возразить дьявол, но дверь захлопнулась прямо у него перед носом. Со все нарастающим раздражением он постучался снова и, стоило девушке показаться на пороге, выпалил: — Я иду в замок! Дай мне чего-нибудь пожрать и отдохнуть, я заплачу!  
— Это чем же? — хмыкнула ведьмочка, на этот раз поглядев на него с интересом.  
Он протянул пачку новеньких купюр, но девушка только усмехнулась и покачала головой.  
— Человеческих денег мне не надо. Я к людям не хожу. И путники здесь бывают нечасто... Истосковалась я по мужским объятиям. Понимаешь мой намек, а, добрый молодец?  
Креайос неуютно потоптался на месте, раздумывая над таким предложением. Ведьмочка кокетливо щурилась, нахально и бесстыдно пялясь на его мускулы.  
— Ладно, — сдался дьявол, тяжело вздыхая. — Но сначала еда и отдых! Потом секс! Душ-то у тебя хоть есть?  
— А как же, — хихикнула девушка, умудряясь ущипнуть за живот, выглядывающий из-под задравшейся майки, когда он заходил в дом. — Все для вас. Хочешь, помогу тебе помыться, мой сладенький?  
Креайос выругался себе под нос. Будь у него прежняя внешность, вряд ли кто-нибудь бы на него позарился. Впервые дьявол по достоинству оценил преимущество своего искалеченного тела. Но было уже слишком поздно.  
От озабоченной ведьмочки Креайос отвязался только под утро, когда, не вытерпев ее домогательств, сбежал, едва взошло солнце. До следующего поселения он добрел спустя пару часов. Оно было почти так же немногочисленно — всего несколько покосившихся домишек. Здесь Креайос наконец решился спросить, сколько еще идти до королевского замка.  
— Эдак ты, милок, и к следующему году не доберешься, — заботливо посочувствовала сухонькая старушонка. — Вон какой бледный, костлявый. Из тебя и каши не сваришь.  
Дьявол нервно дернулся, когда цепкие пальцы старухи полезли ущипнуть за настрадавшийся от ведьмочки живот.  
— Бабуся, вы что же, людей едите? — спросил он, на всякий случай отходя на пару шагов.  
Старушонка хихикнула, кокетливо прикрывая ладошкой рот.  
— Ну скажешь тоже — людей, — хитро прищурилась она. — Да это ж разве люди? Свиньи, а не люди! А свиней-то и светлые едят, так что не выдумывай тут.  
Креайос отошел еще на шаг.  
— Так как мне добраться до замка?  
— Дык вперед и иди, милок, за солнцем. Солнце-то тебя прямиком к замку и выведет.  
— А способа добраться побыстрее нет? — раздраженно уточнил дьявол. — Машина, ну, или хотя бы конь?  
Старушка задумалась.  
— Значится, так, — ответила она, поразмыслив. — В соседней деревне спросишь деда Аристарха, он тебя до замка быстро подкинет. Но и заплатить ему дорого придется, учти.  
Креайос поблагодарил и отправился в путь, очень надеясь, что слово «подкинет» было употреблено все же в переносном смысле. Понятие «дорого» тоже несколько смущало. Дьявол до сих пор был под впечатлением от местных расценок на ночлег.  
Деда Аристарха он нашел быстро. Им оказался резвый старикан с бородой до пят, с энтузиазмом таскающий на могучих плечах огромные бревна. Бревна он грузил в старенький грузовичок и тут же бежал за новыми, сваленными в кучу посреди дороги. Когда они кончились, дедок наконец обратил внимание на Креайоса и спросил, чего он тут забыл.  
— Мне нужно в замок, — терпеливо пояснил дьявол. — Помогите мне туда добраться. Чем вам за это заплатить?  
Старик придирчиво оглядел Креайоса и неудовлетворенно хмыкнул.  
— Тощий, костлявый, из тебя и каши не сваришь. Да с тебя и взять-то нечего, — разочарованно подытожил он. — Ну разве что время. За год твоей жизни доставлю прямиком к замку.  
Дьявол собирался уже спросить, что он имеет в виду, и не собирается ли он везти его целый год, однако старик быстро расшифровал свои требования:  
— Помрешь ты на год раньше, чем должен, болезный. Ну да ты молодой, старость еще нескоро, разве ж тебе жалко годик-другой для дедушки? Зато прямиком к воротам доставлю, в кратчайшие сроки! Ну что, согласен, милок?  
Пожав протянутую ему руку, Креайос на миг ощутил невероятную слабость. Из него будто выкачали все силы. Он пошатнулся, но устоял на ногах. Все длилось не дольше мгновения. Старик сразу как-то взбодрился и, велев дьяволу полезать в грузовик, уселся за руль.  
— Бывает вот, рыцарь какой попадется, — доверительно рассказывал он по дороге. — Захочет прославиться аль красавицу какую в жены взять. Придет ко мне — а я ему сделку. Хочешь невесту красоты писаной — пожалуй дедушке силушку свою богатырскую. Хочешь славы да признания — сократи жизнь свою вдвое, а половина дедушке уйдет. Эх, вот житие-то было... Да только перевелись нынче рыцари-то. Все и остались, что юнцы неразумные. Ишь, «сами они всего добьются»!.. А мне-то на что прикажешь теперь жить? Стар я стал, время мое к концу подходит. Почитай лет тридцать всего и осталось. Да и люди-то нынче мрут как мухи, вон с последнего треть жизни взял — а там всего-то лет десять. Эх, не то нынче житие, не то...  
Креайос изо всех сил старался думать о хорошем. О теплых объятиях Эиренэйоса, о его преданности и заботе. Главное — добраться до замка... Главное — увидеться с ним...  
Но что если демон не захочет больше ему служить? Что если у него появился кто-то другой? Новый хозяин, которому он предан... Или новая любовь, которая способна не только брать, но и отдавать...  
Дьявол попытался изгнать из головы эти мысли. Лучше не думать об этом... Лучше не думать о том, что все напрасно... Эирен любит. Любит, как любил всегда. Как клялся любить многие тысячелетия назад. Любит со всеми недостатками. Принимает таким, какой он есть.  
Эирен никогда не предаст.  
К удивлению Креайоса, старик довез до замка буквально за считанные часы. Стояла глубокая ночь — не самое удачное время для приезда в логово некромантов, но дьявол был доволен уже и этим. Он был наконец так близок к цели...  
Старик крикнул что-то стражам, и Креайоса тут же пропустили. Сердце замирало в груди в томительном предвкушении. Скоро... Скоро он увидит Эирена...  
У внутренних ворот его остановили и поинтересовались целью визита.  
— Я хочу увидеть Эиренэйоса, — выпалил дьявол почти умоляюще.  
— Его сейчас нет в замке, — хладнокровно ответил страж. — И он не извещал, что к нему прибудут гости. Он ждет тебя?  
— Ждет, — уверенно подтвердил Креайос.  
— В таком случае... — начал некромант, но так и не договорил.  
— Кто ты? — донеслось из тени. Гулкий, низкий, негромкий голос. Один из стражей привел кого-то, но лица дьявол так и не смог разглядеть.  
— Я демон, — ответил Креайос, не скрывая. — Такой же, как Эиренэйос.  
— Демон в человеческом теле, — констатировал голос. — Жалкое зрелище. Пропустите его, он не представляет опасности. Демоны слишком полагаются на свою силу, а потому без нее совершенно беспомощны.  
Дьявол остался недоволен такой характеристикой, но ради Эиренэйоса стоило потерпеть. Человек, чьего лица он так и не смог увидеть, вел по широким темным коридорам куда-то вглубь. Креайоса ничто уже не пугало. Слишком он был измотан бесконечным ожиданием. Слишком хотел любой ценой увидеть Эиренэйоса.  
— Твои покои, — сообщил сопровождающий, открывая перед ним высокие двери. — Тебе стоит выспаться и отдохнуть.  
Креайос не задавал вопросов. Добредя до кровати, он устало рухнул на нее и провалился в мутный, тяжелый сон.


	12. Глава 3. Король в одежде простолюдина

Креайос сидел на кровати, обхватив виски руками. Такой беззащитный и уязвимый... Эиренэйос был преисполнен нежности, когда смотрел на него. Его так хотелось оберегать и любить... Ради него он пошел бы на все. С радостью отдал бы последнее, что имел. Отдал бы даже свое тело, если бы оно вернуло способность регенерировать...  
— Дай посмотрю, — мягко попросил Эиренэйос, отводя волосы с его лица и обнажая взору металл. Креайос дернулся, но позволил. — Механизм снова барахлит. Неполадки в программе. Я сейчас все исправлю.  
Дьявол перевел полный ненависти взгляд на подрагивающие против воли пальцы. Этот чертов механизм ломался чуть ли не каждую неделю. То терялась связь с мозгом, то переставали считываться импульсы, то отваливалась какая-то деталь. Он ужасно устал от всего этого.  
— Я не хочу так больше, — всхлипнул Креайос, сжимая кулак той руки, что пока еще ему повиновалась. — Пожалуйста, убей меня...  
— Мы все преодолеем, — шепнул Эиренэйос, приобнимая его за плечи и целуя в висок. — Потерпи немного, я скоро закончу. А потом мы пойдем прогуляться по лесу... Тебе ведь это нравится... Ты забудешь о плохом.  
— Я никогда не забываю, — процедил дьявол. — Никогда. Ни на секунду. Отпусти меня. Живи дальше. Я хочу умереть. Позволь мне умереть.  
— Не позволю, — тихо, но уверенно ответил Эиренэйос. — Не лишай себя надежды. Не лишай шанса что-то изменить. Выход найдется. Но всему свое время.  
Креайос издал истеричный смешок, но из последних сил взял себя в руки.  
— Страх... Страх вел за мной толпы... Страх, а не надежда... А ты... Ты пошел за мной из-за любви. Ты был искренним, потому что тобой двигала любовь, а не страх. Ты, наверное, вообще ничего не боишься...  
— Я боюсь сделать тебе больно, — возразил Эиренэйос, пожав плечами.  
— Не бойся. Не сделаешь. Ты всегда так внимателен и нежен со мной...  
— Я боюсь потерять тебя.  
Дьявол смерил его долгим и тяжелым взглядом.  
— Маги Иварлидрея умеют бегать от смерти, — поведал Эиренэйос, усмехнувшись. — Я не знаю, как, не знаю, сможем ли мы. Но это шанс... Это надежда.  
Шанс... Надежда... Ему не нужна была жизнь.  
— Они вселяются в другие тела, — продолжал демон. — Рождаются снова и снова... Возвращаются из бездны. Души ведут их назад. Если мы оставим здесь наши души... Мы всегда сможем к ним вернуться...  
— Я и так лишился всего, — безжизненным голосом отозвался Креайос. — Я не собираюсь лишаться еще и души.  
Эиренэйос крепко обнял его, прижимая к могучей груди.

***

Проснувшись, Креайос поднес к глазам медальон, висевший на своей шее. Медальон, в котором была заключена его душа. Почему-то настигло запоздалое раскаяние. Может, незачем было все это время спорить с судьбой?  
Грядущая война... Война всех со всеми. Вестер знает, что умрет. Вестер не пытается этого избежать. Потому что избежать судьбы невозможно. Так зачем тогда все усилия?  
Чтобы больше не умирать.  
У Эиренэйоса был такой же медальон. Вместе... Они сделали это вместе. Но ему он так и не понадобился. Ведь его тело не рассыпалось в прах...  
Креайос с трудом поднялся с постели. Он так долго искал... Почему же сейчас, в шаге от финиша, так хочется сдаться?..  
Спустя буквально несколько минут раздался стук в двери, отвлекший от мрачных дум. Преисполненный раздражения, дьявол поплелся открывать, хотя отчаянно хотелось побыть в одиночестве. И не напрасно...  
Едва он открыл дверь, чья-то ладонь обхватила запястья, а холод лезвия обжег шею. Креайос возвел глаза к небу.  
— Господи, как вы все меня заебали, — процедил он измученно. — Давай, режь быстрей, пока я не передумал.  
Убийца замешкался, и дьявол, пользуясь этим, пнул его в колено и вывернул руку, держащую нож у горла.  
— Упустил момент, — прорычал он свирепо и яростно, сам не ожидая от себя подобного пыла. Видимо, все окончательно доконало, раз в нем снова проснулся демон.  
— Браво, — усмехнулся голос — тот самый, что сопровождал вчера до покоев.  
От стены отделился человек. Некромант... Невысокий, с пронзительно-жестким взглядом. Креайос ненавидел рыжих еще с тех времен, когда его предала Анабель.  
Этого мужчину нельзя было назвать красивым. Огненные волосы до плеч, бледная кожа, кошачья грация — все в нем было каким-то нечеловеческим и одновременно завораживающим. Но жуткие желтые глаза без блеска, в которых не отражалось совершенно ничего, заставляли непроизвольно содрогаться. Как и белки с розовыми прожилками, словно он хронически недосыпал. Взглядом он будто впивался в самую душу. Как Эиренэйос только выносил существование здесь, среди тех, на кого было страшно смотреть?  
— Прости, не довелось вчера представиться, — продолжал маг. — Илларион Рецтер, король некромантов.  
Креайос хмыкнул — сам не понимая, презрительно или озадаченно. Король оказался довольно молод. От силы лет двадцати...  
— Ты мог бы лучше следить за своим королевством, — бесстрашно нахамил дьявол, бросая к нему незадачливого убийцу.  
— Пощадите! — залепетал тот, падая перед королем на колени. — Он пришел сюда с Эваном Байзердом! Он шпион Аэна! Я только хотел защитить всех нас!  
— Он просто помог мне добраться до Эиренэйоса, — мрачно пояснил Креайос, поймав заинтересованный взгляд короля. — И не пошел со мной, зная, какой радушный прием его тут ждет. Мне плевать на ваши разборки. Мне просто нужен мой раб.  
— Он уже не твой, — усмехнулся Илларион. — Он теперь принадлежит мне.  
— Нет, — возразил дьявол, уверенно глядя в жуткие глаза. — Он мой и всегда будет моим.  
Смотреть почему-то было физически больно. Словно тысячи ледяных игл впивались в душу. Эта планета... Эти люди... Маги... Волшебство... Как же он ненавидел все это!  
Желтые глаза гипнотизировали, капля по капле вытягивая жизнь. Креайоса пронзил ужас, когда пришло запоздалое прозрение. Сколько лет своей жизни он только что отдал этому взгляду?..  
Дьявол поспешно отвел глаза. Неудивительно, что король так молод... Тому старику в деревне нужно было прикосновение. Ему же не требовалось ни единого касания... Только этот ледяной, обжигающий взгляд...  
Король некромантов оказался невероятно мерзким типом. Впрочем, не стоило ожидать ничего другого...

***

Креайос любил стоять у обрыва. Смотреть вниз, напоминая себе, что полет станет для него смертелен. Теперь, когда он навеки лишен крыльев. Это было невыносимо. Это отрезвляло. Помогало принять реальность. Причиняло невероятную боль.  
— Каково тебе? — тихо спросил Эиренэйос, неслышно подходя сзади.  
Дьявол не обернулся к нему, продолжая все так же неотрывно смотреть в бездну. Эиренэйос обнял со спины, обхватив руками за пояс. Креайос был высоким и широкоплечим, но тонким и изящным. В отличие от него — крупного, могучего громилы. В его объятиях становилось спокойней. Казалось, он сможет от всего защитить. Сильный, большой и устрашающий. Словно молот в его руках.  
— Они не спасут нас, если рухнет сам этот мир, — произнес дьявол ровным, равнодушным голосом, касаясь медальона на своей шее.  
— Ты ненавидишь меня? — усмехнулся Эиренэйос, утыкаясь носом в острое ушко. — Ненавидишь за то, что я дал тебе надежду? Что заставляю бороться?  
Креайос развернулся и оттолкнул его со всей силой, на которую был способен. Эиренэйос поддался, отпрянув на пару шагов. Он понимал, что жизнь приносит дьяволу лишь страдания. Что никакой любви и заботы не хватит, чтобы как-то изменить это. Но все же...  
— Будь моими крыльями, — мрачно приказал Креайос, высокомерно вздергивая голову и глядя на него из-под прищуренных век.  
Эиренэйос подхватил его на руки. И полетел...  
Деревья мелькали под ногами. Леса, поля, озера. Бескрайние просторы. Креайос не чувствовал свободы. Захватывающего духа парения. Только слабость. Только боль.  
Костыли. Жалкий обман.  
Снова ступив на землю, он направился к кораблю. Полет разочаровал его. Все обернулось болью и страданиями. Ничто больше не приносило радость.  
— Я никогда не покину тебя, — искренне пообещал Эиренэйос, следуя за ним. — Всегда буду рядом. Сделаю за тебя все, чего не сможешь ты.  
Дьявол остановился, не спеша оборачиваться.  
— Ты ведь ходишь к людям? — произнес он холодно. — Общаешься с ними, проводишь время. Так вот. Если ты засунешь свой член в кого-то, кроме меня — я тебе его отрежу.  
Эиренэйос улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
— Я даже не думал об этом. От этой угрозы я многого не потеряю.  
— Ты уже все потерял, — процедил Креайос, ускоряя шаг.  
— А мне так не кажется, — с улыбкой возразил демон. — Прости, но я счастлив быть с тобой. Прости, но я не могу страдать. Если я буду страдать, то не смогу о тебе заботиться.  
Дьявол подскочил к нему и ударил в бессильной злобе. Пусть ему хоть от этого будет больно. Пусть страдает хотя бы так.

***

Креайос понимал, что ему невыразимо стыдно за то, как он вел себя тогда. И страшно, что это может заставить Эиренэйоса теперь от него отказаться.  
— Когда он вернется? — задал дьявол вконец измучивший вопрос.  
— Думаю, уже очень скоро, — ответил король некромантов. — Видишь ли, моя дама любит вылазки на природу. Но одной ей ездить в лес было бы слишком опасно, вот он и сопровождает ее по моей просьбе.  
«Просьбе», — отметил про себя Креайос. — «Просьбе, не приказу».  
— Отпускаешь свою женщину на ночь с мужчиной? — ехидно ухмыльнулся он. — Как такой дурак может управлять целой страной?  
— А ты, вижу, не очень-то доверяешь своим слугам, — невозмутимо откликнулся Илларион. Слова дьявола его, похоже, совсем не задели. — Разумно ли держать возле себя того, от кого ждешь предательства?  
Креайос раздосадовано прикусил язык. Сомневаться в Эиренэйосе не было ни малейшего повода. И все равно душу жгла противная ревность.  
Демон объявился к обеду. Вошел в зал, держась позади худенькой, тонкой женщины, длинноволосой и прекрасной, одетой в дорожный костюм.  
— Переоденься, — велел ей король. — Не собираешься же ты в таком виде садиться за стол?  
Креайос едва не подавился едой. Эиренэйос заметил его и изменился в лице. Девушка упорхнула переодеваться, а они так и смотрели друг на друга — неотрывно, застыв и не двигаясь. Казалось, замерло само время. Наконец...  
Дьявол встал и уволок его прочь из зала, вцепившись в широкое запястье. Сердце билось так часто, что, казалось, вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди.  
В безлюдном коридоре он прижал Эиренэйоса к стене и порывисто обнял, глотая беззвучные слезы. Он целовал его, чувствуя, как земля уходит из-под ног. Как разум застилает всеобъемлющее, ни с чем не сравнимое счастье.  
— Эирен... — первым сорвалось с губ. — Ты... прежний?  
Демон улыбнулся, с нежностью поглаживая по волосам.  
— Каково быть мертвым?  
— Это... Так... — с растерянной горечью выговорил Креайос, вцепляясь ему в рубашку.  
— Больше не будет так, — пообещал Эиренэйос, вновь припадая к губам. — Никогда больше не будет.  
Дьявол прижался к нему, зарываясь лицом в жесткий ворот. Все было по-прежнему... Его любили, его хотели оберегать... От страданий и боли, от зла и горестей...  
«Прости меня за все», — хотел сказать Креайос.  
Но почему-то не сказал.

***

Смерть... Креайос слишком хорошо ее помнил. Тело рассыпалось, из горла рвалась кровь, почти сразу обращаясь в пыль. Последний контроль был утрачен. Клетки распадались на части, больше не подчиняясь ослабшему разуму. Не так уж долго он прожил с тех пор, как очнулся. Лет пять? Десять? Секунда вечности. Доля секунды.  
Это должно было случиться. Он стал смертным. Калекой. Слабым и ничтожным. Как человек. И ему все равно придется умереть.  
Провалившись в забытье, Креайос очнулся, ощущая странную непривычность. Тело воспринималось как-то иначе. Словно чужим...  
Нет. Оно и было чужим. Он находился в теле Эиренэйоса.  
— Придурок!!! — завопил Креайос, хватаясь за голову. — Зачем ты это сделал?!  
— Чего ты орешь? — откликнулся демон из пустоты. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты умер.  
— А я хотел!!! — продолжал негодовать дьявол. — Мне противно находиться в твоем теле! Оно такое неуклюжее и мерзкое!  
— Я отдаю тебе над ним полный контроль. А сам могу молчать.  
— Полный контроль, говоришь? — угрожающе засопел Креайос.  
Подойдя к зеркалу, он с отвращением воззрился на чуждое тело. Все это было совсем не его.  
— Ты уже запланировал что-то с моим телом вытворять? — насторожился Эиренэйос.  
— Конечно! Ты отвратительно выглядишь!  
— Ладно, — вздохнул демон. — Я потерплю.  
Креайоса раздражало буквально все. Даже старое немощное тело не было ему настолько омерзительно. Он жалел, что теперь не может ударить Эиренэйоса. Поэтому бил словами.  
— Ты грубый, ужасный неряха! — каждый день твердил он, просыпаясь. — Тупая кувалда! Ты меня недостоин! Не нужно мне твое дурацкое тело! Ты всегда специально меня доводишь! Потому что ты сволочь!  
А потом шел и напивался до беспамятства. И, плача, обнимал бутылку, сворачиваясь калачиком и поджимая ноги. Громадное неуютное тело до сих пор не позволяло к себе привыкнуть. Креайос скучал по самому себе.  
— Не плачь, — утешал Эиренэйос из глубин подсознания.  
— Заткнись! — огрызался дьявол.  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы перестать плакать?  
— Чтобы ты заткнулся!  
Эиренэйос замолк, но, когда Креайос, измученный болью, начал резать себе руки, перехватил контроль над телом, останавливая его.  
— Отстань от меня! Как ты мне надоел! — завопил дьявол в бессильном отчаянии. — Просто дай мне сдохнуть! Ненавижу тебя!  
— Там, во тьме, тебе не будет лучше, — продолжал убеждать Эиренэйос, не теряя надежды. — Потерпи еще немного, я найду тебе новое тело.  
Креайос издал отчаянный вопль, вцепляясь себе в голову.  
— Хватит мучить меня, — процедил он со злостью. — Клянусь, я убью тебя, как только смогу. Ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу.

***

Эиренэйос тогда потерял его. Потерял на долгие тысячелетия. Отпустил. Позволил уйти в бездну. До той поры, пока не нашлось бы подходящего тела. И вот теперь...  
Теперь наконец состоялось долгожданное воссоединение. Все стало как раньше. Даже лучше того...  
— Покатай меня! — потребовал Креайос, запрыгивая на спину Эиренэйосу.  
— Ребенок, — усмехнулся тот.  
— А ну заткнись и не бухти, взрослый дядя! — весело заявил дьявол, стукнув его по макушке.  
Эиренэйос повалил в траву и принялся щекотать, заставляя извиваться и изводиться от хохота. Выгнувшись, Креайосу все же удалось уцепиться ему за шею и впиться поцелуем в губы, отвлекая.  
— В твоем теле было очень неудобно, оно так не может, — озорно усмехнулся он, запрокидывая голову и подставляя шею под поцелуи. — А мое много чего может.  
Оказавшись сверху, Креайос принялся расстегивать на демоне штаны. Высвободив из плена налившийся кровью член, прошелся по нему языком, бесстыдно глядя Эиренэйосу в глаза. И, забравшись на него, принялся двигать бедрами, чувствуя на талии сильные широкие ладони. Медленно и плавно, сладко постанывая и глядя ему в глаза из-под полуприкрытых век.  
— Больно? — обеспокоенно спросил Эиренэйос, заметив, как Креайос напрягся, прикусывая губу.  
Тот повел себя неожиданно непредсказуемо — закатил глаза и треснул по лбу.  
— Ты мне весь настрой испортил! — раздосадовано заявил он.  
— Что я сделал? — искренне удивился демон.  
— А чего ты мне во время секса дебильные вопросы задаешь?!  
— Просто я побоялся, что тебе больно сделал... Твое тело теперь человеческое, а люди такие хрупкие...  
— С чего ты это взял?  
— Ты губу прикусил...  
— Это секс, дубина! Мне что, надо было сделать рожу кирпичом?  
— Ну это может быть не только выражением удовольствия... Ну прости...  
Узнавая привычное сердитое сопение, за которым обычно следовала затяжная обида, Эиренэйос успокаивающе погладил дьявола, но тот стукнул по руке и встал, принимаясь раздраженно одеваться.  
— Ну прости. Я хотел как лучше, — попытался оправдаться демон.  
Креайос оделся и стоял теперь к нему спиной, засунув руки в карманы. Эиренэйос мог видеть только напряженно-сутулые плечи. Все такие же широкие и острые. Это тело удивительно походило на его прошлое...  
— Я знаю, — неожиданно согласился дьявол. — Я рад, что тебе не все равно.  
— Правда? — удивился Эиренэйос. — Я думал, что ты на меня обижен...  
— Ты не должен извиняться за то, что беспокоился обо мне.  
Застегнув ширинку, демон поднялся и, подойдя к Креайосу, заключил его в объятия, утыкаясь в ниспадающие на плечи волосы.  
— Я мог воплотиться и в теле девушки, — усмехнулся дьявол, прикрывая глаза и откидывая голову. Кладя ладони на обнимающие за пояс руки. Лапищи Эирена по-прежнему казались огромными. Но как же бережно он ими ласкал... — Это бы сильно все усложнило... И, знаешь... Пожалуй, больше никакого секса на природе.  
— Я так рад, что ты снова со мной, — шепнул Эиренэйос. — Так рад, что ты нашел меня... Теперь все будет хорошо. Обещаю.  
— Какая до жути милая сцена, — мрачно усмехнулся кто-то за их спинами.  
Креайос мгновенно обернулся и узрел перед собой девушку, на корточках примостившуюся на невысоком заборе. За громадными черными очками он не смог разглядеть ее глаз, однако отлично разглядел сигарету, зажатую между пальцев, которую она то и дело подносила к губам. Одетая в кожанку с шипами, облегающие зауженные штаны и длинную рубашку, из-под которой можно было разглядеть довольно нескромных размеров грудь... Так одевались скорее люди, чем некроманты. Дьявола удивило и то, что она была крашеной блондинкой. За высветленными волосами отчетливо пробивались заметно отросшие черные корни.  
— Кайла, — вздохнул Эиренэйос. — Где ты опять пропадала? Отец неделю назад послал за тобой стражу.  
— Я вернулась еще вчера, — сообщила девушка, соскакивая с забора и без сожалений расставаясь с сигаретой, брошенной в траву. — Ты же знаешь, мне здесь скучно. Я ездила в город.  
— Кто это?! — возмущенно потребовал ответа Креайос. — Что это за девка?!  
— Местная принцесса, разве не видишь, — усмехнулся демон. — Дочь Иллариона.  
Креайос брезгливо поморщился. Девушка явно не тянула на принцессу. Скорее на дворовую гопницу. Но, что действительно стоило признать — она была вполне симпатичной. И это раздражало больше всего.  
— А это что за тощий пидарас? — нахально поинтересовалась Кайла, беззастенчиво тыкая пальцем ему в грудь.  
Дьявол задохнулся от гнева.  
— Да ты!.. Ты!.. — пытался выдавить он, но у него не находилось подходящих слов.  
— Что я, глиста подзаборная? — хмыкнула девушка, обдавая презрением. — Я прекрасна как звезды, а если ты считаешь иначе, то сейчас как получишь пендаля под зад.  
— Девочки, не ссорьтесь, — усмехнулся Эиренэйос, разнимая их и удерживая Креайоса, готового вцепиться ей в глотку. — Что у тебя за манеры драться с женщинами.  
— Я за равноправие! — завопил дьявол, пытаясь пихнуть его локтем.  
Кайла была похожа на него. И за это он возненавидел ее с первой секунды.  
— Уйми свою насадку на член, — бесстрастно посоветовала она, удаляясь прочь, засунув руки в карманы. — А то еще того гляди лопнет от злости.  
Этого Креайос стерпеть не смог. Издав истошный вопль, он изо всех сил пнул Эиренэйоса и, вырвавшись, все-таки вцепился ей в волосы. За что тут же получил коленом по паху и согнулся от боли. Теперь за волосы схватили уже его.  
— Еще раз ко мне полезешь — так легко не отделаешься, — предупредила Кайла, для убедительности плюнув ему в лицо. И, бросив на землю, спокойно удалилась.  
— Ты просто стоял и смотрел!!! — набросился на Эиренэйоса Креайос, вскочив. — Стоял и смотрел!!!  
— Ну извини, — пожал плечами демон. — Ты сам виноват. И потом, от слюны еще никто не умирал. Она у нее не ядовитая.  
Дьявол попытался ударить, но Эиренэйос перехватил его руку. Нет, теперь все было по-другому. Совсем по-другому.  
— Ненавижу, — прошипел Креайос, вырываясь.  
Зачем он только искал его? Какой в этом был смысл? Зачем он вообще... Был жив? 

***

— Эстель! — кричала стоящая на пороге избы женщина. — Эстель!  
Молодая девушка у ручья, услышав окрик, повернулась на зов, прищурилась от яркого солнечного света и улыбнулась счастливой, не знающей забот улыбкой.  
— Уже иду, мама! — закричала она в ответ радостным бодрым голосом.  
Набрав воды в кувшин, девушка направилась к дому, часто оглядываясь по сторонам и все улыбаясь греющему свету солнца. Всюду в мире ей виделись надежды, и каждый миг приносил радость. Она не могла даже помыслить беды, задуматься о смерти. Да и не думала о таких вещах. Жила и наслаждалась жизнью. Молодостью. Красотой бытия.  
Путь к дому лежал мимо людей, трудящихся на полях. В этой деревеньке все знали ее, и все любили. Она здоровалась с каждым, улыбалась, и люди с любовью смотрели ей вслед.  
— Позови отца, Эстель, — сказала женщина девушке, принимая из ее рук кувшин. — Он уж, наверное, сам об обеде и не вспомнит. Сбегай за ним на поле.  
Девушка энергично кивнула и побежала по дороге к полю. Ветер развевал полы ее платья, а она смеялась, пробегая через высокие травы.  
— Папа! — окликнула она, подбегая к полям. — Идем скорее обедать!  
Высокий крупный мужчина вытер пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони и улыбнулся подбежавшей дочери.  
— Иду, дочка.  
Эстель подбежала к нему и, повиснув на шее, со смехом чмокнула в щеку. Мужчина тоже засмеялся и, обняв дочь, направился вместе с ней домой. Они привычно шли по тропе, разговаривая и смеясь. Казалось, ничто не может нарушить счастливую и мирную жизнь тихой деревни. И безмятежная радость никогда не покинет ее.  
Но небо вдруг потемнело. Люди подняли головы и увидели черные тучи, наползающие благодаря силам темной магии и закрывающие собой солнце. Паника охватила деревню.  
— Эстель, прячься! — крикнул отец и скорее побежал к дому.  
Девушка кинулась к большому дереву, которое росло неподалеку, и забралась в дупло. Она видела, как темные воины крушат дома и убивают людей. Как ее изба превращается в руины, а родители пытаются отбиться от захватчиков. И в юном сердце появлялось незнакомое ранее чувство. Все существо объял ступор, мысли смешались в голове. Как же сложно было осознать происходящее... Разум отказывался верить, что такое способно происходить.  
Придя в себя, Эстель закричала от ужаса и хотела броситься на помощь, но было уже слишком поздно. Да и чем бы она смогла помочь?  
Когда все утихло, Эстель выглянула из дупла и оглядела руины деревни. Глухой стон вырвался из груди. Она упала на колени и заплакала. За что ей досталась такая доля? Еще утром все было так хорошо...  
Кто-то резко схватил за плечо. Эстель вскрикнула и отпрянула. Напротив стоял некромант. Она испугалась его пронзающего взгляда и, лишаясь последней надежды, поняла, что ничего не сумеет сделать. Ужас охватил ее, когда она вгляделась в его величественную и статную фигуру, в позе которой не было ни капли жалости. Он бесцеремонно поднял за плечи и, ухмыльнувшись, притянул к себе.  
Эстель очутилась в темном коридоре замка, по которому он повел. Беспокойно озираясь, гадала, что теперь ждет. Она мечтала, чтобы они вечно блуждали по коридорам, оттягивая страшный момент. Но перед ней распахнулись двери...  
Когда толпа в огромном зале расступилась, она увидела сидящего на троне короля. Ее подвели к подножию трона и сказали что-то — языка она не могла понять. Выслушав, король внимательно вгляделся в девушку. Хорошенькая, черноволосая, стройная... Ее ведь явно не просто убьют.  
Она видела перед глазами ужас разрушения своего дома. Счастливого, уютного райского уголка... Ненависть к этим тварям сжигала изнутри. Горькие рыдания рвались из груди.  
— Зачем вы напали на нас?! — закричала она срывающимся и дрожащим голосом. — Что вам надо?!  
— Это война, — прозвучал спокойный и властный голос. — Это обыденность. А ты отныне моя рабыня. И моя жена.

***

Эстель стояла у окна, вглядываясь в линию горизонта. Нечеткую, неровную, размытую, словно рисунок на холсте. Ей хотелось быть там. В лесу. В поле. Где шумит ручей и поют птицы. Хотелось вслушаться в отзвуки этой свободы. Отдаться ей целиком.  
— Мечтаешь о крыльях? — раздался пугающий голос позади.  
Женщина вздрогнула, оборачиваясь к Иллариону. Она так и не привыкла к его манере подкрадываться неслышно и незаметно. И это по-прежнему пугало. Как и его глаза...  
Сердце кольнуло болью, и, решившись на отчаянный порыв, Эстель подошла к королю и закрыла ему рукой глаза. Оковы смерти спали. Стало чуть легче дышать.  
— Знаешь, почему тебе больно? — усмехнулся Илларион, оставшись неподвижным. — Это магия особого рода. Она возвращает боль, которую ты сама причиняешь кому-то. Она — отражение твоих грехов.  
Женщина испуганно отпрянула.  
— Но это значит... Что ты никогда никому не сможешь посмотреть в глаза, не причинив боли.  
— Мне нужен тот, кто сможет смотреть мне в глаза.  
Ей всегда было тяжело понять... Зачем воплощение тьмы хотело обрести нечто безгрешное и светлое?  
— Каждый человек сам решает, сколько стоит его душа, — продолжал король с насмешкой. — Но все они оценивают свои души гораздо дешевле, чем есть на самом деле. И так забавно наблюдать, какую они назначают цену... Кто-то отдает свою жизнь, чтобы спасти нечто ничего не стоящее.  
— Ты никогда раньше не встречал кого-то, кто сильнее тебя? — набравшись смелости, спросила Эстель.  
Илларион пожал плечами.  
— Никого сильнее меня просто нет.

***

Всего однажды ей удалось увидеть хоть что-то живое в его душе. Всего однажды...  
Она ненароком забрела в пыльную заброшенную башню, блуждая по замку. И, устав, присела отдохнуть на сундук. Скучая и разглядывая стены, вдруг заметила выведенный на пыльном полу рисунок. Мужчину и женщину. Присев на корточки, смогла разглядеть поближе.  
Мужчина был очень похож на Иллариона. Разве что... Взгляд не был таким пустым и пронзающим. Улыбка — холодная, надменная, уверенная. Улыбка женщины же была открытой и счастливой, а глаза светились радостью. Мужчину она обнимала за руку, прижимаясь щекой к его плечу.  
Дверь позади скрипнула. Эстель резко обернулась. Илларион вошел и, заметив ее, в бессознательном движении резко дернул рукой. Пыль смешалась, навсегда скрывая под собой творение некроманта. Девушка видела его злость. На нее, потому что она видела то, что ей не предназначалось. Или на себя за то, что оставил на виду то, что никто не должен был видеть...  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил он почти спокойно, отводя глаза.  
— Я нечаянно посмотрела... — растерялась Эстель.  
Илларион прошел мимо и присел на сундук.  
— Когда-то я много рисовал, — зачем-то поведал он без злости. — А это... Здесь были изображены мои родители. Они умерли давным-давно.  
Некромант вгляделся в свою ладонь, пристально и будто бы с напряжением. Очертания портрета проступили на ней.  
— Мой отец, — произнес он с усилием. — Я увидел его тогда впервые в жизни. И нарисовал, чтобы не забыть... «Ты сейчас очень похож на меня в молодости, — сказал он мне. — Я не хочу вспоминать то время, это причиняет страдания...» Я спросил: «Значит, когда ты смотришь на меня, это причиняет тебе страдания?» Но он не ответил. Он был рожден человеком. Королем его сделала мать. Могущественная ведьма. Возглавившая остатки тех темных, что бежали из Эмиса. Нам ведь дано ровно столько, сколько дали родители... Когда мы рождаемся, у нас совсем ничего нет. Нельзя прийти в этот мир, принеся что-то с собой. Мы рождаемся жалкими и слабыми. И нас потом вечно попрекают этим...  
Илларион усмехнулся, стирая со своей ладони ненавистный портрет и сжимая пальцы в кулак.  
— Когда я родился, во мне еле-еле теплился дар. Я был почти человеком. Все, чего я достиг — я достиг благодаря самому себе. И нет ни единой причины, по которой я согласился бы это потерять. Вот почему я так жесток и бессердечен. Ведь это ты хотела обо мне знать?  
Эстель промолчала и неуютно поежилась, обхватывая себя руками, чтобы сильнее запахнуться в накидку. Да, теперь, пожалуй, ее любопытство было удовлетворено...

***

— Ну прости, я не хотел, — уговаривал Эиренэйос, пытаясь догнать Креайоса и уцепиться за его локоть.  
Локоть дьявол отдергивал и все ускорял шаг, злобно скрежеща зубами. Он был зол на весь мир и жаждал кровавой расправы. Но пока только направлялся к себе, чтобы утопить горе в вине и рыданиях.  
— У тебя ужасный характер! — укоризненно бросил демон. — Ты ни капли не изменился!  
— А должен был?! — завопил Креайос, резко разворачиваясь и сталкиваясь с ним нос к носу. — Если что-то не нравится — то пошел ты к черту! Оставайся здесь! Можешь дальше гнить в этом чертовом месте! А я уйду! Туда, где людям можно смотреть в глаза!  
— Прости, — смягчился Эиренэйос, осторожно касаясь его плеч. — Прости...  
Дьявол хотел выпалить очередной поток оскорблений, но осекся.  
— Где твой медальон? — спросил он, внезапно заметив его отсутствие.  
Эиренэйос тяжело вздохнул, опуская глаза.  
— У Иллариона.  
— Так вот почему...  
Это все в корне меняло.  
— Их отняли у меня, — виновато объяснил демон. — Поэтому ты оказался так далеко... А я стал рабом жестокого короля, жаждущего власти... Прости...  
Креайоса переполняла злость. Так вот что значила эта насмешка Иллариона. Так вот почему он с такой презрительной надменностью заявлял: «Он больше не твой»...  
— Я убью его, — заявил дьявол, решительно направляясь к замку.  
— Нет, — остановил Эиренэйос. — Его защищает магия. Его не убить ни одним известным ему оружием. Ни одним известным ему способом. Тебе с ним точно не справиться.  
— Я все это так не оставлю! — яростно воскликнул Креайос. — Всех можно убить! И я убью!  
— Не убьешь, — устало вздохнул демон. — Пойми, не убьешь... Только не ты...  
— Тогда кто?!  
— Кто-то, кто сильнее него.  
Креайос быстро зашагал прочь, к лесу. Ему нужно было подумать. Он плохо был знаком с современным раскладом вещей. Но все же знал одного очень могущественного мага...  
Снова... Ему снова пришлось бы искать Вестера по всему миру... И снова в одиночку...  
Дьявол взвыл, хватаясь за голову. Если бы он только знал заранее, как все обернется... Если бы знал...

Эиренэйос на руках внес его в покои и уложил на кровать.  
— Отдохни, — посоветовал он сочувственно. — Все же мы вместе... Пусть и так...  
Креайос забрался на кровать с ногами, обхватив руками голову, и так застыл, изводя себя отчаянием.  
— Если бы я только мог... — всхлипнул он. — Летать... Как раньше... Давным-давно... Я бы нашел Вестера... И попросил у него помощи...  
— Вестер обязательно будет на войне, которая грянет вскоре, — попытался утешить демон. — Там у нас будет шанс что-то исправить...  
— А если его убьют до того, как мы встретимся?! — завопил Креайос, награждая его яростной оплеухой. — Я не могу, не могу полагаться на случай!!!  
— Мы поступим так, — спокойно продолжил Эиренэйос. — Я знаю номер телефона его жены. Как только он вернется домой, она передаст ему нашу просьбу. Но тебе придется звонить самому. Оттуда, где ловит мобильный. А это довольно далеко...  
— Ты не можешь выйти за пределы королевства без его дозволения? — скривился Креайос.  
— Да, — кивнул демон. — И, боюсь, на этом плохие для тебя новости еще не закончились. Я не хотел бы, чтобы ты шел пешком, вновь обменивая на дорогу свою жизнь... Ты отправишься с Кайлой.  
Стоически вытерпев очередной удар, Эиренэйос тяжело вздохнул, в который раз прося прощения.  
— Ты, ты, это все ты!!! — истерил Креайос, колотя его кулаками. — Из-за тебя моя жизнь снова превратилась в кошмар!  
— Прости.  
Всхлипнув, дьявол откинул с лица растрепавшиеся волосы и уткнулся себе в колени, обняв их руками. Эиренэйос осторожно погладил по голове.  
— Кайла ездит в человеческий город, — тихо поведал он. — На своей машине. Это безопасно. И намного быстрее... Знаю, вы не поладили, и ты злишься на меня за то, что я позволил ей тебя обидеть... Но она его дочь. Я просто не мог...  
— Раз она его дочь, с чего ей мне помогать? — хмыкнул Креайос. Голос прозвучал надрывно и глухо. Накрывала безысходность. Хотелось уйти в запой.  
— Она не такая, как он. Ты просто ее не знаешь. Она поможет... Если я попрошу.  
— У вас что, любовь?  
Эиренэйос усмехнулся, похоже, искренне насмешенный этим странным предположением.  
— Дружба, — успокоил он, целуя в лоб. — Крепкая и верная дружба. Мне никто кроме тебя не нужен. И ты это знаешь.  
— Хорошо, — уступил Креайос. — Я согласен с твоей бредовой идеей. Я поеду в город. И найду Вестера. Ведь когда-нибудь он в любом случае вернется домой.

Креайоса раздражало буквально все. Сигаретный дым в салоне, музыка, вопящая из магнитолы, кочки и ухабы, на которых трясло и укачивало... И надменно-равнодушное лицо в полуметре от него.  
Кайла молчала. Ей, похоже, их вынужденное соседство нравилось ничуть не более, чем ему.  
За что она его невзлюбила? С первой же секунды, едва увидев? У дьявола было только одно объяснение.  
— Что вас связывает? — спросил он подозрительно и злобно.  
— А ты чего доебался, хмырь? — бесстрастно откликнулась девушка, даже не поведя бровью. — Сиди молча, а то высажу, и дальше потопаешь пешком.  
Креайос засопел, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы тут же ее не придушить. Конечно, с чего ей было откровенничать... Он и сам на ее месте ответил бы точно так же. И именно это сходство их манер и характеров бесило больше всего.  
— Не высадишь, — буркнул он, отворачиваясь к окну и глядя на пролетающие за ним деревья. — Из-за него.  
— Не высажу, — согласилась Кайла, избавляясь от очередной сигареты, полетевшей прямо на дорогу. — А вот врезать могу.  
— Почему ты ради него меня терпишь? — не сдавался дьявол. — Я не стал бы...  
— Оно и видно, — хмыкнула девушка. — Ты хоть знаешь, как давно он оказался у моего отца?  
— Лет двадцать минимум, — пожал плечами Креайос.  
Кайла усмехнулась.  
— Меня тогда еще на свете не было. Короли и лорды часто брали себе в услужение демонов, когда представлялась возможность. Но демонам нашего мира не сравниться с Эиреном. Мой отец всегда все делал с размахом... Мне это казалось несправедливым. Эирен был добрым. Он дал мне куда больше, чем отец. Он меня вырастил.  
Дьявол обернулся к девушке, вглядываясь в нее по-новому. Эиренэйос заботился о ней, как когда-то о нем... Она была ему как дочь... Да, это пробуждало в душе ревность. Но все же...  
— Я не пользуюсь магией, как видишь, — продолжала Кайла, усмехаясь. — Не хочу стать такой, как отец. Когда-нибудь я не вернусь назад. Просто уеду и не вернусь.  
— Не хочешь оставлять его там? — догадался Креайос. — Одного?  
— Теперь у него есть ты. Спаси его.  
Спаси... Да, теперь был его черед. Спасать. Как когда-то спасли его...  
Остаток пути Креайос проехал молча. Как только начал ловить мобильный, он тут же позвонил Юдифи и описал свою непростую ситуацию. Женщина пообещала передать Вестеру их просьбу о помощи, и на этом все, по идее, могло бы закончиться. Но...  
— Все, можно ехать обратно, — удовлетворенно сообщил Креайос, садясь в машину и пристегиваясь.  
— Какое обратно? — хмыкнула Кайла, посмотрев на него, как на идиота. — Ну уж нет, до города езды осталось минут двадцать. Не прощу себе, если не оторвусь там хотя бы одну ночь.  
Дьявола это категорически не устраивало, но возразить он не решился. В конце концов, Кайла и так сделала для него несоизмеримо больше, чем согласился бы сделать он сам.  
От нечего делать он увязался с ней в клуб. И, на удивление, там оказалось довольно весело. Он пил, наблюдая, как толпы пьяной молодежи танцуют под кошмарно громкую музыку. Кайла сразу затерялась в толпе, пропав куда-то. Но после нескольких бокалов спиртного это почти перестало волновать. В конце концов, мог же он хоть раз расслабиться и насладиться моментом. А момент оказался очень даже ничего.

После пары часов, проведенных в душном клубе, Кайле захотелось побыть в одиночестве. Выйдя во двор, она прислонилась к стене и закурила, отдыхая от шумной музыки и вопящей толпы. Клуб у черты города... Здесь частенько бывали маги. И в отдалении от зданий было тихо и безмятежно. Там, где в сумерках лунный свет отблескивал на шелестящих кронах. Где начинался лес, простирающийся до самых болот.  
— Свет всегда сильнее тьмы, — усмехнулся кто-то сбоку.  
Кайла резко повернулась на голос. Рядом, опершись на стену, стоял молодой парень. Здесь, в темноте, разглядеть его оказалось сложновато. Одно девушка видела четко — его полунасмешливую улыбку.  
— Обычно ко мне подкатывают менее изобретательно, — хмыкнула она, отворачиваясь и затягиваясь сигаретой.  
— Наверное, поэтому и терпят неудачу, — пожал плечами незнакомец. — Я просто хотел поделиться мыслями, которые пришли мне в голову, когда я на тебя смотрел.  
— Да ну? — равнодушно-презрительно бросила Кайла, заранее предвкушая скучную череду банальных фраз и комплиментов.  
— Я увидел, как во тьме тлеет огонек твоей сигареты, — усмехнулся парень. — Во тьме всегда очень отчетливо виден свет, даже самый тусклый. Может, для того и нужна тьма?  
— Мне плевать, — хмуро огрызнулась девушка. — И на тьму, и на свет. Ты один из этих? Из магов? Я ненавижу магов.  
Незнакомец улыбнулся и вздохнул, поднимая взгляд в темное небо.  
— Магия — всего лишь сила в чьих-то руках. Можно дать человеку нож, и он порежет им овощей на обед. Или зарежет своего товарища. Это только вопрос выбора.  
— И что режешь ты? — резко поинтересовалась Кайла.  
— Когда как.  
С пару минут тишину нарушал лишь ветер и обрывки песни, доносящиеся из здания. Кайла продолжала курить. Ее не слишком занимали все эти разговоры. Ей хотелось быть подальше от магов. И от всех их проблем.  
— Ты ненавидишь не силу, — прервал молчание парень, обращая к ней взор. — А того, в чьих руках она сосредоточена. И это прекрасно. Ведь силу тебе не одолеть. А человека всегда можно убить.  
— Нельзя.  
— Любого можно.  
— Его — нельзя.  
Бросив окурок в траву, Кайла направилась ко входу.  
— Невозможно стать свободной, не признавшись себе, кто ты есть, — донеслось ей вслед.  
Развернувшись на каблуках, девушка пристально вгляделась в темную фигуру незнакомца.  
— Тебе-то до этого что за дело? Что ты можешь знать обо мне?  
Парень усмехнулся — удивительно легко, будто с насмешкой над самим собой, и, приблизившись к ней, остановился напротив.  
— Ты напомнила мне кое о чем. О том, каким я был давным-давно. Как боялся магии и отвергал ее. И с ней отвергал самого себя. Один человек... Когда он пытался убить меня, я испепелил его магией, сам не осознавая, как это вышло. Да, поначалу я страшился этой силы. А потом принял то, что без нее я давно был бы мертв.  
— Какая душещипательная история, — хмыкнула Кайла, демонстративно закатывая глаза. — Пойду, пожалуй, поплачу.  
— Темная магия... — продолжал незнакомец. — Наша магия. Единственная во всей Вселенной, способная вернуть кого-то к жизни. Разве обладать ей — это не чудо?  
— Возвращаясь к жизни, безвозвратно теряешь душу, — мрачно буркнула девушка. — Не пожелала бы никому такой участи.  
— Почему? — улыбнулся парень. — Разве ты знаешь, каково это?  
— Представляю.  
— Нет.  
Привалившись к стене, Кайла чиркнула зажигалкой, поднося к ней очередную сигарету. Возвращаться в клуб отчего-то расхотелось.  
— Я знаю того, кто живет без души, — призналась она, затягиваясь и выпуская изо рта клуб дыма. — И мне не хотелось бы разделить его участь. Если кто-то надумает воскресить мой гниющий труп — пусть пеняет на себя.  
— Что ж, это твой выбор, — согласился парень, примостившись рядом. Слишком близко. Кайла видела напротив его черные глаза, переполненные всепоглощающей тьмой. А он вглядывался в ее. Правый — ярко-зеленый и левый — темно-голубой.  
— Сколько бы ты ни пудрил мне мозги, я знаю, чего ты хочешь, — заявила девушка, не разрывая нити их переплетшихся взглядов. И прежде, чем он задал вопрос, приникла к его губам в поцелуе. Долгом, жарком поцелуе, заставившем забыть обо всем.  
Она впервые целовалась вот так с незнакомцем, не спросив даже имени. И так почему-то было намного проще. Их ничто не связывало. Значит, не о чем будет потом сожалеть.  
— Ты живешь здесь поблизости? — все же решила поинтересоваться Кайла, отстранившись после нескольких приятных минут. — В какой-нибудь захолустной деревеньке? Одет ты довольно скромно.  
— Я Аэн Аркис, — усмехнулся парень, поглаживая ее по щеке. Пальцы путались в светлых волосах. — Мне доводилось слышать, что меня прозвали королем в одежде простолюдина. Думаю, это не так уж и плохо, ведь мало кто может меня узнать.  
Кайла оттолкнула его руку и рассмеялась, потянувшись за сигаретой. Подумать только... Судьба столкнула со злейшим врагом отца. С королем, разгуливающим по ночным клубам.  
— Я думала, ты разумнее, — усмехнулась она.  
— Так ты обо мне наслышана? И что же обо мне говорят?  
— Говорят, что ты неуловим и силен. Что тебя невозможно одолеть. Что твой ум сравнится лишь с твоей хитростью. А я вижу перед собой мальчишку, который ни о чем не думает и прожигает жизнь.  
Аэн с улыбкой пожал плечами.  
— Ты поступаешь так же. Возможно, я испортил тебе впечатление. И вместо непобедимого воина ты увидела во мне обычного человека. Я показался тебе потому, что хотел. Твое имя мне известно.  
— Значит, тебе от меня что-то надо, — мрачно хмыкнула Кайла. — Хочешь пробраться в мое королевство? Узнать тайны моего отца? Давай как-нибудь без меня, мне плевать на все это.  
— Если ты не поможешь, скоро будет война. И она унесет множество жизней. Тебе придется быть там, потому что ты обладаешь магическим даром. Хочешь ты этого или нет. А если поможешь мне — станешь свободной. Уйдешь и начнешь новую жизнь. Будешь вольна отказаться от магии. И зажить как обычный человек.  
Кайла мрачно посмотрела на некроманта, выпуская клуб дыма прямо ему в лицо. У нее было полно своих проблем, чтобы решать еще и чужие. И потом...  
— Отец оторвет мне башку, если я проведу тебя в замок. Извини, но отмазаться от войны в туманной перспективе легче, чем убежать от разъяренного папаши, а я не готова рисковать ради твоих красивых глазок. Так что гуляй отсюда, король, у которого даже не нашлось бабла на приличный костюм.  
Аэн подавил смешок и с интересом воззрился на девушку.  
— Мне нравится твой характер, — совершенно искренне ответил он на этот выпад. — Даже если ты не поможешь, я буду рад узнать, что ты осуществила свою мечту.  
— Вали отсюда, пока я тебе по морде не дала, — лениво пригрозила Кайла.  
— До встречи, — попрощался некромант, направляясь в сторону леса. — Думаю, еще свидимся.  
Девушка хмуро посмотрела ему вслед.  
— Надеюсь, что нет.


	13. Глава 4. Кара невозможного

Креайос проснулся уже в дороге. Голова раскалывалась от похмелья. Он не помнил ровно ничего о прошедшей ночи. И, пожалуй, оно было к лучшему.  
— Таблетка в бардачке, — хладнокровно подсказала Кайла. — Бутылка воды на полу.  
Воспользовавшись советом, дьявол почувствовал себя несколько лучше.  
— Долго еще? — измученно простонал он, стаскивая с себя майку и щедро поливая водой, чтобы потом приложить к ноющему лбу.  
— Почти приехали.  
Креайос лег на сиденье и попытался расслабиться. На ухабах трясло, и каждая кочка казалась адской пыткой. К полудню они наконец доехали до замка, и Эиренэйос, вышедший встречать, унес на руках прямиком к кровати.  
— Крова-атка! — любовно поглаживая одеяло, бредил дьявол. — Ты почувствуй, какая она мягонькая!  
Эиренэйос засмеялся, глядя на то, как Креайос сходит с ума, зарываясь в одеяла и подушки.  
— Все хорошо? — спросил он, присаживаясь рядом и поглаживая по буйной головушке. — Ты передал сообщение?  
— Переда-ал, — подтвердил Креайос, изворачиваясь и кусая его за руку.  
— Врединка ты моя, — ласково поругал Эиренэйос, заключая в объятия и тиская. — Надеюсь, ты больше не дрался с Кайлой?  
Дьявол мотнул головой, едва не заехав затылком ему в нос. И, прижавшись, недовольно засопел, явно чего-то ожидая. Эиренэйос поцеловал и не прогадал — Креайос обхватил его за шею и повалил на себя. Спустя несколько минут он уже стонал, цеплялся за простыни и кусал подушку, ощущая, как глубоко демон входит в него. Выгибался под ним, извивался и сжимался вокруг крепкого члена, обнимая собой, направляя в жгучий омут. Одуревший от похмелья, и оттого еще более развратный и бесстыдный.  
Эиренэйосу его не хватало. Все эти долгие тысячелетия разлуки. Не хватало запальчивых пинков, грубых огрызаний и капризов. Миллиона требований и ничего взамен. В этом был весь Креайос. Смелый, сильный, целеустремленный дьявол, бросивший вызов архангелу и проигравший. И превратившийся в тень себя прежнего...  
Как же хотелось снова видеть в его глазах прежнюю самоуверенность... Эиренэйос все бы отдал, чтобы вернуть ему прежние силы. Утраченный смысл жизни. Чтобы расставить все по своим местам...

Ночи в этих краях были тихими. Луна застыла над далекой водной гладью, отражаясь в ней завораживающим светом. Темный ночной пейзаж очаровывал своей манящей загадочностью.  
Кайла стояла на балконе, опершись на перила и покуривая. Ей не спалось.  
Хотелось вырваться за пределы. Рвануть за горизонт, прочь от границ проклятого королевства. Прочь от тюрьмы, прочь от отца. Оттого не давала покоя прошлая ночь. И предложение Аэна. Короля куда более достойного. Куда менее жестокого. Он обещал свободу взамен за помощь. И, кажется... Это все же стоило того.  
Кайла жалела о своем решении. О том, что поддалась страху. Не стала бороться. Если Аэн мог убить отца...  
С досадой сплюнув окурок в кусты, в обилии растущие внизу, девушка развернулась и пошла прочь. Момент был упущен. Оставалось только сожалеть.  
Следуя по коридору к своим покоям, Кайла заметила, как кто-то прошмыгнул в один из залов, и направилась туда, в глубине души надеясь увидеть Аэна. Сквозь кромешную темень было совсем ничего не разобрать, и девушка решилась нарушить один из своих принципов — подключила магическое зрение, чтобы увидеть хоть что-то.  
Незваный визитер не был Аэном. Кайла видела его впервые. Высокий, широкий в плечах, с вьющимися до пояса золотыми волосами, затянутыми в хвост...  
— Кто ты? — спросила она, выдавая свое присутствие.  
Мужчина обернулся. Похоже, он видел ее ничуть не хуже, чем она его.  
— Я Вестер Реймонд, — ответил он, абсолютно не запаниковав от того, что оказался обнаружен. — Я знаю, что ты не скажешь обо мне, Кайла. Я хочу помочь.  
Девушка хмыкнула. Ее порядком раздражала такая осведомленность.  
— Быстро ты подорвался, — заметила она. — И пары дней не прошло.  
— Так совпало, — улыбнулся маг. — Что поделаешь, судьба...  
— А здесь что тебе нужно? — продолжала допытываться Кайла.  
— Медальон. Я знаю, где он лежит, но взять его будет непросто.  
— Твои проблемы.  
Отмахнувшись от Вестера, девушка решила наконец отправиться спать. На нее и так навалилось слишком много. Все остальное разрулилось бы как-нибудь и без ее участия. Но, выходя из зала, она нос к носу столкнулась с Аэном, все же как-то умудрившимся пробраться в замок.  
На мгновения вокруг повисла растерянная тишина. Но маги поняли друг друга без слов, лишь переглянувшись.  
— Медальон? — коротко спросил Аэн.  
Вестер молчаливо кивнул.

Кайла сама не понимала, как очутилась здесь, сидящей на помосте посреди двух магов. Как оказалась втянутой в их опасную игру. Это была и ее борьба за свободу... Ее попытка помочь Эиренэйосу... Попытка убить отца...  
— Только смерть откроет ту дверь, — наконец, спустя несколько минут сосредоточенного молчания произнес Аэн. — Смерть Иллариона. Нет таких чар, которые бы это разрушили.  
— Тоже мне великий маг, — буркнула Кайла.  
— Ну извини, — расплылся в усмешке некромант. — Я не всесилен.  
— Неужели так сложно спасти один огромный шкаф, который таскается за тощим стервозным хрычом?  
Вестер утешающе положил руку ей на плечо и пообещал:  
— Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем.  
— Зачем вам вообще все это надо?  
— Мы друзья, — улыбнулся Вестер. — К тому же... Мы с Аэном планируем возродить единство. Создать единое королевство, где больше не будет вражды. Где все будет так, как четыре тысячи лет назад.  
— Так не бывает, — хмыкнула Кайла. — Время не поворачивается вспять. У вас ничего не выйдет. И даже если вы убьете отца, никто за вами не пойдет. Война все равно грянет. Людям, на глазах которых рушится настоящее, не нужен вождь. Они растерзают вас сами. Без чьей-либо указки. Всем плевать на прошлое и будущее. Это игры тех, кто стоит выше простого народа. Народ покоряется вершителям судеб. Но никогда не примет эту мнимую свободу и равенство. Никому кроме вас двоих это не нужно. Просто помогите Эирену и проваливайте отсюда. Два придурка.  
Аэн расхохотался.  
— Ты права, — не стал спорить он. — Это никому кроме нас не нужно. Потому что никто не помнит, как было раньше. Потому что страх и неведенье сильней надежды. Никто не поверит в будущее, которого не понимает. Но кто сказал, что я ищу легкие пути?  
— Тьма и свет — лишь повод для ненависти, — подхватил Вестер. — Я знаю, как произошел раскол. Я был там и пытался этому помешать. Но умер, не успев ничего сделать. И пришел снова — исправлять ошибки.  
— Это твоя ошибка, и только тебе до нее есть дело, — мрачно гнула свое Кайла. — Не лезь в будущее, старикашка. Твое время осталось в бородатом прошлом. Вот там и сиди. И лелей свои ошибки, сколько влезет. А сюда не суйся. А то по морде получишь.  
Аэн снова засмеялся, и девушка, разозлившись, пнула его в спину, сталкивая в реку. Брызги разлетелись во все стороны. Некромант выбрался на берег, отряхиваясь. Его растрепавшиеся мокрые волосы рассыпались по плечам.  
— Как невежливо, — сокрушенно вздохнул Аэн, стаскивая насквозь промокшую рубашку.  
— Посох с тобой? — внезапно резко сменил тему Вестер, поднимаясь с помоста и подходя к нему.  
— Это бессмысленно, — пожал плечами некромант. — Здесь нет света. Разве что... В ней.  
Две пары глаз обратились на Кайлу.  
— Да пошли вы, — огрызнулась та, не поняв, о чем речь.  
— Нет, — улыбнулся Вестер. — Это не свет. Она просто хочет быть человеком. Обыкновенным человеком. Она не примет магию. Ни свет, ни тьму.  
Кайла собиралась снова нахамить, разозленная тем, что о ней говорят в третьем лице, но Аэн перебил ее в самом начале фразы.  
— Как насчет побыть наедине? — поинтересовался он с ухмылкой. — Этот старпер пока погуляет где-нибудь, а мы поговорим о твоем отце. Ну как?  
Вестер озадаченно хмыкнул, но все же удалился. Кайла спрыгнула с помоста и залепила некроманту смачный подзатыльник, от которого у него едва не посыпались искры из глаз.  
— За что?! — возмутился Аэн, хватаясь за ушибленное место.  
— Да больно ты наглый, — спокойно пояснила девушка. — Бесишь ты меня.  
— Ты всегда такая? — усмехнулся некромант, накидывая на плечи рубашку и откидывая за спину волосы.  
— Я — это я, — лаконично отозвалась Кайла.  
Аэн вернул на лицо обычную умиротворенную, слегка радостную улыбку. Солнце пекло достаточно сильно, чтобы высохнуть за полчаса. На выходку девушки он совсем не был в обиде. Обидеть некроманта вообще было довольно сложно — и те, кому это удавалось, выживали редко.  
— Ты вряд ли знаешь о его слабостях, но все же, — продолжил он прерванный разговор. — Нам пригодилась бы любая информация. Вдруг из этого выйдет какой-то толк.  
— Ничего я о нем не знаю, — буркнула Кайла. — И никто не знает. Поэтому он и так силен.  
— Я сильнее, — уверенно заявил Аэн. — Особенно вместе с Вестером.  
— Бред.  
— Ты не веришь в меня?  
Он почему-то оказался слишком близко. Прямо как тогда, в ту ночь... Смотрел прямо в глаза и улыбался. Самоуверенная сволочь...  
Кайла хотела засадить ему коленом промеж ног, но, передумав, схватила за волосы и дернула на себя, заставляя упереться в дерево и оказываясь сзади. Аэн охнул, когда ловкая рука залезла ему в штаны и сжала член. Укус в шею оказался чересчур болезненным. Но некромант все равно захотел еще.  
— Может там, у себя, ты и король, а здесь ты говно, — зашипел на ухо очаровывающий голос.  
Аэн прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь в ее власть. Чувствуя на шее и плечах болезненные, безжалостные укусы. Ощущая, как когтистые пальцы царапают член. И как она прижимается сзади, поместив колено у него между ног.  
— А выходи за меня, — предложил некромант, усмехнувшись.  
— Ты редкостный придурок, — раздосадовано откликнулась Кайла, убедившись, что все это ему только нравится.  
— Такие не в твоем вкусе?  
— В моем вкусе печеньки. Ты явно не печенька, так что отвали.  
Долбанув его напоследок лбом об дерево, девушка отстранилась и раздраженно закурила. Аэн со вздохом потер лоб.  
— Спасибо, — внезапно поблагодарил он. — Мне в голову пришла одна идея.  
— Надо было сразу так сделать. Если что, обращайся, — заботливо поддержала Кайла.  
— Непременно, — пообещал Аэн, испаряясь.  
У него появились неотложные дела.

Отражение в зеркале оказалось не таким ужасным, как ожидал Креайос. Он оглядел себя со всех сторон, поправил волосы, недовольно покосился на мешки под глазами и обернулся к Эиренэйосу.  
— Ну, и как я выгляжу?  
Тот только тяжело вздохнул.  
— Честно?  
— Что значит «честно»?! — заверещал дьявол, мгновенно зверея. — Что, я плохо выгляжу?! Тебя что-то не устраивает?!  
— Если честно — я предпочел бы заткнуть тебя кляпом и трахнуть, — заявил Эиренэйос, закрывая ладонями уши, страдающие от визга.  
Шумно выдохнув, Креайос толкнул его на стул и уселся сверху. Демон ожидал суровой расправы, но ощутил только, как когтистые пальцы пробежались по груди и слегка царапнули.  
— Хочешь меня связать?  
— Хочу, — подтвердил Эиренэйос.  
— Не судьба! — высокомерно заявил дьявол. — Я и дальше буду доставать тебя своей капризной болтовней!  
— А я могу и так тебя заткнуть! — усмехнулся демон, впиваясь в его губы поцелуем. Креайос протестующе замычал, но ответил.  
— А почему ты никогда не брал меня силой? — внезапно спросил он, отрываясь от Эиренэйоса.  
— Потому что тебе бы было очень мерзко и больно, если бы я так сделал, — честно признался демон. — Не хочу, чтобы ты страдал.  
— Но я часто бывал к тебе жесток. По-настоящему...  
— Ничего страшного.  
Эиренэйос улыбнулся, когда Креайос прижался к его груди, утыкаясь в рассыпавшиеся по плечам волосы.  
— Прости меня... — тихо и искренне прошептал дьявол. — Ты такой хороший и заботливый... Ты мне никогда сдачи не давал и терпел все мои самодурства...  
Демон погладил его по спине и поцеловал в макушку. Каким бы Креайос ни был истеричным самодуром, это никогда не заставляло забывать о его лучших качествах. Которые, к огромному сожалению, были сокрыты под ворохом недостатков.  
— Ну, так ты будешь меня связывать или нет? — игриво улыбнулся Креайос, обращая на Эиренэйоса озорной взгляд.  
За это он тоже его любил...  
Он ласкал его, прикованного к стене, обнаженного и беззащитного. Целовал вздымающуюся от сбивчивого, шумного дыхания грудь, наглаживал округлые ягодицы, разводя в стороны сжатые ноги и оказываясь в болезненной близости. Входил в изящное тело, ощущая, как Креайос отзывается на ласки и тянется к нему, выгибаясь. Как закусывает губу и опускает глаза, подавляя отчаянно-мучительный сладостный стон.  
— Ты такой дикий и грубый, как животное, — выдохнул он, сходя с ума от этих рваных, резких движений и звериного рычания.  
— Тебе не нравится? — обеспокоился Эиренэйос. — Я могу нежнее...  
Креайос усмехнулся, обхватывая его ногами и заставляя резко войти в себя на всю длину.  
— Нравится, продолжай.  
Демон ускорил темп, предаваясь яростным, захватывающим движениям, отдаваясь во власть своей страсти. Креайос слишком скоро издал последний, самый громкий вопль, и обмяк, повиснув в цепях, удерживаемый только руками Эиренэйоса. Демон сделал еще несколько глубоких толчков и отстранился, уставший, но удовлетворенный. И, освободив Креайоса, положил его на скамью.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы моя холеная выебанная задница валялась на жесткой неровной штуке?! Изверг! — возмутился дьявол, засопев. — Возьми меня на руки и отнеси в кровать!  
Эиренэйос не стал спорить, переместившись вместе с Креайосом в свои покои. Тот тут же забрался в постель и обессиленно упал лицом в подушку. Он сам был похож на капризную принцессу. Демон понимал, что ему просто всегда недоставало любви.

***

Он всегда искал нестандартные пути решения. Жизнь научила действовать решительно, непредсказуемо. Делать то, чего не сделал бы больше никто. Не бежать от риска, от возможных страданий и трудностей. Ставкой в этих играх всегда было все.  
Кажется, тогда едва начиналась вторая половина тысячелетия. Аэн был совсем молод. Минуло несколько лет с того момента, как он покинул дом, отправившись странствовать. И вот обстоятельства в очередной раз привели на историческую родину. В обитель некромантов.  
Не то, чтобы он успел отвыкнуть от специфического гостеприимства этого места, однако ощущения от пребывания здесь были все же не из приятных. Чужие, опасные люди вокруг. Не враги, не друзья. Каждый здесь хотел урвать побольше, использовать все, что попадется под руку. И горе было тому, кто не мог за себя постоять.  
Ветхая хижина, в которой Аэн провел свое детство, давно обратилась в пепел. Свой дом он сжег сам. Чтобы никогда не вернуться. Там ничто не держало. Здесь открывались потрясающие перспективы. Для тех, кто выживал.  
Ночевать под звездами было слишком опасно. И все же связываться с местными жителями Аэн откровенно не хотел. Он развел костер, расположившись в широком поле. Где шорохи были слышны за много километров, и никто не застал бы врасплох. Никто не смог бы незаметно подкрасться.  
Вот только ночной гость особо и не старался. Он шел, громко напевая себе под нос, слегка вприпрыжку, совершенно беспечно. Будто бы не боялся вообще ничего.  
Аэн напрягся, но не попытался скрыться. Притаился, выжидая. Поравнявшись с ним, незнакомец звонким голосом воскликнул:  
— Здарова! — и с чувством хлопнул по плечу.  
— Мы знакомы? — слегка удивился некромант.  
— Я Эристис! — весело продолжил незваный гость. — Можешь звать меня Эрис! Наемник я! Какая гадость тут кругом! Нет, ну вот ты скажи — какая гадость! Мне тут одного местного воротилу заказали! Пер, понимаешь, хавчик из дворца! А потом впаривал задорого! Ну вот эти толстозадые буржуи и не стали терпеть такой наглеж! Ведь чем больше воров, тем меньше достанется самым главным ворам!  
Аэн напряженно потер виски. Нет, этот человек явно не пытался зачаровать или выпить из него жизненную силу... Однако его болтовня ужасно действовала на нервы. Но этого мотива было как-то недостаточно, чтобы его убить.  
Тем временем Эристис оперативно осмотрел костер и, усевшись к нему поближе, принялся обжаривать на огне извлеченный из сумки хлеб.  
— Вкусняшка такая! — доверительно поведал он, облизываясь. — Только я с тобой не поделюсь, мне самому мало! Но я готов описать тебе вкус до самых мельчайших подробностей!  
Аэн промолчал, усаживаясь рядом. Раз уж предстояло коротать ночь в обществе бесцеремонного Эристиса, с этим стоило смириться. И, возможно, даже что-нибудь разузнать.  
— Ты живешь здесь? — спросил он, дождавшись, когда Эристис заткнулся.  
Тот энергично замотал головой.  
— Терпеть ненавижу это место! — со всей искренностью заявил он. — Оно в очередной раз доказывает, что мир вертится на хую, а не вокруг своей оси!  
— Глубокомысленно, — заметил Аэн.  
Эристис хмыкнул.  
— А то!   
Потом он вгрызся зубами в поджаренный хлеб и несколько минут молчал, очень громко и с аппетитом чавкая. Спустя пару часов Аэн понял, что Эристису вообще не нужен собеседник. Он говорил сам с собой в чьем-то присутствии — и, по-видимому, именно так и общался.  
— Есть ритуал, — поведал он, продолжая жевать — на этот раз жестковатое и не слишком аппетитное на вид печенье, — позволяющий перерождаться в той семье, в которой захочешь. Ну, типа, знаешь, тоска по предкам и все такое. Будешь собственным дедушкой!  
Проржавшись и едва не подавившись печенькой, Эристис продолжил:  
— Это хороший способ сохранить свою магию. А то родишься в семье какого-нибудь рукожопого крестьянина, который не то, что не обладает способностями к магии, а даже грамоте не обучен! И проживешь свою жизнь, полную говна, с тоской по себе-настоящему. А надо-то всего-то сожрать сердце того, кто потом станет твоим предком! Прикинь!  
Аэн прикинул и перспектива его внезапно заинтересовала. Пусть не в этой жизни, так в следующей... Быть не презираемой всеми чернью. Не бездомным одиноким странником. Быть королем.  
Утром вместе с Эристисом они продолжили путь. Тот не затыкался ни на секунду, к тому же постоянно суетливо бегал туда-сюда — то завидев какой-то цветок, то букашку, то просто так, по одной ему понятной логике. Всерьез задумываясь о том, чтобы продать душу любому местному проходимцу за возможность от него избавиться, Аэн с понурым видом плелся по полю.  
Жара стояла неимоверная. Запасов воды оставалось всего ничего. На то, чтобы пользоваться магией, уже не было сил. Жара измотала физически, Эристис — морально.  
— Тут рядом гостиница! — весело затараторил он, прыгая вокруг. — Пошли со мной, там клево!  
«Да хоть с самим чертом», — подумал Аэн, жаждая только одного — тишины и мягкой постели. До этого дня он считал себя вполне сильным и выносливым, однако доселе ни разу не пробовал находиться под прессом чужой болтовни двенадцать часов подряд. И ведь это даже была не магия — просто удивительный талант действовать людям на нервы. Совершенно без умысла, одним своим существованием. Этот парень сам был оружием массового поражения и мог убивать одной своей болтовней.  
В гостинице Эристис с порога заприметил высокого широкоплечего мужчину и бросился ему на шею с воплями: «Папа!». Аэн расплатился за номер и поплелся наверх, надеясь, что сон исцелит покалеченную психику, а при пробуждении приставучего некроманта рядом уже не будет. Однако, когда он проснулся, все осталось по-прежнему.  
Эристис сидел в баре и играл с местными постояльцами в карты. Любой здесь был выше него минимум на голову и вдвое шире в плечах. Но Эристис все равно беззастенчиво мухлевал. Игроки были то ли слишком тупы, чтобы это заметить, то ли чересчур тактичны, чтобы на это указать. На второе Аэн, впрочем, не особо надеялся.  
Он примостился за соседним столиком, дожидаясь развязки. Финал не заставил себя долго ждать.  
Эристис продолжал что-то непрерывно тараторить, когда раскрыли карты. Спустя пару минут он угомонился, недоуменно уставившись на них. Все замерли в предвкушении.  
— Игра окончена! — ехидно заявил самый сухонький и тощенький дядечка. До Эристиса дошло.  
— Нет!!!  
— Да!!! — с восторгом садиста возразил дядечка.  
— Нет!!!  
— Да!!!  
К Аэну Эристис подошел, будучи очень подавленным. Уселся рядом и трагично всхлипнул, утирая рукавом слезы.  
— Я проиграл свой лучший ножик! — сообщил он надрывно. — Лучший ножик!.. Этим придуркам! Папа, держи меня, я их убью!  
Иарлэйт, спокойно бухающий в свое удовольствие где-то в конце зала, не замедлил исполнить просьбу сына. Тот завопил, пытаясь пнуть поспешивших скрыться картежников. Разбушевавшийся Эристис выглядел не слишком грозно, однако в этом месте можно было нарваться даже на старушку-киллера, так что не принимать всерьез коротышку с ножом никто предусмотрительно не стал.  
— Похоже, они мухлюют искуснее тебя, — усмехнулся Аэн.  
— Иди нахуй, мешок с прахом! — раздраженно огрызнулся Эристис и заныл, повиснув на Иарлэйте: — Па-а-апа! Они сперли мой лучший ножик! Я хочу порезать их на кусочки, па-а-апа!  
— Не получится, — с каменным лицом огорчил тот. — Ножика нет.  
Эристис взвыл, как умирающий зверь, и начал биться об отца головой.  
— Как я устал, — тяжело вздохнул Иарлэйт, прижимая его к себе и пытаясь успокоить. — Ты меня в могилу сведешь, Эрис.  
— Ты бессмертный! — недовольно возразил Эристис. — Тебе еще жить да жить!  
— Да ну его... Надоело... Я уже себя реально стариком начал чувствовать... Уже и помирать скоро...  
— Ты выглядишь-то всего на пару тысяч, а помирать уже собрался.  
— А десять лет назад я выглядел на полторы! Я старею...  
— Даже Риэрел не выглядит на полторы, хотя ему две с половиной.  
— Две с четвертью!  
— Велика разница.  
Аэн озадаченно почесал в затылке. Парочка эта все же была более чем странной.  
— Думаю, мне уже пора, — осторожно вклинился он в разговор.  
— До встречи! — оживился Эристис, радостно помахав ладошкой.  
Прежде, чем Аэн покинул гостиницу, у него вырвалось облегченное:  
— Да не дай бог!  
Эристис хихикнул, удобно устраиваясь за столиком.  
— Я хотел сказать какую-нибудь гадость, но мне ничего не пришло в голову, — взглянув на отца, слегка огорченно поведал он.

Путь пролегал через леса и болота. К королевству людей. День ото дня пламя в душе разгоралось все ярче. Все сильнее хотелось добраться до цели. И все больше Аэн понимал, что этого не будет достаточно.  
Отступить он не мог. Ни за что, никогда — только вперед, добиться желаемого. Найти способ, и если его нет — создать.  
На болотах, пожалуй, было еще опаснее, чем в обители тьмы. Люди на пути попадались крайне редко, однако здесь следовало опасаться совсем не их.  
Тысячелетиями здесь почти ничего не менялось. Пугающий, всепоглощающий покой. Застывшая, едва заметная жизнь. Это место было сильнее всего на свете. И тайны свои оно раскрывало немногим. Аэн не заблуждался, считая, что достоин этого. Впрочем, надеялся, что путь через болота даст какой-то ответ.  
Так и произошло.  
Громадный зверь набросился на него, повалив в воду. Оскалился, демонстрируя внушительные клыки. Его горящие глаза наводили ужас. Аэн постарался взять себя в руки. Не двигаться. Почти не дышать. Он чувствовал на своих плечах стальные когти. Умереть здесь... Этого он никак не мог допустить.  
— Мне надо пройти, — произнес он негромко, но уверенно. — К людям.  
Зверь отступил. И, отдалившись на несколько шагов, начал превращаться в человека. Значит, некромант...  
Он оказался худощавым, ничем не примечательным мужчиной. Подал руку, помог встать. Слегка болезненно улыбнулся, сжимая пальцы — будто хотел извиниться.  
— Сюда наведываются инквизиторы, — виновато пожал плечами он. — Пусть редко, но все же... И сюда они умудряются дойти.  
— Аэн, — представился некромант, принимая рукопожатие.  
— Риэрел.  
Риэрел...  
Он угостил обедом. Позволил расположиться на ночлег в своей хижине. Под вечер они сидели на скамейке у дома, безмолвно созерцая местные тихие красоты. И это было прекрасно. В особенности на фоне контраста с болтливым Эристисом.  
— У тебя есть вопрос, — безошибочно определил Риэрел, обращая на Аэна взгляд.  
— Да, — не стал отрицать тот. — Я собираюсь стать королем...  
Это был сложнейший уровень темной магии. Удивительно, откуда о нем мог знать такой болван, как Эристис. Риэрел же знал несоизмеримо больше.  
Знал, как усовершенствовать ритуал, чтобы сохранить свою внешность и магию. Как взять под контроль свою судьбу. Как управлять ей...  
Примесь светлой магии позволила бы обрести над ней полную власть. Достаточно было бы всего лишь волоса светлого. Всего лишь заключенной в нем силы.  
— Ты выдал мне этот секрет просто так? — усмехнулся Аэн, глядя в странно-тусклые глаза. — И душу тебе за это отдавать не надо?  
Риэрел засмеялся.  
— За такую ерунду? Неужели твоя душа этого стоит? Впрочем... Кое-что мне действительно нужно.  
— Так и знал, что будет какой-то подвох.  
— Всего лишь клятва, — улыбнулся колдун, опуская взгляд. — Нерушимая клятва, что ты не убьешь светлого, которого выберешь. Он должен будет находиться поблизости, когда ты проведешь ритуал. Заставь его хитростью или силой. Но поклянись отпустить потом.  
— Я клянусь, — без колебаний произнес Аэн.  
В путь он отправился на рассвете.  
Волею случая выбор пал на Вестера Реймонда. Казнь на площади — их первая встреча. Демонстрация невиданной доселе силы. Дальше все было просто.  
Он не убил бы Вестера, даже не будь этой клятвы. Он сам позволил себя убить.

***

Аэн шел по коридорам замка, уже не скрываясь. В этом больше не было нужды. Он любил рисковать и, не рискуя, не добился бы ничего. Ему никогда не приходилось сражаться со столь сильным противником. Оттого игра на жизнь и была такой поистине захватывающей.  
Некромант распахнул широкие двери, оказываясь в просторном зале. Где перед ним предстал король...  
Он стоял у окна, опершись на подоконник и обратив взор на свои владения. Такой удивительно безобидный на вид, умиротворенный, спокойный.  
— А ты смел, — усмехнулся Илларион, оборачиваясь и пронзая Аэна взглядом.  
Что-то было не так с этим магом. Отчего-то он не испытывал боли... Отчего-то без страха заглядывал в бездну своих грехов.  
— Я читаю в твоих глазах немой вопрос, — усмехнулся Аэн, подходя ближе. — «Как это возможно? — думаешь ты. — Это магия? Колдовство?» Прежде ты не наблюдал подобного. И я, наверное, разочарую тебя. Это не чары. Я просто не испытываю чувства вины.  
— Ты настоящее чудовище, — усмехнулся король, и в его голосе Аэн уловил неподдельное восхищение.  
— Я просто верен себе, — с улыбкой ответил он. — Я разрешил себе совершать ошибки. И никого и ничто не ставлю выше своего счастья. Зачем мне сожалеть о чем-то? Надо мной нет твоей власти. Ничьей власти. Я свободен.  
Илларион сам шагнул навстречу. Тот, кого он искал так долго... Тот, кто смог бы посмотреть ему в глаза... Сильнейший на свете дух... Оказался заклятым врагом.  
— Ты, я слышал, любишь обращать своих врагов в друзей, — вкрадчиво начал король. — Как насчет нашего сотрудничества?  
В ответ он услышал смешок.  
— Я дружу с теми, кто мне нравится, — пояснил Аэн, с полуизвиняющейся улыбкой пожимая плечами. — Твоя дочь, например... Жаль, что это не взаимно. А ты не в моем вкусе, извини. Мне нечего от тебя получить. Мне выгоднее твоя смерть.  
Илларион мрачно усмехнулся. Что ж... Такая зашкаливающе искренняя честность заслуживала уважения. Не каждый мог сказать ему в лицо вот так просто, что хочет его смерти. Что идет на это из выгоды, а не из ненависти. В Аэне не было ненависти. Только жизнелюбие и холодный расчет. Только следование своим желаниям и чувствам. И он покорял этим. С самых первых минут...  
— Когда-нибудь и у тебя будет, о чем сожалеть, — с уверенностью произнес король. — Когда-нибудь ты все же совершишь непростительную ошибку. И будешь делать все, чтобы ее исправить.  
— Такого никогда не случится, — возразил Аэн.  
Если бы только он знал, что спустя четыре года сам свершит судьбу лучшего друга, сломав ему жизнь... Если бы знал, что войну не остановит смерть одного предводителя...  
Он все равно поступил бы в точности так же. Потому что слишком сильно себя любил.  
В зал, запыхавшись, вбежала Кайла. Совершенно лишняя здесь и сейчас... Ее не должно было быть. Аэн нахмурился, просчитывая варианты развития событий. Ничего хорошего это, в любом случае, не сулило...  
Илларион впервые видел подобную силу. Впервые чувствовал подобную мощь, способную воспротивиться его искусной, безупречной магии. Он понимал — Аэн действительно способен убить, иначе не явился бы сюда. Иначе не рискнул бы всем...  
— Значит, она помогла тебе? — спросил король, хватая дочь за горло.  
— Нет! — сорвавшись, выкрикнул Аэн прежде, чем он свернул ей шею.  
Все произошло слишком быстро. Слишком внезапно. Заставив растеряться. Пытаясь осмыслить ужас произошедшего, пытаясь свыкнуться с этой смертью — такой быстрой и напрасной — Аэн ощутил именно то, чего больше всего боялся. Сожаление. Скорбь. Боль от своей ошибки. Которую уже невозможно было исправить.  
Взгляд в безжалостные желтые глаза резанул непривычной болью. Кайла пришла, чтобы защитить его. Чтобы помочь. А теперь лежала на мраморном полу бездыханная, с неестественно выгнутой шеей. По его вине. И этот груз оказался слишком тяжек.  
— Ты научила меня, что не всегда нужно полагаться на магию, — тихо прошептал Аэн, слегка улыбнувшись дрогнувшими губами.  
И наставил на жестокого короля пистолет.  
— Тебя не убить, — произнес он холодно и сухо. — Ни магией, ни любым известным тебе оружием. Как давно ты бывал среди людей?  
Он не мог больше смотреть на Иллариона. Смертоносный взгляд обжигал, высасывая силы. Он полюбил Кайлу. Эта смерть сломила его годами несгибаемый дух.  
Один выстрел — и они лежали рядом. Отец и дочь. Та, кого он полюбил, и тот, кого возненавидел.  
Выронив пистолет, с глухим стуком упавший на пол, Аэн расхохотался — безумно, истерично. Грудь сотрясалась от хохота, колени подогнулись сами собой. Рухнув перед Кайлой на колени, он уткнулся лбом в ее живот. Он не мог поступить так с ней. Не мог вернуть к жизни того, кто сделал свой выбор — никогда не жить без души. Не мог исправить одну ошибку, совершив другую.  
Опустошенность — все, что осталось теперь в душе. И боль, разрастающаяся с каждой секундой, терзающая все существо, затапливающая собой все закоулки разума.  
Он не мог оставить все так. Он не мог признать, что проиграл.


	14. Глава 5. Цена души

Они стояли перед ветхой, полуразвалившейся хижиной. Приютившейся посреди туманов болот. Креайос переминался с ноги на ногу, явно жаждая поскорее отсюда убраться. Эиренэйос приобнимал его, успокаивая. Вестер был молчалив и задумчив. И только Аэн с тусклой надеждой смотрел вперед, держа на руках Кайлу.  
— И это здесь живет самый могущественный на планете колдун? — недоверчиво поинтересовался скептически настроенный Креайос. — Зачем мы перлись в эту глушь? Никто в здравом уме не станет добровольно селиться в такой заднице.  
— Заткнись, — дружелюбно посоветовал Вестер, покосившись на отрешенного от реальности друга.  
Креайос собирался возмущенно возразить, но Эиренэйос заткнул его поцелуем. Дьявол был крайне оскорблен таким к себе отношением. Он тащился сюда, чтобы отплатить добром на помощь, а его совершенно ни во что не ставили! О, как же невыносимо это раздражало!  
Вестер первым подошел к двери и постучал. Хижина отозвалась раздавшимися внутри скрипящими шагами. На пороге появился молодой парень в рваных джинсах и небрежно расстегнутой рубахе.  
— Чего надо? — неприветливо осведомился он, многозначительно вертя в руке топор.  
— Помощь, — подал голос Аэн, заговорив неожиданно хрипло и сдавленно, надломано.  
Парень смерил его изучающим взглядом и, развернувшись, ушел в дом, махнув им рукой. Компания направилась следом.  
Креайосу дом не понравился с первого взгляда. Привыкший к роскоши, он корчил недовольно-брезгливую мину и старался ни к чему не прикасаться руками. «Грязные плебеи», — так и читалось в его глазах. Эиренэйос тяжело вздыхал, замечая за ним такое. Ведь и его самого он когда-то полюбил как «грязного плебея» и простолюдина, отчаянно не желавшего мириться с существующим положением вещей.  
Вестер следовал за хозяином дома молча, сосредоточенно о чем-то думая. Аэн по-прежнему был погружен в себя, и это не на шутку тревожило. Может, колдун все же будет способен ему помочь...  
Парень, ведущий их за собой, остановился у запертой двери.  
— Входите, когда я скажу, — предупредил он, исчезая за ней.  
Ожидание длилось всего пару минут. Креайос, неохотно зашедший самым последним, разочарованно воззрился на величайшего мага планеты.  
Немолодой, сухощавый, болезненно-худой мужчина полулежал на кровати, глядя на них немного устало. Слабый, немощный, совсем обычный. Это совершенно не вязалось с тем, что он слышал о нем до этого.  
— Ты — Риэрел? — нарушил молчание Вестер, заговорив первым.  
Мужчина кивнул.  
— Я знаю, зачем вы пришли, — произнес он печально и тихо. — И, боюсь, это не в моей власти. Это мне не по силам. Вернуть душу умершего невозможно. Путь туда никто не способен преодолеть... Не в этом мире. Не в мире, построенном на прахе.  
От этих слов Аэн помрачнел еще сильнее.  
— Но я могу другое, — утешил его колдун. — Ее душа — душа мага — способна возродиться снова. В новом теле. И если ты готов на это... Она станет твоей дочерью.  
— Готов, — коротко ответил некромант.  
— Тогда... — заключил мужчина, подзывая парня, проводившего их к нему. — Эйден, сынок, покажи ему лабораторию. Пусть отнесет туда ее тело.  
Аэн без слов направился за ним. Компания увязалась следом. Креайоса до дрожи раздражало ходить везде толпой. К тому же коридоры хижины были тесными и неудобными, и кто-то вечно наступал ему на ноги.  
— Мне тут неуютно! — жаловался он, дергая Эиренэйоса за рукав.  
— Потерпи, — отвечал демон.  
И Креайос дулся на него, как ребенок.  
Заметив его негодование, Эйден выгнал их обоих на улицу подышать свежим воздухом. В лабораторию явились только маги.  
Аэн положил Кайлу на стол и присел рядом, держа ее за руку. То, что он собирался сделать... Было ли это правильно?  
— Твоя любимая? — поинтересовался Эйден, кивнув на девушку.  
Некромант вздрогнул и медленно покачал головой.  
— Я не знаю, — глухо ответил он, впервые ощущая подобное. — Я не понимаю, что чувствую. Она умерла по моей вине. И мне... Почему-то мне не все равно. Я хотел, чтобы она жила. Чтобы была счастлива. Я пытался ей помочь. Я ее подвел. Я все сделал не так.  
— Разочарование в себе? — понимающе усмехнулся парень. — Такое у всех случается. Но ты не станешь безупречным, если она вернется к жизни. Все мы несовершенны.  
— Я не смогу просто с этим жить.  
— В этом и твоя беда.  
Беда... Аэн всегда считал это своей силой. Неспособность мириться с горем и страданием. Стремление идти вперед. Бороться. Но можно ли было победить в этой войне, где противником стала сама смерть?  
Эйден вздохнул.  
— Вам придется провести здесь некоторое время. Это... Не слишком быстрый процесс. И те двое... Они точно должны остаться?  
— Точно, — усмехнулся Вестер. — Ничего, они безобидные. Креайос много ворчит, он шумный, но хороший. Мы помогли им, и они не уйдут, пока не убедятся, что помогли нам.  
— Друзья, которые не бросают друг друга в беде — это дорогого стоит, — одобрил Эйден. — Ладно, пойдем, покажу ваш угол в этом доме.  
Аэн остался с Кайлой, не пожелав отвлекаться на малозначимые мелочи, и Вестеру пришлось смириться с тем, что он пока не готов продолжать жить. Его занимало только горе. Только совершенная им ошибка.  
Эйден говорил о бескорыстной дружбе. И сам был способен на несоизмеримо большее. У него был старый немощный отец, нуждающийся в заботе. И непохоже, что это как-то тяготило молодого юношу, только начинающего жить.  
Вестер не был уверен, что хорошо разбирается в людях. Он разбирался в чем угодно — но только не в них. И все же страдания друга не давали покоя. Хотелось верить, что ему помогут. Что здесь он найдет то, за чем пришел.  
Обнаружив в своем новом обиталище кровать, Вестер тут же улегся на нее, выпадая из сознания. Возможно, и он мог как-то помочь...

Аэн бесцельно бродил по лаборатории взад-вперед. Тоска и боль не оставляли ни на секунду. За окном расположился унылый пейзаж загадочных Иварлидрейских болот. Это место было пропитано ветошью и тусклым налетом чего-то более живого. Пыльные полки, старые книги... Аэн ощущал, что все это наводит на него умиротворение. Сам он — какой-то полумертвый сейчас — отлично вписывался в эту картину тлена и безысходности.  
Его тщеславная самоуверенность стоила слишком дорого.  
Подойдя к столу, некромант смахнул пыль с картин, почему-то стоящих здесь. Таких же старых и заброшенных. И вгляделся в выцветшие портреты.  
Молодой мужчина улыбался с жизнерадостной надеждой в глазах. Худощавый, невысокий, смуглый. Одетый в черные кожаные штаны и когда-то ярко-красную рубашку, от которой теперь осталось тусклое пятно. Приглядевшись к тому, кого он приобнимал за плечи, Аэн обомлел, узнавая знакомое и теперь такое ненавистное лицо.  
Илларион. Они были похожи, будто близнецы. Только волосы другого были темно-русыми, а глаза имели более темный, коричневатый оттенок. Король почти не изменился с тех времен. А вот другой...  
Когда Риэрел переступил порог лаборатории, Аэн обернулся к нему. Блекло-седые волосы, потускневшие, будто выцветшие, как краска, глаза... Колдун опирался на палку, едва держась на ногах, с трудом вынося тяжесть немощного тела. Сколько же с тех пор минуло лет?..  
— Как твое имя? — холодно спросил Аэн, стараясь, чтобы голос остался ровным.  
Колдун пробежался взглядом по столу и слегка растянул губы в горькой усмешке.  
— Риэрел Рецтер.  
Ярость затопила сознание. Аэн едва мог контролировать ее. Он ненавидел себя в это мгновение. Поддался чувствам, оказался слишком слаб...  
— Илларион нарисовал его, когда у нас еще была семья, — слабо улыбнулся Риэрел, разглядывая портрет. — Я не видел его так давно... Он вряд ли знал, что я все еще жив. Иначе давно бы от меня избавился.  
— Так ты некромант? — уточнил Аэн, понемногу успокаиваясь. — Темный?  
— Магия не делится на темную и светлую. Я существую вне магов. Отдельно от всех.  
— Тогда откуда твоя магия?  
Риэрел обернулся к нему, заглядывая в бездонные черные глаза.  
— Смерть, — произнес он, глядя будто бы в самую душу. — Смерть дала ее мне.  
Аэн не осмелился спросить, что это значит. Ему не хотелось знать. Не сейчас.  
Колдун встал рядом с Кайлой, проводя над ней раскрытой ладонью. Бледная, бездыханная... Аэн ощущал, как душу холодит ужас при мысли, что он хочет впиться в ее бескровные губы. И терзать в надежде на любое ответное движение... Столько странных, пугающих чувств навалилось на него и сломало. Какой невыносимый груз он возложил на свои плечи, решив, что был хоть в чем-то виноват...  
— Тебе не пройти за пределы этого мира, — с тусклым сожалением произнес Риэрел. — Не добраться до бездны. Будь она еще жива... Я дал бы ей другое тело. Она темная. Все вы оборотни. Достаточно было бы вселить ее душу в тело зверя. И со временем она смогла бы стать собой...  
— Научи меня, — внезапно попросил Аэн. Голос звучал с глуховатой хрипотцой. Только сейчас некромант понял, что ему ужасно хочется пить. В горле совсем пересохло за те часы, что он не уделял этому никакого внимания.  
— Тебе придется остаться здесь на годы, — предупредил колдун. — Этому не научишься быстро.  
— Я к этому готов, — решительно заявил Аэн. — Я не собираюсь умирать. Я не собираюсь больше проигрывать смерти. Ни единого раза.  
— Как знаешь, — криво усмехнулся Риэрел. — Что ж... Если ты готов... Мне понадобится твоя кровь.  
Некромант без возражений полоснул ножом по ладони. Кровь отправилась в подставленную колдуном пробирку, хоть несколько капель и пролилось на ветхий пол.  
— Больше ты здесь не нужен, — сообщил Риэрел, давая понять, что аудиенция окончена. — Дальше я справлюсь сам.  
Аэн ушел, бросив последний взгляд на мертвую Кайлу. В темном, тесном коридоре, замедлив шаг между давящих стен, он поклялся себе больше никогда не повторить подобного. Больше никогда не проиграть.

Вестер задумчиво наблюдал за прыгающими по кочкам лягушками. Всю свою жизнь он проводил за бесконечным созерцанием. За бездействием. За поиском истины.  
А вот лягушкам явно было плевать на Вестера с его истиной. Одна особенно наглая запрыгнула ему на голову, приняв за очередную кочку. Маг тяжело вздохнул, ощущая себя словно неподвижный каменный объект, не имеющий ровным счетом никакого значения. Никакого влияния на реальность.  
«Железный воин» — так его называли тысячелетия назад. Рассудочный, трезвомыслящий, лишенный чувств и эмоций. Всего себя посвятивший истине. Вестер Реймонд.  
Сейчас ему хотелось побыть Эваном Байзердом. Простым мальчишкой со своими желаниями и слабостями. Пойти и утешить друга. Помочь колдуну, если это было в его силах. Но он все так же неподвижно сидел.  
Перед смертью у него должен был родиться сын. Совсем незадолго до этого. И разве разумно было сейчас умирать?.. Разве воин истины стал бы так поступать?..  
Вестер с досадой ударил по воде ладонью. Удар пришелся плашмя, оглушив тусклой болью. Брызги разлетелись вокруг, распугав лягушек.  
Он не хотел больше нести это бремя. Не хотел быть тем Вестером Реймондом. Не хотел брать на себя эту ответственность. Не хотел истины. Не хотел вершить судьбы.  
Он хотел просто жить.  
Поднявшись на ноги, маг зашагал назад к хижине, засунув руки в карманы. Он ненавидел свой долг.  
— Риэрел, — позвал он, отодвигая в сторону рваную занавеску, отделяющую небольшую обитель колдуна от довольно просторной комнаты, уставленной утварью.  
Тот откликнулся, подзывая к себе. Он все так же полулежал на кровати, а сын поправлял плед, укрывающий его ноги. Убедившись, что отцу удобно, он поднес ему целебный отвар, усаживаясь рядом и дожидаясь, пока опустеет кружка. Риэрел улыбался, глядя на Эйдена. Лицо его светлело, и даже глубокие морщины будто разглаживались. Счастье переполняло обоих в то мгновение, когда встречались их взгляды.  
Когда Эйден ушел, на прощание поцеловав отца в лоб, тот наконец обратил взор на навестившего мага. На губах его все еще играла затаенная улыбка. Которая почему-то вызывала сейчас только боль.  
Только сейчас Вестер понял, что абсолютно не знает, что сказать. Слова никак не желали быть произнесенными. Потому что звучали как приговор.  
Выбор. Он должен был сделать выбор. И этот выбор решал, кому из его сущностей придется навсегда исчезнуть. Кем он на самом деле хотел быть — Вестером Реймондом или Эваном Байзердом?  
— Мой сын, — тихо произнес Риэрел, глядя куда-то мимо него. — Подарок смерти. Какой пустой без него была бы моя жизнь... Ты ведь пришел попросить о чем-то? Я слушаю тебя.  
— Нет, — вырвалось у Вестера сорвавшимся голосом.  
Развернувшись, он спешно вышел прочь, все ускоряя шаг и едва не переходя на бег. Он сделал свой выбор. Выбор, о котором никогда никому не сказал бы. Выбор, о котором просто не смог бы пожалеть, чего бы тот ни стоил.  
Он выбрал своего сына. Наплевав на смерть, на долг, на истину и страхи.  
— Эван Байзерд... — прошептал он, остановившись у старой ивы и уткнувшись в нее лбом. Ноги промокли насквозь, пока он бежал по болотам. — Я назову тебя Эван... Я выбрал его, поэтому ты будешь жить... А я умру...  
Слезы текли по щекам, видимые только мутному отражению в воде. Он не смог бы жить с этим. Не смог бы жить, заняв тело собственного сына. Просто не смог.

Риэрел шел сквозь туман. Медленно, осторожно, шаг за шагом приближаясь к цели. Статная женская фигура все четче очерчивалась во мгле. Золото украшений сверкало на ней. Волосы огнем ниспадали на плечи.  
— Ямарайя, — поприветствовал он, растягивая губы в улыбке.  
— Давно не виделись, — усмехнулась смерть, будто подплывая к нему по невесомому воздуху. — Тебе нужна помощь?  
— Душа из бездны... Дочь моего брата. Один человек попросил отдать ее ему. Он винит себя в ее смерти и хочет возродить любым способом.  
— Она будет у тебя завтра, — кивнула Ямарайя. — Это все? Или ты еще что-то хочешь мне сказать?  
— Я только... — вздохнул Риэрел, обреченно опуская глаза. — Вестер Реймонд. Он должен будет умереть...  
— Расскажи ему о том, как изгонять из себя свет, — посоветовала смерть, невесомо касаясь его волос. — Он будет убит рукой лучшего друга. Посохом Аргуса. Научи его защищать свою душу — и он не умрет.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил колдун, на прощание целуя тонкие пальцы, унизанные драгоценными перстнями.  
Она подарила того, кто полюбил его. Она подарила силы, способные на большее, чем он когда-либо мог себе представить. Она воскресила его, убитого братом, и сделала демоном. Дала второй шанс прожить жизнь иначе. Разве Вестер не заслуживал того же?  
Тогда, когда предательский кинжал по рукоять вошел в грудь, Риэрел ощутил невыносимый жар, сосредоточившийся в отчаянно бьющемся сердце. А потом накрыла всепоглощающая, непреодолимая тьма.  
Он очнулся на солнечной зеленой поляне. Почему-то абсолютно живой. И даже сильнее, чем прежде... Перед ним стояла женщина в элегантном темном платье. С волосами огненно-рыжими, будто пожар адского пламени.  
— Ты будешь жить, пока не исчезнет смерть, — сказала она, и он совершенно ничего не понял. — Пока мир не рухнет, и ты не выйдешь за его границы. Пока не придет освободитель, который разрушит это бытие.  
И он жил, подчиняясь ее воле. Ликуя от данной ему привилегии. До тех пор, пока это не начало утомлять.  
— Папа! — воскликнул Эйден, издалека заметив отца посреди болот. И, подбежав к нему, подхватил на руки. — Сколько раз я тебе говорил не ходить никуда одному!  
Риэрел пробормотал что-то виновато-смущенное, пряча лицо у него в волосах и обхватывая рукой сильную юношескую шею. Позволяя донести себя до кровати и уложить в постель. Укрыть одеялом уставшие, ноющие ноги. Поднести к губам благоухающий отвар, утоляющий боль.  
— Мне нужно было кое-что для магии... — пояснил Риэрел, взяв сына за руку. — Чтобы помочь им...  
Эйден в ответ погрозил кулаком.  
— Ух, ты! Совсем о себе не думаешь! — заворчал он сердито. — Чуть за тобой не уследишь — уже сбегаешь куда-то! Тебе нельзя ходить так далеко одному!  
— Я осторожно... — виновато вздохнул колдун.  
— Знаю я твое «осторожно»! Лежи, отдыхай! И не смей вставать!  
Притянув к себе сына, Риэрел уткнулся ему в плечо, погружаясь в теплые объятия. Он был готов ради него на все, что угодно. Сделал бы все для его счастья. Отдал бы жизнь и душу, лишь бы с ним все было хорошо. И Эйден — он знал — относился к нему так же, с трепетной, нежной любовью, оберегая и заботясь, не требуя ничего взамен.  
Должна была грянуть война. Тьма, апокалипсис... Планету пожирали бы катастрофы. До скончания бытия...  
Риэрел крепче прижал к себе сына. Как же он не хотел его потерять... Но не в его силах было все это остановить.

— Разделяй и властвуй, — усмехнулся Риэрел, глядя на озадаченного Вестера. — Тебе ли не знать.  
— Я все равно не понимаю, — обескуражено отозвался тот. — Выпустить из себя весь свет... Что тогда останется?  
— Ты останешься. Без части своей силы. Которая вернется со временем. Свет и тьма — это не ты, это только часть тебя.  
Вестер тяжело вздохнул, попытавшись сосредоточиться.  
— Ну не могу я! — с досадой воскликнул он, возводя глаза к потолку. — Это все равно, что пытаться отрезать себе руку силой мысли! Я даже не контролирую свою регенерацию! Это... Это просто не в моей власти!  
— Сосредоточься, — настаивал колдун. — Доберись до глубины себя. Ты сам себя не знаешь.  
Это Вестер вполне допускал, а потому попытался снова.  
— Медитируешь? — кисло поинтересовался Креайос, заглянувший в комнату. — Ну-ну.  
Риэрел улыбнулся, взглянув на дьявола.  
— Ваш потенциал безграничен, — произнес он со скрытым восхищением. — Даже с человеческим телом ты остаешься падшим ангелом. Твой разум поистине удивителен и прекрасен.  
В ответ Креайос хмыкнул, но сквозь озадаченно-презрительное выражение Вестер уловил, что он смущен и польщен одновременно. Даже такого — слабого, смертного — его кто-то оценил по достоинству. Оттого дьявол проникся к Риэрелу внезапной симпатией.  
— Понаехали тут, — недовольно буркнул Эйден, оттесняя Креайоса плечом и пробираясь к отцу.  
«Понаехавший» Креайос потерял дар речи от такой наглости и застыл, возмущенно глотая ртом воздух.  
— А ну все кыш! — хмуро заявил сын колдуна, берясь за топор.  
— Сынок, ну зачем так грубо... — вздохнул Риэрел, когда в комнате остались только они вдвоем.  
— А затем, что тебе надо отдыхать!  
Плюхнувшись на кровать, Эйден стиснул отца в объятиях и, подержав так пару минут, поцеловал в висок и заставил лечь в постель. А потом, ворча себе под нос, принялся убирать со стола кружки, на дне которых еще плескался чай.  
— Слишком много гостей на квадратный метр, — бормотал он недовольно. — Ходи только убирай за ними. И тебе отдыхать не дают. Выгони их уже. Пусть проваливают на все четыре стороны.  
Риэрел слегка улыбнулся, прикрывая глаза и поудобнее устраиваясь на подушке. Под голос сына так хорошо засыпалось...  
Убрав со стола, Эйден уселся рядом, беря отца за руку. Отвел с лица блеклые, потускневшие волосы, наклонившись, припал губами ко лбу.  
— Завтра ни на шаг от тебя не отойду, — пригрозил он, сжимая его ладонь. — И только попробуй куда-нибудь уйти один.  
Ощутив еще один крепкий поцелуй в лоб, Риэрел улыбнулся, прижимая руку сына к груди и поглаживая расслабленные пальцы. У него были свои секреты. Которые он никому не хотел раскрывать.

Аэн стоял напротив Риэрела, ощущая странный благоговейный трепет. Колдун сотворил то, что больше было никому не под силу. Погрязнув в тоскливой, обреченной беспомощности, некромант каждую секунду благодарил его за еще один шанс.  
Риэрел протянул пробирку. Ту самую, в которую собирал его кровь. Из красной она почему-то стала голубовато-светящейся. Легкой, почти невесомой.  
— Пей, — велел колдун. — Ты все еще хочешь этого? Хочешь возродить жизнь, которую отнял мой брат? Ее отец?  
Аэн решительно принял из его рук пробирку и выпил все до последней капли.  
— Теперь я буду ее отцом.  
— Это все, что я могу для тебя сделать, — улыбнулся Риэрел.  
— Нет.  
Отставив пустую стекляшку, ставшую теперь бесполезной, Аэн тяжелым взглядом посмотрел ему в глаза. У него была еще одна просьба. Малодушная, неразумная... Но такая нужная сейчас.  
— Сотри ее из моих воспоминаний, — попросил он, раскаиваясь в своих словах, но ни за что не желая от них отказаться.  
— Ты в этом уверен? — уточнил Риэрел, глядя на него с грустной улыбкой.  
— Уверен, — подтвердил Аэн, ставя последнюю точку.  
— Что ж... Значит, так тому и быть.

Три долгих года они провели вместе, бок о бок. Стремясь научиться неподвластным им силам. И оба почему-то совершенно забыли о своем стремлении вернуть все, как было раньше. Настоящее, как и будущее, теперь было гораздо важней.  
Вестер проводил дни в медитации, уходя далеко от хижины, в непролазные трущобы болот. Аэн изматывал себя тренировками, приползая к кровати в конце дня и отключаясь еще до того, как падал на нее от усталости. Эти годы он впоследствии считал счастливейшими в своей жизни. Слишком уж они были легкими, волшебными, полными всесильных надежд. В глуши, в уединении, вдали от всех — он был по-настоящему счастлив.  
Вестер порой забегал домой. Аэн же забросил все дела своего королевства. Себастьян правил там в эти годы. Его достаточно близкий, но недостаточно надежный подданный. Которому совершенно нельзя было доверять.  
Аэна давно перестало все это заботить. Война разгоралась. Смерть незримо нависла над ними обоими. Но для Вестера она была куда реальней. Неизбежней. Он смирился с ней. Он был к ней готов.  
Вестер уныло вздохнул, остановившись у дерева и созерцая, как упражняется Аэн. Его физическая подготовка не шла ни в какое сравнение с умениями некроманта. Впрочем, нужно же было тому как-то компенсировать отсутствие бессмертия...  
Аэн ощутил на своей спине его взгляд и обернулся. Они почти не говорили, почти не виделись. Лишь иногда пересекались в коридорах хижины, обмениваясь многозначительными взглядами.  
— Моя жена тяжело больна, — сообщил Вестер. — Мне нужно возвращаться домой. Теперь, скорее всего, нам доведется встретиться только на войне...  
Некромант крепко пожал его руку.  
— Все будет хорошо, — ободряюще улыбнулся он. — Я тоже скоро вернусь в королевство. Мы и так прилично задержались здесь.  
— Передай Риэрелу мою благодарность, — попросил Вестер перед тем, как исчезнуть.  
Аэн откинул со взмокшего лба длинную челку, вглядываясь в туманные дали. Телепортироваться на болотах мог далеко не каждый. Они обладали своей, неповторимой и загадочной магией. Подумав о том, что неплохо бы раздобыть лодку, некромант направился к хижине. Наступило время поблагодарить колдуна за все и попрощаться. Пора было собираться на ненавистную войну.

Они повстречались не так скоро, как им хотелось. Больше года прошло с поры их последнего прощания. Аэн с тех пор встретил будущую жену, у Вестера родился сын. Война разделила их. Война же и свела снова.  
Лучший друг стал убийцей. Этого не хотел никто из них. Но так получилось.  
Аэн ушел из королевства, теперь уже навсегда. В лес, в уединение, подальше от тех, кто навязывал ему, что думать и как жить. И воспитал сына Вестера как своего.  
Потом смерть пришла и за ним. Дуэль за право сидеть на троне. Ведь только смерть лишила бы его престола. Только убивший короля мог зваться королем.  
Дочь, которая существовала благодаря его чувству вины. Он не помнил ее истинной сути. Как и она сама. Но где-то в глубине ее души любовь к отцу была сильнее чего-то иного. Она предавала его каждой секундой своего существования. И ненавидела себя за это.  
Как она могла жить, зная, что он мертв? Зная, что ей нигде во всем мире больше нет места? Эван, влюбленный мальчишка, не слишком переживал о ее утрате. Хотя Аэн заменил ему отца. Был отцом им обоим.  
Она ненавидела его за это. Отец доверил ему свой посох. А Эван так гадко отплатил...  
Ему было просто плевать. На его смерть, на ее горе.  
Она ушла прочь, не сказав никому ни слова. Все они раздражали ее до дрожи одним своим существованием. Ей хотелось отправиться к отцу, где бы он ни был. Но все же она вернулась...


	15. Глава 6. Реальность выбора

Риэрел стоял у окна, глядя на сверкающий огнями ночной город. Всего пару месяцев назад он казался странным, непонятно-загадочным. Все здесь было в новинку. Но колдун довольно быстро освоился.  
За шанс, который он подарил Вестеру, тот отплатил с лихвой.  
Перед тем, как отправиться на войну, он заглянул к старому знакомому.  
— Моя жена умерла, а сын переехал за город, — сообщил он тогда. — Ты можешь пожить в ее квартире. Так тебя не коснется война. И жить там намного легче.  
Жизнь здесь и вправду стала легче — это стоило признать. В особенности для сына, на плечах которого лежало все хозяйство. Для себя Риэрел почти не находил особой разницы. Разве что лежать теперь можно было, не трудясь читать книги, а всего лишь посматривая в телевизор. Это был несомненный плюс.  
Переезд почти никак не сказался на его обычном образе жизни. До тех пор, пока пару недель назад к нему не явился Аэн.  
— Вот, — заявил он, вручая пробирку с ярко-алой жидкостью. — Это осталось от Иллариона. Не знаю, сколько в ней энергии, но, думаю, тебе поможет. Считай это моей благодарностью за всю твою помощь.  
Кровь брата вернула Риэрелу силу и молодость. Теперь он мог твердо стоять на ногах. И на вид ему никак нельзя было дать больше сорока пяти. Блекло-тусклые волосы вновь приобрели живой яркий оттенок. А глаза отчего-то сделались ярко-рыжими, будто языки пламени.  
Он открыл для себя жизнь заново. Начал с чистого листа. Немощный старик превратился в зрелого мужчину — и после таких метаморфоз невозможно было не воспользоваться этим поистине удивительным чудом. Ему стало доступно все — и он жаждал вобрать все без остатка. Насладиться ускользающим временем. До тех пор, пока тьма не поглотит бытие.  
А вот Эйдену пришлось долго привыкать к новому папе. Он никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что отцу все еще нужен беспрестанный контроль. Что одного его нельзя отпускать дальше дивана, что нужно следить, чтобы он окончательно не угробил свое и без того слабое здоровье. К тому же у юноши появилась масса свободного времени, и он совершенно не представлял, куда его девать. Раньше всего себя он посвящал заботе об отце и теперь абсолютно не знал, чем заняться.  
— Тебе опять не спится? — шепотом спросил Эйден, заглядывая в комнату.  
Риэрел обернулся, улыбаясь. Непривычно живо и восторженно. Сын радовался этому задорному блеску в его глазах. Но все же начал ворчать, чтобы отец сейчас же отправлялся спать.  
Колдун притянул его к себе, стискивая в объятиях. Он не разделял этого приземленного стремления соблюдать режим.  
— Смотри, как красиво, — с восторгом выдохнул он, забираясь на подоконник.  
— Папа, не упади! — возмущенно-испуганно воскликнул Эйден, перехватывая его поперек туловища и утягивая обратно в комнату.  
Риэрел рассмеялся, усаживаясь на подоконнике и вытягивая ноги. Прохладный ночной воздух был так приятен в это мгновение. Притянув к себе сына, колдун прижался щекой к его голове, ощущая, как заботливые руки крепко обхватили за пояс, чтобы в случае чего не дать свалиться вниз.  
— А давай сходим в клуб, — внезапно предложил он.  
Эйден едва сам не сверзился с подоконника.  
— Зачем, папа?!  
— Хочу тряхнуть стариной, — озорно улыбнулся Риэрел, спрыгивая на пол.  
Эйдену эта идея совсем не показалась удачной, но спорить он не решился. Все же не хотелось лишать отца радости снова почувствовать себя живым...  
Риэрел двигался удивительно пластично и грациозно. Соблазнительно до дрожи. Худощавый, гибкий, он извивался, как кот, ускользая от чужих жадных прикосновений. Он хотел стащить прилипшую к телу мокрую рубашку — пролил на нее коктейль, отвлекшись — но Эйден не позволил, что-то сердито ворча себе под нос. Его и без того раздражало, что все так бесцеремонно пялятся на отца.  
И вообще, все это было неправильно. Совершенно неправильно. Только что отец едва мог встать, и сын носил его на руках, когда ему было тяжело ходить. И вот он уже танцует среди всех этих людей, большинство из которых годятся ему в лучшем случае во внуки. И ведет себя, будто так было всегда.  
Эйден сам не понимал, отчего так злится. Отчего так трясется над отцом теперь, когда тот и сам вполне способен о себе позаботиться. Хотелось взять его за руку и увести отсюда, попутно прочитав лекцию о вреде подобных мест. Эйден ощущал себя не сыном, а суровой нянькой, и сам приходил в смятение от этого осознания.  
Поэтому он сидел и просто смотрел. Вокруг отца терлись девицы, не обремененные одеждой и моральными принципами, а тот, похоже, только наслаждался этим. Еще бы — последние годы Риэрел провел в уединении, будучи ветхим стариком, на которого вряд ли позарилась бы хоть одна из этих девушек. Его пьянило их восхищение и желание. И смотреть на все это было...  
Эйдену казалось, что он чувствует омерзение. Неужели отец не понимал, что все их внимание — просто фальшивка? Или ему было достаточно и этого? Он заслуживал большего...  
Не выдержав, Эйден встал и вышел прочь. Он не мог больше смотреть. На то, как жадные руки ласкают грудь отца, забираясь под рубашку... Зарываются в волосы, заставляя откинуть голову и блаженно закрыть глаза... Тянутся к ширинке...  
Он кончил, прислонившись лбом к тесной кабинке туалета. Перевел дыхание, застегнул джинсы и выпрямился, мрачно уставившись вперед, куда-то сквозь стены. Может, и ему пора было отвлечься от забот и развлечься здесь с какой-нибудь девушкой? Раз у него уже начал вставать на отца...  
То ли сказочно повезло, то ли здесь это было в порядке вещей, но девушка спустя пару минут обнаружилась сама — молча подошла, с загадочной улыбкой на устах увлекая в комнату отдыха. Эйден не слишком сопротивлялся. Но, когда она уже начала стягивать тоненькую маечку, остановил ее.  
— Мне нужно приглядывать за отцом, прости, — честно признался он, не заботясь о том, как будет выглядеть в ее глазах.  
— Уверена, с ним все будет в порядке, — улыбнулась девушка, мягко касаясь его плеча.  
Эйден вздрогнул и на миг прикрыл глаза. Мысль об отце должна была отрезвить, но вместо этого сделала только невыносимее жар в паху.  
— Я ему нужен, — выдохнул он из последних сил. — Нет ничего важнее...  
— Разве ты не можешь уделить себе даже несколько минут?  
Ее руки скользили по плечам так нежно... Так знакомо...  
— Нет, — уверенно выпалил Эйден, отстраняясь, когда она потянулась за поцелуем.  
И быстро ушел прочь.

— Приятный вечер, правда? — улыбнулся Риэрел, сжимая руку сына и переплетая их пальцы.  
Они шли домой по темным, пустынным улицам — вокруг не было ни единой души. Только тишина и покой. И их общее одиночество.  
— Почти утро, — отозвался Эйден, отвечая на прикосновение.  
— Мы здорово повеселились, да?  
— Особенно ты.  
Остановившись, Эйден развернулся к отцу, заглядывая ему в глаза. В бездонную пропасть любви и нежности.  
— Я догадался, папа. Что это был ты.  
Риэрел заметно смутился — и даже, казалось, испугался на мгновение — рука его дрогнула, но он не отстранил ее.  
— Но как?  
— Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю.  
Между ними повисло молчание. На языке вертелся вопрос, но Эйден никак не решался задать его. Зачем отцу вообще это было нужно? Зачем весь этот спектакль с превращение в девушку? Зачем эти намеки, зачем чужой облик, если душу видно даже сквозь ложные личины?  
— Поэтому ты не захотел меня целовать?  
Эйден усмехнулся, как-то неосознанно пройдясь поглаживающим движением по дрогнувшим пальцам.  
— Нет. Потому что это был не ты.  
Прежде, чем отец успел ответить, он припал к его губам, не позволив вымолвить ни слова. Не пускаясь в длинные объяснения. Одного короткого действия хватило, чтобы заставить понять.

***

Свет и тьма. Магия. Родившись уже после раскола, Риэрел тосковал по тем временам, которых так и не застал. Временам, когда все это не имело значения. Когда сила не делила людей на хороших и плохих.  
В молодости он был совсем не таким, как сейчас. Пылким, импульсивным, гордым, самоуверенным. Рвался в пекло, жил полной жизнью. Не думал о завтрашнем дне.  
Он был ничем не лучше своего брата. Намного хуже. Темный. Некромант. Безжалостный, безразличный к чужому горю. Ему не нужна была власть, не нужен был трон. Только свобода и вседозволенность. Без бремени правления. Без ответственности за свой народ.  
Он был странником. Неприметным, неуловимым. Отправлялся, куда хотел, делал, что хотел. Брал, кого хотел, и убивал, кого хотел. Король в одежде простолюдина — еще задолго до Аэна. Как старший брат и более сильный маг, именно он имел право на престол. И с легкостью от него отказался.  
Где-то в глубине души Илларион, наверное, все же испытывал к нему скрытую зависть. Но на их прекрасные братские отношения в тот момент это совершенно никак не влияло. Им нечего было делить. Они помогали друг другу.  
Когда смерть унесла их мать, а Илларион взошел на престол, Риэрел оказывал ему посильную поддержку. И все же большую часть времени странствовал, постигая новые науки и набираясь опыта. Да и просто развлекаясь, как мог.  
Молодой, полный сил, он ночевал в кабаках, если они попадались на пути. Пил и танцевал всю ночь, а после, отоспавшись, отправлялся дальше в путь. Даже тогда он был великим магом — сильнейшим со времен Вестера Реймонда. Но в лицо его знали немногие, поэтому, как правило, особо пристального внимания он никогда не удостаивался — на свое счастье. Недоброжелателей у него хватало.  
Недостатка он не испытывал ни в чем — в том числе и в девушках. Они вешались на него пачками, с первого взгляда влюбляясь в харизматичный взгляд и насмешливо-загадочную улыбку. А он с легкостью разбивал их нежные трепещущие сердца.  
Он никогда не славился красотой, но что-то в нем притягивало и манило каждого, кто его видел. Он очаровывал всех, одурманивал, задуривал голову — и получал все, что ему было нужно. Будь то информация, страстная ночь или же пища и ночлег. Для него, казалось, не было ничего невозможного.  
Пока он не встретил ее.  
Она не была магом. Или писаной красавицей. Или гениальным ученым. По правде говоря, в ней вообще не было ничего выдающегося — разве что она могла быть интересным собеседником, когда речь заходила о всякой ерунде. И все же что-то в ней его пленило.  
Ее звали Дестини. И все, что она умела — это воровать. Она мастерски воровала абсолютно все, в чем нуждалась ее жаждущая приключений душа. Воспитанная в монастыре, она сбежала оттуда, едва только смогла своровать у приезжего мага дом на колесах — бедняга ненадолго отлучился, а вернувшись, не обнаружил ни своего дома, ни маячившей поблизости девицы. Дестини же отправилась в свое путешествие.  
Он встретил ее, когда она, пыхтя от натуги, пыталась починить колесо. Вокруг на многие мили не было ни души — только леса и поля. И колдун, направляющийся к ближайшей деревеньке.  
— Помочь? — поинтересовался он с усмешкой, приблизившись к девушке.  
Та выпрямилась, откидывая со лба неровные, рваные волосы, и уставилась на него, как на презренную блоху — будто раздумывая, раздавить или проигнорировать столь ничтожное создание. Риэрел окинул взглядом ее тонкую фигурку и остался доволен увиденным. Костлявая, конечно — людоедам пришлась бы не по вкусу — но он-то совсем не собирался ее есть.  
Заметив, как изучающий взгляд скользит по ее бедрам, обтянутым кожаными штанами, девушка метко запустила в колдуна инструментом, который все еще держала в руке. Получив в лоб довольно увесистой железякой, Риэрел рухнул в траву, как подкошенный, и на грудь ему тут же опустилась — это стоило признать — прекрасная ножка в тяжелом ботинке.  
— Я девушка хрупкая, — угрожающе начала Дестини, вдавливая в землю ногой. — Я насильников не люблю — они вредны для моего здоровья. Так что вали-ка ты отсюда, пока цел.  
Риэрел примирительно поднял руки и приподнялся, когда ботинок все же убрался с груди.  
— Я правда хотел только помочь.  
В доказательство он во мгновение починил колесо волшебством — стоило лишь провести над ним раскрытой ладонью.  
— Ну спасибо, — угрюмо, но уже не агрессивно буркнула девушка, хлопая по плечу. И тут же запрыгнула на ступени, чтобы отправиться дальше. — Залазь, подвезу.  
Риэрел с готовностью забрался в дом.  
Сама девушка оказалась не слишком полезна в качестве информатора — никакими особенными знаниями она не обладала. В дороге они разговорились, и он объективно счел ее не слишком умной. Впрочем, и откровенной глупой она не была — скорее хитрой и смекалистой — ей, как страннице и воровке, этого было вполне достаточно.  
А вот ее дом очень заинтересовал. Он передвигался сам по себе, движимый одной лишь магией — и подобную магию Риэрел видел впервые.  
Так вышло, что путешествие с тех пор они продолжили вместе. Риэрел изучал магию, оставшуюся от хозяина дома, а Дестини приобрела незаменимого помощника и защитника. И для них обоих этот союз обернулся в итоге чем-то большим.  
Риэрел впервые в жизни влюбился — без оглядки на расчет и целесообразность, окончательно и бесповоротно. Теперь ночами он лежал с ней в поле на траве и смотрел на звезды — и этого было достаточно. А потом судьба завела их домой...  
Королевство под властью брата успело измениться за те годы, что Риэрел скитался по миру. Почти до неузнаваемости. И Риэрел наконец прозрел...  
Илларион не должен был сидеть на этом троне. Все, что ждало королевство — а, возможно, впоследствии и мир — это война и разруха. И допустить это — означало предать то светлое, что взрастила в нем любовь. Теперь это было против его сути. И он просто не мог ничего не предпринять.  
Брат превратился в безумца. Как же он раньше мог этого не замечать?..  
— Ты стал другим, — заметил Илларион, хмуро глядя на него своими жуткими глазами, в которые было невозможно смотреть. Они остались наедине, пили вместе, как раньше — вот только теперь между ними выросла незримая стена. — Из-за этой светлой.  
— Она человек, — возразил Риэрел, на что брат мрачно усмехнулся.  
— Как же ты слеп и наивен.  
И ведь правда...  
Дестини была светлой, так и не познавшей своего дара. Ее магия работала по наитию — ведь никто не учил ей управлять. Да, она была магом. Иначе никогда не смогла бы сдвинуть с места магический дом...  
Темный и светлая. Они могли возродить единство, построить новый Эмис. Король и королева новой эпохи. Они могли принести на всю планету мир...  
Но Илларион не пожелал расставаться с троном.  
События той ночи Риэрел запомнил смутно. Брат явно многому научился за годы, что они не виделись... С каждой секундой, пока напротив сверкали жуткие желтые глаза, Риэрел ощущал, как из него по капле вытекает магия. Как он слабеет, но не может сомкнуть глаза. Не может разорвать этот взгляд, прекратить эту смертельную пытку.  
Этот прием был ему известен. А потому он понимал, что обречен. Свет... Было ли в нем хоть немного света?  
Он помнил, как, чудом оттолкнув Иллариона, спотыкаясь, бежал по коридору — скорее, к своим покоям. Темнота, провал — и вот он уже пожирает сердце своей любимой. Быстро, жадно, поспешно — пока не пришел Илларион. Свет он не заберет... Не сможет убить...  
Вот только...  
— Там ты будешь на своем месте! — ярость, гнев, вспышка света.  
И снова темнота.  
Риэрел очнулся посреди поля. Ничего не вышло или?.. Он ведь все же был жив...  
Он будто стоял в преддверье пустоты. Почему-то было тяжело дышать. Мир вокруг давил на него, что-то ощущалось очень неправильным. Не таким, как должно. Словно... Не жизнь и не смерть. Руины вселенной. Застывшие навек.  
Он чувствовал себя ужасно одиноким и покинутым. Мертвецом, прикованным к реальности. Ощущал тяжесть этих цепей — давящую, невыносимую тяжесть. И ужасный, иррациональный страх.  
Что сотворил с ним брат? Если это смерть, если это уже смерть, конец, точка — то что же теперь? Как ему... вернуться назад?  
Он пошатнулся, но устоял на ногах. На мгновение стало так пусто и холодно... Он убил любимую. И это совсем не стоило того.  
Риэрел взвыл, хватаясь за голову. Потерял все. Потерял самого себя. Жизнь. И впереди бесконечный конец...  
Позади зашелестела трава. Риэрел вздрогнул и рывком обернулся — кто-то направлялся к нему. Кто-то...  
Когда этот кто-то поравнялся с ним, Риэрел увидел самого себя. Крестьянина в простой одежде, лохматого, небрежно-грязного и бородатого. С лопатой на плече и мрачновато-хмурым взглядом.  
Теперь он понял, что это была за магия. Все же Дестини умерла не зря.  
Они ужинали молча. Порой перебрасываясь безмолвными взглядами, но не заводя разговора. Не задавая вопросов. Маг и человек. Один и тот же человек...  
Это была не смерть. Это была иная реальность.  
Риэрел-человек оказался не слишком общительным. Но позже рассказал о том, что брат уже давно отнял у него магию и правит королевством. Потому что здесь он сделал другой выбор. И Дестини убил Илларион.  
— Я должен был стать тобой и потерять свое самосознание, — понял Риэрел-маг, выслушав его. — Но сердце светлой...  
— Я ненавижу тебя за это, — хмуро заявил двойник.  
Риэрел только мрачно усмехнулся — разве они так уж сильно отличались?  
— Я знаю.  
Раз он попал сюда, значит, отсюда был выход. И с ним все еще была его магия. Ее тлеющие остатки. И он поклялся себе возродить из них пылающий огонь. Чтобы сжечь в нем того, кто сотворил с ним все это.  
Они понимали друг друга без слов. Совершившие разный выбор, но одинаковые по сути. Даже лишенный своей силы — маг всегда оставался магом. Рожденным творцом. С бессмертной душой. И этот Риэрел не был человеком — рожденным из праха. И в его глазах по-прежнему горел яростный огонь...  
— Ты ведь знаешь, чего я хотел, — сказал как-то Риэрел своему двойнику, когда они отдыхали, валяясь на сеновале. — Разве мы поступили неправильно?  
Двойник усмехнулся, мрачно уставившись в небо.  
— Разве есть что-то правильное в том, что не сработало? Разве все это вообще стоит того? Отними у них этот магический расизм — они выдумают другие причины для ненависти. Светлые, темные, молодые, старые, люди, маги, короли, простолюдины... Так много категорий, на которые делятся люди. Убери даже пару-тройку из них — и совершенно ничего не изменится. А ты мог быть счастлив, если бы тебе было плевать. Дестини любила нас такими, какие мы есть — и плевать, что мы чудовища, которые поднимают из могил мертвых и жрут человеческие сердца. А теперь мы здесь. Для меня все давно уже кончено.  
— Ты любишь себя, — тихо заметил Риэрел. — Никто не будет любить тебя больше, чем ты сам.  
— Ты пожалеешь, что уйдешь.  
— Да. Пожалею.  
Риэрел никогда не думал, что будет с такой нежностью прикасаться к собственным волосам. Целовать собственные губы. Ему хотелось остаться здесь. Но это была не его реальность.

***

Риэрел не знал, почему именно это приснилось ему в такую ночь. Именно прошлое. Где он предал того, кого любил.  
Эйден спал рядом, тихо и мирно посапывая. Его самое драгоценное сокровище. Его сын. Его любовь.  
Впервые взяв его на руки, Риэрел испытал то, чего никогда не чувствовал ни при жизни, ни после. Невероятный наплыв эмоций. Счастья, восторга, любви. Ощущения чего-то родного и близкого. Такого теплого, такого настоящего... Сын был тем, что делало его живым.  
У Эйдена не было матери. Смерть создала его по просьбе Риэрела. А потому — и это отец тщательно скрывал от сына — Эйден был полудемоном. Ведь от богини не может родиться прах.  
По всем законам Риэрел давно был мертв. Застыл во времени навечно, переродился в демона. И только часть в нем, которую он забрал с собой из той реальности, продолжала жить и стареть.  
Он не выдержал бы одиночества.  
Поняв, что сон не вернется, Риэрел встал и вышел на балкон. Ночной воздух был так прохладен и свеж...  
Брат был мертв. Его магия текла теперь по жилам. Она не делала молодым, но достаточно было и этого. Просто стоять на ногах. Просто смотреть вдаль и видеть четкие краски, а не размытые мутные пятна. Цена за голос в его голове. За то, что в одиночестве он не сошел с ума...  
Эйден не знал о нем ничего. Ничего о кровавом прошлом, о грехах и ошибках. О плате за жизнь.  
Риэрел никогда не сделал бы этого снова.  
Больше он не станет вмешиваться в чужие войны. Больше ничего не станет терять.  
— Я вижу, какая смерть кому предназначена, — сказала тогда Ямарайя, когда он впервые увидел ее. — И ты обманул свою смерть. Ты умер иначе, чем должен был.  
— Но я умер, — усмехнулся Риэрел мрачно и обреченно. Волосы скрывали его лицо, и сам он не спешил подниматься с земли.  
Илларион победил. Риэрел даже отсюда ощущал все это смрадное ликование. Триумф полноправного короля.  
— Смерть — это второй шанс, — мелодично произнесла Ямарайя.  
Он до сих пор так четко помнил детали. В ее голосе сталь и холод — но ему так тепло... Хочется ощутить чьи-то утешающие объятия. Но есть только собственный голос в голове...  
Риэрел вспоминал те времена с содроганием. Смерть вообще не самая приятная штука... А он умирал уже не раз.  
И все же Ямарайя по-своему любила их всех. Заботилась, исполняла просьбы. Закрывала глаза на ошибки. Ей было плевать, грешник он или нет. Он был творцом. Некромантом. Величайшим магом после Вестера Реймонда. Вот только Вестер был светлым. И даже теперь он не мог сделать то, на что был способен Риэрел. С той силой, что дала ему смерть...  
— Я бы не смог взглянуть ей в глаза, — мрачно усмехнулся он в пустоту, вспомнив о Дестини. — Я бы никогда не решился сделать для нее то, о чем просил меня Аэн для Кайлы...  
— Она ждет тебя, Рир, — незримо откликнулась Ямарайя. — И будет ждать, пока не рухнет бытие.  
— Я не приду за ней.  
— Хватит наказывать себя за победу.  
— Я предал ее!  
Слишком громко. Опомнившись, Риэрел зажал рот рукой, но Эйден уже завозился, проснувшись. Начинало светать.  
— Для тебя — спаситель, для кого-то — проклятье, — огрызнулся он напоследок. — Что будет с ним, когда ты разрушишь мироздание?  
— Ты знаешь цену, Рир.  
— Я уже сказал, что не готов ее платить.  
— Даже ради сына?  
— Я убил ее, чтобы выжить. И я не буду спасать ее, чтобы выжить. Снова. Я никогда не сделал бы этого ради нее. Значит, не сделаю и ради сына. Это нечестно.  
— Либо альянс, либо смерть. Это выбор.  
— Выбор, которого нет.  
Эйден отвлек от мрачных мыслей — не слишком удачно. Где-то на краю сознания все равно мелькала мысль о предстоящем апокалипсисе. И она злила, как никогда раньше. Ради сына...  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Риэрел, приникая губами к его виску. — Мне нужно... кое о чем тебе рассказать...  
— Прямо сейчас? — засмеялся Эйден. — Не выдумывай, давай еще поспим. И чего ты вообще вскочил посреди ночи?  
Риэрел уткнулся ему в волосы, зарываясь в них лицом. Его маленький наивный мальчик, не ведающий, какая чертовщина здесь происходит... С чего бы только начать...  
— Я уже мертв... — начал он с болью.  
— Я знаю, — засмеялся Эйден, обнимая за шею.  
— Ты когда-нибудь... — попытался продолжить Риэрел, тщательно подбирая слова. — Думал о том, что совсем не знаешь, каким я был при жизни?  
— Разве это все еще имеет значение?  
Об этот вопрос разбились все дальнейшие планы. Для Эйдена просто не существовало того прошлого. Того, что было тысячелетия назад. Для него было только здесь и сейчас — и отец, о котором нужно было заботиться. Великий, но старый и слабый маг.  
— Я ведь не всегда был стариком... — вздохнув, произнес Риэрел, прикрывая глаза. — У меня была молодость... Ошибки и радостные мгновения... И любовь...  
— Но сейчас всего этого нет.  
— Есть... Бездна. Место, куда попадают те, кто уже мертв. Если смерть не удержит их здесь. Когда-то... По моей вине умерла та, которую я полюбил. И сейчас... Я мог бы вытащить ее оттуда, но... Мне страшно. Страшно снова увидеть ее. Которую предал и убил...  
Вопреки ожиданиям, сын утешающе погладил по волосам и зарылся в них лицом, не отвечая. Но и не отстраняясь. Просто не зная, что сказать.  
Его пальцы скользили в волосах — медленно и ласково, безмятежно-спокойно. Почему...  
— Ты жалеешь об этом?  
Риэрел сдавленно расхохотался. Эйден уловил в его голосе истерические нотки.  
— Я чудовище, чудовище не способно жалеть!  
— Но ты скрыл от меня это... Значит, думаешь, что поступил плохо.  
Он прижал к груди голову отца, сотрясающегося от рыданий. Ласково обнял его дрожащие плечи. Риэрел больше не мог сдерживаться. Продолжать бежать от этого. Он не верил в искупление. Но ему нужна была хотя бы исповедь.  
— Расскажи мне правду, — шепнул Эйден, утыкаясь в его волосы. — Я хочу тебя понять.  
И Риэрел рассказал. Обо всем, что было на душе. О том, какая боль и вина терзала все это время. И как он боится любого воспоминания о прошлом. Как хочет вычеркнуть его из своей души.  
Эйден внимательно слушал. Не перебивал, молчал, давая выговориться. Только успокаивающе гладил по волосам. Боль утихала.  
Где-то в глубинах души страдал тот, другой он. Потерявший все, что любил. Отказавшийся от своей реальности. И Риэрел понимал, что здесь — на самом деле — у него есть все, чего он только может желать.  
Он увлек Эйдена на кровать, позволяя забраться на себя сверху. Припал к его губам в долгом и нежном поцелуе. Погрузил пальцы в гладкие черные волосы. Этого было мало, чтобы ощутить жизнь. Ему всегда было мало.  
— Не обманывай себя, — мрачно усмехнулся голос где-то внутри. — Это все не то, чего мы хотим. Мы хотим большего, чем спокойная жизнь с любимыми. Которая все равно скоро закончится.  
Риэрел не ответил. Он давно уже старался перестать это слушать. Его брался судить тот, кто был лишен всего. Даже собственной жизни. Что он мог знать о счастье?  
И все же...  
Эйден — такой живой, теплый, нежный — умрет, как только придет его время. Как только рухнет Вселенная. И Риэрел ничего не сможет с этим поделать. Власть над реальностью ему не дана.  
Ласки сына на время вытеснили из головы эти мысли. Риэрел шумно вздохнул, теряя последние остатки разума. Отдаваясь сладкой неге его объятий.  
Должен был быть способ. И это и было то самое «большее», чего он хотел.

Эйден был рад, что в его жизни осталось хоть что-то привычное. Отец теперь не слишком-то нуждался в постоянной заботе, хоть и с удовольствием принимал мелкую помощь. И все же Эйдену не хватало его уязвимой беспомощности. Он больше не чувствовал, что в нем нуждаются. Такие моменты позволяли частично вернуть это ощущение. Моменты, когда приходилось делать разные хозяйственные мелочи. Поэтому он так ликовал от рутинного похода в магазин.  
В стремлении порадовать отца Эйден забрел в торговый центр, чтобы купить что-нибудь особенное. Что-то такое, чего у них точно не было в ветхой хижине на болотах. И что пришлось бы кстати для новой жизни Риэрела. Помолодевшего и полного воли к жизни. Вот только такого отца Эйден совсем не знал. Поэтому попытался выбрать что-то на свой вкус.  
Он как раз заглянул в маленький уютный магазинчик с безделушками, когда услышал невдалеке знакомый и очень раздраженный голос.  
Эиренэйос, до предела нагруженный покупками, покорно тащил их к выходу под командное верещание Креайоса. Тот прыгал вокруг демона, яростно жестикулируя, и грозился четвертовать его, если он что-нибудь разобьет.  
— Стервочка моя истеричная, — ласково вздыхал Эиренэйос. На что Креайос еще громче начинал верещать.  
Эйден не оставил их без внимания. Правда, подойти решился только тогда, когда покупки были загружены в машину. С Эиренэйосом они разговорились сразу, а вот Креайос только спросил про Риэрела и, убедившись, что тот остался дома, фыркнул и отвернулся, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Мы решили уехать подальше от войны, да и вообще от магов, — усмехнулся Эиренэйос, бросив на него косой взгляд.  
— Как и мы, — кивнул Эйден.  
— Нам стоило бы вернуться на родину, — продолжил демон, краем глаза замечая, как скривился Креайос. — Здесь нам не место. Здесь у смерти куда больше прав.  
— Если когда-нибудь вернетесь домой... Возьмите с собой и нас.  
Эиренэйос добродушно усмехнулся. Пожав друг другу руки, они разошлись восвояси. От предложения подвезти Эйден отказался. Ему еще предстояло что-нибудь купить.

Одиночество угнетало. Это он помнил слишком отчетливо. Слишком свежи старые шрамы. Слишком больно не иметь ничего.  
Смерть. Он знал ее так близко и все еще так отчаянно боялся. Ужасно. Какой же он на самом деле трус, какой же жалкий и подлый. Убийца, предатель. Некромант — он всю жизнь играл со смертью. Теперь же смерть сама играла с ним...  
Выбор. О, этот чертов выбор...  
Он не мог. Он просто не мог.  
Риэрел размышлял так напряженно, что у него заболела голова. Поднявшись с дивана, он доковылял до холодильника и взял оттуда банку пива. Приложил к ноющему виску, потом, подумав, открыл и сделал глоток. Вкус оказался так себе. Но Риэрел выпил еще.  
Что ж... У него было время. Более полувека. Из-за войны, возможно, меньше. В любом случае... Промедление могло очень дорого обойтись. И все же, пара лет...  
— Освободи ее, черт тебя дери, — мрачно ругался внутренний голос. — Ты же гребаная тряпка, соберись, размазня, вытри сопли и сделай то, что требуется.  
— Пошел к черту, — пьяно отозвался Риэрел в ответ.  
Второе «я» замолчало, но он ощущал его там, в глубине. Сейчас он не был одинок, и это все скорее тяготило, чем облегчало его участь.  
— Избавиться бы от тебя, — мечтательно протянул колдун. — Это ты жалок, а не я, ты потерял магию. Я не позволил этому случиться.  
— Убив ее!  
— Убив ее, — пожал плечами Риэрел.  
Больше внутренний голос ничего не сказал.  
После нескольких выпитых банок Риэрел вспомнил о существовании сына и отправился проведать его. Обычно Эйден сидел в своей комнате тихо — не хотел мешать отцу. Как, впрочем, и на этот раз...  
Вот только...  
Еще из коридора Риэрел услышал учащенное дыхание. Это вызвало недоумение и беспокойство. Ускорив шаг, он вошел в комнату без стука и застыл, не зная, что делать дальше. Ощущая себя полностью беспомощным и растерянным. Как будто он только что открыл дверь в какую-то совсем не ту реальность.  
Сын ласкал себя, смотря видео о жестоком и кровавом изнасиловании. Увидев отца, он замер на мгновение, но быстро пришел в себя — закрыл видео, застегнул штаны. Встал, не говоря ни слова, и подошел к нему, заглядывая прямо в глаза. Риэрел спрятал лицо в ладони, в каком-то забытии покачивая головой.  
— Что я вырастил... — тихо произнес он, заставив Эйдена вздрогнуть и измениться в лице. — Это все из-за меня... Сынок... Прости меня...  
Эйден нахмурился, сжимая кулаки. Взгляд его сделался жестким и полным разочарования.  
— Почему я тебя пытаюсь понять и принимаю все, что ты делаешь, а ты ужасаешься, что ты вырастил, хотя я даже никому ничего плохого не сделал? Почему тебе можно творить насилие, а мне нельзя на это даже смотреть?  
— Зачем?! — простонал Риэрел с жалобным отчаянием.  
— Мне это нравится.  
Нравится... Черт возьми, да как это могло нравиться?!  
— Сынок... Я... — начал он сбивчиво. — Никогда не издевался ни над кем просто ради удовольствия... Так нельзя... Это не значит, что я люблю тебя меньше... Не значит, что мне ты неприятен или что-то такое... Просто... Ну так же нельзя...  
— И кто взялся меня поучать? — хмыкнул Эйден. — Образец добродетели? Вот уж не думал, что ты будешь читать мне мораль.  
Риэрел замолчал и опустил голову, избегая его злого, разочарованного взгляда. Это он был во всем виноват...  
— От себя все равно не убежишь, — усмехнулся злорадствующий внутренний голос. — Ты убил ее. Ты съел ее сердце. Ты хотел выжить. Ты считаешь, что оно того стоило.  
— Нет! — отчаянно воскликнул Риэрел, сдавливая виски. — Нет! Пошел к черту!  
— Но ты сдох даже несмотря на это, а я все еще жив!  
Эйден отшатнулся, когда отец, издав отчаянный вопль, рухнул на колени. Какого черта с ним творилось? Все это... невероятно пугало.  
— Это моя реальность, — шипел он сквозь зубы, вцепляясь ногтями в голову. — Проваливай, проваливай прочь!  
Эйден... Его Эйден...  
— Все твое давно мертво!  
— Благодаря тебе.  
На миг он ощутил, будто задохнулся. И смерть... Очередная смерть, возможно, была бы лучше...  
Эйден настороженно смотрел на то, как отец поднимается с пола. Вдыхает полной грудью, и губы его расплываются в удовлетворенно-счастливой улыбке. А потом рука резким рывком вцепляется в горло...  
Отродье убийцы, которое ничуть не лучше, чем он сам. Убив его, так легко сделать двойнику больно... Отплатив справедливостью.  
Справедливость, в которой гибнут невинные... Это, пожалуй, точно не стоило того.  
Эйден отполз к стене, судорожно глотая воздух и глядя на отца шокировано распахнутыми глазами. Неужели было достаточно такой малости, чтобы все между ними разрушить?..  
Риэрел бросил на него последний взгляд и, развернувшись, зашагал прочь. Его еще ожидало много дел.  
Прохожих в поздний час попадалось мало. Скитаясь по пустынным улицам, Риэрел, натыкаясь на них, безжалостно вгрызался в любые участки кожи, за которые вырывающуюся жертву удавалось укусить. Чувствуя, как слабое и старое тело наполняется силой и жизнью. Как по жилам — снова — разливается магия. Подумать только, какую силу способны были дать рожденные из праха...  
Люди. Их было совсем не жаль.

Смерть вела по неведомым тропам. Через небытие, сквозь тьму и пустоту. К той, кого он любил. Страха не было. Только нетерпение.  
— Выглядишь моложе, — заметила Ямарайя с легкой усмешкой.  
Риэрел хмыкнул, вспоминая, сколько жизней унес за эту ночь. Он еще долго будет «выглядеть моложе». Если, конечно, не придется растратить энергию на регенерацию и жизнь...  
— Тебе нужен он, не я, — ответил он невпопад. Задавая новый вопрос.  
— Да, — не стала отрицать Ямарайя. — Это не твоя реальность. Твой выбор лишил тебя магии. Мне нужен выбор, который лишил тебя жизни.  
— Тогда почему ты помогаешь мне?  
— Потому что кроме тебя за ней больше никто не придет.  
Он не знал, почему это имело для нее значение. Она просто играла их жизнями. Богиня, поступающая так, как было ведомо ей одной.  
— Зачем он тебе? — спросил Риэрел, не слишком надеясь на ответ.  
Но Ямарайя внезапно ответила:  
— За ним тоже никто не придет.  
Остаток пути они проделали в молчании. Тьма, сгустившаяся вокруг, стала твердой, будто стена, и они остановились перед ней. Риэрел коснулся ее и ощутил ладонью почти неосязаемый холод. Все здесь было... странным.  
— Ты можешь сама выводить отсюда души, — произнес он с уверенностью. — Кайла...  
— Аэн.  
Достаточно было имени, чтобы он понял. Не важно, пришел ли Аэн сюда. Это была его сила. Его желание. Желание...  
Риэрел уверенно толкнул тьму — и она, словно дверь, отъехала в сторону. Назад он уже не оглядывался.  
Дестини сидела посреди поля — на высокой примятой траве. Все такая же, как и раньше. Худощавая, с узкими плечами, беззащитно-невинная...  
— Я не убивал тебя... — тихо выпалил он, когда она обернулась.  
Она поднялась с травы и, коснувшись его лица, улыбнулась — ласково, непринужденно.  
— Я знаю.  
Ее рука привычно легла в его широкую ладонь, и он увел ее прочь из бездны. Туда, где воздух не был таким безжизненным. Где существовало что-то, кроме бескрайних полей. Домой.

Дом... Что ж, дом выглядел теперь довольно забавно. Война изменила все. Как и до того Илларион.  
С тех пор, как Риэрел покинул этот мир, прошли годы. А потому он совсем не удивился увиденной картине. Как и тому, кого застал на своем престоле...  
Племянник бывшего короля. Сын грядущего. Эйден, которого он все же не смог убить. Здесь он был на своем месте. Трон всегда занимали те, у кого не было больше ничего.  
Эйден смог узнать отца в чужом облике, но сейчас вглядывался недоверчиво — Риэрел выглядел всего на несколько лет старше него самого.  
Риэрел чувствовал, что от его слов и действий сейчас зависит очень многое. Он снова держал в руках реальность, снова должен был сделать выбор — и снова не понимал, как будет лучше. Не правильней — лучше. Последствия... Какими будут последствия.  
— Невозможно контролировать свою реальность, пока в ней есть кто-то еще, — произнес он хмуро, понимая, что вообще не должен был здесь оказаться. В чужой реальности, где другой выбор привел к тому, что его сын возглавил войска и послал на войну. Вот только чья в этом была вина?  
Смерть, мысленно призванная им, не замедлила появиться. Эйден отшатнулся, обращая на Риэрела жестко-непонимающий взгляд. Скоро все это должно было закончиться.  
— Я не твой отец, — только эти простые слова он и смог найти для него. — Верни ему отца, раздели нас.  
Ямарайя только слегка улыбнулась и кивнула.  
Подойдя к Риэрелу, она взяла его за руку. И тот, другой, шагнул из тела прочь. Рванулся вперед, споткнулся, едва не упал. Она прижала его к себе — дрожащего, задыхающегося от запаха долгожданной свободы — но он оттолкнул ее и бросился к сыну.  
В глазах Эйдена на миг отразилось понимание. Любящие руки обняли — так крепко и так отчаянно — а губы зашептали мольбы о прощении. Черт, что же он натворил...  
Эйден сполз на пол, опустившись перед отцом на колени. Утыкаясь ему в живот.  
— Сынок... Не нужно...  
На затылок легла нежная ладонь, пальцы запутались в волосах, ласково и бережно поглаживая. Как же невыносимо...  
— Ты был прав... — прошептал Эйден почти неслышимо. — Прав... Я чудовище... Накажи меня...  
— Если я накажу тебя... — тихо ответил Риэрел, склоняясь к нему. — Я накажу и себя тоже... Ведь если будет плохо тебе — будет плохо и мне...  
Он сам опустился на колени — обнимая сына, крепко прижимая к себе. Больше никогда не отпустит... Больше никогда не позволит отнять...  
Дестини смотрела ему в затылок. А он ни на секунду не вспомнил о ней. Реальность раскололась в тот миг, когда Ямарайя разделила его с двойником. И больше у них не было ничего общего. Не здесь. Не сейчас.  
Когда они подошли друг к другу, встретившись взглядами, тот, другой, протянул ему руку. Риэрел пожал ее, безмолвно благодаря за этот выбор. Вернуть ему его реальность. Вернуть его к сыну. Домой.  
— Prestos inigo tu retser, — с привычной за годы мрачностью произнес двойник.  
Риэрел слегка улыбнулся, сжимая его ладонь и прижимая к своей груди.  
— Inigo tu retser ever... Es.

Яркие краски, зеленый лес, душистые цветы и травы... Дестини неслась по полю, счастливо смеясь. Кружилась, бежала вприпрыжку. Риэрел тихо охнул, когда она навалилась на него с разбега. Заглянула в глаза. Увидела привычно нахмуренные брови, плотно сжатые губы... За эти годы он разучился улыбаться. Тем забавней ей было, хихикая, вплетать в его волосы цветы.  
Легко и свободно... Как раньше. И только они вдвоем.  
Риэрел — новый король — смотрел на них из окна своего дворца. Вглядывался вдаль, пытаясь найти в себе желание быть там, на его месте. И не находя.  
Только здесь. Вместе с Эйденом. Он был по-настоящему счастлив. На своем месте. Там, где хотел оказаться перед смертью. Многие годы назад.  
Война наконец была окончена. В тот год Аэн Аркис стал отцом.  
Король, потерявший свое королевство. Некромант, взявший в жены светлую. Аэн Аркис. Как же их судьбы были похожи...  
Сейчас Аэну было уже около шестидесяти. Он потерял все — положение, семью, мечты и цели. Потерял самого себя. И все, что у него теперь осталось — юный и задиристый внук. Общества которого было вполне достаточно.  
Это напоминало о годах минувшей юности. О том, как он растил в тихом домике в лесу свою дочь и сына лучшего друга. Сейчас... Все было слишком похоже.  
Как-то однажды Аэн, возвращаясь из своего бывшего королевства, теперь оккупированного Сообществом, увидел толпу подростков, закидывающих камнями маленькую девочку. Синекожую, напуганную, со странно-бездонными глазами. Затормозив, он соскочил с мотоцикла и вмиг разогнал жестокую шпану.  
Девочка оказалась сиротой. Ее мать-ведьму убили еще несколько дней назад, а отца она никогда и не знала. Поначалу она, конечно, всего боялась, но Аэн быстро объяснил ей, что больше опасаться нечего. Так в его доме снова появилось двое детей.  
Бальтасар быстро подружился с Лиарой. Он был настолько чудаковато-странным и безобидным, что девочка не ожидала от него ничего плохого. Аэну присматривать за двумя детьми было не впервой, поэтому проказы Бальтасара, в которые он теперь втягивал и Лиару, не имели серьезных последствий. До тех пор, пока внук не освоился с магией...  
Решено было на пару месяцев отправиться погостить в королевство некромантов. Риэрел был прекрасным учителем для Аэна, значит, наверняка смог бы обучить и его внука. Сам Аэн был учителем довольно жестким и требовательным, и мало кто выдерживал его долго. Случай, когда Линда попросила Эвана превратить ее в камень, лишь бы не идти на урок, на всю жизнь отбил у него охоту кого-либо учить.  
Строгий даже к самому себе, Аэн удивлялся, как вообще умудрился воспитать детей не в страхе и постоянном напряжении. Впрочем, Эван-то его боялся. И ненавидел. Они оба — он и Вестер. Должны были быть вместе с самого начала, а он встал между ними, так надолго их разлучив. Теперь же Вестер и вовсе ушел...  
Он никогда не думал о том, чего хотят люди. Только о том, чего он хочет для них. Он бросил всех и сбежал. А им пришлось жить дальше. Аэну стоило больших трудов исправить хотя бы часть их общих ошибок. И спасти от неминуемой смерти его сына и свою дочь.  
— Вестер бежит от ответственности, — улыбнулся Риэрел, когда Аэн высказался ему, надеясь, что тупая боль, терзающая годами, все же наконец отступит. — От семьи, от миссии, от любых обязательств. Он остался в лучшем мире. Когда-нибудь такой будет и у нас.  
Иная реальность. Разве кто-то из них был способен ее создать?  
— Твой характер позволил тебе выжить, — мягко напомнил Риэрел. — Всегда ты вставал и продолжал бороться. Не изменяя себе. В отличие от меня... Не делая выбора убить того, кто дорог, чтобы выжить.  
— Вестер умер по моей вине.  
— В этом не было твоей вины. Но это было совершено твоей рукой.  
Вспомнив о чем-то, Риэрел погрустнел и обратил взгляд в окно. Раздумывая, стоит ли говорить.  
— В тот раз это случилось с тобой не впервые, — все же произнес он, накрыв ладонь Аэна, лежащую на подоконнике, своей. — Ты взял на себя вину еще за одну смерть. И расплатился за нее жизнью.  
В ответ на недоуменный взгляд он коснулся висков Аэна, обхватив его лицо ладонями. Некромант на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Ресницы дрогнули. А по щекам покатились тихие, безмолвные слезы.  
Почти прожив свою жизнь, он все же вспомнил. Кайлу Рецтер, дочь жестокого и ужасного короля. Ее смерть, в которой он обвинил себя. И ее жизнь, которая досталась его дочери.  
— Линда... — прошептал он, вцепляясь в запястья Риэрела, не открывая глаз — глядя вглубь своих воспоминаний. — Мне надо увидеть ее...

Он смотрел на нее по-новому. Узнавая забытые черты. Пристально вглядываясь в насмешливо-презрительно изогнутые губы. Уже не Кайла... Но все еще ее душа. Все еще та же гордая, непокорная... Ненавидящая магию. Особенно — темную.  
Их отношения испортились давным-давно. Аэн благодарил бога за то, что она вообще согласилась сейчас встретиться с ним. Слишком уж все тогда вышло... болезненно. Он предал ее. Чем он был лучше Иллариона? Такой же отвратительный отец...  
— Я должен... — начал он, с трудом подбирая слова. — Сказать тебе...  
Меньше всего он ожидал услышать в ответ:  
— Столько лет прошло, а у тебя до сих пор не нашлось бабла на приличный костюм.  
Ее резкий шаг вперед заставил вздрогнуть.  
— Если свет всегда сильнее тьмы, — произнесла она, глядя ему в глаза в упор — так близко, — то почему ты всегда выбирал быть слабым?  
— Ты винишь меня?.. — только и смог выдавить он.  
Она мрачно усмехнулась.  
— Ты ведь не стал меня воскрешать. Не оставил без души. Этот способ мы не обсуждали, так за что же мне тебя винить?  
— За то, что я распорядился твоей жизнью.  
— Да. Ты не имел на это права.  
На губах застыла горькая усмешка. Будто бы людей вообще когда-либо спрашивали, хотят ли они рождаться...  
— У меня твоя внешность, — продолжала Кайла. — Во мне твоя кровь. Ты проник в меня так глубоко, как никогда не смог бы в той моей жизни. Этого ты хотел?  
Аэн прикрыл глаза, вспоминая. Ее дерзкий взгляд, расслабленные, резковато-вызывающие движения, крашеные волосы с отросшими корнями... Она дышала смертью. С самого первого мгновения. Тьма и свет, переплетенные, бурлящие где-то внутри, подавленные, рвущиеся наружу... Как в нем самом. Она была его отражением. Это он полюбил...  
— Нет, — ответил он, взглянув ей в глаза. — Этого мало. Я хотел, чтобы мы были одним целым. А во мне по-прежнему нет ничего твоего.  
— В тебе моя смерть, — усмехнулась Кайла.  
Перед лицом мелькнул почти зловещий оскал прежде, чем рот накрыли чужие губы. По телу пробежал короткий, бешеный импульс. Аэн замер, не веря в происходящее.  
— Сколько бы ты ни пудрил мне мозги, я знаю, чего ты хочешь.  
Этот напряженно-вкрадчивый шепот пробирал до костей.

А потом пришел апокалипсис. Смерть, война, инквизиция. Это был конец одной из величайших цивилизаций. Центра Вселенной — Иварлидрея. Тьма накрыла планету, уничтожив все, что было здесь ценного. Немногие смогли выстоять в борьбе за свое бытие. Большинство погибло сразу, в тот же роковой день. Но были и те, кто выжил...  
Риэрел снова смотрел из окна. Снова перед ним расстилались бескрайние леса и поля. Тихие, умиротворенные. Райские. Так далеко...  
С того дня прошли годы. Его дворец и королевство давно канули в небытие, были поглощены тьмой. И сам он едва не разделил их участь.  
Закрывая глаза, Риэрел видел, как в тот день они с сыном бежали по болотам — прочь от инквизиции. А с ними — Эиренэйос и Креайос. Только Эиренэйосу было известно, где находится звездолет. Ему и Вестеру — который давно уже покинул этот мир. Корабль они чинили вместе.  
Креайос кричал и вырывался, предпочитая умереть, но не возвращаться в Рай. Эиренэйос нес его, закинув на плечо и не обращая внимания на протесты.  
До корабля добрались только трое.  
В один момент Креайосу все-таки удалось вырваться и отбежать на несколько шагов. И прежде, чем Эиренэйос снова схватил его и водрузил на плечо, раздался звук выстрела.  
Этой раны человеческому телу оказалось достаточно.  
Эиренэйос не стал тащить с собой труп. Только, убедившись, что Креайос окончательно мертв, сдернул с его шеи медальон. За весь путь до Рая он не проронил ни слова. А потом, сопроводив их к архангелу, просто ушел.

Эиренэйос редко принимал гостей. Мало кто нуждался в его обществе. А сам он никого не хотел видеть. Никто не навещал его маленький, стоящий в отдалении домик. Поэтому немало удивил молодой парень, бесцеремонно ворвавшийся без стука и усевшийся на стол.  
— Каковы причины для наглости? — нахмурился Эиренэйос, припоминая, знакомы ли они вообще.  
— Ты хочешь со мной поговорить о причинах наглости?  
— Я хочу поговорить о том, зачем ты залез на мой стол.  
Парень разлегся перед ним и, протянув руку, похлопал по щеке.  
— Какой же ты нудный, — заявил он лениво.  
Эиренэйос стащил его со стола и прижал к стене, но ответом стал только дерзкий взгляд.  
— Тебе врезать? — поинтересовался демон. На него смотрели без страха, с игривым нахальством.  
— Может, лучше сделаешь со мной что-нибудь поинтересней? — усмехнулся парень, надавливая коленом на пах. Эиренэйос озадаченно хмыкнул.  
— Ну ты обнаглел, мальчишка, — возмутился он, потянувшись к ширинке.  
Он принимал правила игры.  
Парень облизнул губы и встал, опершись на стену. Прогнувшись в спине, оттопырив задницу, на которую Эиренэйос тут же положил широкую ладонь. Он стонал и сжимался вокруг члена, а демон вколачивал его в стену, заставляя царапать ее когтями. Вопить и извиваться в сладких судорогах. Чувствуя грубые движения, слыша над ухом по-звериному страстное рычание.  
— Ты меня не узнал? — прозвучал вопрос, отвлекший Эиренэйоса от ласковой неги, когда после он стоял, обнимая худощавое тело и зарывшись лицом в длинные растрепавшиеся волосы.  
— Узнал, — усмехнулся демон.  
— Да ну?  
— Только ты так смотришь на меня, Креайос.  
Тот лишь довольно усмехнулся.  
Воин свободы вернулся. Живой, сильный, полный надменной дерзости и веры в себя. Страстный, пылкий, яростный. Дикий и необузданный, вновь обретший свои демонические силы. Вернувший себе себя самого.  
Ничего не осталось от него прежнего — сломленного и отчаявшегося. Лишь одна деталь напоминала об ужасных тысячелетиях. На шее висел медальон, который Эиренэйос потерял пару лет назад.

Это было так феерично и непередаваемо. Оказаться одному в целом мире, который всецело подчиняется тебе. Над которым ты властвуешь безраздельно.  
Планета в бескрайнем космосе. Холодная, во власти тьмы и безжизненности. Он выбрал ее.  
Его первое сотворение. Страх и ужас наполнили его, когда все погрязло в снегу. И когда после он, не понимая, что сделал не так, остался в пустоте. Неужели без души невозможно было создать жизнь? Неужели все было напрасно?  
Нет. Он знал, что был способен на это.  
Яркая звезда зажглась, озарив светом зеленые леса и луга, реки и озера, моря и океаны.  
Ирритида. Он создал ее.  
В душе бога содержался весь его мир. Каждая частичка. В душе Эристиса — его Ирритида. Он мог воссоздать ее снова. И, утратив в расколе бытия, жаждал вернуть обратно.  
Так он пришел к альянсу.  
Он ушел с Иварлидрея давным-давно, почти тогда же, когда его покинул Вестер, отправившись в свою реальность. И для него с тех пор минуло куда больше лет.  
Альянс. Все они здесь кого-то потеряли, чего-то лишились. Настолько важного для себя, чтобы бросить вызов самому мирозданию. Перекроить под себя бытие.  
В альянс Эристис попал, встретившись с Бафометом. Тот тоже имел свой мир — свою планету — и в этом вполне мог его понять.  
— Как много людей и как мало патронов, — заявил Эристис, когда Золотой Ангел представил его альянсу.  
Вслух возмутиться такому нахальству решился только Адам, на что некромант, не растерявшись, ответил:  
— Иди поделись на ноль.  
К собравшимся он взял привычку обращаться не иначе как «жалкие людишки», когда ему напоминали о цели альянса, заявлял: «Да на хую я вертел ваше бытие», а на все претензии картинно закатывал глаза, делал вид, что сейчас упадет в обморок и выдавливал слабым голосом: «Меня никто не ценит, мне нет места на этом празднике жизни, пойду порежу вены ложкой!»  
Вскоре к Эристису все же привыкли. В конце концов, он был далеко не первым, кто предпочитал сначала говорить, а потом думать. Впрочем, думать о том, что говорит, Эристис не привык в принципе.  
Из всех рожденных на Иварлидрее он единственный вошел в альянс. Ни Риэрел, который взял с собой все, ничего не оставив апокалипсису. Ни Вестер, сбежавший в свою реальность. Ни Аэн, жаждущий победы над смертью. Почему-то именно тот, кто нес с собой единственную функцию.  
Указать Адаму правильный путь.


	16. История третья. Реальность души

Здесь стоит моя плаха,  
Средь истлевшего праха,  
Средь безумного страха,  
Величайшего краха.

Музыка шумела над ухом, не позволяя разобрать ни слова в разговоре.  
— Ты опять заказал пиццу с болью? — расслышал Арей донесшуюся до него реплику Астарота.  
— В этом баре другого не подают, — усмехнулся дьявол.  
Он не раз задавался вопросом, какой была бы его жизнь, будь он ровесником Астарота. Что случилось бы, если бы они росли вместе. Пожалуй, вдвоем они разнесли бы Рай раньше, чем Адам стал архангелом.  
В прошлом не хотелось ничего менять. Хотелось, чтобы им обоим хватило мозгов сделать из него выводы.  
После того, как Арей ушел в мир, созданный Айоном, он чувствовал себя потерянным и не знал, как и зачем жить дальше. Ожидаемого счастья не наступило. Не произошло ничего. И ничего не изменилось. Он взял свою боль с собой.  
Но во сто крат тоскливее стало, когда он убил любовь всей своей жизни. На краткое мгновение решив, что это подходящее решение. Что ничего больше сделать нельзя.  
— Тапок-тян! — заявил Астарот, хлопнув по плечу.  
— М-м?  
— Поможет против тараканов!  
С самого детства. С самого начала. Не было никого ближе Астарота. Правителя Ада в золотых доспехах. Жестокого палача, забравшего душу, сломавшего судьбу. Причинившего чудовищную боль.  
Он любил его. Он хотел быть ему другом. Он мечтал ночами, мучаясь от бессонницы, как в один день все изменится. Как он привычно придет на тренировку. И ему улыбнутся. И обнимут его. И вместе они улетят далеко-далеко, в глубокий космос. Вместе управляя огромным кораблем. Вместе...  
Теперь они были вместе. И в этом укуренном долбоебе не осталось ничего от Правителя Ада. Он был тем демоном из мечты. И весь космос лежал у них на ладони.  
Этот Астарот стебался даже в депрессии. Но мрачно. Предавал не спецом, а из придури. Говорил «Если тебя выгнали из дома — сделай новый из своих мозгов». И «Я всех любил, я был дебил». С ним было весело.  
— А есть супергерой Говномэн? — поинтересовался Астарот, пихая локтем в бок. — На груди у него будет нарисована эмблема говна. И он будет стрелять во всех из говномета. И у него будет суперспособность заматывать врагов в туалетную бумагу. И он будет ездить на унитазе и захлопываться крышкой, как в танке. Говномобиль. А в бачке топить врагов. А если он станет злым, он захочет создать гигантский сортир и смыть туда все вселенское говно. А люди — это говно. Говномэн — мой любимый супергерой.  
— Да ты сам уже в говно, — усмехнулся дьявол. — Сколько ты выпил?  
— Пора домой? — печально уточнил Астарот. — В наш родной Пидорлэнд?  
— Пора, — подтвердил Арей.  
Астарот тяжело вздохнул.  
Они шли домой по звездам. Обнявшись — потому что самостоятельно Правитель Ада уже мог только ползти.  
— Алкашная романтика, — заметил Арей, пиная носком ботинка огромную планету, которая покатилась вперед, как мяч.  
— Я мог бы написать книгу «Любовь и другие пиздострадания», — заржал Астарот, цепляясь за него.  
— Для этого нужно немного увлеченности и усидчивости. Чтобы что-то создать, к этому нужно относиться серьезно.  
— Серьезность подходит мне, как ласты к мини-юбке!  
— Это уж точно.  
Они были слишком разными. Правитель Ада и Астарот. Противоположности. Будто это не было разыгранным для него представлением. Будто это было раздвоением личности.  
— Ты полюбил меня, когда я был им, — хрипло прошептал Астарот, обхватывая лицо Арея руками и разворачивая к себе, чтобы заглянуть в фиолетовые глаза. — Что между нами общего? Что ты полюбил? Почему?  
Арей усмехнулся, как-то слишком нежно накрывая его руку ладонью. Все же они никогда не были любовниками. Скорее, трахающимися друзьями. Именно это и нравилось больше всего.  
— Я полюбил наше сходство. Его ты не смог скрыть под золотыми доспехами. Мы всегда хотели одного и того же. Помнишь, ты учил меня управлять кораблем? Я сел за панель управления, а ты встал сзади, положив ладони на мои. Я не мог сосредоточиться. Я думал только о твоих ладонях. Ты был слишком близко. Твое дыхание обжигало мне ухо. И мы управляли им вместе. Синхронно. Как единое целое. И в тот момент... У меня еще была душа в тот момент. И я почувствовал — будто занимаюсь с тобой сексом — единение с твоей душой. Я знаю, ты не раз проникал в мой разум, когда я был там. Но это... Это было нечто иное. Потом я отверг эти чувства. Они противоречили моей ненависти. Я считал, что должен испытывать ненависть к тому, кто так поступил со мной. Искалечил мой разум, отнял душу. Бросил одного. Страдать в одиночестве. Это было так глупо. Все жалели меня. Считали тебя садистом и угнетателем. Я чувствовал себя жертвой, потому что не мог по-другому. Потому что это было неправильно — любить того, кто так со мной обошелся. Но я продолжал любить отца, несмотря на все насилие, которое он творил со мной. А может, я оставался с ним от безысходности. Я никогда не хотел быть твоей жертвой. Не наслаждался болью, которую ты причинял. Я с удовольствием дал бы тебе в морду в любой момент моей жизни, если бы ты предоставил мне такую возможность. И иногда мне удавалось это сделать. Но я любил тебя. Потому что мы смотрели в одном направлении. Потому что мы вели один звездолет.  
На дне бездонных бирюзовых глаз отражалось теперь бурлящее море чувств. Когда-то ледяные, теперь они были полны теплоты и нежности. Какой же это был долгий путь...  
— Реальность, которую я прожил, самая лучшая, — тихо, но с уверенностью произнес Астарот, крепко сжав руку Арея. — Все, что я пережил, стоило того.  
Его взгляд — теперь он отражал немой вопрос, который Правитель Ада так боялся высказать. И Арей, усмехнувшись, ответил:  
— Да. Стоило.  
Прошлого не осталось. Оно больше не влияло на настоящее. Оно привело к нему. Оно выполнило свою функцию.  
Одна вещь не давала Астароту покоя. Одна реальность, принадлежащая совсем не ему. Он был там, в бытии, созданном чужой мыслью. Нереальном настолько, что этого никогда не могло существовать.  
Реальность Анарея. Реальность, состоящая из снов и грез. Из добра и зла. Справедливости и правосудия. Реальность, оправдывающая его апокалипсис. Конец Вселенной, построенной на прахе.  
Ее не существовало. Тогда почему существовали те, кто был там?  
Он сам был там, в голубом сиянии Звезды Истины. Но эту реальность писал совсем не он...


	17. Глава 1. Трагедия бытия

Этот звездолет прилетел не из Рая. В этой реальности существовали другие планеты, где технология достигла подобного уровня. Этот звездолет прилетел с Земли.  
Это был небольшой корабль, один из тех, что отправляли на разведку прежде, чем высадиться на планету. Вот только разведка на этот раз похоже залетела куда-то не туда...  
Когда перед Астаротом появился весьма скромной численности экипаж, он не придумал ничего лучше, чем замахать руками и испуганно завопить:  
— А-а-а-а-а-а-а, люди!  
На него тут же нацелили оружие.  
— Бомбардировка тапками! — заявил Астарот, стаскивая с ноги один из шлепанцев и наставляя на незваных гостей, будто пистолет. — Всем лежать, никому не двигаться!  
— У нас мирные цели, — произнес один из них. Все остальные от шока потеряли дар речи.  
— У вас цели! Сюда нельзя с целями!  
— Чего?  
Астарот не стал пояснять.  
— Кыш, кыш отсюдова! — стал прогонять он, размахивая руками.  
Люди перед ним стояли как истуканы, не зная, как реагировать. Со стороны Астарот напоминал буйного психа, сбежавшего из дурдома. А в руках психа и тапок был вполне серьезным оружием.  
Немного успокоившись, Правитель Ада уселся на кресло, сотканное из пламени, и недовольно воззрился на застывших перед ним несколько напуганных людей.  
— Кто ты? — подал заинтересованный голос все тот же парень.  
На этот раз демон решил все-таки пойти на контакт.  
— Я Астарот.  
— Ты создал Вселенную?  
— Эту — нет.  
— А что, есть другие?!  
— Конечно, есть.  
— А ты знаешь, кто создал эту Вселенную?  
— Знаю. Но его нет, он отошел.  
— Куда?  
— Перебрал. Бухло было забористое.  
На ошалелый, полный изумления взгляд Астарот только пожал плечами.  
— Так значит... — продолжал парень, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. — Ты знаком со сверхразумом, создавшим нашу Вселенную...  
Правитель Ада кивнул, подтверждая.  
— И этот разум... пошел и набухался?  
— Нет, мы бухали вместе, — с готовностью пояснил Астарот, чем ввел пришельцев в новый ступор. — А вам-то что от него надо?  
— Каждый хотел бы поговорить с разумом, создавшим Вселенную.  
— И всего-то, — фыркнул демон. — Разум вообще штука относительная.  
Произнося последнюю фразу, он так красноречиво кивнул на одного из членов экипажа, что все невольно заулыбались и захихикали. Тот человек же, сердито обведя их взглядом, замахнулся на хихикавшего громче и наглее всех, и заявил:  
— Возвращаемся на корабль!  
— Не-не-не! — внезапно оживился Астарот, вскакивая и сграбастывая в объятия заговорившего с ним парня. — Его я себе оставлю. А вы валите отсюда.  
Щелчка пальцами было достаточно, чтобы произнесенное стало реальностью. Экипаж во мгновение вернулся на свой звездолет. Так волею судьбы на Звезду Истины попал обычный человек.  
Астарот провел с ним не так уж много времени. Но беседовать с ним было занятно. Обо всем и ни о чем. О жизни и ее сути — для смертного и бессмертного. Того, кто никогда не умел чувствовать, и того, кто разучился. Астарот никогда не ощущал в себе пренебрежения к смертным, и все же был удивлен, что они бывают весьма интересны.  
— Жизнь — это сложный прикол! — заявлял он, пафосно возводя палец вверх. — Его не всем дано понять!  
Собеседник только смеялся.  
Он хотел узнать, как и зачем была создана Вселенная. И можно ли попасть в другие.  
— Нет, они тебе не принадлежат, — отвечал Астарот, пытаясь найти слова, чтобы объяснить такие очевидные для себя вещи.  
— Что значит принадлежат?  
— Нафиг ты там нужен.  
— Я хочу там побывать.  
— Тогда склей какого-нибудь бога, чтоб он тебя пустил в свою вселенную.  
На недоуменный взгляд Астарот вздохнул и рассказал про грядущий апокалипсис. Про альянс, где соберутся многие боги. Про то, что в начале своего пути они были почти неотличимы от обычных людей. Все, в чем состояло их отличие — вечность творца впереди. Тогда как смертным предстояло обратиться в прах.  
— Этот мир так устроен, — пожимал плечами Астарот, почему-то чувствуя себя слегка виноватым. — Они энергия для его существования. Потому что эта Вселенная — прототип. Версия 1.0. Хочешь стать топливом для бытия? Или жить вечно там, где смерти нет? Где мир вечен и доработан?  
Парень мрачно усмехнулся.  
— Лучше бы Бога не было...  
— А разве программа может существовать без того, кто ее написал?  
— Неприятно ощущать себя лишь частью какой-то программы. Лишь игрушкой.  
— У тебя есть свобода воли. И в более совершенном мире будет возможность стать богом — тем, кто напишет другую программу.  
— Да, но это не моя заслуга... Я просто оказался в нужном месте в нужное время.  
— Но ты ведь пришел в это место.  
Как же сложно было объяснять, как работает реальность... Астарот ведь сам не очень-то это понимал.  
— Ты просто создан несовершенным. В этом нет ничего такого. Это ведь не твоя вина.  
— Это не та правда, которую приятно узнать.  
— Разве неприятно узнать, что ты можешь стать богом?  
— Возможно, приятно. Но знать, что ты примитивнейшее творение во Вселенной и обречен быть фундаментом бытия... Хотя я всегда считал, что чем-то лучше прочих людей...  
— У тебя самомнение пузатое, — усмехнулся Астарот. — Знания не мешают быть долбоебом.  
И добавил:  
— Это я о себе.  
В этой реальности он, живущий во всех разветвлениях бытия, был лишь созерцателем. Эта реальность складывалась из нереальных мыслей и глубинных чувств. Сплетений самых потаенных желаний и горестей. Реальность души. И почему-то у него здесь не существовало абсолютно ничего.

В такие моменты он выглядел удивительно умиротворенным. Как будто боль, терзающая его, отступала. Как будто мир замирал, переставая мучить его. Мгновение растягивалось на вечность. И в эту бесконечную секунду он был собой и одновременно никем.  
Кайла остановилась в отдалении, чтобы не нарушить его покоя. Только так отец мог забыться. Только так раствориться в сплетении собственной боли. Плыть по ее волнам, не сопротивляясь их течению. В болезненном наслаждении. Только так он еще чувствовал себя живым.  
Пальцы перебирали струны. Подрагивали ресницы на полуприкрытых веках. Звучала музыка, разносящаяся на весь зал. И проникновенно-тихие слова.

Снова эта жизнь.  
Изнываю я  
Из-за бренности  
Черта-бытия.

Кайла прислонилась к стене, откидывая голову и вглядываясь в далекие звезды через прозрачный потолок корабля. Отцу, конечно, приходилось тяжелее, чем ей. Но и ее боль терзала тоже. То, через что они прошли...

***

Она стояла в толпе, среди людей — таких же напуганных и растерянных, как и она сама. Озиралась, ища глазами отца. Он должен был быть здесь. Где-то... Где-то здесь, в этот день и в этот час. Она еще совсем ребенок, он должен прийти и быть с ней. Она нуждается в нем. Если и его ей придется потерять...  
Отец появился в сопровождении военных. Его вели на эшафот. Руки скованы за спиной, на глазах повязка. Избитый, изможденный, растрепанный. Он встал перед толпой, не видя, но чувствуя ее.  
Неужели это его конец?.. Неужели он оставит ее одну теперь? И все закончится вот так?  
Рвануться бы к нему... Сквозь толпу, через опасность, вопреки страху и отчаянию... Вот только что это изменит? Разве спасет ему жизнь?  
Когда с отца сняли повязку, он обвел взглядом толпу и остановил свой взгляд на ней — его дочери. Заметил...  
Тихий голос разнесся над толпой. Тихая песня. И все вокруг менялось, повинуясь этому голосу. И пали цепи, сковывающие его руки...

***

Риэрел отложил гитару и уронил голову на руки. В те дни, проведенные в заточении, ему снилось, как он мчится на своем байке — один — следом за женой и дочерью. И никак не может догнать. Не может до них дотянуться.  
Его жена покончила с собой уже годы назад.  
Обостренное чувство бессилия затопило душу. Злость на себя, горечь утраты и чувство вины. Он пытался отвлечься, но бежать от реальности вечно было нельзя.  
Кайла не стала беспокоить его, вернувшегося к работе. Достаточно было того, что он все еще пытается жить дальше. Говорить с ним об этом было бы лишним.  
Они никогда не говорили.  
Риэрел носил в себе множество страшных тайн. Он был рожден на Иэлларейне — центре всего мироздания. И об этой его тайне не подозревала ни одна живая душа.  
Он знал координаты. Знал, где найти то, что ищет главнокомандующий. И всеми силами старался ему помешать.  
Если бы бытие рухнуло, ему пришлось бы взглянуть в лицо своим страхам. Встретиться лицом к лицу с теми, кого он любил и потерял. Кого мог спасти...  
Он позволил Дестини шагнуть под машину. Он не остановил ее. Он только рыдал над ее бездыханным телом, распластанным на асфальте, осев на колени и держась за голову. Он дал ей выбежать на дорогу, понадеявшись, что все обойдется. Потому что страх был сильнее. Потому что ему ничего не стоило бросить того, кто дорог, если опасность грозила ему самому.  
Зачесав пятерней волосы назад, он окинул мрачным взглядом звезды за прозрачной стеной. Тьма и тонкие песчинки света причудливо переплетались между собой, соревнуясь за первенство.

Не знающий любви...  
Безжалостен и глух  
К взываньям о пощаде...  
Не верящий и правде...

Что осталось? Только боль.  
Живущий в муках ада...  
Мне, кроме смерти,  
Ничего уже не надо.

Усевшись на панель управления, он закурил, созерцая мир за пределами корабля. Погружаясь в пропитанную вечностью дрему. Прикрывая глаза и видя себя, не сломленного, встающего и идущего вперед. Потому что невозможно было вернуться назад...  
— Куришь? — усмехнулся голос за спиной, заставив ощутимо вздрогнуть и едва не выронить сигарету. Которую тут же ухватили чужие пальцы. — Сколько раз говорил не курить рядом с панелями.  
Эллайер, заместитель командующего... С ним было не слишком-то приятно пересекаться.  
Риэрел неуютно поежился, обхватывая себя руками. На взгляд Эллайера в этом жесте было что-то нежно-беззащитное. Он словно смотрел на обнаженную девушку, опасливо прикрывающую грудь. Изящно-красивый, но при этом колюче-небрежный — в Риэреле сочеталось так много, и это было так необычно, так странно...  
Эллайер коснулся его волос и, не встретив сопротивления, провел по ним ладонью — бережно, с наслаждением. Риэрел не сказал ни слова, но ощутимо напрягся всем телом. Дальше этого прикосновения дело не зашло.  
Когда заместитель командующего ушел, Риэрел заставил себя немного расслабиться. Он ненавидел, когда его трогали без спроса. Особенно этот человек. Но и возражать никогда не решался. Однажды это уже не слишком хорошо закончилось...

***

Стояла глубокая ночь, и все на корабле давно спали, когда Эллайер, так и не сумев заснуть, отправился прогуляться. За прозрачной стеной проносились звезды. В полумраке темных коридоров было нечто притягательно-заманчивое. Простирающиеся в бесконечность, они давали возможность осознанно обдумать в одинокой тишине суетливые дневные мысли.  
Множество отсеков — безликих, похожих друг на друга... Среди этого однообразия взгляд сразу зацепился за тонкую фигуру, извивающуюся в грациозном движении в свете звезд. Эллайер застыл на мгновение, узнав в ней Риэрела. Этого угрюмого и хмурого одиночку с безжизненно-тусклым взглядом и болезненно-напряженной улыбкой.  
Как он преображался, когда танцевал... Весь целиком поглощенный своим занятием. Погруженный в него с головой. Гибкий, по-кошачьи грациозный, чувственно-сексуальный... Эллайер скользил взглядом по его бедрам, обтянутым кожаными штанами. Смотрел на то, как он трясет волосами, полуприкрыв глаза во всеобъемлющем движении танца. И эротично прикусывает губы...  
Риэрел вздрогнул, когда услышал позади себя аплодисменты, и обернулся, обнаруживая в зале Эллайера, который по какой-то причине не спал в столь поздний час, а разгуливал по кораблю и глазел на то, что для его взгляда совсем не предназначалось.  
— Ты неплохо танцуешь, — заметил он с усмешкой. — Подаришь мне один танец?  
Риэрел неуверенно вложил свою руку в его ладонь. С сомнением, но все же с надеждой. В свете звезд за прозрачными стенами и тусклых аварийных ламп он видел легкую улыбку. Дружелюбно-светлую. И в этом было нечто давно забытое, теплое, наполненное молодостью и романтикой. Временем, когда он еще мог чувствовать себя живым.  
Эллайер танцевал несколько неуклюже. И в этом была своя особая прелесть. Риэрел наслаждался каждой секундой, жадно ловя мгновения. Порой они соприкасались телами, оказываясь слишком близко, и по телу словно пробегал ток. Сколько бессчетных дней было в одном сегодняшнем...  
Волшебная сказка закончилась в тот самый миг, когда губы заместителя командующего прижались к губам, и свершился нежданный поцелуй. Риэрел замешкался, но тут же вырвался, едва только чужие руки оказались у него на бедрах. Эллайер не дал отстраниться — схватил за запястья, вжал в стену, подобрался вплотную, вполне недвусмысленно надавливая коленом на пах. Риэрел задергался, но вырваться из его хватки не смог. Во взгляде Эллайера явно читался недоуменный вопрос: «Что не так? Тебе же было приятно».  
— Сюда могут зайти, — тихо выпалил Риэрел, надеясь, что хоть это его остановит.  
И оказался прав.

***

Тьма навалилась на него. Бездонная, непроглядная. Он смотрел, как мир тонет в ней, как она пожирает все на своем пути, как поглощает бытие, не оставляя от него ни кусочка. Ночные кошмары давно перестали быть снами. Теперь он видел их наяву.  
Когда рассыплется мир, все перестанет существовать. Когда главнокомандующий доберется до Иэлларейна — центра мироздания. Когда придет конец бытию. И он останется наедине с тьмой навечно.  
Это был способ забыться. Музыка, звучащая из самых глубин души. Воспоминания, будоражащие память. Счастье, которое осталось далеко позади. Все, чего больше не было. Все, что он сохранил в себе.

Боль... Жизнь прощала меня.  
Страх... Нес его я в душе.  
Смерть... Без сомненья нельзя.  
Глянь — небо в звездном плаще...

Пляска мирозданья,  
С пустотой прощанье...

Это был день...  
День, когда я познал  
Сладость, растопившую пыльную горечь.  
Ночь — я умирал  
И наслаждался, чувствуя свет.  
Меня грел этот свет...  
Мне было тепло...

Нет! Я уходил.  
Да! Я убегал.  
Я никогда не любил.  
Я никого не прощал.

Ненависть и сила  
Пролетали мимо...

Это был я...  
В день, когда я познал  
Радость, растопившую пыльную горечь.  
Ночь — я умирал  
И наслаждался, чувствуя свет.  
Меня грел этот свет...  
Мне было тепло...

И жизнь клокотала внутри, в моих венах.  
И смерть отступала — я был сильнее нее.  
И голос ее, как жестокой сирены,  
Манил в глубину неизвестных краев.

Это мой мир...  
В нем было тепло...   
В нем было тепло...

Эллайер не беспокоил Риэрела, если доводилось застать его за пением. Его музыка пронимала до глубины души. Было в ней что-то, что отзывалось и в нем каким-то невнятными отзвуками. И он слушал. Мог слушать часами, примостившись где-нибудь поблизости и стараясь остаться незамеченным. Чтобы видеть эту искренность. Эти чувства... Которых было так много. И в то же время не было совсем.  
Риэрел всегда казался молчаливым и загадочным. Вечно подолгу уходил в себя и не с первого раза отзывался, если к нему обращались. Работал он всегда в одиночестве, лишь иногда к нему присоединялась дочь. Она же и служила посредником в общении между отцом и главнокомандующим. Это было крайне важно, так как именно Риэрел занимался прокладкой курса для корабля. Именно он решал, куда им лететь и по какому маршруту. И Анарей почему-то никогда ему не возражал, безоговорочно доверяя. Эллайер же не разделял такого слепого доверия.  
Но Риэрел нравился ему. Нравился как личность, как творец, манящий своей загадочностью и нелюдимостью. Нравилась кошачья грация его худощавого гибкого тела. Чувственность, сокрытая за бессердечием и безразличием. Жизнь, клокочущая внутри безжизненной оболочки. В него хотелось окунуться с головой.  
Эллайер осторожно подошел сзади. Риэрел уже закончил играть и теперь просто смотрел в звездную черноту.  
— Эй, — позвал Эллайер, замечая, как он вздрагивает от внезапного оклика. — Покажи мне карту Вселенной.  
Восприняв это как приказ, Риэрел не стал возражать. Он встал за панель управления — Эллайер примостился позади, положив руки ему на бедра. Утыкаясь в волосы у него на затылке.  
Щелчок клавиши — перед ними раскинулось бескрайнее звездное пространство. Карта, составленная Риэрелом — такая же ложь, как и вся его жизнь.  
— Ты такой... удивительный, — улыбнулся Эллайер, снова заставив вздрогнуть. — Мне хочется через тебя прикоснуться к чему-то великому. Я хочу быть с тобой рядом. Продолжать это путешествие вместе.  
— Почему ты здесь?  
Риэрел никогда не задавал вопросов из любопытства. Даже отвечал через раз. И потому Эллайер поначалу слегка растерялся.  
— Наверно, я ищу в этом способ изменить свою жизнь, — пожал плечами он. — Мне казалось, мы все здесь ради этого. Что-то изменить. Что-то найти. От чего-то избавиться...  
Переписать ткань бытия. Пространство и время. Риэрел не чувствовал себя способным на это. Не чувствовал, что этого будет достаточно. Он был уже мертв. Уничтожение смерти теперь этого все равно бы не изменило.  
Эллайер не стал ни о чем больше спрашивать. Только стиснул Риэрела в объятиях, вдыхая запах его волос, зарываясь в них лицом.  
Риэрел никогда не замечал его чувств. Попыток как-то наладить контакт. Узнать друг друга поближе. Только вечно шарахался от помощи и, кажется, искренне пугался излишнего внимания в свою сторону. В итоге выходило нечто настолько несуразное, будто Эллайер пытался насильно навязать помощь и заботу. Может быть, он и сам ухаживал слишком неуклюже и неумело, но даже самый бревноподобный человек на месте Риэрела давно бы заметил, что к нему проявляют симпатию! А этот только старался избегать его и дистанцироваться как можно дальше. Угораздило же в такого влюбиться...  
Риэрел был так близко, прижимался так крепко... Терся всем телом... Это было всего лишь объятие — такое возбуждающее, что срывало крышу. Его прикосновения, его запах, почему-то такой до боли знакомый...  
Он довел до оргазма одними ласками. Легкими прикосновениями. Тихим отрывистым дыханием. Это было настоящим волшебством.  
— Не знал, что ты так умеешь... — шепнул Эллайер, прижимая его к себе покрепче. — Ты такой талантливый.  
Риэрел слабо усмехнулся.  
— У меня раньше такого не было, — продолжал заместитель командующего. — Только в молодости... У меня был один парень, который мог довести до оргазма несколькими прикосновениями. Я уже плохо его помню. Но он охуенно трахался. Я не слезал с него неделю, пока мне не понадобилось улетать с планеты. Он все время молчал и много курил. Такой странный, загадочный... Весь в коже, в ошейнике с шипами... В ухе у него было несколько сережек. Я не помню его лица, помню только, как мы совершенно случайно столкнулись на улице. Он предложил закурить, а потом мы пошли к нему. И трахались неделю, делая перерывы только на то, чтобы поесть и помыться. Хотя нет, в душе мы тоже трахались... Мы почти не говорили, поэтому я ничего о нем не знаю. Может, его и в живых-то уже давно нет...  
Эллайер осекся, заметив, как напряглись плечи Риэрела.  
— Ты был в черном мятом костюме, — сдавленно произнес тот, не поднимая глаз. — В белой, небрежно выпущенной рубашке. Попросил закурить, встал рядом... Песня, которую ты слышал сегодня — о том дне...  
Неужели...  
— Рир...  
— Эл...  
— Я вспомнил...  
Это было похоже на сон. Нереальный, сказочный, удивительный.  
— Какой же я дурак, — с досадой выругался Эллайер.  
Риэрел слегка провел ладонью по его щеке — нежно, провоцируя яркую приятную дрожь.  
— Не стоит винить себя за то, что не запомнил парня, с которым просто трахался в молодости...  
— Но это было лучшее, что я испытывал в жизни!  
— Для меня тоже...  
— А ты все такой же красивый... — улыбнулся Эллайер, запуская пальцы в мягкие волосы. — И все так же хорошо трахаешься...  
Риэрел доверчиво положил голову ему на плечо. Впервые проявляя инициативу сам. Сам тянулся за прикосновениями, наслаждался лаской... Чужой и непонятный человек вдруг стал самым близким и родным.  
— А ты думал тогда, что спустя много лет мы будем трахаться в далекой-далекой галактике? — спросил он тихо.  
Эллайер добродушно усмехнулся.  
— Даже представить не мог.  
Слишком поверхностный, слишком наивный... Оба они родились на Иэлларейне. Но Эллайер ничего не знал о том, что планета — центр мироздания. Он улетел оттуда в далекой молодости. А потому этот человек не был помехой. Только лишь частью приятного, совсем не забытого прошлого.

Нападение было внезапным. Никто не смог предугадать, не успел подготовиться. Все закончилось так же быстро, как и началось — и все уже вздохнули спокойно, однако позже оказалось, что все прошло совсем не так гладко. На корабле недоставало одного очень важного члена экипажа. Настолько важного, что главнокомандующий отправился вызволять ее из плена сам.  
Анарей ушел в одиночку, никого не позвав с собой, не попросив о помощи. Эллайер же, получив от него короткий приказ оставаться за главного, занялся ранеными. Среди которых обнаружился и Риэрел.  
С ним, конечно, хотелось побыть подольше, однако ему с его сотрясением, здесь, на больничной койке, уже ничто не угрожало, а где-то на корабле могли быть те, кому повезло гораздо меньше. Поэтому Эллайер только сжал его руку и коротко бросил:  
— Выздоравливай.  
— Постараюсь, — криво усмехнулся Риэрел. — Мозги моя единственная ценность...  
— Ну зря ты так, по-моему задница у тебя ничуть не хуже.  
— Так ты меня любишь за задницу?  
— Я тебя целиком люблю, дурак.  
Потрепав тихо рассмеявшегося Риэрела по волосам, Эллайер все же ушел. Все было в порядке. Что плохого могло случиться?  
Риэрел откинулся на подушку, закрывая глаза и сжимая одеяло до боли в костяшках. Скрываться и дальше было слишком рискованно. И в нападении была его вина.  
Невзирая на боль и тошноту, он поднялся с постели и пошел на поиски дочери. Только бы и она не пострадала из-за его страхов... Только бы с ней все было хорошо...  
На пути возник один из обвалившихся коридоров. Риэрел шел, держась за стены, в мутных глазах все расплывалось, слабость тянула вниз. И все же он, сосредоточившись, заметил, как из-под обломков вытаскивают залитое кровью тело.  
Колени подкосились, из горла вырвался почти беззвучный сдавленный крик. Перед глазами на мгновение потемнело. В душе в этот миг умерло то последнее, что еще оставалось живым.

Эллайер слышал о случившейся трагедии. Понимал, что Риэрелу должно быть сейчас очень плохо. Но никак не ожидал застать его с пистолетом у виска.  
Кинувшись к нему, Эллайер вырвал оружие из дрожащей руки. И прижал его к себе, пытаясь успокоить начинающуюся истерику. Никогда в жизни он еще не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным. Таким жалким, ничтожным и бессильным. Да что он вообще мог со всем этим сделать?  
Риэрел рывком подался вперед, впиваясь в его губы. Срывая с него одежду. Заваливая на кровать. Забыться, окунуться в прошлое. Найти там частичку жизни. Когда всего этого еще не было. Когда все это казалось преодолимым.  
— Я не курю... — слегка заторможено ответил Эллайер, когда Риэрел попросил у него сигарету.  
— Тогда курил.  
— Я бросил.  
Риэрел уткнулся ему в плечо, прижимаясь покрепче, будто пытаясь согреться.  
— С тобой я чувствую себя живым, — прошептал он тихо. — Не оставляй меня одного.  
Эллайер обнял его, поплотнее укутывая в одеяло. Раньше, когда Рир засыпал за работой, он всегда укрывал его своей курткой. Вообще он частенько пытался позаботиться о нем, однако его то ли не принимали всерьез, то ли вовсе не замечали. Хотя теперь все, пожалуй, наконец могло бы быть иначе...  
— Я хочу покурить, — заявил Риэрел, подняв глаза.  
Когда Эллайер сходил за сигаретами и вернулся, Риэрелу явно стало хуже. Судя по всему, он пытался встать, однако потерял сознание и довольно удачно упал на кровать, от которой не успел далеко отойти. Когда заместитель командующего привел его в чувство, он попытался снова вскочить, но вместо этого согнулся пополам — его вырвало. Эллайер приобнял его и придержал ему волосы, дожидаясь, пока не станет лучше.  
— Вставь мне в рот сигарету и зажги, — потребовал Риэрел, заваливаясь на кровать.  
С некоторыми сомнениями Эллайер исполнил просьбу. У Рира едва хватало сил, чтобы делать затяжки. Сигарету все время, пока он курил, приходилось держать Элу. Было в этом что-то интимное, заботливо-нежное, сближавшее их, пусть и на короткие мгновения. Хотя курить, конечно, ему в таком состоянии совсем не стоило...  
Эллайер решил остаться с ним до тех пор, пока ему не станет лучше. Принести, если что-то понадобится, помочь что-то сделать... Поговорить, не оставлять его в одиночестве... Наедине со своей тоской...  
— Тебя когда-нибудь трахали пистолетом? — начал разговор Риэрел со странного вопроса. — А меня трахали. В молодости, когда поймали за нарушение закона.  
— Какой ужас...  
— Да нет, это было очень возбуждающе.  
Эллайер не нашел, что на это ответить, и просто прижал его к себе и нежно погладил. Странный, загадочный, возбуждающий... До сих пор.  
— Когда-то в молодости у меня был парень, — продолжал Рир. — Очень похожий на меня. На молодого меня... А я был еще подростком. В тот день меня избила дворовая компания, и я бежал от них, пока не оказался на незнакомой улице. Я сел на обочину и думал, стоит ли возвращаться домой. Мне попало бы за то, что я изорвал и испачкал одежду. А он шел мимо и дал мне свою куртку.  
— У тебя были строгие родители?  
— Мы жили довольно бедно. А куртка стоила денег. Я оставил себе его кожанку, а потом нашел его, чтобы поблагодарить. Мы разговорились, он дал мне сигарету, меня вырвало. Он посмеялся и сказал, что в первый раз это бывает. Он был постарше и уже работал, поэтому мог себе позволить сигареты. И он стал мне их покупать. Мы гуляли по вечерам и однажды поцеловались. Он взял меня за руку и коснулся моих волос. А после поцелуя сказал, что мне стоит отрастить волосы. А потом он сказал, что хочет проколоть ухо. И повел меня с собой. После этого он отвел меня к себе и трахнул. А потом я трахнул его. С ним я был счастлив... Пока он не прыгнул с моста.  
Эллайер осторожно приобнял Риэрела за дрожащие плечи. Тот плакал, спрятав лицо в ладони.  
— Помоги мне... — всхлипнул он, беззащитно обхватывая себя руками. — Я не хочу так... Умереть...  
— Я не дам тебе умереть...  
— Будь всегда рядом...  
— Я буду.  
Риэрел приподнялся, касаясь своего горла. Эллайер тут же обеспокоенно вскочил, заглядывая ему в лицо.  
— Тошнит?  
Рир мотнул головой и слегка скривился, когда в висок стрельнуло болью.  
— Помоги встать, — попросил он, протягивая Элу ладонь.  
Тот донес его до туалета на руках и, осторожно поставив на ноги, попытался отстраниться. Риэрел едва не рухнул на пол. Сочтя слишком рискованным позволять ему самостоятельные передвижения, Эллайер взял в руку его член и сам помог отлить. Рира конечности не слушались практически совсем.  
Эллайер надеялся, что он уснет, едва его голова снова коснется подушки, однако Риэрел прижался, цепляясь за рубашку, и тихо произнес:  
— А еще у нас с ним были оргии. Мы звали наших друзей и трахались все вместе. Я всегда был с кем-то другим, только если он смотрел. И мне было все равно, трахает ли он кого-то за моей спиной, пока меня нет рядом. Мне и сейчас все равно...  
— Поспи, — шепнул Эл, ласково проходясь рукой по его волосам и поправляя одеяло. — Тебе надо отдохнуть.  
— Он рассказывал, как тоже отдавался стражам закона, если они его ловили... — не унимался Риэрел, вяло сопротивляясь сну. — Я во многом стал таким же, как он...  
— Так вот кто тебя научил, — слабо усмехнулся Эллайер.  
Какой же жуткой была жизнь того, кто пленил своей обаятельной загадочностью... Вокруг него только смерть и безысходность. И редкие крохи счастья...  
Как же хотелось изменить все это...  
— Иэлларейн — центр мироздания, — тихо выдохнул Риэрел прежде, чем провалиться в глубокий сон.


	18. Глава 2. Во имя любви

Пробуждение было приятным. Ласковые заботливые руки обнимали, прижимая к горячему телу. Шею бороздили нежные поцелуи. Риэрел податливо выгнулся, лениво подставляясь под ласки, и тихо выдохнул, вцепляясь в простыню. Тоске и боли не давали ни единого шанса. Они оставались где-то там, глубоко внутри, но здесь и сейчас им совершенно не было места. Здесь и сейчас была только любовь.  
И все же когда Эллайер обхватил рукой его член, Риэрел мягко отстранился.  
— Мне что-то уже не хочется, — заявил он, заглядывая ему в глаза. — Давай я тебе просто подрочу.  
Только этим Риэрел, правда, не ограничился, одарив Эллайера еще и минетом. И, облизнув губы, поднялся с кровати, потягиваясь, пока балдеющий любовник приходил в себя.  
— Я тебе только что отсосал! — возмутился Риэрел, когда Эллайер притянул к себе, увлекая обратно, и потискал за ягодицы.  
— Я просто погладил твою задницу, — усмехнулся тот, размыкая объятия. — Она классная.  
Риэрел хмыкнул, слегка отстраняясь.  
— Хочешь, станцую тебе стриптиз?  
— Не надо, — отказался Эл. — А то я опять захочу трахаться.  
— Ты всегда хочешь. Тебя возбуждает все, что я делаю.  
Когда Рир снова потянулся, уже одевшись, и поправил ворот любимой клетчатой рубашки, Эллайер снова стиснул его в объятиях, не удержавшись, чтобы не поцеловать в шею.  
— Ну вот, я же говорил, — усмехнулся Риэрел, лениво уворачиваясь от новых поцелуев. — Пойдем лучше прогуляемся.  
Взяв Эллайера за руку, он потянул его к двери. Тот нехотя последовал за ним.  
В его доме Риэрел поначалу освоился быстро. Местность здесь имела довольно мудреный холмистый рельеф, а потому задняя дверь выходила во двор прямиком со второго этажа. Рир любил курить, сидя на подоконнике в спальне и свесив ноги в сад. За то, что он стряхивал пепел в кусты, ему частенько прилетало от Эллайера.  
Эллайер заботился о нем. Во всяком случае, старался. И пусть у него не очень выходило показывать это, Риэрел был благодарен. Ценил и то, что подчас от такой заботы невозможно было избавиться. И довольно своеобразный стиль выражать беспокойство угрозами. Он был кому-то нужен, кто-то все еще дарил ему радость — этого было достаточно.  
На Земле они остались ненадолго. Вскоре звездолет должен был отнести их к вожделенному Иэлларейну, где все бы закончилось. Анарей прощался с домом и давал этот шанс им всем.  
В прокуренном баре было душно и весело. Местные пьяницы умели хорошо проводить время. Риэрел сразу потерялся в толпе, и Эллайер заметил его, только когда уже пропустил пару кружек пива. Целующимся с первым встречным...  
Покусившийся на его сокровище сразу получил в морду и ушел, ничего не выясняя, а Риэрел возмущенно вцепился в ворот.  
— Я забыл деньги, а он обещал за это купить мне пива! Что в этом такого?  
— Я ревную...  
— Я люблю только тебя, а это было ради пива!  
Эллайер не нашелся, что возразить на такое категоричное заявление. Он так и стоял с открытым ртом, возмущенно глотая воздух. Потом, схватив любовника в охапку, силой потащил его к выходу. Риэрел не слишком сопротивлялся, но и плелся за ним с явной неохотой.  
— Я просто хотел выпить пива! — сердито повторил он, когда они были уже почти у дома.  
Эллайер развернулся и оскорбленно воззрился на него.  
— А ты только сексом все проблемы решаешь?  
— Это был поцелуй!  
— Ты мог у меня попросить денег!  
— Да что такого?!  
— Я ревную! Ты мне изменил!  
— Не изменял! Просто поцеловался! За пиво! И вообще, на моей заднице не написано, что она зарезервирована тобой!  
На сей раз Эллайер испытал жгучее желание врезать уже Риэрелу, но сдержался и только, шумно вздохнув, ушел в дом, сжимая кулаки. А чего он вообще ждал от парня, который много лет назад позвал его трахаться, узнав только имя?

Петля обернулась вокруг моей шеи,  
Слов ненависти от меня не нужно ждать.  
И душу обвили сомнения змеи,  
Я знал, что пришел я на Землю страдать.  
Страдать за твою ложь и человечью глупость,  
Страдать за то, что так давно совершено.  
Не мог никогда свое сердце не слушать,  
Ведь жизни хотело оно.  
А мне все казалось, что я всемогущий,  
Что выдержать смог бы я пытку твою.  
Я даже в сомненьи мечтаю о лучшем,  
Возможно, не ведая долю свою.  
Я просто хотел, чтобы все получилось.  
Я просто хотел, чтобы рай наступил.  
Я просто хотел, чтоб душа не разбилась,  
Хотел, чтоб мой мир просто был.  
Ты отнял надежду, и веру, и Бога.  
Но я отказался от этого сам.  
Такая у меня была дорога  
По разным чужим мне мирам.  
Забыл свою истину, счастье и волю.  
Поддался чужим словам.  
Не знаешь, как мне было больно,  
Но выбор тот я сделал сам.  
Себя за это проклиная,  
Я проклинаю и его.  
И, каждый день об этом вспоминая,  
Не понимаю ничего.

Все его песни... Пронзительно-печальные, наполненные тоской и болью... Льющиеся музыкой из глубин его израненной души... Такие прекрасные, высокие, тонкие, переливающиеся всеми гранями чувств и эмоций...  
Эллайер вздохнул, неслышно приоткрывая дверь и подкрадываясь к Риэрелу сзади. Его душа в такие моменты была совершенно обнажена и беззащитна. Хрупкая, нежная, но невероятно сильная и стойкая. Сколько же всего ему довелось пережить...  
Риэрел вздрогнул, когда его обняли знакомые руки. И удивленно спросил:  
— Ты больше не злишься?  
Вместо ответа Эллайер нежно поцеловал его в ушко. Почувствовав, как Рир стиснул зубы, весь напрягся и судорожно вздохнул, усмехнулся, продолжая ласки. Проходясь языком по раковине, прикусывая кончик...  
Риэрел пытался сказать «Хватит!», но голос сорвался на стон. Он выгибался и стонал в крепких руках, умоляя дать ему кончить. Эллайер никогда еще не испытывал такого глубочайшего удовлетворения. Чтобы довести любовника до оргазма, потребовалось провести по его члену рукой всего пару раз. И, даже хотя он сам и не кончил, обнимать обмякшего, тяжело дышащего Рира было приятнее всего на свете.  
Поправив взлохмаченные волосы и наклонившись к его ушку, Эллайер ласково произнес:  
— Еще раз дашь кому-нибудь за пиво — башку оторву.

Я видел, как меняются столетья.  
Я видел в одночасье павший Рим.  
Я слышал первый крик живого человека  
И знал, кто скоро будет рядом с ним.

Я жил как будто бы в изгнаньи,  
Но счастлив был свободой той.  
Они познали все страданье,  
А я остаться смог собой…

Я ждал, я шел через столетья  
К надежде, данной мне Отцом.  
С печалью я смотрел на лихолетья  
И видел мертвое лицо.

В глаза мне тьма смотрела, улыбаясь,  
И я вдруг улыбнулся ей в ответ.  
Сказал, что буду жить, стараясь  
Вернуть в тот мир проклятый свет.

И жизнь перед глазами завертелась.  
Я закричал, но поздно стало вдруг.  
Я оказался в мертвом теле,  
И тишина была вокруг.

Я думал, кончилось страданье.  
Я верил, что придет рассвет.  
Но помутилось вдруг мое сознанье  
Я снова смог увидеть свет…

Я помню, Дьявол, как ты улыбался…  
Я помню, как сказал ты мне про боль…  
Ведь ты для этого старался,  
Играя вечно свою роль?

А мне плевать на все, я помню,  
Как, несмотря на это, жил добром.  
Как преступил твое проклятье,  
Как отомстил ты мне потом…

Но в жизни всякое бывает,  
Нет невозможного и там, и здесь.  
Добро со зла не начиналось,  
Но зло ведь в этом мире есть…

Я, зная истину и понимая Бога,  
Не понимаю одного:  
Как люди могут делать выбор,  
Все время выбирая зло?

Я потерял здесь душу, Дьявол…  
И в этом все твоя вина…  
Но вновь ко мне явился образ…  
Я понял, что живу не зря…

Сколько же лет он уже не пел на сцене... С тех самых пор. Годы шли, ничего не менялось. Только огонь в душе медленно угасал, а близкие покидали, уходя навечно. Вот только...  
На последних аккордах пальцы предательски дрогнули. В отдалении, в неприметном углу зала, стоял сын, неотрывно прожигая взглядом. Последний, кто у него остался... Кто бросил его. Возненавидел. Годы, годы назад...  
Он ждал у выхода. Когда Риэрел, весь разбитый и утомленный, собирался отправиться домой. Удержал за руку, заглянул в глаза, читая там боль и раскаяние. Не угасшую любовь.  
Сколько же лет прошло?.. Десять, двадцать?.. Эйден так постарел... Теперь он стал совсем взрослым. И не было прежней пылающей ненависти в глазах... Только холодный расчет.  
Они переспали прямо в туалете клуба. Риэрелу было не впервой, и все же этот раз оказался особенным. Ведь с ним был любимый сын...  
Эйден отвез к себе домой. Они о многом говорили по дороге — впоследствии Риэрел не смог вспомнить ничего. Хорошо хоть, судя по роскошному особняку, сын ни в чем не нуждался...  
Он прижал к стене прямо в прихожей. Вовлек в долгий, болезненно-приятный поцелуй. Риэрел не пришел в себя, даже когда рука сына оказалась на горле. Все равно...  
Как бы он ни сдавливал шею, едва позволяя дышать, как бы туго ни затягивал на ней ремень, таская за него по всему дому... Может, это было всего лишь справедливое наказание? Искупление вины?  
Эйден оставлял порезы на его теле. Острым ножом — умело, играючи. Кровь струйками бежала по коже. Риэрел не шевелился. Только тихо дышал, покорно прикрыв глаза.  
Было больно. И почему-то становилось легче.

Когда он заявился домой, Эллайер ждал на пороге — взволнованный, взбешенный.  
— Меня изнасиловали, — выпалил Риэрел, выставив руки вперед в знакомом жесте — прежде, чем в лицо прилетел кулак.  
Эллайер вздрогнул, бросив на него мимолетный взгляд, и осторожно, но крепко обнял.  
— Тебе надо помыться, — шепнул он ласково. — Иди в душ.  
После Рира ждали чай и теплый плед. Эл забрался к нему на кровать, укутывая потеплее и обнимая. Хотелось согреть, сделать так, чтобы ему стало уютно и спокойно. Помочь забыть...  
— Иди ко мне, — тихо позвал Риэрел, приглашая под одеяло.  
Эллайер с опаской прижался к обнаженному телу. Синяков на любовнике он не заметил — зато по всему его телу были неглубокие порезы. Только бы не сделать больно...  
— Ниже... — попросил Рир, когда нежная рука погладила по спине.  
Охнув, Эл переместил ладонь ниже.  
— Ты что, правда этого хочешь?  
— Чего? Чтобы ты меня погладил? Да, хочу...  
Эллайер не замедлил исполнить просьбу. Закрыв глаза, Риэрел положил голову ему на плечо. Устроился у него в объятиях, обхватив руками колени. Сжавшись от боли и холода.  
— Теплее... — выдохнул он, наслаждаясь нежными прикосновениями. — Мне стало теплее.  
Он сам подался навстречу, приникая к губам поцелуем. Слишком тесно, слишком близко...  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я...  
— Трахни меня.  
— Но тебя же только что...  
— Трахни меня.  
— Ладно...  
Это было не слишком похоже на все, что происходило между ними раньше. Никогда еще в их сексе не было такой всепоглощающей, обволакивающей нежности. Никогда Рир не стонал так тихо и будто отчаянно. Никогда его учащенное дыхание не было громче сладостных стонов. Никогда он не лежал так безвольно и неподвижно, позволяя полностью контролировать процесс.  
Когда все закончилось, Рир перекатился на бок, обнимая себя руками. Эл так и не выпустил его из объятий.  
— Стой, — вырвалось у Риэрела, когда он попытался отстраниться. — Побудь во мне.  
Эллайер с нежностью погладил его по плечу. Поцеловал туда. Потерся щекой о растрепанные волосы.  
— В тебе так тепло... — шепнул он на ушко. — Горячо и мягко...  
Как хорошо, что они были вместе здесь и сейчас...

***

Горячие, скользкие, подвижные щупальца обвивали его поперек туловища. Удерживали, будто связав по рукам и ногам. Проникали внутрь, ласкали извивающееся тело... И его стоны... Господи, его стоны... Риэрел был прекрасен в эти мгновения. Эллайер просто не мог не наслаждаться этим зрелищем.  
Черт возьми, какой же невероятно странный это был сон...

***

Я так хочу сказать, о чем мечтаю,  
Какие тайны прячу я в своей душе,  
И отчего я так страдаю  
В мной созданной бескрайней мгле.

Бегу от боли, к ней же возвращаясь.  
Мне тяжело стремиться к свету одному.  
Я с каждым днем все больше в монстра превращаюсь,  
Страдания свои скрывать я больше не могу.

Оставшийся один, свой рай я предал,  
Свою мечту на горе променял.  
Я знаю, что таким я раньше не был,  
Я раньше никого не предавал.

Теперь лишь боль, что у меня осталась,  
Дает мне чувство, что я жив еще.  
Я помню день, когда мечта со мной прощалась,  
А я терял себя от страха потерять ее.

Теперь я здесь, потерянный навеки  
Для самого себя и для мечты.  
Да, я любил однажды человека,  
Но и его забрал у меня ты.

Ты, словно издеваясь надо мною,  
Даешь мне веру снова, каждый раз.  
Но я устал играть с тобою,  
И ты мне больше не указ.

Я лучше буду дьяволом отныне,  
Созданьем безысходности и тьмы,  
Чем стану подчиняться глупой силе,  
Построенной на жуткой, страшной лжи.

Риэрел не с первого раза услышал оклик. Когда он все же обернулся, позади стоял Эллайер.  
— Нам пора возвращаться на корабль, — сообщил он с некоторой печалью. — Дорога до Иэлларейна займет месяц-полтора.  
Рир отвернулся, мрачно уставившись на гитару у себя в руках. Нервно царапнул ее пальцем.  
— Ты ведь не хочешь этого?  
— Нам пора.  
С ними или без них — это все равно бы произошло.  
— А у тебя были дети?  
Эллайер застыл в дверях, растерявшись от этого вопроса. Почему Рир захотел поговорить об этом именно сейчас?  
— Да, — нехотя ответил он, опираясь на стену и скрещивая руки на груди. — Дочь.  
— Она тоже умерла?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда тебе незачем...  
— Все не так.  
Как же тяжело было объяснить все это... Как же, черт побери, тяжело...

***

Планета была разрушена до основания. Поэтому он находился здесь.  
Сбежал из родного дома, не в силах больше выносить бесконечной войны. Навек попрощался с родиной, осточертевшей за многие годы. Не стоило цепляться за утраченное. Хотелось идти вперед.  
Посадив звездолет на пустыре вдали от города, Адам ступил на землю. Планета показалась ему прекрасной. Словно он вернулся в родной дом, которого еще не коснулись разрушения. Словно его снова окутала безмятежная нега, защищая и оберегая от бед.  
Он прикоснулся к земле, присев на корточки, и умиротворенно прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в шелест ветра. Это место было волшебно. И все же пора было идти дальше.  
Он дошел до города, озираясь по сторонам и стараясь понять, насколько его быт отличался от здешнего. Похоже, здесь все было привычным и понятным. Обычный город, живущий своей тихой жизнью. Впрочем, не такой уж тихой...  
Адаму попался на глаза ночной клуб. Неплохое место для того, чтобы продолжать наблюдения, да еще и как следует оторваться. Впрочем, о сборе информации он забыл практически сразу.  
Прямо напротив за барной стойкой сидела девушка. Черноволосая, бойкая, она мило улыбалась и строила глазки. Адам во все глаза вытаращился на нее. Девушка хихикнула. Ей явно понравился так откровенно пялящийся на нее парень. Она уже хотела что-то сказать, но ее отвлек шум, причиной которого оказался проталкивающийся через толпу человек. Девушка сглотнула и залпом выпила коктейль, заметая следы. Через секунду из толпы вышел высокий широкоплечий мужчина и направился прямо к ней.  
— Ты что тут делаешь?! — расслышал Адам.  
— Гуляю! — капризно ответила девушка. — Еще только три часа ночи, папа!  
— Ты у меня догуляешься! — заявил отец девушки и, схватив ее за руку, стал проталкиваться к выходу.  
Адам последовал за ними. К удивлению, отец с дочерью направились не в город, а за его границы. Решив, что это может быть довольно интересно, Адам продолжил слежку, стараясь остаться незамеченным. Буквально в паре километров от клуба почти на самой окраине обнаружился небольшой звездолет.  
Девушка вошла внутрь, но прежде, чем мужчина последовал за ней, выстрел прогремел почти у самой головы Адама. Поняв, что рассекречен, он вышел на свет луны.  
— Инопланетянин? — получил он короткий вопрос и кивнул. — Откуда?  
— С Иэлларейна.  
Мужчина хмыкнул и благосклонно кивнул, поверив на слово. И указал пистолетом на корабль, приглашая идти за собой.  
— Что ж, будем знакомы, земляк. Я Эллайер.  
Человек с родной планеты... Надо же было так случиться, что именно его он встретил в ночном клубе на окраине первого попавшегося городка!  
— Мы летим к нам домой, — со вздохом пояснил Эллайер на вопрос Адама о дальнейших планах. — Не слишком хороший сюрприз в три часа ночи, но обстоятельства порой складываются далеко не в нашу пользу...  
За время пути они успели перекинуться всего парой фраз — прибыли довольно быстро. В свете луны Адам увидел шикарный особняк и прекрасный сад вокруг. Навстречу вышла женщина. Эллайер спрыгнул из люка и направился к ней.  
— Мы вот тут гостя привезли... — виновато сообщил он, словно оправдывался.  
— Сама вижу, — улыбнулась женщина. — Проходите.  
Адам чувствовал себя немного неуютно. Ему смутно казалось, что он здесь лишний.  
— Думаю, утро вечера мудренее, — заметила женщина. — Эл, где мы поселим нашего гостя?  
— Комнат наверху полно, — пожал плечами Эллайер. — Пошли, я тебе покажу.  
Когда мужчины удалились, мать укоризненно посмотрела на дочь.  
— Исигрит, сколько раз мы с папой тебе говорили: не ходи одна по ночным клубам! — строго отчитала она.  
— Мама, я уже взрослая! — заявила дочка. — Папа говорил, что в моем возрасте он уже летал в космос!  
— Но он же не ходил по ночным клубам!  
— Каждое новое поколение должно превосходить предыдущее!  
— В худшую сторону?!  
— Просто превосходить!  
Женщина перевела дух и вздохнула.  
— Ты прямо как твой отец. Тот тоже за словом в карман не полезет.  
— «Живи и учись плохому примеру у родителей» — гласит пословица!  
— Ты слишком стараешься.  
— За старание хвалят!  
— Вот отец тебя завтра и похвалит. А сейчас иди спать.  
Исигрит сразу помрачнела. «Похвала» от папы-военного не слишком воодушевляла. Надеясь, что отделается легко, девушка пошла наверх, собираясь лечь спать, и столкнулась с отцом нос к носу.  
— Спокойной ночи, папочка, — то ли издеваясь, то ли подлизываясь, фыркнула она.  
— Во-первых, ночь уже прошла, а во-вторых, она была неспокойной, — стальным голосом ответил Эллайер.  
Загулявшаяся дочурка поспешила скрыться в своей комнате.  
Выйдя утром в сад, Адам поразился тому, насколько здесь красива природа. Не так, как на родной планете, но все же...  
Листья шелестели на ветру. Он гладил подрагивающие ветви. Сорвал пару ягод с кустов. Уселся под деревом, наблюдая начинающийся рассвет. Солнечные лучики ласкали кожу, согревали холодную землю. Трава была мокрой от росы. Птицы щебетали свои песни. Прекрасное, восхитительное место...  
Но тут он заметил то, что заставило душу уйти в пятки в прямом смысле этого слова, ибо циркуляция крови это вполне допускала. Обнаженная девушка шла по саду — та самая, которую он вчера повстречал в клубе. Дочь Эллайера. Прелестное создание, решившее так кстати искупаться в пруду...  
Адам осторожно приблизился к ней, боясь спугнуть.  
— Встаешь так рано? — спросил он, не зная, с чего еще начать разговор.  
Исигрит обернулась, смерив его недоуменным взглядом.  
— Я спать иду, ты что, совсем?  
Больше слов как-то не нашлось.  
Снова они увиделись уже под вечер, после долгого дня общения с Эллайером для Адама и долгого дня сна — для Исигрит. Он увидел ее в саду, на этот раз сидящей под деревом и читающей книгу при свете лампы, которую она принесла с собой. Ее, пожалуй, можно было понять — слишком уж красив был сад, чтобы заниматься такими вещами дома.  
— Что ты читаешь? — поинтересовался он, надеясь, что на этот раз разговор сложится более продуктивно.  
— Книгу, — ответила Исигрит, одарив тем же самым взглядом.  
— Почитай мне вслух, — решил не сдаваться Адам.  
Девушка снова посмотрела на него, как на полного идиота, но все же, поразмыслив, согласилась.

«— Вот ты сказал — в детстве. А родители у тебя есть?  
— Есть. Моя мама — смерть, а папа — дьявол. Они в школе познакомились. Папа все время тыкал ей в ноги трезубцем под партой, а мама за это на перемене убивала его косой. Отца я видел всего два раза в жизни. Первый раз уже не помню — это было, когда я родился, а второй — на суде.  
— На каком суде? На Великом? — с любопытством переспросила Эстель.  
— Нет, куда там, — усмехнулся Илларион. — На самом заурядном. Когда мама с папой разводились. Она тогда снесла судье голову, потому что машину присудили отцу.  
— А где сейчас твои родители?  
— Кто их знает. У мамы в жизни вряд ли что-то изменилось. Да и у папы, думаю, тоже.»

Текст оказался более чем странным. Адам не слишком хотел вникать в содержание, но других тем для разговора не нашел, а потому попросил почитать еще.

«Илларион долго стоял у двери, пытаясь придать торчащим во все стороны рыжим волосам приличный вид, прежде чем решился постучать. Эстель прислушалась к звукам. В квартире зашаркали чьи-то тапочки, и им открыла рыжая женщина в белом халате в цветочек и тапочках с розочками. Эстель не поверила, что это смерть. Илларион как-то глупо улыбнулся. Выглядело это, по мнению Эстель, жутковато. Улыбаться он вообще не умел.  
— А где сейчас папа? — спросил он спустя четверть часа, когда заботливо-небрежная смерть накормила их пачкой завалявшихся печенек.  
— Ты что, не видел его рожу на плакатах? — устало вздохнула его мать. — Их по всему городу полно развешено. Он же в розыск объявлен. Только никогда его, наверное, не поймают. Ты не представляешь, насколько он стал влиятелен. А в школе такой чухан был... Очкастый, рыжий, страшненький... Вон, кстати, у меня на кухне его сейчасошняя рожа висит.  
Илларион пошел на кухню полюбоваться на своего папашу.  
— Это та фотка, в которой ножики торчат, рога пририсованы и подписано «кретин»? — уточнил он оттуда.  
— Ага! — гордо крикнула в ответ рыжая смерть.»

— О чем вообще эта книга? — не выдержал Адам. — В чем смысл?  
— Ни в чем, — пожала плечами Исигрит, не глядя на него — только в книгу, в задумчивости загибая страницы. — Когда книги написаны о том, как личность воспринимает мир, в них вообще не может быть смысла. Смысл имеет значение только для читающего. Если он испытывает нечто похожее. Только тогда он поймет.  
— Я не понимаю, — раздраженно буркнул Адам, насупившись.  
— Потому что это не о тебе.  
На несколько минут они замолчали. Только шелест страниц продолжал нарушать безмолвие. Пока Исигрит сама впервые не задала вопрос.  
— А что было бы написано в твоей книге?  
Адам долго колебался с ответом. Но все же, решившись, сказал:  
— Она была бы о том, кто отдал душу, чтобы не испытывать боли. А потом, передумав, не смог вернуть ее назад.  
— Ты живешь без души?  
— Да.  
Исигрит отложила книгу и взяла его лицо в свои ладони. Внимательно вглядываясь в недоуменно-заинтересованные глаза.  
— Я хочу прикоснуться к твоей душе, — уверенно заявила она. — Я хочу прикоснуться к твоему сознанию.  
Адам сжал кулак и прикрыл глаза, слегка напрягшись. А потом протянул ей раскрытую ладонь. Голубоватое сияние озарило ночную тьму светом. Это и была его душа. Зримая, реальная. Вечная. От нее было невозможно оторвать взор.

***

— Моя дочь отдала за любовь свою душу, — с горечью закончил Эллайер. — Отреклась от души, чтобы понять, что он чувствует. Чтобы стать такой же, как он. Ушла с ним в мир своих фантазий. Если я уничтожу этот мир и создам тот, в котором нет смерти, в котором все возможно... Я буду уверен, что так она будет счастлива. Мне нравится ее путь. Я считаю, что должен пройти его. Иначе... Ее жертва того не стоила.  
Риэрел не ответил. Выслушав, он развернулся и ушел, желая остаться наедине с собой. Свою дочь он предал. И ему просто нечего было сказать.  
Ночью, когда они уже отправились в полет, Эллайер застал его за привычным занятием. И на этот раз песня Риэрела впервые, пожалуй, внушала надежду.

Вспомни, как был счастлив раньше.  
Вспомни, как ты шел к своей мечте.  
Был ты, словно ангел падший,  
Покорившийся судьбе.

Ты мечту променял на неволю,  
Вновь создавая страх.  
Снова вернулся к боли,  
Снова забыл о мечтах.

Жалости нет в твоем сердце,  
Ты презираешь себя.  
Не ты ли кричал: поверьте!  
Веря себе всегда?

Понял, что прав был —  
Не поздно, все только началось.  
Просто вспомни то время,  
Когда так спокойно спалось.


	19. Глава 3. Чудо

Серые стены тесной квартиры давили своей тяжестью. Куда свободнее было здесь, на балконе. Курить, опершись на перила и наблюдая за красотами заката. Солнце здесь не освещало ничего хорошего. Пустынное, захолустное место. И все же где-то там, за лесом, раскинулся огромный мир. Постапокалиптический, такой тихий и почти безлюдный. Умиротворяюще-приятный. После долгих скитаний по космосу он казался нереальным.  
Икар не до конца понимал, что сподвигло все бросить и вернуться сюда. Возможно, он просто устал выносить груз ответственности за чужие жизни. Многие пациенты умирали — он помнил их всех. И каждый душил чувством вины. Возможно же, то, что теперь умирал он сам...  
— Хорошо, да? — послышался откуда-то сбоку чужой, незнакомый голос. — Как будто все вымерли.  
— Да, неплохо, — усмехнулся Икар, оборачиваясь и окидывая взглядом собеседника.  
Худощавый парень развалился на соседнем балконе. Перил там давно уже не было — удивительно, как он не побоялся свалиться — поэтому его можно было разглядеть достаточно хорошо. Взгляд сразу уцепился за неестественного цвета кожу и зеленоватые волосы.  
— Я тянусь к людям, — сообщил странный незнакомец. — Но при этом воспринимаю их как нечто враждебно-бессмысленное. Как некую досадную помеху.  
— Похоже на маниакально-депрессивный психоз, — пожал плечами Икар.  
— Смертные и жалкие, — продолжал парень, задумчиво глядя в темнеющее небо. — У нас ничего общего.  
Икар не смог сдержать затаенной улыбки. Он верил — это должно было произойти. И это случилось. Его бог сам нашел его. Все, что он узнал на Звезде Истины, стало его реальностью. Как и почему он оказался здесь и сейчас? Перст судьбы или чей-то выбор?..  
Так по воле судьбы началось это странное знакомство. Всю ночь они проговорили, и обоим казалось, что прошла целая вечность.  
— По большей части, для меня задавать вопросы — лишь формальность, — усмехнулся Эсэйас, когда уже начинало светать. — Я знаю людей, они предсказуемы. С тобой я не чувствую этого. Ты можешь сказать мне то, чего я не знаю. Ты можешь что-то изменить во мне. Ты обладаешь надо мной властью. Это для меня необычно. Словно ты... часть моей реальности. Моей души.  
Это звучало странно. Икар понимал это лишь какими-то отголосками. Наверное, так звучало божественное признание в любви с первого взгляда. Или слова. Или чего-то еще. Того, что заставило Эсэйаса увидеть в нем нечто большее, чем просто человека. Всего лишь жалкого смертного, обреченного стать топливом для бытия. Но он тоже чувствовал. Что это и есть оно — долгожданное чудо. Для них обоих. И с этого дня ему есть, ради кого жить. Ради времени, проведенного с ним. Ради их разговоров. Шанс прикоснуться к чему-то великому и прекрасному. Возвыситься над своей сутью.  
Почувствовать себя живым.

Если кто-либо слышит меня — помогите мне,  
Если кто-либо слышит — спасите.  
Отпустите меня — я хочу умереть!  
Утопите меня! Пристрелите!

Моя мука — лишь черствость далеких границ  
Человеческого понимания.  
Здесь никто не спешит, кроме самоубийц,  
Оставляя лишь ложь сострадания.

Меня мучают жажды сотен грехов,  
И спокойствия мне не напиться.  
Мне останется привкус кошмаров и снов,  
О которых я должен молиться.

Меня мучает голод тысяч проклятий —  
Кровью грешника не насытиться.  
Я желаю погибнуть в любимых объятьях,  
А не пылью вдали раствориться.

Я за вас умираю в адском огне.  
Я — душа, я — надежды обитель!  
Если кто-либо слышит меня — помогите мне,  
Если кто-либо слышит — спасите…

— Ты слишком за многое себя винишь, — заметил Эсэйас, когда затихла последняя трель гитары. — Это тебя убивает. Покойники тянут тебя к себе. А ты потянешь меня, если умрешь. Живи.  
— Но сейчас все хорошо, — улыбнулся Икар, отчаянно стараясь в это поверить. — И не нужно зацикливаться на том, чего может не произойти. Как говорится — не думай о плохом, не чувствуй себя лохом!  
— Я стараюсь убедить себя, что ты всего лишь человек, — продолжил Эсэйас, не поддержав напускного веселья. — Но ты значишь для меня гораздо больше. Это твоя реальность. Я не властен над ней. Я не влияю на чужой выбор и чужую реальность. А свой выбор ты уже сделал. Ты хотел умереть. Ты умираешь. Уже поздно. Можно только уничтожить мир, чтобы перестали работать его законы. Чтобы смертные перестали быть смертными. Но это не моя битва.  
— Анарей, — догадался Икар, в который раз поражаясь злым шуткам судьбы. Эсэйас кивнул.  
— Всему свое место и время. Это то, что очень важно помнить, когда пытаешься управлять реальностью. Чтобы она сложилась, должно произойти нечто не только пространственное, но и временное. Должен быть момент, где эти две линии пересекутся. Это довольно сложно объяснить. Как это работает. Просто если это не мое действие, реальность не пойдет этим путем. Нет смысла пытаться. У меня не выйдет. Только у него.  
— Как это чувствуется?  
Эсэйас усмехнулся. Взяв за руку, прижал ее к своей груди и прикрыл глаза.  
— Что ты ощущаешь?  
— Биение твоего сердца.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что будет, если оно остановится? Или если кто-то пронзит его ножом? Ты знаешь, как сердца выглядят там, внутри. Как они работают. И какое действие их убьет.  
— Я понял, — улыбнулся Икар, целуя Эсэйаса в лоб. — Каждому свое.  
То, в чем разбирались боги, люди считали настоящим чудом. Для Эсэйаса управление реальностью было обыденностью. Он понимал, как строится бытие, но все равно не был всемогущ. Он не был создателем мира, в котором возможна смерть. Никто не мог изменить правила игры. Наверное, поэтому Эсэйас никогда не смотрел на него с презрением, как на низшее существо. А может, у этого были иные причины...  
— Я чувствую вину за то, что я человек, — однажды признался Икар. — За то, что я часть этого мира. За долбанных идиотов, которые еще больше отравляют и без того прогнившее бытие.  
— Ты не долбанный идиот, — успокоил Эсэйас. — Этого мне вполне достаточно.  
— Так. Прекрати... — недовольно одернул его Икар. — Ты опять делаешь то, что я просил не делать.  
— Что?  
— Прекрати смущать...  
— То есть «ты не идиот» из моих уст звучит вроде «ты прекрасен как тысячи звезд, твои глаза аки сапфиры, а своим сиянием ты затмеваешь солнце»? — усмехнулся Эсэйас. — Или ты просто не привык, когда к тебе относятся с одобрением? Завязывай себя винить.  
— Мне проще левую руку в узел завязать, чем с этим.  
— Это тонкий хирургический юмор?  
— «Лучше бы мне скальпель в носу прокрутили» — это хирургический юмор.  
— Некрасиво, — хмыкнул Эсэйас. Икар засмеялся.  
— Некрасиво то, что потом получается.  
— Мне нравится твоя кровожадность.  
— Киллера... Кхм... Доктора вызывали?  
От смеха он закашлялся, и Эсэйас обнял его, осторожно прижимая к себе. Помог улечься на кровать и сел рядом, взяв за руку. Икар улыбнулся, прижимая его ладонь к своей груди, будто она могла исцелить. Но от этого и правда становилось легче...  
Эсэйас никогда не относился к нему, как к неполноценному. Как к человеку, к умирающему человеку. Он вообще проявлял очень мало эмоций, и сложно было догадаться о его истинных чувствах.  
— Ты скорее всего сильный человек, который не боится своих слабостей, — сказал ему Икар однажды в начале знакомства. В ответ на вопрос «Какое я произвожу впечатление?»  
Эсэйас усмехнулся — как-то мрачно и хмуро.  
— Своим слабостям я не позволяю существовать.  
Черт возьми, он был таким непохожим на всех, кого приходилось встречать доселе. Похоже, так было для них обоих. И оба они находили друг в друге отголоски себя.  
— Ты никогда со мной не споришь, — заметил однажды Эсэйас.  
— Тебе присуща какая-то черта, особое умение, что ли, что тебе трудно возразить, — пояснил Икар с улыбкой. — Я уже имел возможность в этом убедиться.  
— Хочешь сказать, что я совсем не ошибаюсь?  
— Просто ты веришь в то, о чем говоришь.  
— Забавно, — бесстрастно произнес Эсэйас, задумавшись, глядя куда-то вдаль. — Мы, два измученных жизнью человека, не верящих в свои силы, отказавшиеся от своей веры, пытаемся научить друг друга одному и тому же. Тому, во что не верим сами. И говорим так убедительно, что заставляем поверить. Хотя мы оба, похоже, уже сдались.  
— Я не сдавался, — пожал плечами Икар. — Просто сделал передышку длинною в жизнь.  
— Моя передышка будет очень долгой, — усмехнулся Эсэйас.  
Вечные мучения или смерть?.. Может быть, он и правда просто устал. И это был разумный выбор. Покой.  
— Мне бы хотелось умереть от руки близкого человека, — продолжал Икар. — Я бы хотел, чтобы меня убил ты. Но только пулю в лоб...  
— Я никогда этого не сделаю. Ты обещал не умирать.  
— Когда-нибудь мне придется.  
Да, люди были смертны. Даже такие необыкновенные, как он.

Пустынная, запустелая местность. Тихая. Ни птиц, ни шума машин. Лишь едва уловимый шелест ветра. Даже небо затянуто тучами, будто заботливо прикрывает от всей Вселенной.  
Большинство зданий у леса были давно заброшены. Теперь от них остались одни руины. Создавалось ощущение, что в мире находятся только они вдвоем. И от этого душа почему-то наполнялась теплом и покоем. Может, этого ему и не доставало всю жизнь?  
Здесь и сейчас, вместе с Эсэйасом, он чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым. Настолько, насколько это вообще могло быть возможно. Он мог провести свои последние дни, ощущая себя таким живым, как никогда раньше. За то, что он обрел, хотелось отчаянно бороться. И все же какой-то частью себя он уже принял неминуемый конец.  
Там, на Звезде, впервые столкнувшись с божественным, с чем-то большим, значительным, он просто потерялся в обилии странной информации, которую не мог воспринять и обработать. Это было похоже на сны, на видения, на нечто вроде продукта неконтролируемого сознания. На состояние перед тем, как засыпаешь, когда все еще осознаешь, но мозг уже работает независимо от твоей воли. Словно думает за тебя. И ты — всего лишь приемник информации.  
К этому непросто было привыкнуть.  
Когда он оказывался в мире этих странных снов вместе с Астаротом, тот часто махал на неугодные мысли руками, подгоняя их сердитым «Кыш отсюда!», а они разбегались от него врассыпную. Мысли у него были странные. Сам он называл их «неведомая хуйня» и советовал держаться от них подальше. Икар и сам чувствовал себя полным Астаротом, созерцая, как люди-камни строят сами себя и друг друга, как голая гимнастка бежит по ромашковому полю, весело вопя: «Жизнь говно, кругом сортир! Тетя Вася, дай кефир!», как седобородый старец медитирует, сидя на куче черепов и оттопырив средние пальцы. Хотя про последнее он не мог не отметить, что это и правда помогает расслабиться.  
Самому ему виделись не менее странные вещи. Злой инопланетянин, из чьего разума он пытался похитить информацию. Принимающий облик того, кто его видит. Точнее — и это ощущение было самым необычным — каждый видел его так, как выглядел. Словно смотрелся в зеркало, вглядываясь в чужое лицо. Все это совершенно не пугало, не заставляло чувствовать себя сумасшедшим. Иррационально, непонятно, но так притягательно...  
— Где твоя планета? — спросил он инопланетянина, и тот ответил:  
— Вчера была по соседству, а сотню лет назад дохуя далеко.  
Да, определенно, у него проявлялись первые признаки Астарота.  
— Да будет нам пицца небесная! — заявлял Правитель Ада, щелкая пальцами, и с неба вместо дождя и правда начинала сыпаться пицца. И вопил: — Во имя пушистого няшкамэна! Да будет ня!  
И вместе они бегали по полю, на котором росли пироженки. И срывали их, и кидались ими друг в друга.  
— Кто тут свое сознание оставил? — ругался Астарот, подбирая с земли нечто бесформенно-темное, явно не вписывающееся в общую упорото-веселую атмосферу. И пинал это как мяч, зафутболивая куда подальше.  
«Этого было достаточно, — ловил Икар обрывки его потаенных мыслей. — Черная туча ненависти растаяла от моих слов любви». И Правитель Ада снова начинал материться, разгоняя их прочь.  
— Я хочу построить пушку депрессии, — заявлял он недовольно. — Чтоб когда я из нее стрелял, всем вокруг становилось хуево.  
— А мне нужен чертов путь гребаного добра, — хохотал Икар, валяясь в траве. В фиолетовой траве, которая на вкус напоминала нечто среднее между мармеладом и конфетами.  
С Богом он тоже успел познакомиться.  
— У нас тут люди? — спросил тот, когда они впервые увиделись.  
— Тут нет людей, только этот, — махнул рукой Астарот. Икар усмехнулся.  
— Я сочту это за комплимент.  
А потом он встретил Эсэйаса. Бога, в которого действительно захотелось поверить.  
И сейчас они сидели вместе на каменных обломках у старой заброшки. Молчали и смотрели на затянутое тучами небо. Наслаждаясь тишиной, покоем и счастьем.  
Потом Икар попросил у Эсэйаса гитару.

Тонкий света луч  
Пробивается в окно  
Сквозь море туч.

Мир освещает  
Только этот свет.  
И ничего больше нет.

Тьма поглотила мир,  
Как будто он — добыча  
Черных дыр.

Эсэйас забрал инструмент, выслушав то, что было сейчас на душе. И поведал свое.

Если ты умрешь, я не буду ждать.  
Я не буду жить, не хочу страдать.  
Если не поймешь, все равно простишь.  
Если не уйдешь, так убежишь.

Если хорошо, я не буду спать.  
Буду так с тобой хоть всю ночь стоять.  
Беспокойный дух, ночью ты не спишь.  
На меня смотря, в темноте стоишь.

— Я, кажется, понял, что в тебе примечательного, — усмехнулся Эсэйас, останавливаясь в дверях и опираясь на косяк. Икар, копающийся в шкафу, вынырнул из мира пыльных тряпок и обернулся к нему. — Здесь после войны слегка повышен радиационный фон.  
Он едва не засмеялся, но сдержал себя, чтобы вновь не зайтись в приступе кашля. Не хотелось, чтобы что-то напоминало Эсэйасу о его состоянии. Не хотелось портить реальность, в которой все было так хорошо.  
— Военная форма? — заметил бог, подходя ближе и заглядывая через плечо.  
— Да, но мне редко приходилось ее носить, — улыбнулся Икар, доставая из шкафа помятое обмундирование.  
Эсэйас заметил жетоны, выпавшие на пол. И, подняв их, вгляделся в выточенную надпись.  
— Ирис?  
— Анарей собирал анонимную армию, — пояснил Икар. — Ему было плевать, кто мы. Многие пользовались вымышленными именами, псевдонимами. Лишь бы тебя могли как-то называть.  
— Почему Ирис?  
— Просто прозвище. Еще с Земли. Из прошлого. Символ лучшего во мне.  
— Так ты называешь свое «я»?  
— Наверное, его часть.  
Эсэйас задумчиво смотрел на жетоны с пару минут, а после надел их себе на шею. Икар не стал возражать.

С Анареем они встретились после. В конце его пути. Чтобы увидеть, как мир праха падет.  
И ничего не произошло.  
Эсэйас ждал, что что-то изменится. Что Вселенная рассыплется в пыль. Что смерть отступит, что он сможет управлять реальностью. Но эту реальность создал не он.  
— Реальности не существует, — произнес он тихо и глухо. — Это все ненастоящее.  
— Нереальная реальность. Теперь это реально! — засмеялся Икар, снова сорвавшись на кашель. Верил ли он все еще в своего бога? Или решил просто до последнего жить, не думая о том, что произойдет потом?  
Эсэйас впился в его губы, чтобы ощутить это в последний раз. Там — за гранью этого полусна, на Земле, умирал его человек. А он мог только бессильно смотреть на его мучения. Все это время он чувствовал, что все это иллюзия. Как же он попал сюда? Что же было реально на самом деле?  
— Хотя бы здесь я смог спасти тебя...  
Он знал. Он чувствовал. Чтоб вернуться — надо умереть.  
Разложение души и преобразование ее в топливо для бытия было похоже на разложение тела. Слишком похоже. Так же омерзительно. И так же естественно. Все, что являло собой бытие, являлось сущей мерзостью. Тьма окутала душу, и все же Эсэйас шел вперед, несмотря ни на что. Все, что так любил в нем Икар — эту непоколебимость и упорство — не уничтожила бы и его смерть.  
Выход из реальности оказался входом в сущий ад. Здесь не существовало ничего. Кроме того, что ты сам мог принести с собой.  
И тот, кто ждал здесь, явно был рад его видеть.  
Меч появился в руке. Секунда — и лезвие окунулось в грудь того, кто сотворил с ним все это. Создал иную реальность. Заменил истину иллюзией. Обрек их обоих на ад.  
Он открыл эту дверь — и тьма рассыпалась на осколки. Эсэйас прикрыл глаза, встречая свой апокалипсис. Возвращаясь в разрушенный Анареем мир. И сдернул с шеи потертые жетоны. Икар — то, что он принес с собой. Доказательство его существования. Человеческая — теперь бессмертная — душа.

— Что ты делаешь?  
От голоса Эллайера, разрезавшего тишину, Риэрел вздрогнул и резко обернулся. Нет, заместитель командующего определенно был слишком не обременен интеллектом, чтобы догадаться. Не так уж сложно было обвести его вокруг пальца.  
— Хочешь сбить корабль с курса? — усмехнулся Эллайер, демонстрируя чудеса умственной деятельности. И так ужасно не вовремя...  
Риэрел уже раздумывал, чем бы заехать ему по башке, чтобы не дать помешать всем планам, когда Эллайер подошел к главному компьютеру и ввел пароль доступа, над которым он бился уже который день. От растерянности Рир не сразу сообразил, что предпринять.  
— Спасибо... — только и смог вымолвить он.  
Эл улыбнулся.  
В конечном итоге это ни на что не повлияло. Кроме того, что Риэрел наконец смог найти в себе силы довериться.  
— Не знаю, почему ты так упорен в своем стремлении уничтожить мир, — усмехнулся Эллайер, провожая Анарея в путь. — Но если ты не вернешься обратно, можно я возьму себе твой звездолет?  
— Нет. Я вернусь.  
Ступив на площадку перед панелями управления, Анарей с уверенностью взглянул в черноту космоса.  
— За меня всю жизнь делали выбор. Этот выбор я сделал сам.

Боль, усталость и страх.  
Ты, в них не веря, беги.  
Ты видел истину во снах  
И воплотиться ей помоги.

Будет немного преград.  
Пусть сломит веру любовь,  
Ты не вернешься назад,  
Ты не забудешь про боль.

Ты в сердце образ хранишь,  
Помня про силу его.  
Скоро себя ты простишь,  
Только себя одного.

Не надо себя обвинять,  
Так просто произошло.  
Пусть было больно опять,  
Но ведь теперь все прошло.

Последние минуты своего бытия Риэрел посвятил музыке. Песня, прозвучавшая в маленькой комнатке на корабле, наполнила собой всю Вселенную.  
Это была иллюзорная реальность. Это не были иллюзорные чувства.


	20. Эпилог

Грязь под ногами противно хлюпала. Увязнув в ней по колено, Астарот выругался и щелкнул пальцами, заставляя ее засохнуть и принять боле-менее устойчивую форму. Ходить по воде было несколько легче — она-то не застывала в черт знает каком виде.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Астарот почесал в затылке, еще больше спутывая и без того взлохмаченные мокрые волосы. Время здесь текло так незаметно... Здесь его не было вообще.  
Его ложь всегда становилась правдой. Властвуя над реальностью, он менял и самого себя. Здесь не было избирательности. Он был частью реальности, которую строил. И каждый раз, когда он менял ее структуру, это накладывало отпечаток на его личность.  
Во всем мире не могло существовать ничего постоянного. Бесконечное развитие. А потому в нем не существовало правды. Истины как постоянной величины. Только как переменная. И потому он никогда не мог сказать о своих чувствах. Они не могли быть той самой незыблемой истиной. И не было уверенности, что завтрашний день и иная реальность не изменят их.  
Теперь же все было иначе.  
Арей столько раз твердил о ненависти. И столько раз упивался любовью, говоря о демоне с голубыми глазами. О палаче в золотых доспехах. О том, кто вырастил его. Научил высочайшего уровня технологиям. Был рядом, в его голове. Избавлял от одиночества. Являлся частью чего-то большего. Его личности. Его мечты.  
Бесконечно роднее отца. Бесконечно ближе духовно. Равный по разуму и по духу. Жаждущий того же, чего и он.  
Необратимо искалечивший. Лишивший души. Навязавший свою волю.  
— Мне плевать, чье это желание, — говорил Арей, и слова звучали совершенно искренне. — Я прошел с этим всю жизнь. И это стало моим, даже если не было.  
Астарот успокаивал себя, вспоминая тот разговор. И пусть он знал, каким был бы Арей без всего этого...  
Арей никогда не захотел бы стать кем-то еще.  
Только эта реальность. Только этот пройденный путь. Только этот конец страданиям. Даже несмотря на то, что за него изначально сделали выбор.  
Арей принял все это таким, как есть.  
— Хотел сказать... — начал Астарот, подходя к дьяволу.  
Тот сидел на холме спиной к нему, созерцая пространство своей души. Дождь все еще продолжался. Тучи заслонили небо. Прохладно, свежо, темно и спокойно — Арею нравилось это состояние. Он всегда был один в такие моменты. Только не сейчас.  
Астарот опустился на землю позади него, прислоняясь спиной и запрокидывая голову, чтобы упереться в затылок. Раньше он всегда ощущал его частичку внутри себя. Его душу, которую забрал. Теперь же... Он сам стал его частью. Частью целого мира. Мира его души.  
— Я люблю тебя, — произнес он, наконец найдя в себе силы.  
— Мне плевать, — отозвался Арей. — Это просто слова, они не имеют значения.  
Астарот коротко расхохотался.  
— А что имеет?  
— То, что ты здесь.  
— Я всегда хотел оказаться здесь.  
— Решения, которые привели тебя сюда. Это и есть доказательства.  
Отдаться в чью-то власть... Полностью. Такого он еще никогда не делал. Даже с Сатаной... Даже когда вырезал себе часть мозга, чтобы создать Ад... Никогда.  
— Я люблю тебя, — повторил Астарот, слегка улыбаясь. — И я хочу об этом говорить. Потому что это правда. Потому что я это чувствую. Потому что я понимаю это. Потому что сейчас это весь я. И я впервые действительно понимаю, чего хочу.  
— Сотворения.  
Арей обернулся. Правитель Ада коснулся его щеки, с нежностью проводя по ней пальцем.  
— Я хочу создать новую душу, — прошептал он тихо. — Не из жажды небытия. Из сотворения. Из нашей любви. Наших чувств. Сильнее, могущественней, чем кто-либо.  
— Знаешь, каким будет его имя? — усмехнулся дьявол.  
Астарот на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Легкий ветерок ощущался на коже. Тепло чужого тела. Влага дождя. Чувства и эмоции теперь зашкаливали. Счастье переполняло изнутри. Только одно все еще не давало покоя. Только одно...  
— Эсэйас.


End file.
